The Marine Familiar of Zero
by Will Guthrie
Summary: In this story Louise summons Saito just like before however he's different he's not just a normal boy but a Marine in the united Federation. With technology a hundred years more advanced with weapons and gear to boot. How will events unfold this go around this time with Saito as a Marine over a hundred years into the future. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 Arriving in Halkegania

It was early morning and classes had just started at the Tristain Academy of Magic. The second years were currently attending Mrs. Cheverouse's class and she was lecturing them on transmutation. "Now class please observe closely." She had three coal rocks on her desk she pointed her wand towards and they instantly started to glow. When the light had faded the coal was no longer there but was replaced by something else.

"Oh my gosh" exclaimed Kirche "is that reel gold?" By the look on her face if her eyes opened any more her eyes would fall out of her head.

"No my dear its brass" Cheverouse replied.

"Oh" exclaimed Kirche in a disappointed tone returning to her seat noticeably less impressed.

"Now how about one of you try this now" Mrs. Cheverouse asked the class. Not many volunteered to her dismay. She looked around the room for a volunteer when she noticed a girl with pink hair taking notes in the back. "You there taking notes in the back how about you give it a try."

Everyone turned around to see who it was that she had chosen. Upon seeing the person in question everyone's eyes grew wide with fear. "Mrs. Cheverouse I think that it would be best if you chose someone else to do this" Kirche pleaded.

"I agree it's too dangerous please pick someone else" pleaded another student as did the rest of the class.

Unfortunately none of this discouraged Louise if anything it made her want to do it more. "She chose me so I'm going to do it" Louise stated boldly to the entire class and started to the front of the class to do as she was asked.

Everyone kept on begging her not to do it while others ducked for cover under their desks hopping that it would protect them. "Please Louise don't do it think this through" Kirche pleaded with her before taking cover herself.

Ignoring all of them Louise proceeded with the transmutation and just as before the coal rocks started to glow brighter and brighter until.

 **KABOOM**

The entire classroom had been demolished and the coal rocks were no longer there. However from the looks of the classroom it had looked as if they had exploded and covered the entire classroom. "I guess I messed up a little" Louise said while wiping the soot from her face.

"How is this a little" exclaimed Malicorne.

"Your magical success rate to date has been zero" stated Guiche.

"Ya Louise the zero" Kirche shouted at her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Upon exiting the headmasters office Louise was confronted by Kirche, Momorency, and Tabitha. "So they finally going to expel you Louise the Zero?" Kirche asked in an insulting tone.

"No" Louise replied "since the professor was warned not to use me it was decided that it was no fault of mine."

Both Kirche and Momorency were taken aback by this but quickly recovered. "No matter tomorrows the day we summon our Familiars, and when you fail to summon anything it'll prove beyond a doubt that you don't belong here Louise the zero" Kirche replied and then they began laughing.

This further irked Louise which led her to say "I'll show you. There's one spell I'm confident in and that's summon servant. Just you wait my Familiar will be strong and beautiful and divine and it'll put to shame anything you summon" Louise replied and then stormed off down the stairs to her room.

"Do you think she'll actually be able to summon anything like that Tabitha?" Kirche asked.

"Don't know" was all Tabitha replied.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another Dimension on earth Saito was waiting in the waiting room of General Hammond at fort Pearson. "Lieutenant the General will see you now" the assistant said.

Saito walked into the Generals office and saluted him "At ease Lieutenant. I got a new station for you. You are to be stationed aboard the newly refit Strato Carrier Columbus. You arrive tomorrow so get your gear and equipment ready Dismissed"

"Thank you Sir" Saito replied as he got up and left.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So where they sending you this time?" Saito's Friend Lt. Garson asked.

"Their assigning me aboard ship now" Saito replied.

"That's a big shocker we're marines after all were else they going to station you. Our name does stand for my ass rides in navy equipment. So what do you think you fight first when you head out? Ever since we started colonizing other planets the things we fight get weirder looking and the same goes for their weapons."

"I hear you. How you suppose to engage in hand to hand combat if they got tentacles or if they out number you with two extra arms?" Saito replied.

"At least they go down after you shoot them in the head."

"What about that one time their brains were in their rear ends. We were literally shooting their asses off." That one got a laugh out of both of them.

"Stay safe out their man"

"You too Garson" Saito then started walking out to the tarmac to board his transport.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the Tristain Academy For magic the second years where summoning their familiars. Louise was looking around at what everyone got most got the standard animals Guiche got an oversized Mole Momorency got a frog. It wasn't until she saw what Kirche and Tabitha got that she started to worry. Kirche had gotten a four foot long fire breathing salamander but it was Tabitha that took the prize in summoning a fully grown Dragon.

"Has everyone had a chance to summon?" professor Colbert asked the class.

"Not everyone" Kirche piped up.

Louise tensed at this and slowly walked up to the professor. "Alright Miss Vallière proceed."

Louise started the summoning ritual "Oh I summon thee my divine and beautiful Familiar that lives somewhere in the universe come before me."

"What kind of summoning is that" said a student.

All of a sudden there was an explosion and a cloud of smoke.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saito's transport had just landed on the deck of the Strato Carrier Columbus. Saito proceeded to disembark and head inside when he turned to look out on the deck at everything and wasn't watching where he was going. Without looking he walked straight into the portal. The Officer of the Deck saw this and sounded the alarm that one of their Marine's had just vanished into a portal.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone was coughing from the smoke that Louise had just produced. "I knew that she wouldn't be able to summon anything. All she managed to do was cause another explosion" Kirche said.

"No look" said Tabitha.

Peering through the smoke Louise started to make out a figure it was human shaped. It looked like some kind of knight but she couldn't see any sword or shield, but instead could make out 5 strange looking muskets on his back. Also on either side of his back pack she saw what looked like wings. What in the world did I summon she thought to herself staring at the strangely dressed person before her?

After realizing what had happen Saito started to get up he was wearing his power armor and was at first confused as to what had happen. He now realized he was no longer on the carrier but instead a court yard of some kind. He could hear people murmuring through the smoke not knowing whether or not they were friendly or hostiles he decided to err on the side of caution. He reached back and grabbed his M30 main battle rifle (if you want to see what it looks like it's the M29 with some modifications, side loaded 5.7 horizontal helical mag, and under barrel p 12 gauge shot gun) he shouldered his rifle and chambered a 5.7 round in the barrel. As the smoke cleared he saw that it was only children and one adult he then lowered his rifle and put the safety on.

Professor Colbert was looking at the soldier cautiously because of the musket ready to step in to stop him just in case. He relaxed when he lowered his weapon and started observing the strange armor that he was wearing.

Saito decided that it would be best to put everyone at easy and show them that he was human like the rest of them. He clicked and pushed a button on his helmet completely retracting it. The face mask lowered and his visor retracted into his helmet that retracted behind his head revealing his face and buzz cut hair. "Hello there can anybody here tell me where I am and how I got here?"

"Louise summand a commoner HA HA HA HA HA HA" said one of the students in the court yard.

"Not only did she summon a commoner she summand one that can't even speak our language Louise the zero has struck again HA HA HA HA HA HA" added another.

"Settle down everyone" Colbert said trying to calm everyone down "Miss Vallière please continue with the summoning ritual"

Louise was surprised as to what Professor Colbert had said. "But Professor it's a human I can't go through with this. I've never heard of someone contracting a human before." Louise said begging the professor not to make her continue with the ritual.

"I'm afraid you have no choice this is a sacred ritual, and I won't allow you to try again he is the familiar that is best matched for you. Now finish the ritual Miss Vallière." Mr. Colbert said unwilling to make an exception in this sacred ritual.

"Very well" Louise lamented.

Saito was unsure as to why the children were laughing or why the pink haired girl and man were arguing. He thought that what they were saying sounded familiar and reach for his PDA attached to his under wrist to identify it when all of a sudden his body froze and he could barely move at all. Suddenly the pink haired girl pointed a stick in his face spoke some words then leaned in and kissed him. After she did that he could move again. Then suddenly he felt a burning sensation course through his body and then fixate on his hand. After that he passed out suddenly exhausted for no reason.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saito came to a few hours later in Louise's room he looked around and saw the pink haired girl from earlier. She was currently rambling on "I was hoping for something cool like a Griffin or something no a commoner why me." He couldn't understand a word she was saying and decided to do what he was going to do earlier. After accessing his PDA he discovered that she was speaking French. He activated his ocular info downloader in his visor and downloaded the French language into his brain. Once he was finished he suddenly could understand what the pink hared girl was saying.

"Excuse me miss but would you mind telling me where the hell I am." Saito said in an authoritative tone.

Louise couldn't believe that he had just spoken to her like that. "For your information you are addressing a noble and you are currently in the Tristain academy of magic, and you shall address me as with the proper respect for I am your master and you are my servant."

Saito didn't know what to make out of this he had never heard of a place called Tristain before, and as for this girl being his master he thought she was just plain crazy. "Well thanks for the information I'll be going now" and with that he was out the door.

"Hey wait come back here" Louise shouted after him then began chasing for him.

Upon exiting the room Saito checked his rifle to see if it was ok, and as far as he could tell it had no damage to it and would work perfectly. After inspecting his rifle he switched off the safety and shouldered his weapon. He moved as cautiously as he could while still moving as fast as he could checking the corners, and then moving on looking for a way out before finally discovering a descending stair case.

Saito was practically down the stair and about to enter a hallway when he saw someone. He might be a sentry just in case I try and escape he thought to himself. However if he's a sentry he's a pretty bad one flirting while on the job I can get past him easily. He closed up his helmet and activated his armors stealth function. With the special materials his suit and gear are made out of a specific electrical impulse allows his suit to bed the light around him creating an optical camouflage rendering him invisible. As soon as he got past the maybe sentry he deactivated the stealth function so as to not waste too much power and continued on.

Louise came down the stairs a little latter and came up to Guiche "Guiche did you see my Familiar go by here?"

"Why no Louise I haven't seen anybody"

"You probably weren't paying attention to anything around you" Louise said staring at the first year girl he was currently with making her blush.

"Why do you ask Louise has he run away?" Guiche replied in a snarky tone.

"Are you going to help me catch him or not" Louise said frustrated?

"Why of course it would only be proper for a gentleman to aid a damsel in distress" Guiche replied with as much pride as he could muster.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saito had finally arrived at the ground floor when he spotted two more people cuddling together. Either this place has terrible sentries or these kinds need some supervision it seems like they're about to make out in every hallway in this academy Saito thought to himself. He then saw the exit and upon hearing the clomping of feet descending the stairway hurried to the exit.

Kirche and Dean turned around and saw Louise and Guiche come out of the stair well out of breath "What's all the commotion about" Kirche asked.

"Have you seen my familiar" Louise asked?

"Oh he ran away did he I'd have to say you're probably the first to ever have a Familiar runaway from them before" Kirche mused.

Upon exiting the building and seeing the two moons Saito knew for sure he wasn't on Earth. Unfortunately that didn't help matters because he still didn't know where he was in the galaxy. Then all of a sudden he was lifted off the ground "what the hell is going on."


	2. Chapter 2 Duel

Some how Saito was currently floating 50 ft in the air and he didn't know how it was happening.

"You shouldn't have runaway I'm your master you're supposed to obey and follow my orders" shouted a voice behind Saito. Saito managed to turn around to see what was going on. The pink haired girl from earlier was starring at angrily while a blond boy was standing next to her pointing a stick at him. He soon realized that it was that boy that was causing him to levitate off of the ground.

How the heck is he doing that Saito thought to himself? Could he be an HADP (Highly advanced Developed person)? I'd only Read reports and heard rumors about these kinds of people. People with highly developed brains that can do all sorts of stuff just by concentrating, they're like real life super humans, and can be very dangerous.

"Well Louise seems like your keeping up your steak off failures. You've even failed to tame your familiar" Kirche said with a chuckle.

"Maybe he just needs to be taught his place" said Guiche. He then started throwing Saito every which way and hurling dangerously close to a wall.

That's it Saito thought to himself play times over. He started running possible scenarios as to his options to end this. Option one I use my rifle and make him stop but that could end badly for me shooting at them. Option 2 use a taser round to knock the kid out and he drops me however I do that and I could hit a wall at dangerous speeds the way he's swinging me besides no guaranty of a clean shot like this. Even if I use the none lethal mode on one of my grenades the results will be the same. So it'll have to be option three so as to stop this and allow for option two. He grabbed for his anchor launcher on his left thigh it resembled an hk40, however this didn't fire a 40mm grenade but a 40mm rocket propelled anchor bolt used for scaling cliffs and other tall objects. He hooked on the line from his belt fed from the winch in his pack pointed it straight down and fired.

The bolt penetrated the ground and buried itself firmly in place. The others looked at him with curiosity wondering exactly what is it that he's doing. Once his anchor was firmly in place he started retracting the line he had just used and pulled himself back down to the ground. The others looked at this with shock. How could he be pulling himself back down? "Come on Guiche what are you doing why are you letting him back down" Kirche said?

"I'm not" replied Guiche "he's doing this on his own. I'm trying to send him back up but it's not working. I don't know what's going on."

Once Saito had returned to the ground he stopped his winch and locked it. "Alright now stop trying to make me float of or I'll make you stop." Saito shouted at Guiche so as to end this. Guiche decided to end this and stopped what he was doing "thank you." Saito still didn't retrieve his anchor bolt just yet. Just in case Blondie decided to start that floating trick again.

Louise marched over to Saito and started shouting "why did you runaway you're my familiar you're not supposed to do that."

"Firstly I did not runaway since I did say I was leaving and secondly I'm not your familiar whatever that is."

"A familiar is the one that is summoned by a mage to be their loyal servant that will aid them in their endeavors, and I summoned you and made a contract with you so that makes you my familiar."

"Well for one thing I don't remember agreeing to any contract or signing anything of the sort. Wait is that what you did to me earlier?

"Yes it is that was the Familiar contracting ritual making you my familiar.

"That is seriously messed up you didn't give me a chance to negotiate at all or even agree to this. I want a Lawyer do I get dental how about sick day and vacation days as well not to mention my compensation I want to make sure I'm getting a good deal here." Saito said the last part with a chuckle amused by his own joke.

The others had left already no longer amused any longer. "Are you making fun of the familiar contract it is our most sacred ritual?"

"Well then this is one ritual that needs to be revised then. It's not right to just summon people at random and turn them into your servants."

"For your information typically the summoned familiars are animals you're the first human to ever be summoned to my regret. I wanted something cool like a griffin not a useless commoner."

"Thant's nice you notice I'm armed don't you? It's not such a smart idea to insult other people when they could hurt you. An as for this Familiar nonsense sense you say that its usually animals that get summoned then you're just going to have to except that things are going to be different with a human familiar. For example I don't want to be your familiar so you're just going to have to just try again when my people come and rescue me.

"That's not how this works we are contracted until one of us dies, and what do you me rescue you are you truly that important to your people who are you?"

"Lieutenant Saito Hiraga of the United Federation Marine Corps and we never leave a man behind so they will find me even if this is a different planet in another galaxy."

"What are you talking about?"

"This isn't my home world on my world we only have one moon and we don't have people like you with powers."

After hearing all of this Louise had just one thought in her head about her Familiar he's insane. "Return to my room we'll continue this in the morning."

"Alright just give me a couple minute I'm going to try and determine my location."

"Very well" Louise replied disinterested. He's crazy why me.

Saito accessed his PDA and a beam of light came from his pack from his storage capsule producing six jetpack drones like the one he was currently carrying. His was currently expanded so as to attach on to either side of his pack so he could still reach his rifles attached to the back of his pack. The Jetpack drones had two thrusters side by side and swept back wings that collapsed like those on an E2C Hawkeye, and retractable guns on the front like the Gundam Justice glider. They were armed with rocket launchers, lasers, a particle plasma triple barrel mini gun and cannon. They were also equipped with their own Particle Density shields and had a continuous flight time of 2,190 hours or 3 months longer if set to standby. They're ceiling height was beyond the atmosphere. Saito's plan was to use them to map out the planets star constellations and cross-reference them with known star charts to determine the planets position.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After launching his drones he tried his subspace com but couldn't pick up anything on any frequency. Satisfied that he had done all he could he headed back to Louise's to go to get some rest for the next day for some reason he felt as if he had just ran a marathon.

When he reached Louise's door he knocked so as to make sure she was decent. "Who is it?" Came from the other side of the door.

"It's the guy you summoned" Saito replied.

"Come in" upon entering Saito saw Louise sitting in her bed like she was waiting for him. "It's about time now get my night clothes from my dresser and dress me."

Saito was absolutely stunned by this he couldn't believe what it is he had just heard her say. "What did you just say?"

"Get my night clothes and dress me" she replied frustrated.

"You got to be kidding me I'm not going to dress you. You're a big girl and you can dress yourself. Seriously how do you not hear how wrong that sounds asking me to do that?

"What are you talking about the nobility never dress themselves if they have servants to do it for them."

"Alright but I'm a guy and your asking me to undress you and redress you."

"What are you talking about you're a familiar it be no different if I were to change in front of a dog or a tree."

"Thant is seriously messed up. I'm not going to dress you so you can just forget about it, and dress yourself."

"Who is it do you think that will be feeding you and taking care of you huh?"

"Me, myself, and I that's who. I'm not some helpless child I can take care of myself I don't need you to.

Louise was really getting angry know "fine then" she shouted. "I had a hay bed for you but you can forget about it." She got up and shoved the hay bed under her bed "you can sleep on the cold hard floor." She sat there on her bed all smug and proud thinking that that will make him listen to her.

"Fine with me" Saito replied nonchalantly causing Louise's eyes to shoot open with surprise. He reached for his wrist mounted PDA once again to access his storage capsule. A beam shout out and before him a MPHB (Multi purpose hover board) materialized it was the size of a coat and hovered two feet off the ground. It was typically used as a stretcher to move injured soldiers in the field, but could also be used as a cot or as a hover pallet to move supplies faster.

Louise sat their gapping at what it is her familiar had just done. He had just created hovering bed out of thin air. "You're a mage are you nobility?" All of a sudden the consequences of what she has done run through her head contracting someone of nobility to be her familiar talking down to them, and treating them lower than a commoner.

"What no I'm not a mage or nobility where I come from neither of those two things either never existed or don't exist any longer. Why would you ask me that?"

"You just created a cot out of thin air if you're not a mage than what are you?"

"I'm human and what you just saw was science not magic it was stored in a pattern buffer in my storage capsule and I just rematerialized it is all."

"But its floating if that's not magic than what is it then huh?"

"Again Science it's equipped with float system that repels itself against the ground keeping it at a certain distance of the ground at all times allowing it to hover off the ground. It's no more magical than how a bird can fly."

"I don't believe you this is some kind of magic I know it. What are you doing know?"

"I'm taking off my armor for the night I don't need it." As he took off his armor Louise could make out his body type a little better. Under his armor he was wearing a black jumpsuit that looked skin tight with thin protective plates placed in vital areas. "Good night um ah you know what I don't think you ever told me your name Miss.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière."

"Man that is a long name how do you sign for things with a name that long it must take forever. Can I just call you Louise?"

"I would prefer master when we're in public but yes."

"First no and second Good night Louise" Saito then laid down and went to bed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Saito woke up at about 5 o'clock he looked around the room and sighed at the realization that it wasn't a dream he really did get contracted as this girls familiar. Hmm she's kind of cute when she's sleeping he thought to himself.

He got up and stretched to get any kinks out then checked his PDA to check on the drones status. He was surprised when he saw that it was complete but even more surprised when he looked at the coordinates. The coordinates stated it plain and simple they identify this planet as earth. This can't be right Saito thought. He then started running through all the ways this could be possible, and then realized this wasn't the first time this had happen. Research into other dimensions had proven some fairy tales to be true like Alice in wonder land. There were incidents when dimensional barriers had been broken and people had been abducted few have ever returned. A new department had been created to study this and to find out why and how it happened.

Now realizing this he thought of a way he could communicate back to earth it was a long shoot it was experimental and untested. So he didn't want to get his hops up unnecessary in case it failed.

The inter dimensional department had developed a new program for the subspace communicator and had it downloaded onto every device. Sort of like playing the odds like long liners place out over a hundred hooks and your sure to catch something on either one or some of them. He activated his subspace com and activated the program I.D.D. developed. "I.D.D. control this is LT. Hiraga do you read". He waited a few second before trying again "I.D.D. control this is LT. Hiraga do you read". Absolutely no answer just crackling noise "I knew this was a long shoot.

Then all of a sudden he heard it threw his earpiece "LT. Hiraga this is I.D.D. control we read you".

"Thank God I.D.D. control I guess you can say your program works it's good to hear your voices."

"I've got Command here they'd like to get a full debriefing on your current situation."

"Understood" Saito proceeded to inform I.D.D. Command about everything that has happen since he arrived yesterday about being contracted as a familiar, and how there are HADP's there.

"Understood thank you Lieutenant. As for your rescue we currently have a ship being fitted with a Trans dimensional drive. We've got your coordinates from this transmission and will be their soon. The estimated time table is about 3 months from now. Are you going to be ok until then?"

"Don't worry sir from what I've seen their level of technology appears to be medieval, and the called my rifles muskets. So I would put them between either 1600 -1800 in terms of military strength."

"Determine whether or not we can set up relations with these people in case we decide to do so. This is a first contact situation and you are to treat it as such. As far as engaging in combat goes standard rule of engagement don't attack unless attacked. Your also representing us so let them know what kind of people we are so they respect us when we arrive in three months, report in daily at eight hundred hours understood".

"Understood Sir" Saito replied and repeated his orders" do not engage unless attacked first, treat this like a first contact, represent our people as strong, report in at eight hundred hours each day, estimated arrival time three months."

"Good Command out" and with that the line went dead.

At least pickups coming in three months that isn't so bad Saito thought to himself. It's almost six o'clock now and the suns starting to rise I should start my PT he then proceeded to exit the room when he thought of something. He should wake Louise up since she goes to school here it always helps to get an early start to the day. He walked over to her and started shaking her gently to wake her up, and slowly she did "uh five more minutes."

Saito chuckled at this "ha ha even in another dimension it's still the same first thing five more minute ha ha. Louise wake up the suns starting to rise it helps to get a jump start on the day."

Louise moaned as she sat up "uuuuuaaaaa who are you? Oh that's right I summoned a human familiar yesterday. Could you get my clothes from my dresser for me?"

"Sure" Saito replied as he went to go get some clothes for her to wear then tossed them to her. "I'm going to go out for some PT be back in a bit"

"Wait you have to dress me you're my servant."

"Not this again I thought we settled this last night. I'm not your servant and as for the familiar thing we'll talk about it when I get back." He then exited the room before Louise could even say a word.

"That stupid familiar I'm going to teach him to obey me whether he wants to or not" Louise stated angrily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After his morning PT Saito made his way back to Louise's room however before he could open the door a voiced stopped him. "You're the Commoner that zero summoned yesterday aren't you" said a red haired dark skin girl wearing an outfit that seemed a couple sizes too small for her.

"Yes I am and my names LT. Saito Hiraga of the United Federation Marine corps and you are" Saito replied?

"Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst. So Lieutenant huh tell me Louise didn't really summon you did she she just paid you to pretend to be her familiar and last night she probably refused to pay you right? Tell you what I'll pay you twice as much if you tell me the truth. Kirche said with a grin and a flirtatious smile.

"Sorry to disappoint you but she really did summon me yesterday she isn't paying me."

"Oh come on you could tell me." Kirche replied in a sultry voice while starting to slink over towards him in a flirtatious manner trying to show off her bust as much as possible. "Just say it Louise hired you to pretend to be her familiar please for me." She batted her eyes at him trying to make him say it involuntarily using every seductive trick up her sleeve to make him confess it even if it was a lie.

Then all of a sudden the door to Louise's room burst open "what do you think you are doing Zerbst" Louise shouted.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Kirche replied in an innocent tone.

"You know exactly what I mean Zerbst. You were trying to get my Familiar to admit to a lie I heard you."

"No I was not I was trying to give him the chance to admit the truth that you didn't really summon him but instead just hired someone to pretend to be your familiar. Very clever you said the words but created a smoke cloud instead and smuggled him in under the confusion. If he really were your familiar then he would have familiar runes then so produce them."

"I will. Show here your runes."

"My What" Saito said confused?

"Your familiar runes every familiar receives them" replied Kirche. "Blaze come here and show them your runes." Kirche's familiar came over and showed them its rune's. "See every Familiar receives them upon the completion of the contract."

"So I've got those to huh." Saito then began to think back to yesterday how after Louise kissed him he felt like he was being burned from the inside out until it concentrated on the right of his back hand. He reached for his gloved hand and removed his fingerless glove to reveal some kind of tattoo that wasn't there before. "Are these what you're talking about" he said while showing them the back of his hand?

"Those are fake" Kirche stated confidently unwilling to concede further pushing that their faking it.

"I told you that I would summon something didn't I Zerbst." Louise stated boldly not willing to let Kirche even try to dismiss her success.

"You also said that you would summon something that would be strong and beautiful and divine and it'll put to shame anything I summon didn't you?" Kirche stated in a mocking tone. "So tell me did you summon such a creature or did you just hire a commoner and dress him up to look like a knight because you couldn't summon anything?" She said again in a teasing tone confident that Louise wouldn't be able to recover from this. However to her surprise it wasn't Louise that answered her.

"First of all she did summon me I'm not being paid and I'd have to say that Louise here was correct in her earlier statement." Saito told her getting a little annoyed.

"Oh how so I doubt you're stronger than Blaze here." Then all of a sudden Blaze leapt towards Saito. Seeing this Saito braced himself and as soon as he made contact with the lizard he flipped him using his own momentum having him continue on course and flipped him on his back pinning the giant lizard.

"This isn't my first rodeo I've dealt with over grown lizards before, and in terms of strength I think I win because I'm mentally stronger than your familiar. It takes brains not just brawn without brains you won't know the best application for that strength." Saito then released the salamander and stood by Louise's side while the lizard returned to Kirche's side. "As to beautiful to each his own Louise finds a human male to be beautiful, and you are apparently into scaly giant red lizards. That's your thing we won't judge you if you're into that kind of stuff." That got a chuckle out of Louise and a sour angry face from Kirche. "And I think we already covered Divine when I pined your pet to the floor in one move."

Kirche was getting really angry now and she didn't want to lose to Louise the zero so badly that she did the unexpected. "Well my Blaze will certainly put you to shame with this. Go on Blaze let him have it." All of a sudden Kirche's familiar breathed fire in Saito and Louise's direction. Saito saw this and saw that there wasn't any room in the hallway to get out of the way so he grabbed Louise held her to his chest and spun them around to protect her.

It didn't last that long the salamander breathed fire for a second or two and stopped. "So what do you think does your familiar put mine to shame can yours breathe fire like that." Kirche said in a proud tone thinking that she had just won.

"I think that you just took things too far." Saito told Kirche with an angry look on his face.

"Oh please the flames weren't even directed at you. They were directed straight up.

"Could've fooled me" Saito retorted "let's go Louise" Louise was currently stunned and unaware of anything that was going on around her. But it wasn't the fire sent in their direction it was how Saito held her close and shielded her with his body.

Louise soon realized that Saito was walking her to her room upon entering she turned to him and said "thank you for what you did."

"Don't mention it" Saito replied "I can't believe she blew flames at us."

"Thank you also for not saying what it was Kirche wanted you to say about being hired to pretend."

"All I did was tell the truth. Now how about we go and get some break feast."

"Sure"

"Hang on a second I want to get some things just in case." Saito walked over to his gear and grabbed and put on his ammo pouch suspenders and removed all the ammo pouches except the one with the non lethal ammo, left the IFAK (Individual First Aid Kit) on as well as his stun baton. He then took his PDA and attached it to his belt next up was his sidearm. He attached the holster containing a 22. Ballistic knife sheath and 60 round .22lr ammo dispenser to his thigh, and prepped his Kriss Gen 10 sidearm. It looked like the original kriss vector except it know fired three different types of ammo. On the top was a calico type 80 round 5.7 case less ammo mag and feeding system. Bellow the 5.7 in front of the trigger was the feeder for the 7.62 20 round mag for when you need a heavier caliber but are in a small space. Lastly at the front of the weapon is a six round 12 gauge mag for the pistol shot gun guaranteeing to drop the target when to close. The mag is loaded into the front just like the 2012 lawgiver. The weapon was made out of light weight reinforced materials reducing the weight considerably. For sights the weapon had a socom 1-4x magnification scope with a built in red dot sight and a corner sight attached to it in order to see around corners.

Saito ejected the 5.7 and 12 gauge mags and loaded the stun mags for each leaving 2 12 gauge and 3 5.7 stun mags left in the pouch. Lastly he attached his leg blade holsters to both of his lower legs containing a machete with a reverse saw measuring 13in, and a marine force recon bowie knife and two harpoon knives, and 30 ft of Para cord.

"I don't know if you should go walking around like that" Louise said observing all the weapons he's arming himself with. "And why are you Wearing a collar?"

"It's not a collar it's a throat mic I pres down here and it activates it and I can communicate with my forces and hear them through this ear piece."

"Sure you can" Louise said skeptically.

"Come here for a sec" Saito took the earpiece out and put it in Louise's ear and activated the mic and she could hear it respond.

"Wow."

"Believe me know?"

"Yes" they then proceeded out of the room to breakfast.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So how long do you have until you have to go to class?" Saito asked Louise on their way out of the building.

"I don't have any classes today so I got nothing but time" Louise replied nonchalantly.

"No classes is it the weekend for you or something?"

"No we're supposed to spend the day bonding with our familiars so class has been canceled."

"Well you already know what you need to know about me name, rank, and that I'm in the corps. So what about you all that I know about you is that you have a long name?"

"I'm a second year here at the Tristain academy of magic I'm the daughter of Duke de La Vallière and Karin, Duchess de La Vallière and I am their youngest daughter. What about your parents? You told me your name and rank and who you're affiliated with but not your parents."

"Don't have any the corps my family."

"What happen to them do you know?"

"Yes and that's something I'd rather not talk about. Wait here I'll go get us some food anything you anything I should avoid getting?"

"No. Your sure different from how you were last night."

"That's because last night you were treating me like a lowly slave, and now you're not. See you catch more flies with honey."

"What's that mean?"

"It means be nice to others and they'll be nice to you. I'll go get us some breakfast know."

While walking over to the buffet table Saito bumped into a maid that had tripped and dropped her tray he decided to help her pickup what she spilled. "Thank you sir for helping me."

"No worries it's not a problem names Saito."

"Hello mines Siesta

"Boy bring me my tea."

"Dame didn't anybody ever teach these kids manners" Saito asked?

"Their nobility and we're just the commoners we have no status" Siesta lamented.

"Boy stop fooling around with that maid and fetch me my tea."

Saito now recognized that he was talking to him. He peaked his head over the table next to him in order to see who it was calling him boy. It turned out to be the blond from last night "Oh this asshole deserves to be taught a lesson."

"No don't" Siesta begged.

Upon second observation Saito noticed that the girl he was sitting with was a different one from the night before. A two timer huh. Oh this is perfect he's set himself up for e to self destruct if only. Perfect there she is the girl from last night "excuse me are you looking for someone miss."

"Yes I'm looking for Lord Guiche do you know where he is?

"Why yes he's right over there."

"Thank you."

"Hay how about we surprise him you hid behind me as we walk up to his table and pop out when I give the word ok?"

"Sure."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Guiche I've heard some rumors that you have been flirting with a first year what do you have to say to this?" Momorency questioned accusingly with a don't give me any BS look on her face.

"My dear Monmon don't you realize that there is absolutely nothing hidden."

"Beneath my feelings for you that's how it goes right?" Saito asked as he walked up to their table. "Man that sure is a good line man I bet it can get you out of trouble most of the time right?

"What is he talking about Guiche? Asked Momorency.

"I have no idea. What do you think you are doing leave us now." Guiche demanded of Saito. However Saito didn't move instead a smile grew on his face.

"So I guess that your school uses different color capes to distinguish between grades huh. So I guess that means black stands for second years, but what does brown represent?"

"First year students" Momorency answered.

"Oh so I guess that girl you were talking to last night was a first year student then."

"What girl" Momorency demanded?

"I was giving a first year girl directions last night is all. She means nothing to me I swear" Guiche responded nervously.

"Oh is that so. Well then I'm sorry but it turns out that you're just going to have to give your soufflé to someone else sure smells delicious." From behind Saito out steps Katie and Guiche's eyes bug out.

With tears in her eyes she says "oh lord Guiche how could you" then slaps Guiche across his face.

Followed by Momorency "cheating dog" and before they walk away Momorency shoves the cake that was just delivered to the table in Gulches' face. Immediately after Katie takes out the soufflé she baked for Guiche and shoved it in his face to be for walking of crying with Momorency.

Guiche sat their utterly humiliated. I got to turn this around I got to do something fast he thought to himself. If it wasn't for him then none of this would have happen I know exactly what to do. "You there this is all your fault. Because of you to lovely ladies are in tiers now."

"Because of what I did. Hey pal I wasn't the one that was two timing them. This is all your own doing" Saito responded.

"No this is all your fault that this happened. I demand that you apologize" Guiche said with a superior tone thinking he was in the right, and knowing that this commoner would obey him.

"I don't think so pal. This is entirely on you so see ya I'm going to go get some breakfast." Saito said as he started walking away.

Guiche needed this commoner to submit to him or his reputation would be ruined. All of a sudden he had an idea "if you refuse to apologize than I demand a duel then." Guiche new this would be the clincher there was no way that this commoner would agree to a duel and he would apologize to him, and if he refused to even answer and continued walking away he would be branded a coward.

Saito thought it over for a second. Huh this could help me full file my orders by representing our people as strong and desirable allies. "I'll do it lets have a duel" Saito answered with no sign of fear in his voice but instead what sounded like joy.

Guiche was surprised by what the commoner had just said but quickly regained his composure. "Very good we shall duel in Vestri court."

"Fine with me" Saito gave off a cool calm composure showing no fear at what could happen. This made Guiche think for a moment just who is he?

"What do you think you are doing" shouted a voice from behind Saito? Saito turned around to see Louise Very angry. "How could you go around accepting duels like that you idiot?"

"Louise calm down everything is going to be fine." Saito told her in a calm soothing voice to try and calm her down.

"What do you mean by everything is going to be fine? You're going to get yourself killed and anybody else would agree that you don't stand a chance against him. He's a noble and you're just a commoner you have no magic. You even said so yourself." Now Louise's face seemed like a mixture of anger and concern.

"Don't worry I'm a Marine. I've had extensive training in hand to hand combat as well as multiple forms of warfare. So don't worry I can handle myself." Saito said trying to put Louise at easy so as not to worry.

"Hay bub which way to Vestri Court" Saito asked?

"Its right over there" Malicorne replied while pointing. This commoner has no idea what he's getting himself into he thought to himself.

"Thanks" Saito started proceeding in the direction pointed out to him when all of sudden someone ran up and grabbed onto his arm.

"Please don't do it Mr. Saito runaway that mage may kill you by accident" Siesta said beggingly trying to save his life.

"Don't worry Siesta I'm a trained soldier I can handle myself." He then continued on his way to the duel.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A crowd had gathered at the court to watch the duel between the mage and the human familiar. Word had gotten back to the head master who was currently in a meeting with one of his professors. "Headmaster should we stop this" asked Miss Longueville the headmasters secretary?

"No if it seems like there in life threatening danger then we'll end it but as for now let them continue." Replied headmaster Osmond.

"Very well Headmaster" replied Miss Longueville. Life threatening danger he's a mage and he's a commoner it's already life threatening she thought to herself and left the room.

"Mr. Colbert are you sure about this?

"Not exactly Headmaster but looking throw the books the founder Brimir a void mage was the only one to ever have a human familiar. And that would explain why it is that Miss Vallière has not found a magical affinity yet because she is a void mage. If I had seen the familiar runes I could tell you for sure."

"Well pay attention you might just see them." Osmond then directed his staff towards his full length mirror and an image of the court appeared.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I commend you on being brave enough to show up commoner." Guiche said with an air of superiority.

"So how does this work? Is it one of those pistols at thirty paces type of thing? Saito asked with a chuckle.

"Please a nobleman like myself would never dirty his hands with a commoner weapon such as that. The Duel is simple we may fight by any means but you cannot use your pistol since a stray projectile could injure an audience member, and besides this is a duel not a fight to the death. First one to surrender or is unable to continue fighting loses."

"Sounds simple enough let's get started." Saito then took up a fighting pose and prepared himself for whatever was in store.

Louise charged out onto the field in a last ditch effort to keep this from continuing. "Guiche stop this Duels are forbidden."

"True duels between nobility are forbidden. However duels between nobility and familiars are not." Guiche replied smugly.

"That's because there's never been a case like this one before" Louise said trying to reason with Guiche and try and talk him out of this.

"My my Louise cloud it be that you've developed feelings for this commoner and that's why you don't want him to fight me?"

"Of course not. I just don't want you to beat my new familiar to a pulp a day after I got him" Louise replied annoyed and insulted by the comment.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Saito said before resuming his fighting pose.

"My name is Guiche the Brass so a brass golem a Valkyrie to be precise shall be your opponent." Guiche flicked his wand and a single rose peddle fell to the ground in its place emerged a six foot tall female Valkyrie emerged in its place with a Blunted spear. "Ready to surrender now" Guiche said tauntingly.

"Bring it on" was all Saito said in response.

The Valkyrie rushed towards Saito with the spear out front ready to hit him full force. Saito saw this and simple moved to the side little planted his feet to get a good low center of gravity. Before the blunted spear tip made contact with him he moved out of the way and directed it down impaling the ground like a pole vaulter. Throwing the golem up into the air and crashing back down to the ground with a loud clank.

Before the match had started everyone was cheering Guiche on but now they just stood there in absolute silence awestruck by what had just happen. A commoner just beat a mages golem in less than 10 seconds in just one move.

"So is that it then?" Saito said thinking that now his opponent would reconsider fighting him after seeing what he had just done to his Valkyrie. However now to his surprise he didn't give up.

"No it's just getting started." Guiche swung his wand releasing six more peddles creating six more Valkyrie's. Two were armed with swords two with maces and the last two with spears this time with no blunted tip.

"Huh this is getting serious" Saito said. He then reached down and grabbed his two machetes attached to his calf's. Huh I feel stronger for some reason he thought to himself he dismissed it and prepared himself taking a two handed sword stance ready for whatever happened next. He turned his body sideways and held one machete vertically in a blocking position while holding the other behind him ready to slash his first attacker after deflecting their first attack.

The two Valkyrie's wielding swords attacked him first. Unfortunately they attacked him at the same time so he couldn't use his deflect and slash attack he had originally planned to use. Instead he was forced to block the two incoming attacks at the same time occupying both his blades. Behind him the two Valkyrie's armed with the maces came at him.

So he can us that brain of his. He occupied my arms with his first two Valkyrie's leaving me wide open to an attack. I'll have to get these two off me to be able to deal with these other two Saito thought. He pushed forward against his two attackers and was surprised at how easy it was. It was as if they had absolutely no strength he thought. He then jumped back causing them to fall off balance and that's when he got them just one slash across their midsections and they were done and turned to dust. Next up he rushed the two mace wielders. He was surprised by his speed he had never run this fast before. Before he even new it he was on top of the mace wielders. This time he didn't slash them but plunge his blades into their chest and continued out the other side. He left the machetes in their chests as he passed them. They staggered bit before collapsing and turning to dust themselves. Finally the spear bearers came at him from two sides at the same time. Saito deflected their spears and reached down and grabbed his Bowie knives and slashed at the two's legs as they passed by. He didn't slice all the way through but he did manage to cut enough that their legs were barely attached. They started to wobble and then collapsed once their one of their legs fell off. They tried using the spears for balance, but before they could orient themselves Saito chopped off the head of one of them before proceeding to the other.

The fight was over and everyone was in utter shock. Saito walked towards Guiche stopping to holster his knives and retrieve his machetes. He walked over towards Guiche with his arms swing still holding the Machetes. To Guiche it looked as if Saito was a demon. He was so scared that he fell backwards and almost started crawling back when Saito approached him. "So do you surrender or what?" Saito said while holding one of his blades tips towards Guiche's throat.

"I surrender. I don't understand nobility can never lose to commoners" Guiche lamented.

"What the he won!" Louise said in surprise. "My Familiar just beat a nobleman."

Hum I think I should reward this commoner with some of my affections thought Kirche now allured by the fight she just saw the commoner perform.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So do you think he is the one" Osmond asked?

"Based on the strength and speed he just performed I have no doubt. He must be the legendary familiar Gandalf. I'll have to see his runes to be sure but there's no other explanation."

"Let's keep this to ourselves for now Mr. Colbert I'd rather find out more about him before informing the palace."


	3. Chapter 3: Getting a Present

Thank you all for reading my story please continue to do so as well as review, favorite, and follow.

* * *

It was a dark night and Saito and his squad of twelve were investigating a compound on planet P225. They all had switched on the night vision night vision mode in their visors opting to leave their flashlights off attached to their helmets. So as not to give away their position and alert anyone that might be there to their presence. The compound belonged to the Calrisian forces a hostile alien race that believe themselves to be superior to all others, and believe that it is their duty to eradicate those they believe not to be. The compound that Saito's squad is investigating is believed to be some kind of biological research center.

As they passed through the facility they came across large splatters of blood and long claw marks on the walls ceiling and floor. Whatever happen here it didn't include gun fire however the strangest thing was there weren't any bodies just blood.

As they continued they entered what appeared to be a large hanger of some kind. In this hanger they found large capsules containing dead creature floating in some kind of liquid or hanging out of smashed capsules rotting. The creatures were strange looking almost as if what would happen if you gave a Crocodile arms and legs to give it the ability to walk upright. The creatures teeth were at least four inches long on what was hopefully a fully grown specimen measuring 28 feet. Most off the pods were in the same condition either smashed with creatures hanging out of them rotting and apparently fed on by whatever local wildlife there was, or rotting inside the capsules. At least the ones inside the capsules didn't produce a rancid smell that smelled almost toxic. Thankfully the suits the men were wearing could be completely sealed for a zero oxygen environment so they didn't have to breathe in the toxic smell

Saito's job was simple investigate the compound and secure it for the scientists to find out what the Calrisian's were up to. His squad was half way through with their investigating the compound when one of the squad members said "Whatever hit this place must of hit hard and fast" said Joan's.

"You could say that again. Whatever they were up to seems like they just stopped and left in a hurry almost everything is still here."

"What do say Sir Place looks like its completely dead Sir? What do you think happened to the Calrisian's" asked Saito's Sergeant"

"Keep the chatter down everyone and try not to jinx us you never know what they have up their sleeves." Saito replied to his men. "This wouldn't be the first time they tried laying a trap for us stay sharp" Saito whispered.

"Yes Sir." Replied his men in a hushed tone.

"Sir I'm getting a life reading."

"What's the position Bate's" Saito asked?

"Fifty feet at our 3 o'clock and closing Sir."

"Alright men get ready" with that all the men took up position awaiting whatever came their way.

"New contact Sir 12 o'clock wait another new contact at 7 now at 8 now ten. I'm getting reading all over the place." Bate's said panicking.

"Calm down" Saito said trying to get his man under control. "Everyone get ready we're going to pull out. Column formation Marauder 1 take point Marauder 2 cover our rear." The Marauders moved into position to both spear head their withdraw and cover them. The Marauders are exo power suits just like the power armor everyone else was wearing except it provided twice the strength boost and was like a walking tank with the armament to boot.

They were almost to the entrance they had just used when all of a sudden one of the creatures from the pods jumped down on the marauder taking point. Everyone started opening fire on the creature bratatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat after the marauder then heaved the heavy reptile off of him and continued forward.

All of a sudden there was absolutely no noise in the hangar at all it was as if someone had thrown a switch and turned off the sound. The men moved cautiously toward the door then all of a sudden it seemed like they were rushed from every corner. All of a sudden the dead quiet was replaced by the sound of gun fire bratatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat they were shooting in all directions almost as soon as the rifles started going off shotguns were being used. The shotguns fired a 12 gauge multi impact projectile combining a buckshot and slug in one. As the projectile exited the barrel three pedals connected by a string covering a diameter of 14in with a solid slug in the center. As soon as the creatures were hit by these rounds their heads either became disfigured or sliced up by the pedals with the slug blowing out the back of their heads.

Without warning one of the creatures jumped Saito from his left and sunk his teeth into him. The bit force on the creature was so strong that it had actually been able to bite through his armor. "Ahahahaahah" Saito screamed seeing what happened two of Saito's men moved to help him.

"I'll hold him still you shoot."

"Roger that" the other man replied.

The one man jumped onto the creature and gouged out its eyes and shouted "shoot this sun bitch."

"Take this" said the other man before pulling the trigger blowing out the creature brains. Boom the creature was dead both men moved to lift the creatures mouth to rescue Saito. "Sir Sir are you okay Medec" the man shouted. Saito looked to the men to thank them but saw another creature rushing toward them. His rifle was still in his hand so he pulled the trigger bratatatatatatatat. He watched as the creature grew closer and closer mouth wide open making a reptilian roaring hissing sound like a crocodile ready take another bite out of him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saito shoot bolt upright on his cot panting grabbing for a weapon that wasn't there. He looked around at his surrounding taking it all in, and as he saw the desk, dresser, and breakfast table he remembered where he was Louise's room.

He turned his body and hung his legs over the side of the cot. He looked over to Louise and saw that she was still fast asleep he hadn't waken her. He then grabbed for his side where the creature had bitten him that day. Thinking back on the mission that day he was reminded of the three men he lost to those creatures. They didn't just kill them they tor them apart and ate them alive.

Saito started to think about his current situation and the deal he had made with Louise the other day.

Flashback

Saito had just won the duel against Guiche and everyone was stunned by what they had just witnessed. Saito and Louise were walking together back to the breakfast area when Saito said "how about we fix ourselves a plate and head back to the room for a quiet meal. From the looks on everyone's faces it looks like the chances of a quiet meal are slim to none. Don't you agree?"

Louise looked around at the others in the court yard they were all staring in their direction. "I agree there's no chance at having a peaceful meal now after the spectacle you made out of yourself."

"Hey it wasn't my fault he's the one that challenged me to hide the fact he was just caught cheating on his girlfriend."

"Never mind let's just get some break feast and head back to the room.

Upon entering the room Louise and Saito sat at the table she had in her room. "You know this is a pretty nice dorm room. Are all of the rooms furnished like this one?"

"No everyone decorates and furnishes them differently depending on how they would like them to be."

"I guess you must enjoy your quiet meals and that's why you have this breakfast table here? I don't blame you if your cafeteria is anything like the ones where I come from it can get so loud you can't hear yourself think."

"Uh yeah that's why I have meals in here." Louise answered with a slight nervousness in her voice Saito could tell she was hiding something but didn't press the matter. "Anyway about the duel I can't believe you were able to defeat Guiche's Valkyrie's without even getting injured you're a commoner that's impossible."

"Well I told you I'm a Marine we're trained for multiple forms of combat."

"But even so you moved so fast that I couldn't even see you most of the time!"

"Yeah I was surprised myself at how fast I was moving."

"Not only that you were able to not only hold off Guiche's two Valkyrie's, but you were able to push them back as well and slice through their armor like it was nothing." Louise said with great surprise

"As far as my blades are concerned there sharpened as sharp as possible so as to be able to cut through almost anything cleanly. However as far as pushing back against the Valkyrie's goes they weren't that strong actually. It seemed like as soon as I started pushing they started going back."

"That doesn't make any sense Guiche's Valkyrie's should have been much stronger than that."

"Well come to think of it felt like I was a lot stronger during the duel almost like my body felt lighter all of a sudden. The only thing I can compare it to is when I have my power armor on." Saito replied with a curious face while looking at his armor in the corner next to his cot.

"That's strange however I have heard of familiars getting new abilities ones they've been contracted. Like a cat being able to speak fluently or the familiar becoming more intelligent than others of its species allowing for communication. I guess the same thing must of happen to you when I formed the contract with you and made you my familiar."

"About that I think we should talk over this whole familiar thing since it seems I'm going to be staying here for a while."

"So you finally understand that you can't leave and that you are contracted to be my familiar for life." Louise answered with a look of all knowing pride.

Saito just looked at her and thought this isn't going to be easy she's been brought up thinking that thing are always black and white, and now I got and try and make her see gray. "Actually I was thinking we could come to some sort of agreement over this whole thing until my people come to pick me up."

"What do you mean by that?" Louise asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"I was able to make contact with my people and in about three months they'll be able to come and rescue me."

"Oh" Louise said in a sad voice "but you can't leave once a familiar has been summoned and contracted the two have been joined for life. There's even a mind manipulation part of the spell to make sure that the familiar summoned doesn't attack its master and follows its orders. So why isn't it working on you?" Now Louise was getting frustrated with her familiar again for not acting like a proper familiar should.

"Well I don't know what to tell you. As far as Mind manipulation it must only work on the weak minded, and since the typical Familiar summoned is a animal of some kind correct?"

"Correct."

"Then it must not be working on me because my brain is further developed than that of an animal, and so am unable to be as easily brain washed." Saito stated form the information he had been given. "Know lets discus how we're going to move forward from here on out agreed?"

"Agreed" Louise answered thinking well maybe he'll start acting properly if we come to an agreement.

"First of all I will not be dressing you, and secondly I would like it if you didn't think of me as just a lowly servant. I will help you with day to day matters and put on the guise of a familiar but I won't do anything that is demeaning, and as far as being called a familiar I would like it if you wouldn't put me in the same category as those other creatures. I would prefer if you were to refer to me as partner or ally so people wouldn't look down on me."

"Very well as long as you act like a proper familiar and stay by my side I'll be okay with that. At least this way the others won't make fun of me for not being able to control my familiar." Louise said contempt with what it was her familiar was asking, but there were some things she wanted in return. Okay but I would like for you to do some things for me as well so I can save face. First I don't want you to wake me up so early in the morning from now on. From now on I would like for you to wake me up at eight o'clock also I would like for you to take care of the laundry and escort me to my class.

Saito thought it over and what she was asking for wasn't unreasonable he'll just put the laundry with the rest of the laundry to be washed and pick it up at a later time. "Alright you have a deal."

Flashback over

Saito took a look at his watch it read six o'clock. Louise wanted to be woken up at eight and command wanted me to check in at the same time as well he thought to himself.

Well I got two hours to burn might as well do my PT for the day and drop off the laundry. Saito then made his way out of the room with the basket of laundry form the previous day heading to the wash room Louise told him about. The way she talked about it it sounded like she expected him to wash her clothes himself, and from what he's seen so far of their technology such as candles for light he didn't expect he would find a washing machine. He opted to just let the staff that normally does the laundry to do hers as well.

As Saito was going around the corner he bumped into a maid. "Oh sorry about that oh hay Siesta you're up early."

"Good morning mister Saito I'm up this early everyday to get ready to serve the nobles."

"Please just call me Saito. Can you direct me to the washing room so I can drop off Louise's Laundry?"

"The wash house is right over there. Aren't you going to wash them yourself you are her servant aren't you?"

"No I'm her partner and will be helping her out for a while." Saito responded correcting the maid.

"Oh but I thought that you were Miss Vallière's Familiar?"

"Yes I am but I preferred to be referred to as either her partner or ally."

"Ok, if you'd like I can take that laundry for you if you wish. I'm heading there right now?"

"Na besides it seems like your carrying a full load already" currently siesta was carrying a laundry basket as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After dropping off the Laundry in the wash house Saito Started his PT. The other academy staff members were out getting ready for the day and saw him going through his exercises. To them the exercises seemed very strange he started with pull ups using a tree branch. To the others it looked like he was trying to climb the tree but just couldn't make it. After that he switched to push ups and Ab-crunches the staff couldn't make any sense of what it was he was doing. Lastly he got ready for his three mile run in twenty eight minutes he had measured out the distance the day before as to far he had to run from the gate and back to make three miles.

Up in the tower Kirche was just getting up when she looked out her window and saw Saito running away from the academy. "OH pho I was hoping to have some fun with that commoner tonight." Ever since I saw the way he fought yesterday I've had a burning desire for him, and best of all by sleeping with the commoner familiar of Vallière it will be another win for my family against hers. He will be mine no man can resist me or say no to me.

All of a sudden Saito felt a shiver run up his spin like something was waiting to pounce on him. "That was strange."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Upon entering the room Saito had decided that it would be better to report in before waking up Louise. He made his way over to his pack and adjusted his comms for inter dimensional communication. "I.D.D. command this is LT. Hiraga do you read." He paused and waited for a minute "I.D.D. command this is LT. Hiraga do you read me".

A few seconds later he heard "LT. Hiraga this is I.D.D. command we hear you relay your progress."

"I think I've made significant progress so far yesterday one of the nobles challenged me to a duel. He used his magic and created seven mind controlled I believe humanoid creations that I easily defeated using only me leg blades."

"Good work do they see you as a strong fighter now."

"Yes Sir from what I've been told it should be impossible for someone without magic to be able to take on a mage and win. From what I've been told so far I'm the first one to have done it."

"Good to hear your doing a good job of representing us as strong I have new orders for you continue as you have, and try and make contact with the countries leader so we can begin diplomatic relations with them. Also we want you to take active scans so we can tell just how advanced these people are, and further our research in the field of HADP's"

"Yes Sir."

"Command out."

Once command had ended the transmission Saito went over to wake up Louise. "Louise it's time to wake up now" he said while slowly rocking her. Louise didn't get up so he thought he would give her a little motivation. "Louise you should really get up your classes are about to start."

With that Louise sprang out of bed shouting "Oh no I can't be late for class I told you to wake me up at eight o'clock" Louise lamented.

"Don't worry I did wake you up at eight o'clock." Louise then looked to the clock and saw the time.

"Why did you tell me classes were about to start?" Louise asked both relieved that she wasn't going to be late and angry that her familiar tricked her like that.

"I tried waking you up gently but you were unresponsive. So I thought that I would give you a reason to want to get out of bed, and I thought that the thought of being late to class would suffice. Was I wrong?"

"I guess you were right it did get me out of bed fast. What are you doing?

Currently Saito had a device on his hand and was moving it all over his body keeping it at least six inches away. "I'm cleaning myself up and getting rid of any body odder." Saito replied.

"How can you do that when it's not even touching you?"

"It's a portable Hand sonic shower. It sends sonic waves that disintegrate any dirt or filth while cleaning the body. It was in my personnel gear its standard issue. This way resources such as water aren't wasted where water can be scarce."

"Amazing the mages of your world are geniuses creating a magical tool such as that." Louise said amazed at what the little device was able to do.

Saito had to keep himself from laughing so as to reply to what Louise just said. "We call our mages scientist and this uses and was not made with any magic but was created using science. I guess you would call it alchemy."

"Our alchemy doesn't create anything such as this but instead has objects change shape or turn them into something else, but what do you mean this wasn't created using magic how else could you create such a thing."

"It's called science it's the same as your alchemy just far more advanced. We don't have anything such as magic in our world we just create thing such as this through the use of mathematics and science. All of my equipment was created using these things. Your people could do the same thing but I don't suspect he mages of your world would want to try."

"I'll have to agree with you about that as it is now most nobles don't even like the fact that muskets exist." Louise said while brushing her hair in the mirror getting ready for the day.

"Let me guess because it puts commoners on a level playing ground as the mages?"

"Yes that is the reason. I suspect that that was also the reason Guiche didn't want you to use your pistol the other day. Even though he knew that he was out of range for you to get a direct hit. His Father is a General so he would know what the effective range is of your pistol, but he didn't want to give you the chance at an even match. He like myself didn't believe you would stand a chance.

"Well it's a good thing he didn't let me use my handgun because his information would have been off. For a smooth bore pistol like you're used to its range would have been 20 yards but mine is effective at 55 yards and a max range of 1,510 yards for the 5.7."

"That's impossible even a musket can only reach 75 yards."

"Yes but my weapons are all rifled that steadies the projectile having it rotate on its axis giving it greater speed and range."

"My father manufactures muskets for the queen I bet he'd love to hear more about such things."

"Your father doesn't believe in keeping the nobles stronger than the common folk?"

"No he understands things such as progress and that if we don't capitalize on such things than our enemies will and we'll be out gunned."

Saito turned around to give Louise privacy while she changed "he sounds like a smart man."

"He's always looking forward. Let's go get some breakfast now."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Upon entering the dining hall Saito couldn't help but hear whispers like "that's him the commoner that beat a nobleman", or "I heard he beat him in one move."

"So where should we sit?"

"Right over their Louise said pointing to a chair at the middle table."

"The more and more I see of this place the more it reminds me of Hairy Potter" Saito said.

"Who's Harry Potter?" Louise asked with curiosity.

"It's a movie or I guess what you call a play about a boy that goes to a school like yours to learn magic. Even the dining room is similar to the one in the movie each table represented a different house in the movie what about here?"

"The tables represent the different years like our mantels."

"Wow" Saito said as he approached his seat and saw the meal sitting there. "Is today some kind of special occasion or something this looks delicious."

Saito was pulling back his chair to sit down when a portly student came up to him and said "hay that's my spot commoner."

"Oh that's right I forgot to tell them to set a place for you at the table when I told the staff I would be bringing my familiar in." Louise said remembering she had forgotten to say were her familiar would be sitting. "Familiars aren't allowed to sit at the table anymore after an incident with a fire breathing salamander a couple of years ago. It tried heating up its food with its fire and lit the table on fire." At the same time Louise said this she couldn't believe that someone was actually challenging Saito after what he did yesterday.

"Don't worry Louise I wasn't hungry anyways, and from the looks of this individual I think he'd rather do anything rather than miss a meal." Saito said while walking away.

"What did you just" but he was cut off Saito was currently squeezing his collar bone putting him in a good deal of pain.

"Even if it means risking his life to do it" Saito said in a cold emotionless tone just loud enough for the boy to hear. When Saito let go and continued out of the hall the boy turned around to and watched him leave with Fear in his eyes.

Just who is the hell is he. He seems to have absolutely no fear when addressing a noble that could end his life thought the boy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saito was outside the Dining hall with the other familiars waiting for Louise. He went down the row of familiars seeing some that he recognized and others he thought were only a myth, and others he had no idea what they were. He decided to take pictures of each of them to send to command so as to inform them of the strange wild life of this world.

A little later Louise came out of the dining hall "I don't know what it is you said to him but Malicorne was so shaken after what you said he could barely eat."

"He's probably worried I'm going to do something to him later for speaking so rude to me earlier."

"Are you going to do something to him?

"No of course not. I'm not in the habit of attacking people just because they wouldn't let me sit in their chair."

"Let's go to class. It's customary to have ones familiar accompany them to class."

"As you wish my lady" Saito said with a bow.

"I can't help but feel your mocking me" Louise said with an annoyed face.

"No I'm just having a little fun is all" Saito responded with a smile across his face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the classroom all the other students had brought their familiars as well. They were all either sitting on desks or under the tables one boy actually had a snake that would make an anaconda look like a baby. He had it hanging out the window.

It wasn't too long until Ms. Cheverouse entered the class room "my my it seems like everyone has summoned their familiars. I so do enjoy seeing all the new familiars summoned during the spring familiar summoning. It seems like you all got quiet good Familiars, and some of you got quiet unique Familiars" she said this looking at Kirche and Tabitha. "And some of you got erm very unique Familiars" this she said while looking directly at Saito.

What's with that look Saito thought?

"Know everyone you understand the fundamentals of magic. The elements of magic are that of fire, water, earth, and air are the primary elements but when put together can create a new element. The amount of elements that a mage can combine determines what level of a mage they are can anybody tell me what these levels are."

"I can maim" said a curly blonde haired girl it was Montmorency "one element makes a dot two makes a line three makes a triangle and four makes a square."

"Very good and since all of you are second years you should all be a dot class or higher."

"Excuse me maim I hate to correct you but there's one student that isn't even a dot class mage" Kirche said not willing to let a chance like this pass by. Immediately everyone in the class room shoot looks in Louise's direction.

"Hay Louise why is everyone staring at us?"

It wasn't Louise that answered but Kirche "it's because she's called Louise the zero because she has no magical talent ahumhmhmhmhm." Everyone in the class room started snickering at the joke Kirche had just made at Louise's expense.

Saito saw Louise getting very angry while at the same time very sad and upset that everyone was making fun of her. Saito couldn't stand it so he stood up and shouted to the class "what are you talking about no magical talent. She summoned me didn't she and she also contracted me. If she had no magical talent then how could she have done this then?"

"That doesn't mean anything anyone can summon and contract a Familiar" answered Kirche. "She can't cast anything without it blowing up" this got another chorus of laughter from the class.

"What do you mean blow up" asked Saito?

"Just the other day all she had to do was a simple transmutation and she ended up demolishing the entire classroom."

"So she tried a simple little spell and demolished the classroom, and that's why you make fun of her and call her Louise the zero ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Saito couldn't help himself but to laugh hysterically at what he had just heard.

Louise looked at Saito with shook first he's defending her now he's laughing at her. "See Louise even your familiar is laughing at you" said Kirche.

"No no no I'm not laughing at her I'm Laughing at all of you I wouldn't of thought that you were all that stupid." Saito said trying to get his laughter under control.

After saying that everyone in the classroom was giving him a death glare how dare a commoner Familiar insult the nobility they all thought. "What do you mean by stupid she can't do anything without it blowing up?

Louise was now surprised as well and felt like she was on an emotional roller coaster first he defends her then he laughs at her now he defends her again. Saito addressed the class again "if she demolished a class room with a simple spell by mistake what if she actually tried. If she wanted to she could probable blowup a ship or a fortress or maybe with practice start causing rapid fire mini explosions. From what I'm hearing she is no doubt stronger than any of you, and could use her explosions to turn you all into little bitty pieces. I don't understand it but it seems like you all are insulting the most powerful and dangerous person in this class."

Everyone started mulling over the information they had just been given most of them shrugged it off while others realized he was right. If she could demolish a classroom with a simple spell how destructive could she be if she used a high level spell.

"Alright class that's enough let's get back to the lesson please" Ms Cheverouse said trying to regain control of her class.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saito was on his way back from the wash house with Louise's laundry when he bumped into siesta "hello Mr. Saito."

"Hi Siesta headed to the wash house?"

"No actually I was looking for you. The head chef wanted me to bring you to the kitchen, and I remembered you bringing the laundry to the wash house this morning so I thought I'd have a good chance at finding you here."

"Sure just let me drop off this laundry first and you can show me the way." Saito answered with a smile while walking up the stairs to Louise's room.

Upon entering Louise's room Saito saw Louise working at her desk writing a paper she was assigned today in class. "How's the paper going?" Saito asked while putting the clothes on the bed.

"Difficultly it's like the professor tried to pick the hardest thing to write a paper on. The history of wand and staff making. Why do I need to know about this kind of thing?"

"Well I guess it's so you appreciate the work that's been put into developing wands and staffs so you can use your magic. Also if anything were to ever happen to your wand you would know what needs to be done to make another, or if you wanted to you could make yourself a custom wand or staff unique to yourself." Saito explained trying to get Louise to realize that the professor was having her do this so she would have the knowledge if she needed it one day, or show her an interesting profession after school.

"I guess your right it would be nice to know what to do in case something happened to my wand. Oh hello" Louise had just noticed Siesta standing in front of the door.

"Sorry about that this is Siesta she's taking me to the kitchen to meet the head chef." Saito said explaining Siesta's presence.

"Why are you going to meet the head chef?"

"The head chef wanted me to go and bring Mr. Saito to the kitchen to meet him" Siesta answer for Saito.

"I wish you would call me Saito you make me feel like an old man when you call me mister." Saito said chuckling a bite with a smile.

"How old are you Saito you never told me" asked Louise?

"I'm nineteen" Saito replied.

"Your only two years older than me! You don't look or act like it" Louise responded.

"Well I've had some different life experiences than you have and they've made me the way I am today." Saito said in a sad voice as he exited the room with siesta.

I wonder what kind of experiences he could have had wondered Louise and Siesta?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Saito entered the kitchen he was immediately directed to a table with food on it. "Eat up our Sword you deserved it after what you did yesterday."

"Ahh this is delicious do these nobles eat this good every day?"

"Hah you flatter me my names Marteau and I can make anything taste delicious."

"Hay what exactly did I do to deserve this?"

"Our Sword is modest to. This is for what you did to that nobleman the other yesterday. Even though you're a commoner like the rest of us you showed no fear and defeated the nobility without getting hurt. You're the pride of the commoners our Sword against the nobility." Marteau said with great joy and pride.

"Thanks for the compliments but I'm a Marine a trained soldier while my opponent was a school boy. Who if he has any combat training it would of appeared to of been very little." Saito said trying to downplay his success.

"How humble can you be. You see this everyone he doesn't even take pride in the fact he defeated a nobleman he's just that humble."

"Pride go eth be for the fall. If I were to let that victory go to my head I would open myself up to a greater loss down the road." Saito said trying to convey a message to everyone to keep both feet on the ground. "These noblemen don't understand that here but their just kids I would suspect that their parents probably know this. However if they don't then I guess their ability to use magic has shrunk the part of their brains that uses conmen sense."

"I'd say it's more likely the second rather than the first" Marteau replied. "Those nobles think they're so great that their all royalty and that we the common people were put on this planet just to serve them."

"Don't worry there's also a thing called karma and all those that treated the common people badly will suffer for it one day." Saito said trying to cheer everyone up.

"I just wish that day would come sooner for most nobles" said Marteau everyone in the kitchen nodded in agreement.

"Why do you all say that don't you get good working conditions working here?

"We get fine living and working conditions but the ones that work as maids don't." Marteau said with a sad look.

"What happen" Saito asked with a worried look?

"It only tends to happen with the third years and it hasn't happen yet this year but it could."

"What could happen?"

"The male students get used to the girls waiting on them so one day they take it too far and a couple of them force themselves on them. It hasn't happened this year I hear it's because of the Germanin girl. Instead of forcing themselves on the maids it's easier for them just to sleep with her. Many of the maids are grateful for this but they still fear it may happen to them one day.

"Why not quit?"

"For commoners no other job pays this well and if they were to work for a noble it would be guaranteed to happen."

"What about telling the headmaster about this when it happens."

"It be the word of a commoner against that of a noble" Marteau said with a long sad face.

"You never know until you try" Saito said trying to give them hope, "and if that doesn't work just tell me and I'll make sure he'll never be able to do it again." Saito said with a dark and serious look on his face that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Now that's our Sword" Marteau said while hitting Saito on the back making him choke.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saito was on his way back from the kitchen when he felt like he was being watched. He proceeded with caution eyes and hears on alert. He passed by the salamander he fought the other day but didn't pay it any attention thinking it was domesticated and no threat unless told to attack.

Then all of a sudden Saito was jumped from behind by something big and heavy. He threw an elbow at his assailant trying to get them off of him. It didn't work the way had hopped unfortunately. It turned out it was the salamander that had jumped on top of him. The salamander swung its head and hit Saito across the face. Saito was no stranger to getting hit but this felt a lot worse. Recovering from the hit Saito didn't notice the salamander getting off of him.

The salamander was now flipping Saito and carrying him in its maw like a cat does with its kitten. Saito had recovered from the hit from earlier and realized what the creature was doing. He reached behind his back and grabbed his stun baton he had holstered. He held the button at a down ward angle and rammed it directly into the creatures gut stunning it. The salamander immediately let go of Saito, and upon his freedom he used the baton to whack the salamander upside the head knocking it to the side.

Saito now on the offensive told the Salamander "alright you over grown Gecko let's have a little visit with your master shall we." This was probably her way of getting back for yesterday when I defeated this lizard in that little competition to see who was better Saito thought.

They continued down the hallway until they reached Kirche's room. Saito had every right to draw his sidearm but decided against it and stook with his baton. The room was dimly lit by candles it was very dark and it was very hard to see anything. Saito was about to turn on his batons flashlight when he heard a voice. "I've been expecting you" said Kirche in a sultry voice.

"Why did you have your pet here assault me?" Saito asked in a low angry accusatory tone.

"Oh no you have it all wrong I sent blaze to go and fetch you so we could have a night of unbridled passion." Kirche said in the same sultry voice while slinking ever closer to Saito.

Saito could start to see Kirche a little better now she appeared to be wearing a very revealing night gown. Seeing this he holstered his baton seeing no danger. "And just why would you want to do that?"

"Because I'm a woman in love and the one I love is you." Kirche said pushing her body up against Saito's.

"Kirche what are you doing with that commoner you were suppose to be with me at our usual place" Said a man outside of Kirche's window?

"Sticks com back in two hours" Kirche said before using the flames of the candle to get rid of him.

"We are on the third floor aren't we?" Saito asked wondering how the guy managed to get up to her window and appear to be standing.

"Never mind him darling" Kirche said moving in closer to Saito again.

Then all of a sudden the door swung open "Kirche I thought you only wanted to burn up with me?"

"Dean come back in four hours."

"But that's not what we agreed to" and for an answer he got a fire ball to the face and was thrown out of the room.

"You sure are popular" Saito said after observing what had just happen.

"Pay them no attention Darling this night is about you and me."

"Kirche you said you only wanted to burn up with me" said three boys hanging out of her window.

Kirche was getting fed up with these interruptions so she gave Blaze the signal, and he launched a large fire ball attack knocking them out of the window.

"You sure do get around don't you" Saito said. Doesn't this school have any rules on how to act? It's like everyone here just goes about on their base instincts Saito thought

"Never mind them let's just concentrate on us" Kirche said rubbing her body against his. There's no way he'll resist me now this move always turns them putty and willing to do anything.

"Kirche" Saito said in a soft Voice.

"Yes my darling." Hook line and sinker she thought.

"I'm going to tell you something I doubt you've never been told before."

"What is it Darling." It's probably something like I love you, or I'll be your humble servant if you let me have you every night. It's always the same they all profess their undying love for me when in this position.

"No thank you and goodbye." Saito then turned and was proceeding out of the room when he was tackled from behind.

"Oh darling don't play hard to get that just spoils the fun." Kirche said rubbing her body against his.

"First stop that I can't even feel it with my armor on."

"Then let's take it off then so you can feel my luscious body against yours" she said interrupting.

"And second of all do you really think that I would sleep with you after you sicked your pet lizard on me."

"Oh common Darling let's just have some fun together."

All of a sudden Louise bursts threw the door "what are you doing with my Familiar Zerbst."

"Right now I'm not sure if she's trying to seduce me or rape me. Could you get her off me please?" Saito said trying to worm his way out of Kirche's arms.

"Oh common Darling ignore her and let's have some fun just the two of us."

"Kirche get off of my Familiar."

"I can't help it we Germanian's are a very passionate people and I've decided I love Saito so there's nothing either one of us can do about it." Kirche said in a tone making her sound like it was just the way things go.

"Hay Louise you got your wand" Saito asked?

"Yes of course I do" Louise said wiping it out and pointing it in Kirche's face, and in kind Kirche did the same thing.

Using this as a distraction Saito got up and put himself in the middle of the two. "Alright calm down no need to cause the school to have to rebuild this section of the tower. Thank you for being a gracious host but we'll be leaving now common Louise," and with that Saito and Louise exited the room and went to theirs.

"Oh pho I didn't get to spend the night with Saito" Kirche said. "It's all that Vallière girls fault if she hadn't of shown up when she did me and Saito would be in the throes of passion this minute."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Louise and Saito had just entered the room when Louise turned around to look at Saito with an angry face. "I thought you were going to meet with the head chef why were you in that woman's room?"

"Her Familiar attacked me and I wanted to know why so I went to her room to ask her. I had no idea that she had sent her Familiar in order to abduct and try and sleep with me. Doesn't this school have any rules of conduct?"

"I see so that's what happened." Louise said with a troubled look on her face. "As far as rules of conduct go we're instructed to follow the rules of the nobility."

"Seriously this school has no rules regarding students sleeping together?"

"It's allowed as long as we keep it discreet Kirche especially."

"Why he" Saito asked confused?

"Its part of the Germanian way to live each day like it's their last because their lands are roaming with wild ferocious beasts, and there's a good chance they could be killed by one of them any day."

"It sounds strange but I get it sort of, but still what she did shouldn't be allowed."

"I agree but the school has to let her live according to her customs. Now let's get to sleep we're going into town tomorrow."

"What for?"

"I need to pick up some things and I think I should get you a sword so people now not to mess with you so as to avoid future problems.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Saito Louise went to the academy stables to get a horse to head into town. "I've never ridden a horse. This'll be a new experience for me" Saito said as he mounted the horse behind Louise.

"What are you talking about never ridden a horse before? Have you only ridden on carriage's up till now?"

"No in my world people stopped using horses for means of transportation centuries ago. Some people still us them but a large majority of the population uses self propelled vehicles in order to get around."

"We have self horseless Carriages as well but most don't do that kind of thing because it's taxing on their magic." Louise said thinking of the times she's seen mages use magic to pull themselves along in a Carriage.

"No like I told you earlier we don't have any magic so we used science to create machines to get us places. Maybe I'll show you later or you could wait to see the real thing when my people arrive."

"Well I'll tell you this I'll have to see these things in order to believe it. So far everything you've told me about your world sound absolutely ludicrous.

"You'll see" and with that they were off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Up in her room Kirche was contemplating all the ways she could try and seduce Saito today when she heard his voice outside her window. She went to her window and saw them leaving the academy.

Where could she be taking him I must know she thought to herself? "I know just who to go to for help." She made her way down the hall to her friend Tabitha's room whom she found reading. After she removed the silence spell she agreed to help her and they flew off on her dragon Familiar in pursuit of them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh boy I think I know why people were so quick to switch to automobiles back in my world. You could of told me that it was going to be a three hour ride my backs killing me after that ride." Saito said complaining and trying to work the kinks out of his back.

"Oh stop complaining common first we need to pick up some potions and then some other things." Louise ended up dragging Saito around all over the market place so she could pickup potion ingredients and other supplies for school before heading to the weapons shop.

"You know Louise I don't really need a sword I've already got blades in case I need them" Saito tried telling her trying to save her money.

"Yes and I've already seen them there too short I'm going to get you a proper blade one that is befitting of the house of Vallière." Louise said with her head held highly being very proud of her name.

"Alright whatever you say" Saito responded giving up on trying to convince Louise to save her money.

Upon entering the weapons shop they saw a man behind the counter that reminded Saito of a humanoid rat species he once met. "How can I help you" asked the store keeper?

"I need a sword for my Familiar."

"Partner" Saito interrupted.

"Oh yes Partner I need a sword for my partner the best sword you have."

Hearing this Saito lowered his head and held his hand like to his head in disappointment at what Louise had just said. I bet the shop keepers just going to bring out some overpriced piece of crap now he thought.

I doubt this girl knows the first thing about swords and will insist on buying a sword purely just by its looks. This might be a good time to unload this beauty the shop keeper thought.

The shop keeper emerged from the back room with a large sword at least 40 inches long from the handle and four inches thick made out of gold and jewel engravings. I knew it Saito thought. "This is the best item we have in our store it was forged by the famous Germanian alchemist lord Schwert it can cut through steal like a knife through butter" the store keeper said. Sure it does you to bit bandit Saito thought.

"How much" Louise asked with sparkles in her eyes at how nice it looked?

"3,000 gold coins" Replied the shop keeper with a wryly smile on his face.

All of a sudden Louise had sticker shock "that's ridiculous you could buy a mansion for that much."

"And it be a better use of money than this piece of junk sword" Saito stated.

"What are you talking about this is the best piece in the store it's got a enchantment on it that allows it to cut through anything." The shop keeper said trying to save his deal by boasting about the sword whether or not it might not be true.

"So an Excalibur type sword made of gold huh?"

"What's Excalibur" asked Louise?

"A mythical sword that could cut through anything and was claimed to be unbreakable" Saito answered.

"Than this must be its twin because it is as well" said the shop keep.

"Really let's put it to the test shall we" Saito took out one of his machetes and held the gold sword so to hit the sharpened edge to full test the blade.

"If you break you blade I can't be held responsible" said the shop keeper in a last ditch attempt to stop Saito.

"Don't worry I got replacements" Saito said before swinging down and breaking the sword in two. "Just as I thought a piece of junk totally unfit for battle. Who do you think you were going to fool it's made out of gold a soft metal."

"HA ha seems like you won't be able to swindle this one he knows his stuff." Said a voice some were in the store.

"Who said that" Saito asked?

"Over here in the barrel" said the voice again.

"Holly shit a talking sword" Saito said with absolute amazement. He pulled the talking sword out of the barrel and examined it. It was the same length as the previous sword however it was far from new it looked completely rusted. Although it looked like the rust was only a covering the steel itself still felt good and strong. It was a one sided sword as well its blade wasn't exactly sharp but it wasn't dull either. All it needed was just a little work and it look brand new again. He had materials in his gear to clean and sharpen his own blades already this shouldn't be that difficult to clean.

"Names Derfflinger so you a user" said and asked the talking sword?

"Nice to meet you can I call you Derf, and I don't know what you mean by user."

"If you want him you can have him for free. He's nothing but a nuisance always arguing with the customers saying they have no business wielding a sword."

"Done I'll take him" Saito said with a smile.

"Here's his sheath if you want to shut him up just shove him into it."

Saito and Louise then left the weapons shop Louise unsure as to the purchase and Saito fully confident he made the right decision.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kirche and Tabitha were just about to land outside of the city when Kirche saw Saito and Louise getting ready to leave. Kirche sneaked over to find out what they had been up to and heard what they were saying. "I wish I could of bought that Golden sword. It could of stood for just how high up the Vallière family is" Louise lamented.

"Don't give it a second thought it was over priced anyway. Besides we got what we came for and this sword will serve to that purpose it'll look great after I clean it up a bit." Saito said holding up the sword Louise had just bought.

Seeing the sword in question Kirche had to restrain herself from laughing so as not to give herself away to the two. My my things must not be going so well for the Vallière family if that rusted piece of junk is the best she can manage to buy. I know I'll buy that golden sword she was talking about and give it to Saito and have him fall in love with me because of it, and humiliate Louise at the same time.

"Hay Tabitha do you know where the weapons shop is here?"

Tabitha simply nodded her head and pointed her staff in the direction of the shop and said "follow."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the shop the store keep was just finishing the repairs to the golden sword Saito had broken. "Good thing I decided to keep the mold I used to make this sword the first time. It didn't take long at all to fix it." Next time I'll make it gold plated so it can't be broken so easily. I didn't expect him to be able to cut it in two the way he did just dent it is all. The shop keeper thought to himself in case someone was listening. Just as he was putting the sword away he heard the ringing of the door bell "ah new customers" hopefully I'll be able to sell something this time he thought.

Upon entering the front of the shop he saw a young woman with red hair and dark skin in a short skirt wearing a top that looked like it was about to burst open. His face immediately turned red at seeing her. Behind her was a blue haired girl sitting down reading a book he paid her no attention his full focus was on the red head.

"Hello there do you happen to have a golden sword" asked Kirche?

"Why yes yes I do it's in the back let me go get it for you." This is my chance maybe I'll be able to sell this thing and make a very nice profit this one looks very well to do. The shop keep re entered the front of the store with the sword.

"Ohh it looks very nice" Kirche said in a sultry voice trying to bend the shop keeper to her will.

"You uh have great taste huh huh the price is 3,000 gold" the shop keeper said panting.

In response to this Kirche leaned over the counter and accentuated her bosom to further distract the merchant. "Sounds a bit much don't you think" Kirche said while undoing one of her buttons.

"Did I say 3,000 I meant 2,000" he said painting. His brain had just shut off now it was the head in his pants that was doing all of the thinking.

"Are you sure" Kirche said hiking up her skirt.

"1.000"

Now Kirche leaned in close and whispered into his ear in a very soft sultry voice "are you sure about that?"

The merchants eyes were rolling back into his head he looked about ready to pass out from the over stimulus "500."

Again she leaned in close and whispered into his ear "sold" and with that she left a check picked up the sword and left the store.

Regaining consciousness the store keep had realized what it is that he had just done "noooooooo" he sighed while going flat on his counter ashamed of what he had just done.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About halfway back to the academy Saito had Louise stop the hoarse. "Why do you want to stop here" Louise asked?

"I thought that this would be a good place for you to practice your magic without hypocritical eyes watching you, and it's also wide open country with nothing for you to destroy." Saito answered looking around at the terrain.

"What are you talking about practice my magic how am I supposed to do that?"

"Well has it occurred to you that you blowing things up may actually be your primary magical ability, and because it wasn't something everyone else does they just thought you had no magical affinity."

"There isn't any element that aligns with causing explosions." Louise stated already having gone through this trying to find out what was wrong with her magic.

"Yes but that's because you're trying to align it with elements that are already known. For all you know you could be using two or more different elements at the same time without even knowing it and that's why your magic is the way it is. Besides as far I've been told about your magic it already sounds like you're a very powerful mage. You just need to learn to control your explosions. By taking scans with this device I can tell you what it actually is that you're doing that causes your explosions." Saito said while holding up his PDA and accessing it's scanning mode.

"So you're sure that you can tell what's wrong with me just by using that thing." Louise said not wanting to get her hopes up that she might finally find out what's wrong with her magic.

"Yep I'll just need you to try to do something so I can see what it is that happens when you try to use your magic for an ordinary spell, and compare it to an explosion that you try to make on purpose and I can tell you what caused it."

"Alright what should I try to do?"

"Preferably something that'll affect something a distance away so we don't get caught in the blast." Saito replied not wanting to have an explosion go off in his face.

Louise thought it over for a second before thinking of a spell she could try. "I'm going to try an alchemy spell are you ready?"

"Ready" Saito replied.

Louise pointed her wand at a distant tree and chanted "re ni ohn." Next thing she and Saito knew it was raining wood chips. "So what do your scans say?"

Brushing out all the wood chips out of his hair Saito replied "according to this you apparently created a mini vacuum instantly collapsing the affected area and then releasing it all at once creating a shock wave causing your explosions. Now this time try causing an explosion on purpose this time using as little power as possible."

"Alright here I go, but I've never tried to cause an explosion on purpose before." Louise said a little apprehensive about causing an explosion on purpose.

"Just try your best and we'll see what the results are" Saito said trying to encourage her.

Louise pointed her wand at the tree again and instead of saying some kind of magical spell she just shouted "Explosion." This time the entire tree exploded and Saito knocked Louise down to the ground and covered her from any falling debris. However it turned out that it was not needed nothing bigger than a stick fell down and where the tree once stood was now a crater.

"We'll have to work on power use in the future but other than that I'd call that a success. The exact same thing happened but because you were trying to cause n explosion instead of doing something else no energy was wasted, and it was all directed into the explosion."

"And that's a good thing?"

"In some terms no but in terms as to who's the most powerful mage I'd say you win hands down. Now all I need is a guinea pig to compare you to and we'll be able to tell just how powerful you are."

"Are you comparing me to a rodent?" Louise asked with a very angry face that looked ready to kill.

"It's a figure of speech meaning I need another person to compare you to in order to get a base line.

"Hay partner how about one of those two mages riding in on that dragon" Said derf?

"What are you talking about derf" Saito says?

Almost as if on cue a blue dragon lands and Kirche jumps off and walks over to Saito and Louise carrying the golden sword. Tabitha stays standing next to her Familiar reading a book.

"Hello there Darling I've brought you a present" Kirche said holding the sword up to her chest to try and draw Saito attention to both the sword and her chest.

"That looks like that golden sword the salesman tried to sell us" Saito remarked.

"It is I had no idea. Why didn't you buy it are things not going so well for the Vallière family?" Kirche said in a mocking tone directed at Louise.

"My family is doing just fine I just didn't see the need in spending so much on a sword" Louise huffed.

"Whatever you say Vallière here Saito I wanted to give you this as a symbol of our love" Kirche said putting the sword in Saito's hands. This will surely do it after seeing this wonderful sword he'll no doubt fall in love with me and reject that Vallière girl. Who could only afford to buy him the rusted piece of junk. Surely this will appeal to him as a soldier that's probably what Vallière was trying to do.

"And just how did you find out I was buying Saito a sword anyways were you following us?" Louise asked with an irritated face.

"Not everything is about you Vallie I simply thought that Saito could use a sword and I found this one at a reasonable price" Kirche replied mockingly.

"I'm sorry Kirche but I can't accept this sword" Saito said returning the sword to Kirche. Upon seeing this Kirche was in shock. Her plan had failed and Saito was giving her back the sword.

"Why not" Kirche asked while pouting hoping to play the sympathy card?

"Because it just wouldn't be right" Saito answered truthfully.

"You see Zerbst your attempt at stealing my Familiar has failed now leave us" Louise said in an authoritative tone.

"It's not over yet Zero and you don't command me" Kirche said in a mocking tone.

Saito suddenly got an idea to settle this and finish his work. "Ladies how about a friendly competition in order to settle this matter?"

"A competition wouldn't be a bad idea. It would prove once and for all that the Vallière family is truly inferior to the Zerbst family." Kirche said in a boastful manner. Upon hearing this Louise seemed to just get madder and madder by the passing second.

"The competition will be this whoever can cause the most damage to one of those two trees over there is the winner." After hearing this Louise suddenly got a massive grin on her face she realized what Saito was doing.

"Observe this Darling and you shall know who among us truly is more powerful." Kirche then pointed her wand at the tree and after a few second of chanting released a massive fireball from her wand that engulfed the tree and burned it to a crisp. After that she was panting trying to catch her breath after using a great deal of energy. "Try to top that Vallière" Kirche said with a smug smile believing there was no way she could beat her.

Louise stepped forward just like before pointed her wand and concentrated and simply said "explosion." This time Saito braced for the shock wave that followed. After Louise said explosion there was a massive blast along with a wave that blew back everyone's capes.

"I'd say Louise is the winner" Saito announced.

Kirche wasn't happy about losing but saw a way to turn things around. "Very well I concede to your victory and as a reward I give you this sword." Before either Louise and Saito could say anything Kirche had given them the sword and flown away with Tabitha on her dragon. Her plan being that now that Saito had the sword she gave him every time he sees it or uses it he'll think of me and start pinning for me as well.

"I can't believe her. She still got what she wanted and forced this sword on us" Louise said stunned by what had just happened.

"Calm down we can probably pawn the thing and get as much as that sales man wanted for it." Saito said trying to calm Louise down.

"Your right wouldn't Zerbst be surprised when she hears we sold off her crummy sword." Louise said while thinking of how upset Kirche would be when she learns she sold the present she tried to give Saito. "Anyway did you get what you needed?"

"Yep and according to this you have far more power than she does. So the problem you might be having is your just using too much power when you try to do things."

"That's not the problem" Said Derf.

"Than what is the problem" Louise asked?

"It's because you're a void mage and your magic is tooled towards using one type of magic" replied Derf.

"That's impossible Void magic was lost long ago" Louise said in shock.

"Well maybe it's come back with you it would explain how you cause those explosions. By creating a Void and then collapsing it creating explosions of varying sizes depending on the amount of power you put into it."

Louise just stood there not believing what she had just heard.

* * *

Please review, follow, and favorite


	4. Chapter 4: The Rescue

It had been a month now since Saito first arrived in Halkegania and he had settled into a routine. In the morning he did his PT and reported in then went to class with Louise and took scans with his PDA when they used their magic. He was sending the data back every day and taking the research progress back home from the speed of a turtle to the speed of a race car. In the past month he had advanced the field of research in HADP more than since its creation.

His relationship with Louise had improved as well she was starting to believe him about coming from another world sort of. She still believed that he was either lying and using a magic talisman or was keeping it secret he was a mage as well.

His relations with the academy staff were beyond great they all looked up to him as the one that would challenge the nobility. In their minds a commoner being able to even talk back was unimaginable, and here he was winning fights against the nobility.

Unfortunately for him his relations with one noble hadn't changed and didn't seem to be getting any better. For the past month Kirche has been making unwanted advances and openly flirting with him offering him all kinds of things if he would just be her's.

Currently it was hollows day their name for Saturday. They had named everyday of the week after the elements Monday was fire, Tuesday was water, Wednesday was earth, Thursday was air, and Friday was void as for the weekend they called Saturday hollows day and Sunday Brimirsday.

On the weekend Saito would go through a training protocol he had loaded onto his armors onboard computer. It was like becoming the avatar in a call of duty game. He would run through this program every weekend so he would keep his edge and not be dulled be his peaceful surroundings. Today Saito was practicing his sword skills with Derflinger even though he thought he would never use him in actual combat. He had used his cleaning kit and sharpening tool and had gotten a nice edge on derf and scraped off the outer layer of rust. He wasn't all shiny like other swords but he liked it this way because he knew if he shinned he could give away his position and that could cost him his life.

Derf's sheath was so long it required Saito to carry him on his back. Saito didn't like that so much so he made some adjustments with the Para cord he had so he could carry him on his hip. As he got to talking with Derf he learned that he was over 6000 years old unfortunately he couldn't remember much, but on the bright side he still knew how things worked around here and was familiar with the many strange creatures that inhabited this world. In any case if he didn't use him for battle he could use him for information.

After practicing Saito made his way back into the academy only to hear "oh Darling you look all sweaty from practicing. How about I help clean you up by giving you a sponge bath?" Kirche said in a cheerful voice. "And when I'm done you could give me one as well" she said in a low sultry voice trying to entice Saito once again.

"No thank you Kirche I can manage to stay clean on my own." Saito replied in an emotionless tone wishing she would just stop.

"Oh nonsense let me help you I can help you get those hard to reach spots."

"No thank you Kirche." Before Saito could enter the gates to the academy a third year student stood in his way with a sword drawn.

"Commoner I challenge you to a Duel ready yourself."

"Stix what do you think you're doing" Kirche asked?

"I am going to show you that you are wasting your time with this commoner, and show you that the one you should be fawning over should be me a nobleman. Not this commoner who just got lucky a few times."

In the past month Saito had gotten into similar duels with boys that were formerly the receivers of affection from Kirche and blamed him for not getting any and sought revenge. Each time Saito had defeated them purely by using his skills and thinking things threw. The first time Saito's opponent tried using fire to burn him, but Saito's suit was fire retardant so he only got a little singed where his body was exposed and not even that much at that. He shielded his face and ran through the flames and gut punched him ending the fight in about a minute. The second fight the mage figured that if he could cut off his air supply he would win. So he tried to encase his head in a sphere of water unfortunately with Saito's Gandalf speed he stood no chance. The third person attempted to levitate him off the ground because he believed that if he wasn't on the ground and couldn't move he wouldn't be able to lay a finger on him. Too bad for him he didn't know that back home Saito's outfit would have knife throwing competitions. Saito threw one of his harpoon knives and hit his arm. Saito immediately dropped and walked over to retrieve his knife and the mage immediately surrendered not wanting to be injured any further.

Stix knew that Saito had defeated every mage that had challenged him. However he believed himself to have an advantage. He new Saito was practicing using a sword meaning that he didn't know to fight with one. He had observed Saito practicing with his sword and wasn't impressed. His brother was a Griffin Knight and had taught him how to use a sword and had matches with him whenever he came home. He was fully confident that he could beat someone that had never used an actual sword before. "So what is your answer commoner?"

'It's your decision of whether or not you want to do this." Saito responded in a bored tone he was starting to get bored with these duels. At first he thought it would help him keep his edge but they were more like playground fights to him compared to what he was used to.

"Have it your way aaaaaaaah" Stix replied while charging at Saito.

Saito on the other hand didn't move for his spot at all he just reached down and grabbed his force recon bowie knife thinking the size would help out his plan.

Upon seeing this memories of how he used a knife in one of his previous duels came back to Stix, but he knew it was harder to it a moving target so he started to zig to throw off his aim.

Stix was getting closer now and Saito still had the knife in his hand. When he was about to get to within five yards of Saito he threw the knife. However he didn't throw it at Stix but at the ground where Stix was just about to step causing him to fumble. Next Saito simply reached and grabbed the sword by the blade with his gloved hand. With the reduced speed thanks to his fumble and since he didn't swing Saito's hand was safe from the hard impact also his gloves were made of Kevlar and metal plated so the blade didn't even cut him. "I gave you the option not to do this" Saito said before Saito said knocking him out with one punch to the face.

Kirche just stood there watching the Duel and thinking oh Darling you're so brave you didn't even flinch I must have you.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the academy Siesta was up against a wall cowering in fear before the nobleman before her. "I can't wait to fully enjoy the feel of your skin against mine my dear we won't have to wait long form what I've heard." Said Mott junior he was about four inches taller than Siesta and had a medium build and a mop of brown hair. Currently he was cupping Siesta's jaw with his right hand while leaning against the wall with the other. He then moved his hand and rubbed it against her maid outfit "I also can't wait to see you in your new uniform as well this one hides too much."

"Please my lord stop please?" Siesta said in a frightened voice not wishing him to continue.

"Don't worry my dear you'll enjoy where you'll be going soon." Mott junior said leaning in breathing in her scent. "I know I'm going to enjoy myself and I bet you're going to enjoy yourself as well there's no need to be nervous."

"Mind if I join in" said a voice from behind Mott Junior?

"Find your own this one is taken" was Motts response.

"I'll have to insist" next thing Mott knew his arm was yanked away from siesta and twisted behind his back.

"Ah" Mott Junior said in a painful groan "what do you think you're doing?" Mott junior then turned his head around and saw Saito.

Siesta had her eyes closed the whole time and just opened them know to see her rescuer. "Mr. Saito" Siesta said in surprised manner thankful he arrived just in time.

"Hay there Siesta why don't you run along to the kitchen I'll meet you there for dinner after I take care of this ok." Saito said with a smile on his face to try and make her feel at ease.

"Okay Mr. Saito" and with that she went down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Alright buddy mind explaining what you think you were doing?" Saito said letting go of Mott Junior.

"It is none of your concern commoner" Mott Junior replied in an angry tone while rubbing his sore arm that Saito had just twisted.

"Well either you leave her alone or develop some better manners or else I'll make it my business" Saito said in low authoritative tone to get the message across.

"Don't worry commoner you won't be getting between me and her again."

"Good I hope we don't have to have this conversation again" Saito said with hatred in his eyes. Mott Junior simply returned the stare as he walked away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Up in the headmaster's office Count Mott was having Old Osmond sign a request form he had delivered to him. "I am appreciative of the academies full understanding and cooperation regarding this matter."

"You have nothing to be appreciative for. When it comes to understanding and cooperation both become irrelevant when it comes to an order from the palace." Osmond replied with a sour look of distain on his face.

"Still all the same my thanks" Count Mott Replied with a smug look and a smirk and proceeded out of the office.

Oh that Count if I were younger I would show him what for. He disgraces the title of nobles thought Osmond.

"So what did that letch deliver this time" asked Ms. Longville?

"Just news that we have a thief in the area, and a request form for one of our servants" Osmond replied with a sad face.

"How did you answer him?"

"The only way I could" Osmond lamented.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the kitchen the staff was sitting down to dinner Saito included. Saito was always welcomed to eat with them because of how he stood up to the nobility. However this time he was eating with them because he wanted to check on something. "Siesta what did that student say to you earlier" asked Saito?

Siesta instantly tensed up she knew who his father was and knew even though Saito had defeated the mages at school there was no comparison between them and the count. "How much did you hear" Siesta asked to try and gain some knowledge from Saito as to how much he knows?

"All I heard him say was don't be nervous. What was he telling you not to be nervous about?"

Siesta was relieved that Saito hadn't heard what he said earlier, and hopefully he won't find out what's going to happen to me for his own sake. "He was trying to make out with me in the hall but I refused so he tried to coax me by saying don't be nervous." Siesta answered making up a lie on the spot that she believed would satisfy Saito.

"Which noble was it" asked the maid to Siesta's left?

"It was Mott Junior" answered Siesta.

"Oh that one. I've heard of him he tries to make himself look good because of his father so people don't look down on him. I wouldn't pay him any mind Saito he's just trying to make himself look better than he actually is." Said the maid to Siesta's left.

"Forget about him it's his father that's the one you don't want to mess with" Said Marteau.

"Why who's his father" asked Saito?

"Count Mott is a triangle class mage and comes from a high ranking family. But enough about that I heard you beat another mage today is that right" asked Marteau?

"Yap I sure wish they would just give up already it's starting to get annoying. As soon as their first attempt fails it's practically over. They never have a contingency plan for a back p in case things go wrong. They just believe that it's the first move that determines who wins or loses. The winner isn't determined by the first move but by the last move of however moves it takes. Something these noble's have no concept of" Saito said with a tired look.

"Mr. Saito I'd like to thank you for your bravery. It's helped give me courage as well seeing you stand up to the nobility." Siesta said with a look of admiration on her face.

"Thanks Siesta just remember their only as powerful as you let them be. For most of them their only stronger than you because you allow them to be" Saito replied trying to give everyone at the table confidence.

"Thank you Mr. Saito" replied Siesta

"Let's toast to Saito our Sword here here" Said Marteau.

"Here here" said everyone at the table.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After dinner Saito was heading back to Louise's room after picking up the laundry. When Kirche popped out of her room in what Saito assumed was her nighty. "Evening Darling how about you spend the night with me tonight instead of that little Louise. I can give you treasures that she can't such as this necklace or maybe you'd prefer this ring." Kirche showed him a necklace with a gold chain and crystals hanging off it with a ruby at the bottom, and a ring with a solid gold band with a large ruby and jewel encrusting around the band. "So what do you say this could be all yours if you just agree to spend the night with me?" Kirche said invitingly trying to entice Saito.

"No thank you Kirche I'm not a women so a necklace doesn't interest me and as for the ring it's not my thing." Saito replied turning down another one of Kirche's offers.

"Oh but even if you don't want to wear them you could buy a house with either of these."

"No thanks don't even need a house already have one I don't use already back home."

"Then how about a rare book that belongs to my family?"

"Kirche can I ask you just why you're after me? You already have many guys' here that would love to be with you so why are you chasing after me?"

"Because Van Zerbst blood is the blood of the hunters of love and targets that are harder to acquire turn me on the most." Kirche said hugging Saito's arm trying to arouse him and make him fall victim to her charms.

"Well sorry Kirche but I'm just not that easy" Saito said slipping out of her hold and hurrying into Louise's room. Practically as soon as Saito entered the room he quickly closed and locked the door and put in the wooden plank lock he installed after her familiar busted the door down once to try and keep her out.

"Kirche again" asked Louise sitting at the table knitting a sweater?

"Yap I wish she would just give up and find someone else to paw over already." Saito said as he put the Laundry away.

"She's been after you for over a month I'm surprised you've been able to hold out as long as you have already. Pretty much every male she's ever set her sights on hasn't even lasted a minute." Louise said with a surprised face.

"How's the sweater coming" Saito asked wanting to change the subject.

"I'm almost done" Louise said holding up the sweater she had knitted to show him. The neck hole was the right size however the length was too short and the bottom looked like it had been chewed up. As for the sleeves one was too short while the other was too small. Upon realizing this Louise dropped it to her lap and looked upset and disappointed at her work.

"Cheer up Louise you can only get better as time goes on with practice." Saito said trying to encourage Louise not to give up on something she enjoys doing. "Hay Louise do you know a count Mott?"

"His runic name is Mott the serge he's a messenger for the place and comes by the academy some times. I don't like him because he always acts so cocky and the same goes for his son. I don't think too many of the nobility actually like him because he uses his position at the palace to do whatever he wants. I've heard stories about him hiring peasants as his servants just so he can have his way with them. However no one's willing to do anything about him because attacking him would be attacking the palace and that would be seen as treason."

"Cant the people in charge at the palace do something about him?" Saito asked wondering why no one has done anything about him if he's so bad.

"Unfortunately as long as he does his job right the palace has no reason to fire him. Unless he was disgraced in a way that would show that he is unfit to be the royal messenger the palace would have no ground for denouncing him. They can't even just replace him because that would mean trying to find another family that is undoubtedly loyal to the crown, and that's hard since everyone is always trying to gain more power and prestige for their families." Louise lamented thinking over how dreadful the system can be.

"I guess that's the problem when you have a Monarch System in place." Saito said regrettably.

"Don't you have the same kind of system in place where you come from?"

"No our leaders are elected by the people and can be voted out of office if they are found to be misusing their position. Our system is built so that the best interest of the people is put first so tyrants can't oppress them. We also have many law enforcement and investigation departments that investigate and monitor things so corrupt politicians are exposed and brought to justice."

"It almost sounds ideal however leaders must be born they can't just come from the common people."

"Most are but it's usually those that come from common birth that best understand the people that they serve."

"That may be so however true leaders are bread to become leaders no matter what a commoner is still a commoner." Louise stated having grown up in a cast type system before crawling into bed.

"Well I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree good night" Saito said with slight laughter before lying down on his cot for the night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Saito went to go drop off the laundry at the wash house but was surprised when he didn't see Siesta. Usually in the mornings he could find her on her way to the wash house in the morning, but today she was nowhere to be found. As the day went on the same thing kept on happening he didn't see her when he usually would. She wasn't serving tea and cake at launch time, or sweeping the floors where she usually would instead it was someone else. He figured they must have given her a different shift. So before dinner time he went to the kitchen where he thought for sure he would find her. When he arrived the mood in the kitchen seemed to by vary depressed. "Hay Marteau what's with the mood in here and have you seen Siesta I haven't seen her today is she sick or something?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"This morning Siesta was transferred from the academy to the services of Count Mott.

"What! Couldn't she of refused to go?" Saito asked shocked by the news he had just received concerning Siesta's current situation.

"I'm afraid not in the end we're subject to the whims of the nobility without any here say." Marteau answered with a face showing both sadness and anger over Siesta's situation.

"Do you know where Count Mott's estate is?" Saito asked in a tone masking his anger from truly showing.

"No. I know it's around here but forget about it it's swarming with guards and once you're on his property without his permission he can kill you on the spot. It would be suicide if you were to attempt to try anything. Unfortunately there's nothing even you can do our sword" Marteau lamented at the sad truth.

"Ha a suicide mission huh wouldn't be the first time" Saito said as he exited the kitchen with a smirk.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After leaving the kitchen Saito ran straight up to Louise's room to talk to her about what happened to Siesta. "So is there anything you can do?"

"Unfortunately there's nothing I can do to help her. If I had known about this beforehand I could of employed her in the services of the Vallière family however that's no longer an option."

"What if she quit working for count Mott and came here could you hire her then?"

"Unfortunately she doesn't get a choice of working for him or not. I could hire here without Mott's approval because of my status, but I would first have to retrieve her from him and since he works for the palace he can deny even me from entering his estate without permission."

"What would happen if you were to do that?"

"It would me a lot of trouble for my family and could be seen as treason against the crown by invading the grounds of a noble of the palace."

"So only you can't go and get here but as long as it's not it would be ok?"

"I see where you're going with this but since you're my Familiar it would be seen as a member of my family still."

"You said earlier that if something happened to discredit Mott that he would loss his station correct? Well if a maid was stolen from his estate I'd say that would seriously question his abilities wouldn't you say?"

"Don't even think about it you may have beaten the mages here but their just students. It would be foolish to compare them to someone like Count Mott so just forget about it. What happened to Siesta is regrettable but there's nothing you can do about it."

"Fine then" Saito then stormed out of the room leaving Louise alone.

What's wrong with him this is just how things work he acts like it isn't the norm? I can understand why he's upset but still Louise thought to herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Down in the commons area sitting on a fountain Guiche was giving Momorency a necklace to get her to forgive him for his transgressions. "Oh how beautiful a mythrol broach I love it" said Momorency loving her present.

"It will look lovely around your neck may I" Guiche said before placing the necklace around her neck.

Momorency looked down to admire the broach around her neck admiring how lovely it looked. "It's so lovely" then realizing what Guiche was trying to do she said "do you intend to just ignore what happened between us?"

"My dear Monmon don't let what that commoner said affect our relationship I have eyes only for you." Guiche said laying on the charm as thick as he could in order to get out of the dog house with her.

"Uh huh" was all Momorency said not letting his words sway her so easily.

"Hay Guiche" said Saito

"Saito! Do you intend to keep on interfering with my love life?" Guiche said upset at the fact that Saito was once again interfering with his relationship.

"Look all I want is a little information."

"Information?"

"Yah do you know where Count Mott's estate is located

"Why yes why do you ask?"

Saito then took out his PDA "how far is it from here?"

"About three miles" Guiche answered.

Saito then made the adjustments on his PDA and produced a hologram of a four mile radius map with the academy in the center. Both Guiche and Momorency were wide eyed and slaked jawed upon witnessing this. "Could you identify the Mott estate for me by touching it on the projection?"

Still stunned by what he had just seen Guiche registered Saito's request and pointed out Mott's estate. "It's this mansion here. How are you doing that?"

Saito then imposed on the image "Are you sure this is the one?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for your time" Saito then walked away.

"What do you think that was all about" asked Momorency?

"I don't know how did he do that and why does he want to know where Count Mott's estate is" wondered Guiche?

After Leaving Guiche and obtaining the coordinates he required Saito activated his throat mic and contacted his jet pack drone in the air. "Red wing this LT. Hiraga authorization code alpha Zulu five niner requesting active surveillance and full building scan of the coordinate's I'm sending you."

The next thing he heard was his drones responding in a monotone voice. "Authorization accepted proceeding to target location."

When Saito entered Louise's and his room luckily she wasn't there so she couldn't try and stop him. He put on his power armor and proceeded to the window. Once there he stepped out onto the ledge and pressed the right button on his under right wrist deploying a control stick. At the same time the wings on his back unfolded and his engine started up. The next thing he did was jump off the ledge backwards pulled the trigger and flew off into the night sky.

On his heads up display it showed everything that a normal flights heads up display would show altitude, speed, flight level, targeting cross hairs, and across the top showed how much ammo he had left in his pack. 3,000 round in the plasma particle mini gun, 750 rounds for the 40mm plasma cannon, 100 percent charge on the plasma laser, and 450 rounds for both Belt fed 20mm mini rocket launcher (each rocket was about 5 inches long). Also on his heads up display was an indicator arrow telling him where the mansion was located.

He then used the voice activation system in flight and saw a VR rendering of the mansion and saw little dots in red representing the guards. There was only one entrance with two guards standing sentry, but no one on the outside walls however it was as Marteau said there were guards patrolling the grounds. There was only one point of entry the roof. He then closed out the VR projection and ascended to three thousand feet. Once he reached his target altitude he made his course corrections for his approach and cut his engine and started to glide in. There was absolutely no sound the only thing he could hear was the wind beneath his wings as he made his approach. The mansion started to come into view it was about three generous stories tall with a center tower about one hundred feet from the ledge. It was a moonless night so the only light illuminating the night was the torches and lanterns at the mansion. His chances of being spotted by the guards were very slim with the available light.

As he got closer his speed was fifty miles per hour until he pushed the trigger forward on the stick and opened his air brakes and reduced in speed dramatically further losing altitude. Once he was over the mansion he did a steep vertical climb shooting straight up reducing his speed to zero and then fell. He dropped about forty feet and landed with his knees bent and his M30 with stun rounds loaded in the 12 gauge drawn checking the area to make sure he was undetected.

After checking his surroundings he was sure no one knew he was there. He then pressed the button on his under wrist again and his wings folded back in and his weapons retracted back down into the unit reducing in size. This would allow him to be able to move freely in tighter confines.

He approached the centered tower and found a way into the mansion through an unlocked window on the balcony. He took out his PDA and activated its life sign's detection mode and located Siesta's life readings two floors below him. He cross-referenced his reading from the building layout he got from his drones, and mapped out his route to siesta and proceeded inside to rescue her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the academy Louise was looking for Saito to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid concerning Count Mott. She went to the main dining hall to try and find him but still couldn't locate him "where is he?" Louise said in a frustrated tone.

"Saito's not here?" said a voice from behind Louise.

"Wha . . . . Kirche! What's all that for" Louise said looking at the cart of food Kirche had containing fancy plates of food and deserts?

"I thought I would share some of my food with Saito since I have so much." Kirche stated innocently.

"Uh now you're trying to tempt him with food" Louise said irritated over the situation. "You know you shouldn't feed someone else's Familiar. Besides he isn't here anyways."

"And just where might he be?"

"I'm not going to tell you" Louise said as a matter of fact.

"Could it be you just don't know where he is" Kirche said tauntingly.

Over hearing them Guiche stood up and addressed them "If you're looking for Saito I told him Count Motts location earlier if that helps, but it wasn't that long ago so you could still catch up to him if that's where he was heading."

"Count Mott's Mansion! No no no" Louise said running off.

Kirche followed after her "What's going on?"

"Saito's friend Siesta was transferred to Motts mansion by his request and Saito's gone to rescue her, and know I have to save him."

"If that's the problem then follow me then we'll go and get Tabitha we can fly there in no time riding on her Familiar Sylphid."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saito was proceeding through the mansion using the map on his PDA luckily he hadn't run into anyone yet. All the guards were outside patrolling the grounds looking for external threats. It didn't occur to them that there could be an internal threat. All that was in the mansion were servants however he didn't come across any as of yet.

Saito had reached the floor Siesta was located on and preceded to the room his PDA showed her in. However she was no longer alone in the room. This concerned Saito because it didn't show who the other person was it could be another maid perhaps the head maid, or the person in charge of the servants, or even Mott himself taking advantage of Siesta. The last possibility upset Saito and started putting images of what that bastard could be doing to her that very minute.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the room Siesta was sitting on the bed in a night gown she was provided. It barely covered her up more than the one Kirche always wore. In the room with her wasn't Count Mott senior but Mott junior licking his lips and starring at her with impure intents. "I have to say this may be my best birthday present this year" Mott said getting closer to siesta wearing just his underwear.

Mott Junior was practically on top of Siesta when the door swung open with a loud bang. Mott was startled by this and immediately sat up and turned to see who it was. Whoever it is will pay dearly for this he thought before getting yanked off of the bed.

Siesta starred in shock and surprised at what was happening before her eyes. A strange person in a suit of armor currently had their arm wrapped around Mott junior's neck. Mott Junior was struggling and throwing his elbows at him and yanking on the arm trying to get himself free of the hold. After about ten seconds Mott Junior passed out and lay unconscious on the floor.

The knight in armor then approached Siesta and she covered herself up with her arms and legs trying to protect herself in case he tried to do something to her. The knight then reached the side of his helmet and his face mask and visor retracted revealing his face. "Mr. Saito!" Siesta said in surprised and happy shock then flung her arms around him hugging him and crying at the same time grateful for the rescue. Between the sobs she said "tell me Saito did you just kill him?"

"No he's just unconscious which is better than he deserves."

"Thank you Mr. Saito thank you." Siesta said while crying on his chest grateful for the rescue.

"Siesta you need to pack up and get dressed quick we don't have much time." Almost as soon as he said that he heard the clanking of armor belonging to two guards approaching. He leaned up against the wall next to the door and held up a finger to his lips telling siesta to be quiet.

"Are you sure you saw something" asked the one guard?

"I think I did it wasn't very big but it definitely wasn't an immature dragon or anything it was human shaped but it had wings." Said the other guard trying to describe what he saw to the other.

"It could be a wind mage trying to infiltrate the estate" replied the other trying to make sense of what it is the other guard just described to him.

Pretty soon the Guards passed by heading up to the roof to investigate. "I guess that route is out we'll have to exit over the wall know and try and not get caught." Saito said to Siesta informing her of their situation.

"You shouldn't of come they may kill for what you've done." Siesta said concerned for his sack.

"It was the right thing to do Siesta and we are going to make it out of here." Saito then reached into his admin pouch and pulled out a device with a button on it about the size of a 12 gauge shell with a button on top, and then reached for his IFAK and grabbed a short pole about six inches long with two cones on either end with a trigger and a button. "Now take these if we get separated I can find you with tracker just push the button, and if it looks like they're about to catch you press this button and pull this trigger and it will create a protective shield around you and they won't be able to touch you. However don't abuse it it only last for about five minutes." Siesta took both of them and pocketed them both in her skirt pockets. "Is that all your luggage" Saito asked seeing only the one bag?

"Yes."

"Good stand back" a beam shot out towards the bag and it disappeared.

"Where'd it go?"

"Don't worry I can bring it back once we get to the academy now let's go."

The original plan was for Saito to infiltrate the mansion and rescue Siesta and stay undetected. However know they were heading up to the roof to check out what one guard saw so that plan was out. Instead they would head down stairs and try and escape through the garden using the garden topiaries and bushes using a distraction provided by his drones over head.

Saito and Siesta proceeded threw the mansion with Saito in the lead they ran as quiet as they could down the hallways and stopped at every corner checking to make sure it was clear. They only came across one guard that Saito snuck up on from behind and knocked out. They were about to pass by the main entry way when Saito stopped them having spotted who he took to be Count Mott Senior.

He was talking with one of his guards going over the list of people that would be coming to see him the next day. Siesta started backing up away from the corner and wasn't watching where she was going when all of a sudden she knocked into a table with a flower vase on it. She tried to catch it but missed and it crashed on the floor. As far as Saito was concerned the vase crashing might as well been as loud as a jet take off. Immediately after the crashing sound Mott shouted "who's up their guards find out who that is."

Immediately the guard by Motts side ran up the stairs "back track now" Saito said. Unfortunately the two guards from earlier were exited the stair case having heard the vase crash came to investigate, and upon seeing Saito rushed them spears drawn ready to impale him for trespassing. "Ah shit" Saito said as he raised his rifle and fired off two stun rounds hitting them dead center under the chest plate stunning and dropping them to the ground. Next was the guard running up the stairs for him he simply hit him with the but of his rifle knocking him out at the top of the stairs.

"Come down here whoever you are" Count Mott said demanding whoever was at the top of the stairs to come down at once.

Saito sighed thinking there was no point in trying to be covert anymore now that he knows I'm here. "Alright Siesta stay behind me maybe I can talk us out of this."

"Ok Mr. Saito" Siesta said afraid for both of their lives thinking Mott will kill Saito and have his way with here for this.

Saito descended the stairs slowly with his rifle shouldered and examining the room to make sure it was only Mott in the room. Siesta followed behind him practically trembling with fear as to what may happen next. Mott watched them descend the stairs and upon seeing the weapon thought ah so he's a commoner and he drew no one would blame me for killing him. "You must be very foolish to attempt to attempt this boy have you any idea who I am?"

"I know you're a count you work for the palace as a messenger and that you requested this girl just so your son could rape her in the convenience of his own home. Does that just about sum it up asshole?" Saito responded with look of utter distain on his face.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner I am a noble you filthy commoner." Mott said angered by Saito's words and disrespect towards him.

"From what I've seen and heard there's nothing noble about you you're just a pervert that's taking advantage of those that you're supposed to serve."

"I am a nobleman and that girl is my servant and I can do whatever I want with her. It is a privilege for her to serve me in the first place" Mott said proudly.

"Can you say self-absorbed" remarked Saito.

"I have no need to explain myself to you. As a matter of fact I believe you've worn out your welcome." Mott then waved his staff and the water from the two large vases next to the stairs flowed out.

"Siesta take cover" next thing that Saito knew the water Mott was controlling suddenly hit him in the face like a fire hose. Lucky for him his helmet was closed up so the water didn't even affect him. "Is that all you got? I thought your name was Mott the serge not Mott the sprinkle" Saito said tauntingly.

"I can also do this" suddenly the water Mott was controlling turned into ten ice swords and they flew straight at Saito. Four of them crashed at Saito's feet in an attempt to scare him and two went right past his head. Saito started wondering if Mott was just a bad shot after missing so many times. However Mott wasn't a bad shot he was just trying to freak Saito out and have him beg for his life. Mott launched his last four ice swords seeing that wouldn't happen and hit Saito in the chest and abdomen. Mott stood there admiring his work. Siesta on the other hand starred with horror in her eyes at what she had just seen.

What happened next surprised both Mott and Siesta the broken ice swords just dropped to the floor with their blades broken and shattered. Saito just stood there unaffected by what had just happened to him. In truth the blades never even pierced his armor what happened was they shattered upon impact. "I'm not impressed you ready to let us leave yet or do you wish to continue."

"Let's see if you can still talk back once you're drowned." Mott then waved his staff and all the shards of broken swords turned back to liquid form and incased Saito in a water bubble. Mott smirked at this seeing him slowly suffocate as he drowned. Once he stopped moving Mott was satisfied and released the spell he was using and the bubble of water collapsed and released Saito. To his surprise Saito was still standing straight up head and legs slack.

"I gave you a choice this is your fault" Saito said surprising both Mott and Siesta. Before Mott could react Saito shouldered his rifled and fired a 5.7 round and shattered Motts staff eliminating his ability to cast anymore spells. Mott then dropped to the ground stunned at what had just happened not believing what this commoner had just managed to do. Saito then walked over to Mott and said "this was all you're doing" and then need him in the face knocking him to the side. "Common Siesta lets go" siesta then came out from behind the book shelf and joined Saito and they walked out the rear door.

Saito and Siesta were about halfway through the garden when Mott came out of the mansion holding his face where Saito hit him. "Stop them Mott shouted" upon his command at least fifteen guards rushed towards the position indicated completely surrounding Saito and Louise. Unlike the Guards inside the mansion these Guards were all armed with muskets, and every single one of them was pointed straight at them. "This is your last chance Commoner surrender or die."

Saito looked around at everyone surrounding him and leaned in close to Siesta and whispered "when I give the word close your eyes plug your ears and open your mouth after you here a loud bang throw your arms around me and hold tight." Siesta looked at him strangely wondering what it is he has up his sleeve. Saito reached behind his back to the grenade tubes on the side of his pack and pulled one out. "Hay Mott I've got something here that'll make your men let us go." Saito said producing a spherical object from behind his back.

"I doubt that they are all loyal to me and me alone your silly little trinket won't make them change their allegiance. Now surrender or die."

"Whatever you say" Saito then dropped the device in question and it rolled about two feet from him "here's my answer Mott go fuck yourself. Now Siesta." The grenade exploded with a deafening sound and a bright light and smoke disorienting all the guards around them and blinding Mott. Siesta immediately threw her arms around Saito's neck and held on tight. Saito had already pushed the button on his under wrist again deploying his wings and controller. He then threw his free arm around Siesta and pulled the trigger launching off with her into the night sky escaping Mott's estate.

When Mott's Guards came to they immediately started scouring the grounds searching for the intruder and maid, but they were nowhere to be seen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a while siesta opened her eyes and realized she was flying "what huh what's going on we're flying."

"Yep that's right while everyone was disoriented by that flash bang I threw back there I deployed my wings and grabbed onto you for extra measure and flew us out of there."

"That's amazing" siesta replied astounded what Saito had managed to pull off in just a small amount of time.

"Not really on the training course a mission like this would be considered entry level. It wasn't hard at all. Wait a sec I think I see something flying towards us." Saito lowered his micro binoculars attached to his helmet. His night vision was already turned on so he could make out that it was a dragon with three riders on its back. Pretty soon he realized who it was."

"Who is it is it Count Mott?"

"No it's Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha riding on her Familiar" Saito answered. He then flew towards them stopping them. Upon seeing him they all had immediate shocked faces none of them knew he could fly.

"Unexpected" was Tabitha's reaction.

"Oh Darling you are just full of surprises" was Kirche's reaction to seeing him fly.

Louise's reaction however was mixed on one hand surprised he could fly on the other seeing Siesta she knew what he had done. "How could you be so stupid I warned you what could happen if you did something like this you idiot."

"Hold on Louise hold on first lets return to the academy and I'll tell you my plan second let me transfer Siesta over to you. I think riding a dragon will be much more comfortable for her than hanging onto me so she doesn't drop about five hundred feet to the ground wouldn't you say." Louise agreed to wait till they arrived at the academy to start scolding him and transferred siesta over to them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once they landed at the academy Saito started explaining his plan to everyone. He explained that Mott would not report the incident and do everything in his power from letting it leak out. Because if it ever did his competency as royal messenger would be thrown into question and he would lose everything.

As for Siesta Louise could hire her as a personnel maid and Mott wouldn't be able to do a thing about it, and this would mean she would be safe from Mott trying to get his perverted hands on her again.

"I have to admit it does sound like a good plan with sound reasoning however if you ever do anything like this again without telling me the punishment will be swift and severe." Louise said with a look that sent shivers up and down Saito's spine. "Know as for you Siesta" Louise said walking over towards her making her quiver in fear. "Welcome to the employ of the Vallière family I'll have the paper work drawn up in the morning" Louise said with a smile.

"Oh thank you Ms. Vallière I won't let you down."

"I'm sure you won't" Louise responded happy at how things worked out.

* * *

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5: Familiar exhibition

in response to the question from the renegade soldier Saitos armor is a combination of many different armors.

his jump suit is inspired form the Kevlar Nomex suit from Batman begins with added Dragon skin plates

his power armor is a combination of the iron man mkII war machine armor combined with the power armor from Starship troopers invasion and the drop down binoculars from star wars clone trooper. all of these combine to make the power armor Saito wears.

sorry this chapter is late i had a lot of stuff go on over the weekend.

also can anyone tell me what i upgraded from my earlier chapters those of you that read it before i updated it last week.

Read, Review, Follow, and fav

* * *

It had been a week now since the incident Saito had caused at the Mott estate. Despite Louise's fear's nothing happened there were no repercussions from what Saito had done to the count. She thought that if it weren't for the fact that he was wearing his unique armor that the fact that she had hired Siesta would have tipped off Mott, but still nothing it was like it never happened.

Aside from that Louise was very satisfied with hiring Siesta she was a very capable maid. She was also a good person to talk to as well. Ever since her lack of magical success she has been the target of teasing and the brunt of many jokes. In honesty until Saito came long she felt friendless at the academy, and know she felt like she had a bit of a good friend in Siesta.

From Siesta's point of view she viewed Louise with great and deserved respect. Any other noble wouldn't dare hire her from fear of repercussions from stealing a maid from someone in service from the palace. However this wasn't the case she hired her without a moment's thought. Over the past week they had become good friends and started a mini book club between the two of them reading Siesta's romance novels.

Unfortunately for Saito rescuing Siesta from count Mott did have some consequences not form Louise but the staff. Because he rescued siesta from a triangle class mage from his estate they viewed him with even higher regard and started making a huge fuss over him. Saito was walking by the kitchen one afternoon with Louise when one of the staff came over to them and said. "Hello Ms. Vallière and Lt. Hiraga would you please come with me to the kitchen the chef wanted to give you something?"

Saito and Louise had questioning looks on their faces wondering what it was that the chef wanted to give them. "I don't see why not do you Louise" Saito asked seeing if Louise didn't mind going to the kitchen?

"No and I'm kind of curious what it is the chef wants to give us lets go see what it is" Louise said perplexed wondering what it could be he wants to give them.

Upon entering the kitchen they see a gourmet meal waiting for them with extremely fancy deserts waiting. "What's all this about" Saito asked wondering why there was so much food and drinks.

"This is our way of celebrating your success at rescuing Siesta, and our thanks to you Ms. Vallière for hiring her and protecting her from Mott being able to get his hands on her again." Replied Marteau with a huge smile on his face at seeing these two who would help the commoners against the abusive nobility.

"I don't really need any thanks it was just the right thing to do" Saito responded with a sheepish face not used to being praised like this.

"Would you look at that our sword is humble as well" said Marteau. "You're a Lieutenant right, and you're a commoner just like the rest of us so you must of earned that rank on the battle field and led many men onto the field of battle regardless of your none noble status."

"Actually I went to officer school and graduated early and earned my rank. Also I have lead men in battle before but it's nothing like you're probably imagining. The kind of warfare you're used to went extinct in my world over hundreds of years ago. Now we use tactics, weapons, and vehicles that you wouldn't even believe could exist. Some things might be the same as yours, but no one from my world rides things like horses into battle anymore."

"You went to officer school even though you're not a noble" asked Siesta?

"We don't have things such as that in my world the only one that puts limits on what you can be is you."

"That sure sounds nice unfortunately I can't see thing like that happening here anytime soon" said Marteau. "But enough about that eat up both of you this party is in celebration of you to after all."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Saito and Louise finished their meal they thanked Marteau and the rest of the staff and were just about to leave when Louise heard one of the staff say. "You know after everything that Saito's done so far I can't wait to see what it is he does during the Familiar exhibition."

It was these words that instilled a sense of panic in Louise. "Oh no oh no how could I have forgotten how could I have been so careless. The annual Familiar exhibition is coming up."

"The annual what" Saito asked in an uninterested tone?

"The annual Familiar exhibition. It's where mages have their Familiars perform in front of the academy to show how well trained there Familiars are. Maybe you can sing or do a dance or something" Louise said grasping at straws trying to figure out what they should do.

"Sorry but I don't sing and I don't know any kind of dances I was never trained to work stage." To this Louise got an exasperated face miserable at the current circumstances. "Look I'm sorry but the academy focused more on how to be a good soldier rather than teaching me how to put on stage shows."

As they entered their room Louise noticed Derflinger "hay how about you show your sword skills?"

"Sorry missy but I'm more of a practical model I was meant for combat not for wooing audiences" Derflinger replied.

"You can say that again" Louise mumbled to herself. "How about you give a show of your fighting capabilities on stage that'll at least be better than nothing."

"Louise why is this so important if it's showing of your Familiar I think I've already taken care of that by defeating all those noble's in duels so far?"

"It's because the Princes is coming to judge this as she has every year and I won't have you embarrass me in front of her." Louise answered angrily trying to get Saito to think of something for the show.

"Hmm are you talking about the Princes that is currently running this country?"

"Yes of coarse she's the only Princes of Tristain after all" Louise answered annoyed by the question.

Saito started thinking it over this could be exactly the ticket I'm looking for. So far I haven't been able to make contact with the Princes because she was in a neighboring country, but this could be my chance to start up relation between our people. "Alright I'll do it" Saito said all of a sudden.

"Good you'll give a sword demonstration I'm sure you can get Guiche to provide Valkyrie's for opponents for you." Louise responded now thrilled that Saito was onboard with the show.

"Yeah you're right I could get him to provide me with Valkyrie's we've become friends lately sparing against each other. However I won't be doing a sword demonstration with Derf instead I'll show the Princes the capabilities of my power armor."

"Seriously" Louise said with a deadpan face.

"Yeah I'll be able to show the Princes a bit of my world's military power and show how strong we are encouraging her to want to form an alliance with my government."

"What are you talking about?"

"Part of my orders was to represent my organizations as a strong and desirable ally. This exhibition will be perfect."

Louise started getting angry at hearing this "I'm your master you should be following my orders" she shouted.

"I do follow your orders but don't forget we made a deal as to how we would regard this master Familiar situation. I would act like your Familiar but I would still follow orders from my superiors. Any way this works out you'll look good in front of this prince and I'll fulfill my orders."

"Err okay but you better not embarrass me in front of the princes."

"Don't worry everything will be fine."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Saito called into Command like always and informed them of the Princesses arrival. "Good work Lieutenant we have an ambassador here on standby radio us as soon as you can get a meeting with the Princesses."

"Yes sir."

"Command out"

It shouldn't be much longer Saito thought to himself. Another two months and my ride should be here. No point in thinking about that now at the moment I got to think of how I'm going to give a good example of our military might without showing too much. "Huh" Saito said sighing "I'll think it over on my run." Saito told Siesta on his way out that he was going on a longer run than usual and to tell Louise when she wakes up so she doesn't wonder where he is. Then after a few stretches he runs off down the road into the forest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About seven miles down the road from the Academy road Henrietta royal carriage as well as her royal escort. Her escort consisted of two other carriages in front and behind her with ten guards riding hoarse back riding on either side of her. The forward carriage held extra weapons such as muskets and crossbows for the guards while the rear Carriage held their supplies such as food and water. On each hoarse a guard had a bladder of water and bread as well as a full quiver and bow. On each carriage sitting next to the driver was a marksmen armed with a musket and pistol sitting next to him on its stock was a blunder bust as well as a large quiver and bow. Along with their armament each guard was equipped with a sword, a knife, a pistol, and light armor so as to not over weigh the horses.

In Henrietta's carriage sitting directly across from her was her personal maid. "May I ask what might be troubling you my lady?"

"It's nothing Maria I'm fin" Henrietta replied with a fake smile. In truth ever since she left Germania she has been looking forward to her upcoming wedding with a sad heart. She had formed an alliance with Germania in hopes of protecting her country from a possible attack from the rebels in Albion. The royal family of Albion had been trying to handle the insurrection on their own but steadily they've been losing, and with all communication cut off the only news of the current situation in Albion is rumors brought back from merchant ships. Like it or not this alliance with Germania was the only hope her people had to be spared from being attacked so she had to go through with it. Even if it meant sacrificing her own happiness.

All of sudden the carriage stopped. Henrietta was curious so she popped her head out to see what was going on. "Excuse me what's going on."

"A tree has obstructed the road my lady it shouldn't be too long to clear the way please stay inside." Answered Agnes her head guard. Agnes was about the same age as Henrietta if not a little older. She had joined the royal guard to find out who had burned her village to the ground but now faithfully serves the princes. For in her eyes she is truly a noble ruler who cares about her people.

Henrietta then went back inside her carriage however no sooner did she do that when two more trees fell all of a sudden. They landed on both the lead and rear carriage destroying them and severely injuring those riding on them as well as killing two horse guards in the process. Leaving Henrietta's carriage boxed in and unable to move with four hoarse guards inside to protect the Princes.

The four guards that had gone forward to deal with the tree now hurried back to the Princess's side, but they were stopped and dropped with a barrage of arrows in their direction three fell to the ground while one slumped back dead against the fallen tree.

Upon seeing what happened to her guards Agnes shouted "everyone dismounted get ready." Everyone immediately dismounted and put their horses between them and the forest and grabbed for their pistols. Before the driver and the guard could get to the ground they were both shot by muskets and fell to the ground.

The sounds of the gunshots startled the horses and they started moving breaking up their defensive line. Distracted by the horses and falling men the guards didn't see what came next. Five bandits came out of the forest from both sides and rushed the guards out numbering them and overwhelming them.

Henrietta was still in her carriage and was scared. She didn't know what was going on outside she heard trees falling shouting and gun shots. When her door opened she was hoping it would be Agnes telling her that everything was fine and they would be continuing shortly. Unfortunately it wasn't Agnes but a dirty faced man with scraggly hair pointing a pistol at her telling her to please step out. Upon exiting Henrietta saw her guards either dead or beaten and bruised being tied up and gagged "Your turn Princes."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saito was a couple of miles into his run when he heard the sounds of gunshots up the road from him. "I wonder if somebody's hunting" Saito said wondering what the gunshots were for then he heard four more gunshots. No way that's someone hunting he thought to himself. With this worlds technology a hunter would definitely hit his pry with the first shot, and the wild life and topography is all wrong for multiple hunters to be able to get shots off that quickly at their prey. After the first shot all the wildlife would flee from the area some things going on. The shots didn't sound too far away couldn't be more than a mile away.

Saito started running in the direction of the gun shots and got off the road after something came into view and went into the forest. He pulled out his side arm and looked through his sights flipped to 4x magnification he could make out some men with muskets guarding some people tied up while others going through the carriage. It looked like two of the carriages had been crushed by fallen trees.

Saito then moved to get himself a better vantage point to get a better idea on the situation. For all he knew those people on the ground could be prisoners and those men guards, or bandits and hostages. Saito moved himself to about one hundred yards from them but had to stay low so he wouldn't be seen. He looked through his scope again and was sure what he saw at least ten bandits and six hostages. He could make out three women and three men four of them looked like guards but with better equipment than Mott's guards. One was wearing a maid dress and the last one was wearing a long white ball gown like dress with a purple cape.

Most likely a noble and her servant with a guard to protect them from highway bandits. So much for the escort Saito thought.

Saito extended his Kriss's but stock and turned on his red dot in his socom sight and chambered a 7.62 round in the barrel and turned on his silencer. His silencer wasn't like older silencers but a built in sound negator when turned on emitted a negative sound to the one being made by the weapon eliminating the sound entirely. First he focuses on the two men in the rear going through the crushed carriage to the rear. He pulls the trigger and all he hears is the sound of the weapon cocking itself and pulled the trigger again and dropped the second.

Even though the bandits didn't hear the sound of the gun shot they did hear the sound of their friends falling to the ground. Three men rushed over to see what happened but before the first man could say a word a felt something hit his chest and saw blood start to come out of a hole in his chest and fell over. The two men were stunned by what they just saw and started running back to the group shouting "Marksman marksman." They didn't take more than three steps before the man in the leads head was shot and spread blood all over the man behind him.

The man now covered in blood fell back on his ass shocked by what he had just seen. All the hostages on the ground had their heads turned back wide eyed at the events unfolding before them. They all had one thought running through their heads we're rescued.

After the last bandit was shot the leader could tell where the gun man was shooting from and ordered his men behind the carriage to take cover. "That's four shots know it's probably a hunter with that kind of marksman ship but I doubt he's got that much more ammo left. He's definitely in that direction" he said pointing in the opposite direction his men were shot from. "Here's the plan we use all the muskets and the blunder busts we got from the guards and fire in that direction we're sure to hit him with that much lead flying." All his men nodded in agreement smiling at the opportunity to cut loose with all the new toys they just got courtesy of the royal guard. They then all popped up and fired into the forest and grabbed the next available weapon and fired again blindly trying to hit their attacker.

Saito saw what they were about to do and knew he was out of range but decided to take cover anyways. He rolled to the right and got behind a tree for cover and just waited for them to stop. Unlike other times when he took cover this time he didn't even hear the whistling of bullets going past him or hitting what he was taking cover behind. When the gunshots stopped he held up his weapon to his side pointing down range and looked through the corner shot sight. He saw two men heading in his direction and pulled out his force recon knife. He then started belly crawling so as to end up behind the two men heading his way. He then stopped and crouched behind a bush as the two passed by and without making a sound snuck up behind the one in the rear covered his mouth with his hand and slit his throat. For the second one he thought it be helpful to find out who these people were so instead he grabbed his stun baton and sheathed his knife. He then snuck up on him still unaware his partner was dead "Hay how far do you think we'll have to look for his body? For all we know he could have had second thoughts and ran away before the hail of lead." Not getting an answer he turned around and saw Saito but before he could get a word out Saito hit him over the head with the baton knocking him to the ground. He was still conscious and was about to say something before Saito cover his mouth and tased him knocking him out cold.

Back at the carriage the bandits are loading up their spoils onto their new horses. "Hay boss don't forget we still have t kill the princes to finish off the job."

"I know. Hay George go say goodbye to the princes and all the others for me would ya."

"Hahaha with pleasure" George replied taking out his knife and heading over to the hostages now victims. As he walked up to the group of tied up people soon to be dead he had a smile on his face as he played with his knife. "Sorry to tell you all this but plans have changed and know we must say goodbye forever" he said while drawing closer with his knife drawn. He started heading toward the princess and grabbed her picking her up "I've got something special planned for you royal deaths can't be the same as those of the none royal know." He said liking his lips and looking her over. He brought the Princess over to a tree and was about to tie her hand above her head to the tree. When out of nowhere Saito popped out and put the man in a head lock and broke his neck and dropping his lifeless body to the ground.

Saito held a finger up to his mouth telling the princes to be quiet and gave her a knife to free herself and the others. As he passed by the others they all tried to tell him to free them so they could help him but it just came out as mmmrrff.

As Saito went up to the Carriage he could see the last of the bandits sighted off the first one and pulled the trigger giving off a loud bang. No point in using the silencer anymore. Seeing their friend drop to the ground they immediately started riding as hard as they can with the leader shouting "ride ride we got to get out of here." Five seconds later he heard another bang and saw his partner's horse started slowing and stopping no longer having a rider and its mange covered in blood and its rider lying on the ground bleeding out. Saito was about to take him out when he went out of sight heading into the forest "Damn it."

"Thank you brave sir for coming to our rescue" Saito turned around and saw the girl in the long white ball gown bowing and thanking him.

"Your welcome miss. Are highway bandits common here or were those men targeting you?"

"I'd say it was more like they were targeting the Princes they were too well organized to be normal highway bandits."

"Princes?" Saito said surprised who he was talking to. I guess the tiara should have tipped me off he thought.

"Yes I am Princess Henrietta de Tristain" Henrietta replied with a smile.

"What were you doing out here" Questions Agnes wondering if this was all a setup?

"I was out for a run when I heard gunshots and came over to investigate" Saito replied.

"Do you always go for runs so well armed?"

"Now Agnes please he just rescued us let's not be rude" Henrietta said.

"No that's alright. I didn't used to but ever since my second day here I always go everywhere armed just in case."

"In case of what" Agnes asked?

"Almost every week the nobles at the Academy challenge me to a duel to show their stronger than me to impress a girl, and since they keep losing they keep challenging me it's real annoying to tell you the truth."

"You beat nobles on a weekly basis" both Agnes and Henrietta say at the same time?

"Yeah but enough about that. I've been looking forward to meeting you your highness my people wanted me to make contact with you to form an alliance."

"Are you their dignitary" asked Henrietta?

"No I'm more like the messenger and sort of a representative of our military strength."

"Well we can discuss forming a treaty at a later date where can we reach you?"

"I'm currently stationed at the Tristain Academy of Magic."

"We're heading that way know please wont you ride with me it's the least I can do at the moment to thank you for saving us all."

"Sure I don't see the harm."

"You haven't given us your name yet" asked Agnes?

"It's Lt. Saito Hiraga"

"That's a unique name" Henrietta said before getting into her carriage.

"Oh Agnes if you want to question one of them I knocked one of them out and tied him up. He's about 50 yard that way." Saito said before getting into the carriage himself

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the royal Carriage arrived at the academy all the students had lined up along the main entry path to welcome the Princes. Among them was Louise with an irritated look on her face wondering where Saito was. Siesta had told her that Saito said he was going for a run this morning, but that was hours ago he should have gotten back by know. Err that idiot where is he his place is supposed to by next to me what could be taking him so long she wondered.

As the Royal Carriage came into view Louise noticed something quiet odd then many things that seemed wrong. First it was only the Princesses carriage that she saw no others in the royal escort. Second she only saw three guards on horseback and one on the carriage this was a really small escort. Then as the horse mounted guards passed by she saw that the horses maim and back of the neck was coated in dry blood and all the guards looked bruised and cut, and walking behind one of the guard's horses was a man with his hands tied up. Something definitely happen, and other students that bothered to pay attention noticed as well.

"Would you look at that" said Kirche standing next to Louise "looks like they had some fun in Germania before they left."

The Carriage stopped about a hundred feet in front of the center tower steps. The door opened and a maid exited then helped Lady Henrietta out. Upon exiting she smiled and waved at every one before proceeding to exit the carriage and walk up to the headmaster. Who came out next shocked everyone and paralyzed Louise with complete surprise at what she was seeing. Out of the carriage stepped Saito.

Henrietta walked up to the headmaster and staff bowing before her. "Greetings your highness did something happen on your way from Germania" asked the Headmaster Old Osmond?

"Yes unfortunately we were attacked and ambushed on the road in the woods on our way here. If not for Lt. Saito Hiraga we would surely all be dead. He said he was stationed here do you know him."

"Hmm I'm sorry I'm not that familiar with the guards that falls to another department." Osmond replied with a curious look on his face wondering who it could be.

"Actually I don't work for the Academy" Saito said walking up to the Princes. "I guess you could say I'm more like helping the Daughter of the Vallière family."

Louise was still in the crowd and started heading to Saito to find out what was going on when she was stopped by a guard, and told to get back in the crowd. She tried to argue with her and tell her that Saito was her Familiar, but the guard wouldn't hear it so she had to return to the crowd. One of the boys started jeering at her so Louise pressed her heal down on the boy's foot delivering him a great deal of pain. Not wanting to show that he was being hurt by a girl he bit his tongue and endured the pain.

Meanwhile Louise was trying as hard as she could to hear what it was the Princes and Saito were saying. "Lt. Hiraga was able to capture one of the men that attack us on the road do you have someplace we can hold him overnight" Henrietta asked?

"Yes we do have a room in the Academy that we save for the most disrespectful students. It mirrors that of a jail cell. I'm sure it will be quiet adequate to hold this man. Ms. Longville please see the guards to the room in question."

"Yes Headmaster. If you'll follow me please" she then led the guards in the direction of the Academy's jail cell room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day Saito and Louise were sitting in their room with Louise brushing her hair and Saito Cleaning his weapon at the coffee table. While he was doing this he was explaining to her as to why he was riding in the Princesses carriage. "I can't believe you did all that" Louise said after hearing the whole story.

"It wasn't that difficult actually. I was equipped with better weaponry than the bandits. So it was not a problem."

"You seem to always to be getting into trouble partner" said Derf Leaning against the wall listening to the story as well.

"He does have a point you know you're always getting into fights" replied Louise with an exhausted face.

"Hay it's not my fault all these noble kids keep on attacking me and I defend myself." Saito responded defensively.

"What about Count Mott. You deliberately attacked him at his own home" Louise said contradicting him.

"Actually in point of fact I went to rescue Siesta from getting rapped by his fucking kid. Which by the way is lucky I didn't decide to change his gender when I stopped him. Anyways Count Mott made the first move actually the first three moves before I took him down and escaped with Siesta. As for today I was going for a run as always and heard gunfire and investigated and found bandits and hostages. If anything it's this places fault I keep getting into fights." Saito said trying to show that it wasn't his fault that he was always getting into fights.

"Hay I'm not complaining partner after all those years collecting dust in that store I welcome all these fights you get into." Derf said enjoying the action he was getting into.

"Well I for one wish you wouldn't get into so many fights all the time" Louise said exasperatedly.

"Why you that worried about me" Saito said teasingly?

"No it's because I don't want to get into trouble because of all these fights you get into" Louise replied angrily.

All of a sudden they heard a knocking at the door and Saito went to go answer it. As soon as Saito opened the door to see who it was the door swung open hitting him in the face and a cloaked figure rushed into the room.

Grabbing his face from where he was hit Saito peered through his fingers to see who it was. Upon seeing the cloaked figure he grabbed his knife attached to his thigh holster and put it up to the intruder's throat. "Make one wrong move and it'll be the last thing you ever do" Saito said in a low angry tone.

"Who… who are you" Louise asked stuttering holding up her wand at the intruder?

"It has been a long time hasn't it Louise" the cloaked figure said without a sign of fear in her voice. The cloaked figure then pulled back the hood revealing purple hair and a tiara it was Princes Henrietta.

Upon realizing who it was Saito and Louise both put away their weapons with shocked faces at who their guest was. "Your… your highness" Louise said stuttering from further shock and immediately going down to the floor and kneeling before the Princes. When she saw that Saito wasn't doing the same thing she immediately grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face to the floor forcing him to bow. "What do you think you're doing. You should bow before her highness you stupid dog" Louise said angrily upon seeing Saito's lack of respect.

"Ow damn it what are you trying to do crack my head open" Saito said forcing his way up after having his head slammed to the wood floor.

"Silence you should be silent and bow in show of respect towards the Princes."

"Please Louise you don't have to go through those formalities for me I would much prefer it if you just talk to me like when we were younger as friends." Henrietta said with a smile on her face trying to get Louise to drop all the formalities she has to deal with on a daily basis.

"So I take it you to know each other then" Saito said sitting up.

"When I was young I was given the privilege of being one of her Highnesses play mates." Louise answered with a smile on her face reflecting back on her carefree days as a child.

"I think it was I who was the fortunate one Louise. When we were young and played together you were the only one that treated me as a friend and not the Princes." She then looked over and saw Saito for the first time since entering the room. "Oh I'm sorry Louise I didn't mean to intrude on you and your lover." Louise then immediately turned red as a tomato at hearing this, and the princes leaned in close and whispered. "I thought you were engaged to Wards did it get dissolved?"

"Nonononono he is just my Familiar there is nothing else going on between us." Louise said hurriedly to explain the situation to clear up the misunderstanding.

"So that's what you meant by when you said you were helping out the Daughter of the Vallière family. I've never heard of a human Familiar before" Henrietta said curiously.

"Well I guess I'm a bit of a special case I guess."

"I'll say" Louise sniped "He's always getting into trouble and doesn't listen to me when I try to keep him from getting into trouble."

"Well I can say that after what I saw him do today. He can definitely take care of himself if it weren't for him I don't even want to think what may of happen to me." Henrietta said thankful for her rescue earlier. "I don't have much time I just wanted to stop by and say hello to a friend I haven't seen in years."

"I am not worthy of your kindness your highness" Louise said bowing to her.

"Oh nonsense Louise I view you as my oldest and dearest friend." She then turned to address Saito "I look forward to your exhibition tomorrow Lieutenant."

Saito put on a confident smile and said "you won't be disappointed."

"She better not be you idiot. Do you even have a routine planned out for tomorrow" Louise said angrily while at the same time threatening towards Saito.

"Don't worry I got a plan" Saito said defensively trying to calm Louise down.

"You better have a plan or I'll come up with a punishment that'll be more than sufficient for your failure." Close to a hundred missions, almost killed five times and stuck behind enemy lines and it's only now that he's worried what she'll do. Having seen her turn a tree a hundred feet tall into splinters Saito didn't doubt what she was saying. He'd been hit by indirect artillery before and that wasn't any fun. He didn't want her to fire off her version of artillery directly at him.

"I assure you tomorrow I will put on a good show that will prove you summoned the strongest Familiar."

"Until then good night to both of you" the Princes said before putting her cloak up and walking away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the day of the Familiar Exhibition and everyone was out in the court yard to witness the second year's exhibit their Familiars. All of the students were sitting in front of a stage erected for the exhibition. To the right of them facing the stage a tent had been erected where the Princes and headmaster sat surrounded by both her guards and the academy guards.

Behind the stage all the second years where putting on the final touches for when they would be called out. "You sure you have a routine ready" Louise asked Saito?

"Don't worry I got it all planed out" Saito replied. Saito was currently standing by Louise's side wearing his power armor, and just his power armor he didn't have his pack with all his weapons. The only weapons he did have was what he usually carried plus Derf, and his Gauntlet weapons.

His Gauntlets wrapped around his forearm with what looked like a small oval like shield about as wide as his arm. In it contained four different weapons including an ascension line with a 300 foot spool.

As the students were called up one after another Louise realized what she would have to say when it was her turn commoner. "Why so down" Saito asked noticing Louise's changed mood.

"When it's our turn to go up there I'm going to have to tell them what type you are and they're going to laugh at us because of it. Saito thought it over and leaned into whisper into Louise's ear as to what she should say.

"Next up Miss Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière" Mr. Colbert said calling up the next student.

Louise and Saito walked up on stage and everyone starred and held back laughter as to her Familiar standing beside her. "This is my Familiar Lt. Saito and his type is….." she hesitated saying it but with an encouraging look from Saito she went on. "His type is a United Federation Marine" Louise said repeating the full title Saito had just given her.

"Common give his real type" shouted one of the students in the audience. "Yeah his type is peasant" shouted another. "Just what we should expect from Louise the zero. Common and admit it you just hired someone to pretend to be your familiar because you couldn't summon one." Shouted yet another student causing everyone to laugh at Louise and Saito's expense.

Louise was feeling like she wanted to just turn invisible she was so embarrassed. Saito on the other hand was getting angrier and angrier with every comment. "Hay whoever just said that get your ass up here and let's see if you can still make jokes when I'm wearing your ass as my shoe." The audience immediately calmed down and no one made anymore comments because they knew he would do it. It was fun making jokes about them when there was no repercussion. Louise always just grit her teeth and took it without a word, but Saito on the other hand he didn't take any shit and would always stand up to the nobility and win. His last opponent from a duel still had bandages from when he threw a knife at him. "That's what I thought" Saito said as the crowd quieted down. "For my exhibition I will be demonstrating the capabilities of my power armor. This armor not only protects me on the battle field but also amplifies my strength by six times." Saito then went to grab an anvil he had put on stage earlier weighing just under a thousand pounds. Everyone in the audience was impressed with his show of strength.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Currently inside the tower the thief Fouquet the crumbling dirt was attempting to break in to the academies treasure vault. She kept her face hidden under a cloak and placed her hand on the vault door "Hmm the molecular magic used on this is stronger than I would have thought. I guess that means plan B" she then went to the nearest window and jumped out levitating to the ground.

It was nice of that fool professor to let it slip that the vault was vulnerable to a physical attack from the outside Fouquet thought to herself. He said that all the protection magic had been laid on the vault from the inside making it impossible to break into from there. However the outside only had basic reinforcements put on it. My golem should take care of that. Fouquet then placed her hand on the ground and out came a two hundred foot tall Golem mad of earthen mound. The Golem reels back its fist and slams it into the tower causing minimal damage. "I guess this will take some time" Fouquet says with frustration. Unfortunately she doesn't have the time one of the guards has spotted her "Damn it."

As the guard starts to run away Fouquet realizes she'll need a distraction in order to finish the task at hand. She took out her wand and directed it towards the ground creating another golem half the size of the first one and sent it in the direction of the Familiar exhibition to cause chaos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saito was on stage going through his demonstration when he and the rest of the audience started feeling the ground shake. "Hay Louise please tell me you guys have earthquakes?"

"No never" Louise replied equally as curious as to why the ground was shaking.

"I think I figured it out it's not an earthquake it giant footsteps!" Saito said pointing towards an approaching giant. "Please tell me that's someone's oversized familiar?" Saito asked hoping it wasn't hostile, but that was short lived when it crashed through one of the covered hallways going from the main tower to the outside towers and attacked the guards.

Everyone in the audience started panicking and running in fear from the approaching golem. "Everyone calm down and follow the guards to a safe place" the Headmaster said trying to get a handle on the situation.

"Louise gets someplace safe" Saito said before running in the direction of the golem.

"Idiot gets back here" Louise shouted at Saito chasing after him as he ran away from her.

Saito was running at full speed towards the golem then pointed his arm at the main tower at a high angle. A line suddenly shot out from side of his forearm from his gauntlet attaching onto the tower. Just as the Golem was about to hit him with a swipe from its massive arm he was immediately pulled in the direction of the line he just shot out.

As he was being pulled in that direction he had his other arm pointed at the Golem and pulled the trigger in his hand attached to a joystick. White specks started flying out of the end of the gauntlets triple barrel plasma particle mini gun that just slid out the end of the gauntlet. The mini gun fired 1200 round a minute with a charge of 3000 rounds total.

The controls to the gauntlets were the same ones he used earlier for the jet pack, but instead now thy control his gauntlets. He stopped short and ended up even with the covered walkway the Golem had just broken through. He then reeled in the rest of his line and ran out across the roof towards the golem. He started to realize that the giant was actually made completely out of dirt so he tried aiming for the eyes. Instead of using the mini gun he used his plasma cannon. The plasma cannon was placed just above the mini gun and had a slit opening like the predator 2 shoulder cannon. He aimed for the Golems head trying to blind the thing but managed to make it stager back.

As he pursues the golem to further draw it way from the students he sees another Golem twice s big and can make out someone standing on its shoulder. That must be the one controlling these things. If I take him out they should turn to dust Saito thought to himself. He then launched another line as high as he could and swung in the direction of the taller golem to engage the one controlling them. This time he chose to switch back over to the mini gun and try and hit whoever it was with a spray of particles. As he got closer and started firing the golem swung it arm at him like it was swatting a fly. All of a sudden there was a explosion caused by neither Saito nor the culprit. Saito looked down and saw Louise pointing her wand at the golem the explosion had been her doing she seriously needs to learn to aim he thought. "What do you think you're doing I told you to get someplace safe" Saito shouted down to her.

"Shut up I couldn't call myself a noble if I just ran away and left you behind."

"How sweet" Fouquet said amused by the seen she was witnessing. She then heard a cracking sound and saw the wall was practically falling apart after that explosion. She used her other Golem as a distraction and had the one she was standing on to break the wall the rest of the way and entered the vault.

Saito saw that the other Golem was heading in Louise's direction but she didn't see it. He only had a few seconds to react so he ran against the wall and let out the rest of his line and jumped out from the tower. When his line ran out it snapped to and he started falling swinging in the direction of Louise like he was Tarzan rescuing Jane (or George of the jungle if any of you remember that movie).

Louise turned around noticing the tremors getting closer and heavier. However when she saw the Golem about to step on her she froze with fear closed her eyes and braced herself to be stepped on like a bug. Before the Golem could lower its foot Saito swung in on his line and caught Louise in his right arm and swung out to safety. Louise opened her eyes to see what was happening and saw herself flying through the air in Saito's arm. She then grabbed onto him for added security not wanting to fall and blushed at the scene she found herself in.

As for Fouquet the last Saito saw of her was seeing her ride her golem over the wall with some kind of box under her arm. At least when she left the smaller Golem ceased moving and turned back into its original form.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With all the commotion over the all that was left to do was trying to track down the thief and find out what was stolen. Saito and Louise were telling the guards what they saw when the Princes came over running. "Oh Louise I'm so glad you were unharmed during the attack" Henrietta said relieved to see her friend was ok.

Louise dropped down to one knee "I'm sorry Princes but we were unable to stop the thief from escaping with the treasure from the palace vault."

"This Fouquet was very smart she used that second Golem as both a distraction and a guard. What was it that was taken" Saito asked analyzing the battle and tactics employed?

"The staff of destruction I'm afraid. Unfortunately I can't stay here any longer I have to return to the palace and submit a full report of this, and do something to stop this thief once and for all." The Princes said in a sad tone over what had just happen and how they may affect things further down the line.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saito and Louise stood at the gate and watched the royal carriage roll off returning to the palace. "I hope they don't try and hold the princes responsible for this incident" Louise lamented.

"Why would they do that? The fault would go to the academy wouldn't it since it was their vault that got robbed."

"I've been hearing rumors about something going on at the palace and some of the other nobles may try and us this against her to try and gain power." Louise said sadly thinking about the problem this could cause for her friend.

"I guess wherever you go politics are still politics" Saito replied.


	6. Chapter 6: Going after the thief

It was the morning after the Familiar exhibition and Saito was informing command on the events that transpired the previous day. "Sound like some of these mages may actually constitute a threat if they can create thing like these golems" Command replied worried.

"Keep in mind Sir the only weapons I had were my gauntlet. If I had access to my other weapons at the time the thief wouldn't of stood a chance."

"Good because I want you to handle this and fix the situation. This Princes Henrietta seemed open to forging an alliance. If someone else gains power because of her inability to capture this thief we may lose the possibility of forging an alliance with this country."

"Understood Sir I'll start searching for this thief right away and put this matter to rest."

"Good apprise us on your progress command out."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After his conversation with command Saito grabbed his suits storage capsule it was about the size of a 2 liter bottle, and went outside the academy wall. It was still yearly so there weren't too many people out. Those that were were the academy guards protecting the academy from intruders. When he reached a location he thought for sure no one would see he used his PDA to connect to the capsule and rematerialized four droids about 6 feet tall.

The droids resembled a robot gorilla they had arms and legs like a human but no head. For a head instead they had a flat dome with a blue strip like a Cylon, but could see in a full 360 degree view with all its sensors. They operated on two quantum battery giving them an operation time of about twelve months combined. (Notice the next 4 paragraphs will be listing and describing the droids weapons).

For weapons they had six 5.7 barrel machine guns on both arms each loaded with 1250 5.7 caseless ammunition loaded into Lewis helical magazines. On the bottom of both of their arms pointing forwards was two 7.62 automatic railguns loaded with the same magazines with 1000 rounds each.

Also built into the arm and hand was a particle plasma weapon like his gauntlets. Imbedded in the arm and hand was a particle plasma cannon and mini gun along with a laser, particle density shield, sword, and grappling launcher. All of which have the same ammo capacity as his Gauntlets. When the cannon was engaged the hand transformed flattening the palm and straightening the finger into a star formation at a 45 degree angle. When it switched to the minigun the finger changed to a 90 degree angle and become the barrels firing .22 caliber plasma particle rounds same as the Gauntlet. As for the laser the emitter was position in the center of the palm with a minute of use per percent from a full charge of 100%. The shield emitter was position on the back of the hand as well as the sword/ grappling launcher. When deployed the shield was similar to a riot shield in size and its time use and durability was determined by the projectile impacting it. For the sword the tip was like a whip sword broken up into two section and mad solid when tightened. The blade ran the length of the fore arm with a cable in its center. The tip was fired out electro magnetically acting like a grappling hook to both climb and repel.

On its back was a small turret with a center 20mm auto cannon loaded with 200 3p rounds basically airburst rounds. On either side of the barrel was a 6 barrel particle plasma minigun with a capacity of 40,000 round each. On the right side of the turret was a 20mm micro missile launcher loaded with a 600 round magazine and on the left side was a 40mm grenade/ mortar launcher with a 300 round magazine. When each weapon was activated they would come up and sit on its shoulders or behind its dome head.

Attached to their hips was a high output particle beam cannon the length of its thigh with a 20 shot load. Attached to the underside of the cannon was a 12 gauge automatic shotgun with a 625 round Lewis helical magazine.

Attached at its ankles was a beam with a wheel on either end to assist it to transform into vehicle mode. Its legs would straighten out and it would fold completely at its waist with its chest flat on its legs. Its arms would be pointed straight forward while in vehicle mode. On its sides it would have folded and retracted wings like on his jet pack that it would deploy and use when flying either in vehicle or bipedal mode.

Once they were rematerialized and fully aware Saito addressed them all. "This is your mission you are to fly to this location" Saito said while indicating a location on the holo map he had up. "When you reach this location you will find a huge mound of earth. Look for track from their most likely a woman's foot prints. Contact me when you find her do not engage and stay out of sight. I will arrive shortly and assist you understood."

The Droids Saluted him and said all together "understood sir" in a grunting digitized voice. They directed themselves in the direction Saito had indicated and flew off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As his droids were tracking down the thief Saito was at the academy sitting in Louise's class thumbing through a book on earth mages. He thought it would be best if he knew as much as he could as to what Fouquet could do when he engages her again. "Oh common Saito put down that boring book and try some of these" Kirche said indicating the box of fruit in her hands.

"No thank you Kirche I'm not that hungry" Saito replied trying to read the book in front of him.

"You just have to try this it's a special fruit from Germania" Kirche said trying to tempt Saito to try some. Unfortunately she didn't even receive a reply to her insistence Saito just kept reading his book. She decided she needed to be a little bit more forceful so she picked one up with a fork and lowered Saito's book. She then put on a sweet and innocent face as she lifted it to his mouth and said "Just a little taste."

Saito realized that unless he indulged her she would never give up and ate the piece on the fork. "Yeah very taste" Saito said without a hint of emotion or even caring in his voice.

Louise on the other hand was getting very upset witnessing this "hay don't feed someone else's Familiar" she shouted.

"Oh common he doesn't mind. Do you Saito" Kirche replied trying to irk Louise and further flirt with Saito.

"I actually do mind. If you're bored then read a book or work ahead in something. I'm busy doing research here" Saito told Kirche trying to get her to leave him alone.

All of a sudden the door burst open and Mr. Colbert came in requesting both Louise and Saito. "Louise Saito please come with me to the headmaster's office this instant" Mr. Colbert said urgently.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the headmasters office was Old Osmond his secretary as well as Mr. Colbert and six other teaching staff. "Ah good Saito Ms. Vallière you both saw Fouquet did you not" Osmond asked them inquisitively?

"Yes" they both answered.

"Good we have a sketch we wish for you to identify. Ms Longville if you please" Osmond said indicating for his assistant to proceed.

"Yes headmaster. After questioning the locals I believe I may have determined the hiding place of Fouquet. The people I questioned gave me a description of the person they believed they saw. I was able to draw this sketch from their descriptions can you positively identify this as Fouquet." Ms. Longville asked presenting them the sketch in question.

"Yep that her alright" Saito said after looking at the sketch.

"I didn't get a good look at her yesterday but that's definitely her" Louise replied as well after seeing the sketch.

"Good" replied the headmaster "you said this person was seen entering a shack not too far from here correct."

"Yes the cloaked figure was seen entering and exiting from this shack multiple times. It's most likely that this is his hideaway" replied Ms. Longville.

"This is excellent we can pass along the information to the palace and they can send the royal guards to go after her." Colbert said ecstatically at the prospect of being able to catch this thief and getting the staff of the destruction the most powerful staff ever back under lock and key.

"No we can't do that" Osmond said contradictory. "By the time the information gets to the palace and they send a force to capture her it'll be too late. We must handle this matter ourselves and regain the honor this academy once held. Those of you who would go raise your staff." However to his surprise no one volunteered except.

"I'll go" Said Saito shocking everyone in attendance.

"I'll go as well" Louise said volunteering. Before Saito could object the door burst open and Kirche and Tabitha came in.

"I volunteer to go as well and so does Tabitha" Kirche shouted upon entry.

"Now hang on" Saito said trying to get a handle on the situation.

"Excellent Mr. Saito here is a skilled fighter and has already faced Fouquet in battle. Ms. Zerbst is a good choice as well. She comes from an old military family in Germania and her flame magic is excellent. Ms. Tabitha here is a very skilled mage and already a knight at such a young age. As for Ms. Vallière she comes from a very distinguish family that has produced many powerful mages, and she well… has a very bright future." Osmond tried saying trying to think up something for Louise.

"Just wait a second and let's look at this objectively after everything you just said the only one of these three that's qualified to go is Tabitha. Neither Kirche nor Louise has any combat training or field experience and aren't qualified to go on this mission. Just show me the location of this shack on the map and I'll handle this on my own." Saito said trying to handle this without getting saddled with amateurs.

"Nonsense their noble's and they volunteered so that makes them qualified" Osmond replied to Saito's objection

"Whether or not their noble's if you send them out without any training they will die."

"Don't be silly they've been training for this every day since they came to this academy. They will use the lessons they learned and defeat Fouquet." Osmond replied with confidence in his student's success.

"You're not going to change your mind are you headmaster."

"Nope" was all he said.

"Fine then" Saito said then thought this worlds system is so fucked up.

The girls just glared angrily at him not appreciating the lack of confidence he showed in their abilities.

Saito ignored their glares and engaged the headmaster again. "So what condition do you want us to bring Fouquet back in?"

"Huh condition" the headmaster said confused by the question.

"Yeah alive or dead and if dead then do you want her face to be legible as in no head shots?" Saito said trying to help the headmaster understand the question.

Everyone in attendance was a little put off by Saito's explanation and his lack of emotion when he said dead. "Alive would be preferable. We still have to question her as to what she's done with everything else she's stolen." Osmond said answering Saito's question. "Now I believe that raps things up. Ms. Longville since you know where this shack is would you be willing to take them there?"

"Yes headmaster I'll have a carriage ready in thirty minutes waiting in front of the academy."

"One more thing we're going to need a description of this staff so we can properly identify it" Saito said before everyone left.

"Good point" replied the head master "it is two feet long and made out of metal however is very light weighing only five and a half pounds. It also has a rectangle block running the length of it as well with a smooth collapsible material on it. This material has yet to be identified. On one end is a flip up square monocle. Upon seeing it it won't look like much but it is the most powerful staff I have ever seen."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Saito and Louise returned to their room Louise was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. "Finally a chance to prove myself and show that I'm a true noble" Louise said excitedly.

"You sure seem excited to go catch a thief" Saito said while he was putting on his armor and gear.

"Weren't you the same way when you first joined your military and went to the battlefield? Didn't you want to prove yourself to your fellow officers that you belonged there?"

"No actually when I was first deployed I had two objectives complete the mission and try and get my boy's back alive. I wasn't concerned with proving myself to anyone and you shouldn't either it could get you killed." Saito then looked over at Louise and asked "you are going to change right?" He asked noticing all she was doing was changing her shoes.

"Why" Louise asked wondering why she should?

"Because we're going into a combat situation and things like skirts won't be of any help and neither will that cape. What are you bringing along anyway?"

"My wand of course and this mantle represents my noble status."

"You should bring a backup wand in case that one breaks leaving you defenseless. As for your mantle it's an accident waiting to happen. It could get caught on something and you're stuck until you free yourself, or Fouquet's Golem could grab it and use it like a readymade noose."

After hearing this Louise rubbed her throat at the prospect of being hanged by her mantel. "Maybe your right about the mantle and I should bring an extra wand. I think I may have one in my dresser someplace." Louise said taking off her mantle and searching for her back up wand.

"Listen Louise just follows my advice and does as I say and you'll make it back and probably get the credit as well for bringing in Fouquet."

"Should I remind you just which one of us is the Familiar and which one is the Master." Louise said starting to get annoyed by her Familiar who was supposed to be following her orders.

"And should I remind you just which one of us has had training and experience in dealing in matters such as these." After that comment from Saito the room got very quiet and you could feel the tension in the air between the two of them.

"Hey partner" Derf said cutting the tension "How about you bring me along this time."

"You know anything about earth mages?" Saito asked trying to see if it was worth bringing him.

"You kidding I've been around for over 6,000 years I've forgotten more magical attacks then most people will ever learn."

"Good then on the way you can inform me on all the things an earth mage can do. That way Fouquet doesn't catch me off guard." Saito said picking Derf up and heading out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Saito's way down to the Carriage Saito contacted his for droids to check up on them "SD-1 report in." (S stands for Saito and D for Droid)

"SD-1 here sir we are following a set of tracks found at the earthen mound. Still no sign of the thief."

"Geo tag your location I have another job for you four. I just received a possible location of the thief I'll give you the coordinates when I get there. In the mean time switch to flight mode and stay on standby incase I need air support."

"Understood sir" was Saito's response.

Upon reaching the front of the academy Saito saw Ms. Longville sitting on a wagon. "Nice choice it's definitely better than a Carriage" Saito said getting on.

"It was the only thing that was available" Ms. Longville replied.

"Well I guess that it'll just have to do. However it probably won't be that comfy riding down the road" Said Kirche as she walked up to it with Tabitha in tow.

"Stop complaining Zerbst and just get on" Louise Said now arriving.

Kirche looked over to Louise to insult her but stopped upon seeing her without her mantle. "So they've finally taken away your Nobile standing because of your lack of magic." Kirche said smugly upon seeing Louise without her mantle.

This made Louise very angry she was ready to bite her head off literally, but she quickly regained her composure and addressed Kirche. "For your information I just didn't want it getting in my way." She then boarded the wagon sitting next to Saito.

"Whatever you say" Kirche said tauntingly before boarding the carriage followed by Tabitha.

This is going to be a fun trip Saito thought to himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the trip to Fouquet's hiding place Saito was listening to what Derf knew about earth mages. However it wasn't easy Kirche kept interrupting trying to snuggle up with Saito. "You do realize that I'm wearing armor and I can't feel your body touching mine at all right?" Saito said trying to get Kirche to give up.

"It's probably hot in that armor how about you take it off then."

"I'm perfectly fine in my armor."

"Then how about letting me in their so I could cool off as well" Kirche said seductively trying again to seduce Saito.

"How much further until we reach our destination" Saito asked wanting to get their as soon as possible.

"It's another mile down the path" replied Longville.

"Stop a quarter mile away from the shack" Saito instructed.

"Why stop a quarter mile away that means we'll have to walk that distance Darling. Oh and by the way I stopped by your room and found you accidently forgot the sword I got you." Kirche said taking the golden sword out of a bag and giving it to Saito.

"One if we stop a quarter mile away and proceed on foot we lower the chances of Fouquet seeing us and reacting."

"But sneaking up on someone is dishonorable" replied Louise.

"If we announce our presence then she'll just create another Golem and attack us with it. With this plan we get the drop on her and she doesn't have time to react. The idea is stealth we can't be seen to early." Saito explained to them logically. However they stilled thought of it as dishonorable. "And second I didn't forget that sword I left it behind on purpose for one it's all shiny and will give away our position, and I don't think facing a Golem over a hundred feet tall with a sword is a good idea. I plan to use this" Saito said as he drew out his P42 particle plasma rifle.

"How is a strange looking musket any better than a sword" Kirche asked confused?

"It may look Strange to you but it packs one hell of a punch" Saito remarked. His rifle had minigun with five ten inch barrels encased on the front. Firing 5.7 caliber plasma cased round with a fire rate of a thousand rounds a minute with a helical magazine battery loaded from the top providing power for 12,000. Attached underneath was a 40mm plasma pulse cannon with the same type of magazine attached to the left side providing 750 rounds. In the center of the minigun barrels was a laser emitter with a time use of a minute per percent again loaded with the same type of magazine attached to the right. For sights it was equipped with a Socom 1-4x red dot sight, and a forward grip with pullout bipod legs. (For those of you that want to get a better idea of the weapon it's an m1l1 triple pulse assault rifle with a predator large caliber plasma cannon attached underneath flipped upside down.)

When the wagon stopped Saito was the first to get out he reached for his under wrist PDA and activated his storage capsule. Before him rematerialized ten more Droids the last in his storage.

Everyone on the wagon was stunned by what they had just seen. Even Louise was stunned having already seen him do this. "Darling I didn't know you were a mage. You must be very powerful to be able to summon ten Golems like that." Kirche said surprised seeing them materialize out of thin air.

"I'm not a mage and their not Golems their droids their mechanical humanoid creations." Saito explained clarifying the misunderstanding. "Alright men form up" Saito said addressing his Droid troops. "Our target is this woman" he said holding up the sketch "Our mission is to capture this woman and bring her in for questioning. Her supposed location is a quarter mile in that direct any questions" no one spoke up "good let's move out ooh rah."

"They'll be a great help" Said Louise as she was getting off the wagon.

"Agreed" said Kirche contributing.

"Alright listen here's your assignment stay in the rear and my guy's will protect you try and keep your heads down. Ms. Longville you stay here and watch the wagon." Saito told them trying to keep them safe and out of the way.

"Nonsense when we come across Fouquet you'll need my fire magic to deal with her, and Tabitha here is a very powerful wind mage." Kirche said trying to show her worth.

"Well thanks but me and my troops can handle her just stay in the rear and I'll let you know if we need you." Saito said responding to Kirche's objection.

"You're not the boss of us we don't have to listen to you and we can defend ourselves." Kirche said trying to make her stand known to Saito that she would not stay in the back.

"Tell you what you can either stay in the back or you can stay here with your hands tied and unconscious." Kirche didn't argue with him after this because she knew after seeing him fight those nobles he was fully capable of doing what he said.

"Fine then we'll stay in the back" Kirche said in surrender.

"Good then let's move out. Oh and try and not to make any noise."

"Hay partner what about me" Derf asked sitting on the wagon.

"Hmm hay Derf how exactly is it that you can see?"

"I don't see in the same way you fleshy's see I can sense where people are and can identify them. I can see more than you could imagine."

"Good to hear" Saito then reached to pick up Derf and called over Louise. "Hay Louise you take Derf here if Fouquet tries a sneak attack Derf can warn you three" Saito said passing Derf over to Louise.

"Hay partner are you sure you don't want to take me into battle" Derf asked trying to get Saito to bring him along and see some action.

"Sorry Derf but with the plan I have in mind if I bring you it could derail it. Besides if we're lucky we'll get the drop on Fouquet."

Longville watched as the teenagers moved into the forest and thought this may not be as easy as I thought. It may be a little harder to get him to use the Staff.

Saito and his troops proceeded into the forest in a closed V formation trying to make as little noise as possible. As they reached the edge of the forest they opened up their formation skirting the edge of the forest just staying out of sight. Before them stood a shack standing all by itself in the middle of a field a hundred yards out. The shack was completely surrounded on all sides by empty field. It offered absolutely no means of cover once exposed. The only cover was the forest Saito and his men were currently in.

Saito lowered his binoculars to get a better look at the shack and saw absolutely nothing. He switched his helmets visor mode to infrared to see if he'd spot anything, but still nothing. He didn't like it but the only way to the shack was across a hundred yard field with absolutely no cover, but there was something he could do to eliminate some of the risk. He activated his radio by pressing down on his throat controls. "SD-5-7 get ready to move out activate active stealth" Saito ordered. Though his Droids could hear him no one else could with his helmet sealed up.

Before Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha's eyes Saito and three of his Droids vanished into thin air. All three gasped at the same time seeing them just vanish "Where… where'd Saito go" asked Kirche stuttering surprised by what she had just seen?

"I don't know he's never done that before" replied Louise just as thoroughly surprised.

Even though the girls couldn't see Saito and his Droids he could see them and they could see him. When he activated his active camouflage his visor changed modes and Saito could see his Droids with a blue coat over them. Saito motioned them forward and they exited the forest the only sign they were exiting the forest was the ruffling of the leaves in the bushes. Any one that saw this would think it was just the wind.

Saito and the Droids crossed the field with caution looking for any signs of any kind of traps that Fouquet could have laid. When they approached the shack Saito signaled for two of his droids to take up position at the corners of the small shack. He then signaled for his third Droid to knock down the door. As soon as The Droid knocked down the door Saito rushed in and checked the room left to right nothing. Seeing no one inside Saito deactivated his stealth and reappeared he gave order for the others to drop their stealth no point in wasting power.

No one here it looks like and from the looks of it no one's been here for a long time Saito thought to himself. "Might as well take a look around" Saito started looking around the shack for either the staff of destruction or the box it came in. As he neared the back of the shack he saw it a rectangular box with the same markings that belonged to the one containing the staff. "No way" Saito picked up the box and opened it "What the Fuck. What is this doing here" he then closed up the box again. He took the Para cord he had on his lower leg sheath and put it through the handle making an improvised carrying strap.

He exited the shack and walked and indicated his troops to follow him. He contacted one of his Droids in the forest to relay a message to the girls. "Looks like this wasn't a total bust we got back what was in the box but no sign of Fouquet. You three will head back with an escort I'll stay behind here with my men and wait for her. We may still catch her."

As Saito finished saying this the ground started rumbling under their feet. Then the ground began to rise and they all fell down. As Saito reoriented himself he saw a two hundred foot Golem forming right in front of him. His next order was clear and simple "run get to the tree line." Both him and his Droid got up immediately and ran as fast as they could to get to cover. Saito and his Droids would turn around and open fire on the Golem as it was chasing after them while running. "Over watch open fire" Saito commanded. Immediately every Droid in the tree line started opening fire on the Golem blowing of limbs and doing damage. Unfortunately the damage wouldn't last long some shoots it would just absorb because it was made out of dirt or just reform.

Saito and his men were fifty yards away from the tree line when the Golem started throwing boulders at them. They started bobbing and weaving trying not to get hit. All of a sudden a giant flam shot above their heads engulfing the Golem. The flam was so big it would put a flam cannon to shame. All of a sudden the Flames stopped and Saito saw the cause of the flames it was Kirche and Tabitha working together. Kirche used her fire magic and Tabitha used her wind magic combining to increase the size and strength of each other's attack.

Saito Looked back to see if they caused any damage to the Golem. Unfortunately not the Golem was still standing tall any damage they did was surface damage and wasn't enough. The drain it had caused them was evident from their panting and sweating. They were out of the fight they put everything they had in that attack. They ran back to the forest at the same time Saito and his men reached them.

Just before they can re-enter the forest Louise comes out waves her wand trying to cast a spell. All she does is cause a small explosion just big enough to cause a tiny crater on the golem. "Run Louise get under cover" Saito shouted.

"No I am a noble and Noble Never turns their back to the enemy" Louise said standing her ground casting another spell and getting the same conclusion. The Golem now targeted her and threw a bolder in her direction. Louise saw the bolder coming but was paralyzed with fear she was about to be crushed by the bolder. All of a sudden she was picked up and carried in Saito's arms before the bolder could hit her. Saito carried her back into the forest and put her down. Anyone else would have been grateful for having someone save their life instead Louise's response was. "Stay out of this this is Noble matter" to this her response was a slap across the face from Saito's hand. She was lucky it was the soft matted palm part and not the plated back hand part.

"I don't give a fuck about this Nobility crap. All I know is that when you get killed regardless of your station, and if you die then that means everything you've done will have been pointless." Saito said trying to knock some sense into her.

All of a sudden Louise started crying "if I run away from this then people won't stop making fun of me and it really hurts my feeling every time they do it."

"Listen Louise it doesn't matter what other people say. After this they'll all have to show you some respect after we bring in the thief that couldn't be caught." Louise calmed down a little after hearing this.

After taking care of Louise Saito refocused his attention towards the Golem. "This isn't going to work we need air support" he then activated his comm's and contacted his drones he had in the air. "Requesting immediate air support sending you our coordinates now attention this is a danger close fire mission."

"Roger that proceeding to attack location know eta one minute" replied the drone over the comm's.

"Copy eleven man team plus three civilians in the forest skirt you should have our beacons. Attack direction north you're clear and hot." After receiving the last bit of instructions the Droids made a course correction and started their attack run. "The heats coming men" Saito shouted over the sound of blaster fire and bolder falling. "Light him up" Saito ordered having everyone designate the target with a Laser designator beam.

The roar of the Droids engine could start to be heard the girls were curious what the sound was and looked round for the source. The first two Droid came into view three hundred feet off the deck, and opened fire on the Golem with its two 7.62 caliber plasma minigun's in addition to its 20mm auto cannon. The Golem was being torn to pieces by the rounds hitting it and blown apart by the 3p airburst rounds being fired at it.

It looked like the golem was just about finished but then it started to reform again Saito got back on the comm, and requested the next air strike to use the H.E.B. (high energy beam cannon) Cannons on the next run. The next Droid came in again at the same altitude though this time the Golem turned and faced the incoming Droid. It drew back its arm preparing to throw another bolder at the Droid when the energy beam hit it. The beam caused heavy damage to the Golem and this proved to be the final straw. The Golem collapsed onto the ground and returned to its original form.

Not even stopping to take a brake Saito ordered his men to fane out and search the area for Fouquet. He also ordered Droids in the air to perform aerial reconnaissance of the area and try and find Fouquet. As the Droids started to spread out to find the thief another Golem appeared again this time only a hundred feet tall. Saito was about to have his air support engage again but all of a sudden boulders started flying into the air and levitating. The mage version of a barrage balloon I guess Saito thought. His men started engaging again.

Saito went straight over to the girls to give them their orders. "Listen you three have to get out of here take this" Saito handed them the box with the staff inside. "Get out of here as fast as you can I'll assign two Droids to escort you back to the academy."

"We can take Tabitha's Familiar Sylphid and fly back to the Academy in no time" said Kirche.

"Good go" Saito then left them and returned to the front line to engage the golem. The new plan was to wear out Fouquet's magical reserves. She couldn't keep this up forever Saito hopped.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The girls were heading for a clearing where Sylphid could land so they could get the Staff of Destruction back to the Academy. Partway there Louise decided she wasn't ok with doing this. So she took the Staff of Destruction out of the box and ran back to where Saito was. Her only thought in doing this was Saito has already risked his life for me twice and he stands up for me at the academy when people make fun of me. I can't just leave him behind to face Fouquet's Golem. I'll use the Staff of Destruction and save him. Legend has it it took out a three headed hydra in one shot.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saito and his men were hugging the perimeter of the forest shooting and blasting chunks of the Golem apart. However no matter how much damage they did it always just regenerated itself. Then he saw Louise run out of the forest waving something and chanting at the Golem. That idiot Saito thought. Saito ran out towards Louise "give me that Louise. This isn't like one of our magic staffs" might as well use it so Fouquet can't if she gets it back "you use it like this." Saito then armed and prepped the M72 rocket launcher Louise had and shouted "get down." He targeted the Golems head and squeezed the trigger. The rocket launched out of the launcher and impacted the Golem square in the head. The golem just froze after that and crumbled to pieces. "You got to be kidding me a head shot was all it took" Saito said surprised at what just happen.

He then dropped the Launcher and gave his men the same order he gave them earlier to search the area. As he's giving this order Ms. Longville appears and picks up the rocket Launcher. "My my Staff of Destruction sure is a good name for this weapon isn't it."

"Longville what are you doing here I told you to watch the wagon. Those horses could runoff or someone could steal the wagon" Saito said upon seeing Ms. Longville.

"Sorry but I just had to see you use the Staff of Destruction that way I would know how to use it." Ms. Longville said with a smile on her face showing no ill intent in her voice.

"What?"

"After I stole the Staff I ran into a problem in the fact I didn't know how to use it. So I thought that if I lured people from the academy out here they would figure it out for me. Then when you volunteered I thought it would be a synch for you since your Gundolph."

"Sorry but my name is Lt. Saito Hiraga not Gundolph" Saito said reaching for his side arm.

"Hold it right there now I have the Staff of Destruction so don't move." Saito didn't do as he was told and kept going for his side arm "I said stop."

Louise was standing next to him and was quivering with fear having the Staff of Destruction pointed at her "Saito do as she says" Louise begged.

"I warned you" Longville squeezed the trigger expecting the same results except nothing happened "what the."

"Here's the thing that weapons is a single use weapon and needs to be reloaded after every use this on the other hand." Saito said holding up his side arm with one hand and pointing it at Longville "is loaded." Saito pulled the trigger and fired out a stun round hitting Longville and knocking her out. "Well I guess that makes two for two. Congratulations Louise we've now just completed every objective of the mission."

"But we were supposed to bring Fouquet back alive" Louise said believing Saito to have just shot and killed her.

"Don worry it's just a stun round she'll be out for a while" Saito said taking a pair of zip tie cuffs out of his admins pouch and putting them on her. "Now let's head back" Saito said throwing her over his shoulder and heading for the wagon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the trip back to the Academy Saito had to suffer through the same problem he suffered through on the way to the shack. Kirche kept on grabbing on to him and hugging him. She even hugged his head into her breast. Saying "oh you're so amazing. Even though your just a commoner you can use a magic staff."

Saito tried explaining to them that it wasn't a magic staff but a weapon from his world. However he wasn't sure whether or not they believed him.

"Kirche can you let go of me I have to contact my superiors."

"What are you talking about?" Kirche said confused about what Saito had just told her.

"Never mind" Saito said not feeling like explaining how he's able to communicate with people from another dimension. He activated his inter dimensional comm and made contact "I.D.D. control come in."

"This is I.D.D. control Lieutenant proceed."

"I have just captured the thief Fouquet and am bring her to the authorities and retrieved the Staff of Destruction. The staff turned out to be an M72 Rocket launcher."

"Come again"

"The Staff of Destruction turned out to be an M72 Rocket Launcher Sir. How do you want me to proceed?"

"Is the weapon operational?"

"Yes Sir I just used it so it is now unarmed."

"Find out how it got there and if they tried studying it in any way to reproduce it."

"Under stood Sir should I still hand it over to them?"

"If it seems like they don't know what it is then go ahead, but if they have an idea of how to retreat it then keep it away from them and or destroy it."

"Understood Sir."

As they entered the Academy Ms. Longville/ Fouquet was taken away by the guards. They asked Saito to turn over the Rocket launcher but he refused saying "I'll turn it over to the headmaster in person." The guards accepted this and let Saito and the girls go on their way.

After the Headmaster was brought up to speed about everything that happened he looked down in remorse. "What a pity that Ms. Longville turned out to be Fouquet all along" Sighed Osmond. "But in any case at least you were able to recover the Staff of Destruction the three of you shall be rewarded. The Palace will determine your reward at a later date but as for tonight you shall be the guests of honor at tonight's Ball."

"Well that to be expected" Kirche said with a smug look on her face.

"Excuse me sir but did you just say the three of us" inquired Louise.

"Yes that is correct" replied Osmond.

"But Saito deserves credit for the capture and retrieval as well. In fact he did practically all the work." Louise objected at Saito's miss treatment.

"Unfortunately since he's not a noble he is not eligible for a reward from the palace" Osmond said regretfully.

How is it the people of this world haven't revolted at their mistreatment Saito thought. "How about you reward me by providing me with some information concerning the Staff of Destruction such as where it came from, and how much of it you've studied." Saito said with an authoritative tone.

"That sounds fair. You may leave us girls" Kirche and Tabitha left the Headmasters office leaving Saito, Louise, and Colbert alone with the professor. "I first met the owner of the staff of destruction in my youth. I was attacked by a ferocious Wyvern one day in the forest. It had knocked my staff out of my hands and I thought I was a goner. Then out of nowhere an explosion hit the Wyvern and killed it. When I looked over I saw my rescuer yielding the Staff of Destruction. He was badly hurt so I brought him back to the Academy to treat his wounds but it proved useless he died shortly after that. I buried the staff he was carrying with him as our tradition and sent the other he was carrying to the palace for research. In all those years no one has been able to get it to work."

"What happened to his body" Saito asked?

"I had him buried here at the academy. If you'd like I can show you his grave."

"Good lets go see it then."

The Headmaster led them down a staircase to the lowest reaches of the academy. "I never knew about this stairway" Colbert commented surprised at its existence.

As they reached the bottom they saw the grave of the man that saved the Headmaster. It wasn't really a grave but more like a stone coffin with a cement slab over it. The Headmaster cast a spell and the top lifted off and to the side revealing a soldier in desert cammo. "Holy shit" Saito said at seeing the soldier's body. "It looks like he just died yesterday why hasn't he decomposed at all?"

"We cast a spell over our dead so they don't decay and start to smell" Osmond said that last part under his breath. "Since you were first summoned I wondered if you may of known this man he bears the same symbol as you do."

Saito looked at the soldier's sleeve and saw the symbol for the Marine corp. "He was a Marine like me" Saito said answering the Headmaster's suspicions. Saito then reached for his dog tags and read them "His name was James Brown he was a private."

"At least I can now put a name on his grave" replied Osmond.

Saito looked over the body and started unarming him. He took off his vest and checked the poaches and found that he had four full magz on him and six 40mm grenades. On his leg was a M9 pistol with a full mag and three extra on the holster all full. On his other side next to his leg was an M4 carbine with an M203 grenade launcher attached to it. "No one has studied these" Saito said indicating the weapons he had removed.

"No we buried him with his weapons we didn't see the need we already had muskets."

How wrong you are Saito thought "I'll be taking these" Saito said picking up the weapons and leaving.

"You can't do that its grave robbery" Colbert objected.

"These weapons are property of my government and I can't risk them falling into the wrong hands." Saito replied and continued walking with Louise behind him.

"Headmaster surely you won't let him get away with this" Colbert asked?

"They were in the same army he's I doubt he would desecrate his fellow soldiers grave." The Headmaster put the lid back onto the coffin and before he left he inscribed James Brown on the Coffin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the ball that night Kirche thankfully left Saito alone as she had many boys vying for her affection. Tabitha was at the dining table serving herself up a plate of beef. Saito was by himself out on the balcony staring out at the sky. He was dressed in his dress blues they were in with his personal gear in his other Storage capsule.

Behind him he heard Louise introduced into the room. As she entered almost every eye turned in her direction. As she crossed the ball room many suitors asked her to dance but she refused them all she headed straight for Saito. "Nice dress" Saito complemented her as she reached him.

"Thank you. You don't too bad yourself in that" Louise said returning the compliment.

"Thanks this is the first time I've ever worn my dress blues."

"Didn't you attend parties where you come from?"

"This is my first one."

"Well then I'll just have to show you what to do at them." Louise then raised her hand for Saito to take. Saito accepted it and they walked out onto the dance floor.

"I've never danced before" Saito said warning Louise.

"Just follow my lead" Louise told him. The music started playing and they started dancing.

"Saito I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me twice from almost getting killed by Fouquet's Golem, and for always standing up for me when the others make fun of me."

"Don't mention it Louise it's just what I thought was right."

"But still you were the whole reason that we were able to capture Fouquet and you didn't even get a reward."

"Don't worry Louise I don't do this expecting a reward. I joined up with my nation's military because I wanted to make the world and galaxy a safer place."

"I believe you know about being from another world. Those Golems of yours and the weapons they fired and the Staff of Destruction there's no way they are of this world."

"Thanks Louise" Saito and Louise continued dancing through the night fully enjoying themselves at the party.


	7. Chapter 7: Investigating in town

The band was playing a lovely tune as Louise and Saito danced on the dance floor. All of a sudden the band started playing a slow song. Louise leaned in and rested her head on Saito's chest as they continued to dance. This feels so nice Louise thought to herself. She then looked up at Saito and him down at her. They both started to lean in to a kiss when suddenly everything went black.

"Louise wake up Louise wake up" Saito said trying to wakeup Louise.

Louise slowly started to wake up and took in her surroundings. She sees Saito over her and wraps her arms around his neck still half asleep. This surprises Saito for she's never done anything like this before when he woke her up. She started pulling him closer and closer with her lips parted ready to finish what she started in her dream.

"Louise" Saito shouted while shaking Louise now trying wake Louise up entirely before she does something she may regret.

Louise starts to realize what's going on and lets go and pushes Saito away from her with a face as red as a tomatoes. "Don't get any funny ideas about what just happened you dog" Louise shouted angrily.

"Don't worry about it" Saito said as he picked himself off the floor. "Now get dressed the Princess just sent for us to head for the palace."

"Get out of my way then" Louise said as she shoved Saito out of her way to get to her dresser to get dressed. I don't think I've ever seen her get dressed this fast before Saito thought to himself. By the time Saito had finished putting on his armor Louise was already packed and almost out the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the carriage ride to the palace Saito and Louise sat next to each other in uncomfortable silence. "Did you really need to bring your armor" Louise asked?

Currently Saito was sitting in his armor with his helmet retracted and his hard pack with all his rifles and Derflinger sitting across from himself. "The letter that the Princess sent said that she needed to talk to us and that she had a mission for us. I didn't see why not to bring it."

"Partners got a good point why shouldn't he bring all his weapons. The Princess has a mission for us after all he may need them" contributed Derf.

"They may not let you into the palace wearing that and carrying all those muskets" replied Louise.

"We were invited by the princes I'm sure it will be fine" Saito countered.

"I'm not so sure" Louise muttered under her breath.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they passed over the bridge Saito looked out the window and could see the palace. It was just what you would think of when you thought of a castle large, made of stone, big wall surrounding it. As they approached the front gate a guard came around to see the passengers. He was a little bit alarmed when he saw Saito in his armor and looked across and saw his weapons. "State your business" the guard said with as much authority as he could muster.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière and this is my Familiar Lieutenant Saito Hiraga. We have been summoned by the Princess" Louise replied donning her noble persona.

"You have been expected you may proceed" the guard replied allowing them inside the castle walls.

As the carriage pulled up to the main entrance Louise and Saito got out and were greeted by the leader of the musketeer squad Agnes. "Hay Agnes long time no see" Saito said to her.

"Hello Lieutenant and greetings Ms. Vallière" Agnes looked over Saito taking in his armor and all of his weapons. "Why did you bring so many weapons?"

"The Princess said in her letter that she had a mission for use so best to be prepared" Saito reasoned.

"There's prepared and there's going overboard. Me and my troops probably carry less than half of what got now isn't it heavy?"

"Yes it is heavy but with my suits strength enhancements it makes it easier to carry."

"That's some suit. Follow me the Princess is waiting for you in the throne room.

Agnes led Saito and Louise through the palace hallways leading the way towards the throne room. As they entered they saw Henrietta sitting on the throne. As soon as Henrietta saw Louise and Saito she practically leaped off of her throne and ran towards Louise. She then began to embrace her and say "oh Louise I'm so glad to see you again. I have something for you Louise I wanted to give it to you in person." Henrietta grabbed Louise's hand and brought her to the throne. "Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière as a reward for your services in bringing the fugitive Fouquet to justice I am honored to bestow upon you the title of Chevalier."

Louise's face lit up with joy at hearing this but she then quickly regained her composure. "I thank you your highness but I am not worthy of a title such as Chevalier."

"Nonsense Louise you aided in the capture of the thief Fouquet who had run circle around the palace guards." Henrietta said trying to get Louise to realize that she does indeed deserve the title she had bestowed upon her. "As for you Lieutenant I'm sorry I am unable to reward you in the same way but since you're not of this country I can't do anything except compensate you in a form of gratitude." Henrietta withdrew a bag of gold coins from behind the throne and gave them to Saito.

"Thank you your highness" Saito said accepting the bag of gold coins. "I would like to talk to you about forming an alliance between your people and mine."

"I would be interested in opening negotiations when will your people arrive?"

"Not for another month and a half, but you can talk to them now if you would like."

"I don't understand" Henrietta said confused.

"Ya Saito how can the Princess talk to your people if they won't arrive for another month and a half" asked Louise just as confused?

"We have ways of communicating across great distances" Saito said reaching for something in his pack. He withdrew what looked like a hokey puck with a camera lens on the side. He then took out his radio and hooked the two devices together. "I.D.D. command come in do you read me?"

"We read you Lieutenant continue."

"I have the set up ready is the representative ready on your end."

"We're all set on this end proceed."

Saito then reached for his PDA to activate the process and in a few seconds the representative was standing before them. He looked like he was in his fifties and stood about six feet tall wearing a black suit with a pin of the federation symbol on his collar. "Are you receiving my image can you hear me" asked the representative?

"Every things working just fine representative" Saito informed him.

"Good thank you. Greeting Princes Henrietta my name is Herald Brines and I am the representative for the United Federation."

Henrietta and Louise looked at the man you appeared out of thin air as if he was a ghost. "How did you just appear out of nowhere?"

"Sorry your highness but I'm not actually here. What you're seeing is actually a projection of light casting me as a 3D image. What I'm called right now is a hologram. Lieutenant would you please show them by taking a swipe at me" asked the Representative?

"Sure Rep" Saito walked up to the Representative and took a swipe straight to his gut and it just passed through. "The object projecting his image is this device here" Saito said indicating the hokey puck device on the ground.

"Amazing" exclaimed the princes.

"Now getting back to business our people would like to form an alliance with your people."

"Why do you wish to form an alliance with us?"

"Your world is the first we've discovered so far and we would like to study your world and its people. Also from the few scans that we've been able to take so far show that your world holds some very interesting natural resources that we would like to collect. We would be willing to compensate you for them if you let us."

"How strong is your country?"

"What do you mean?

"If something were to happen while your people were here I would like to know if it would be entirely up to my own forces to protect them."

"Well there are no worries about that happening your highness using what the Lieutenant has provided as a basis our military technology and strength is about four hundred years in advance of anything you should have in your world."

"That's amazing the nation of Tristain would gladly form an alliance with your people."

"Thank you your highness. As a sign of our people's friendship I would like to assign Lieutenant Saito Hiraga to detached service to your country. He is a very capable soldier and has received training in a wide variety of situations. If you have problem I'm sure that he will be able to take care of it for you. I look forward to talking with you in person good bye your highness." With that he just vanished into thin air with the transmission being terminated.

"Your people truly are a unique people" Henrietta said still amazed at what she had seen.

"We do have some impressive toys" Saito replied.

"I'm glad that he has placed you on detached service to me I have a mission that I would like to send the two of you on."

"What is the mission your highness I will do anything you ask of us" Louise responded without a second thought.

Man talk about having a dedicated subject Saito thought.

"I have been hearing rumors about Nobles taking advantage of their position in town. I would like the two of you to go undercover and investigate this matter."

"I graciously accept this mission your highness" Louise answered.

"I accept this mission as well your highness" Saito replied.

"If you follow these servants they will lead you to rooms in which you can change so as to blend into the population." Henrietta said indicating two servants behind them.

Louise and Saito followed them heading to two separate rooms in which to change. Louise was given a black dress that went down to below her knees with open toe shoes and a barrette.

Saito was given a pair of worn black pants with suspenders a blue shirt and a jacket type coat. Unfortunately Saito couldn't openly carry his weapons so he had to get creative with carrying them. Derflinger he could carry in the open so he slung him over his shoulder. There was an inside pocket in the coat so he placed his PDA in it. He was most happy when he was able to carry his side arm behind his back. Without it he would of felt completely vulnerable and a little naked as well. The weapon was equipped so it could be carried with a lanyard stile strap. He shortened the strap so the weapon would hang in the grove of his back. He put the strap behind his neck and under his arms so the weapon would hold in place. At the base of the lanyard style strap was a quick release so he could release it from the strap quickly and have it ready to us when he needed it. As always he had the two magazines loaded with stun rounds loaded into the weapon. Saito then reached into his pack for his survival kit and withdrew two things. A Marine flip blade with built in flashlight and put it in his pocket, and a Bushmaster survival knife it had a ten inch blade with a reverse side saw teeth and a D knuckle guard this he attached to his hip. He decided to take this because it was the only knife he had that had its own in depended sheath. As well as having the small makings of a first aid kit. The last thing he equipped himself with before leaving was his zip tie handcuffs placing them in his other coat pocket.

As they exited their changing rooms Agnes was waiting for them. She looked over Louise and said "that's perfect you look just like a commoner." She then turned to Saito and said "You on the other hand look like a mercenary."

"What makes you say that? Is it my hair or something" Saito asked curiously?

"Well no it's not your hair even though it's kind of short but with your sword slung like that you look like a mercenary."

"I thought that it wasn't uncommon for commoners to carry swords" Saito asked?

"I guess your right but do you really need to bring it?"

"You bet he does girly what if partner here gets into some kind of trouble and needs me. Besides I can help inform him on how things work around here since he's still new to the area."

Agnes was a bit thrown off by what she had just heard the sword say "Your sword can talk?"

"Yep his names Derflinger he's my resident informant. He informs me on how your society works."

"Very well then this may help you out as well. A Nobleman might think you're a mercenary and hire you. Then we can at least see if any of the Nobles are hiring mercenaries to do their dirty work."

"Sounds good to me" Saito responded.

"Common let's get to work and serve the princes" Louise urged.

"Follow me and I'll show you how you will be entering" Agnes said while walking off. Saito and Louise followed suit and were lead to where they store the carriages and wagons. "You'll be transported to the outskirts of town in this covered wagon where you'll be dropped off and then re-enter the town. This is to ensure that you are not spotted exiting the palace and have your cover as commoners questioned from the beginning."

Saito and Louise boarded the covered wagon and it proceeded out of the palace gate. "I can't believe that I the daughter of a Duke have to ride around in a vehicle like this" Louise griped.

"Do you even understand the concept of undercover? This is nothing I once had to be transported on a garbage scow in order to sneak behind enemy lines. At least you don't have to deal with the smell of rotting garbage, and Rats the size of Dogs trying to eat you." Saito tells her trying to get her to realize the situation.

"Your exaggerating aren't you. I mean Rats the size of Dogs there's no way a Rat could get that big."

"Your wrong about that they were rat like creatures we were just lucky they didn't swarm us. We had to be quiet so when they got close we plunged our knives into their necks to kill them."

"What kind of mission did you have to go on that required you to have to be transported in a garbage scow with giant Rats?"

"We had to infiltrate a planet quietly and identify a high value target for elimination."

"What happen?"

"We eliminated the target then engaged in a fire fight for a few minutes with the local enemy forces until our retrieval ship arrived to pull us out. Looks like we're here" Saito said noticing the carriage had stopped. "Hay did we arrive?"

"Yes it's safe to get out now" replied the driver.

When they got out they looked over towards the town they were about a mile away. "We have to walk all the way back to town" Louise moaned.

"Common Louise stop complaining let's get moving." Saito then turned to address the driver "thanks for the ride inform the princes that we'll return to the palace in a week with an update on our findings." Saito then saluted the driver which confused him and walked off towards the town with Louise in tow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After entering the town Louise said "First thing we need to do is find a place to sleep."

"Makes sense you know of any boarding houses in the area?"

"Yep follow me" Louise led them towards a four star hotel. As soon as Saito saw this he deadpanned at realizing where Louise wanted to spend the night. They didn't spend more than five minutes their once Louise found out how much it would cost them to stay there.

"What did you expect listen Louise we can't stay at places for Nobles."

"Fine then the next thing we need to do is procure transportation."

"Huh" Saito said wondering what she was thinking.

Louise led them to a hoarse stable but again left empty handed at realizing how much a horse would cost. "I can't believe they would ask that much for a horse" Louise said frustrated. "How are we supposed to get around now?"

"Look Louise it's a small town we can walk it."

"Shut up I'm going to go and fix our monetary problem" Louise then started walking off again.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about me I'll be back in a while I'll be in that building over there" Louise said indicating a building at the end of the street.

"Hay Derf tell me something the fact that I have a bad feeling about this is justified right?"

"I'd have to agree with you partner."

After a few hours passed Louise came back with a look on her face that told Saito that her plan didn't work out the way she had hoped it would. "What's with the look?"

"I los all the mon at the casino" Louise muttered under her breath.

"You what" Saito asked not understanding what she had just said?

"I lost all the money at the Casino" Louise repeated this time legible.

"Damn it Louise what made you think that you could make money at the Casino?"

"They said that I could make more if I played long enough."

"Louise a Casino is a business like any other business and there in the business of making money. They'll say anything in order to get you to spend your money there. Know we have to find a way to make money as well as find a place to sleep. We aren't off to a very good start common." Saito started walking off looking for a shop that was hiring with Louise in tow.

As they started walking they saw a young lady being harassed by a group of five men. "Come with us sweetie we'll show you a good time."

"No thank you" replied the girl trying to get away.

"Don't be rude just come along with us and everything will be just fine" said the man now grabbing her arm.

"Hey leave the girl alone" Saito said in a calm voice behind them.

The men turned to at who had just said that. Upon seeing Saito they visibly relaxed "who's she to you you already got a girl this one's ours."

"Hold on a second this one's pretty cut" said one of the men reaching for Louise. Saito reached out and grabbed the man's hand before he could touch Louise and twisted it sending him to the ground. "Ah my arm my arm" shouted the man in pain.

"Never seen her before don't even know her name but she doesn't look like she wants to go with you bastards."

"Looks like you need to be taught a lesson about minding your own business" the men started surrounding Saito to attack him from all sides.

"Fine if this is what you want let me just finish up with this first." Saito then performed one final twist on the arm of the man on the ground dislocating the man's hand and breaking his arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh" screamed the man on the ground at the pain of having his hand dislocated and arm broken.

"You shouldn't have done that" said the man in front of Saito. He then rushed Saito throwing a right hook. Saito just ducked and swung his left elbow up at his face breaking his nose and disorienting him. He was then behind the man now off balance and shoved his foot from behind him knocking him down. The other three men then rushed him all at once. Saito used the forward momentum of the one to his left and redirected him to the right. He collided with the man in the center sending them to the ground in seconds tripping over one another. For the last one he used his forward momentum and grabbed his arm and flipped him leaving him flat on his back. The fight was over.

"Wow thank you that was amazing I don't even think it took you ten seconds to take them all down" said the girl.

"Your welcome. Common Louise we still need to find a job and somewhere to spend the night" Saito said walking away.

"Wait I can help you with that. The place I work is looking to hire and we can put you up for the night" Said the girl wanting to repay him for his kindness.

"Thanks my names Saito and this is Louise" Saito said introducing himself and Louise

"My name is Jessica and I work at the enchanted fairy inn."

"What kind of place is it" Saito asked?

"It's a restaurant and bar with hotel rooms upstairs we can give you free boarding when you work there."

"Let's go then. So what kind of customers do you get" Saito asked?

"All kind's commoners and Nobles" replied Jessica

Saito turned and gave a smile towards Louise their mission was getting back on track.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they entered the Inn Saito and Louise were greeted by the sight of about a dozen waitresses in skimpy maid outfits. However this happy sight was ruined almost immediately when a large muscular man came out in hot pants and a tiny tank top acting and talking like a women. "Jessica sweetie where have you been I was starting to worry."

"Sorry dad I ran into some trouble on the way back and this kind person helped me out" Jessica replied.

Dad both Saito and Louise thought at the same time surprised.

"What kind of trouble" her father asked.

"Some men were trying to get me to go with them and Saito beat them all up in no time flat rescuing me."

"Oh thank you young man" he then came over to Saito and gave him a big hug lifting him off of his feet.

To Saito it almost felt like a death grip "you're welcome can you put me down now please."

"Woops sorry about that. My name is Scarron and I own and run this place you may order whatever you wish tonight it is on the house."

"Dad he said that they were looking for jobs and a place to stay. I told them that they could work here and we could provide a room for the night."

"Why of course young man you can help Jessica out in the back and I don't believe I caught you name?"

"My name is Louise."

"Follow the other girls and they will help you get dressed."

"Wait what" Louise didn't have any time to ask questions the other girls started taking her up stairs to get changed.

Saito was working in the back washing dishes when Louise came back down in her maid outfit. Saito had a bit of a hard time not staring as she came down. "What are you looking at" Louise asked angrily?

"Nothing I'm just setting the glasses out." Saito said trying to recover.

"Now little Louise just start out watching the other girls so you can get the idea of how to do the job" Scarron instructed her.

"Louise did as she was told and started when she believed she had an understanding of how to do the job. Unfortunately even though she knew what to do it wasn't enough. She couldn't control her temper whenever she was insulted she attacked the customer. It ended up being a long night for her and she ended up making zero money in tips. Saito was the only one of the two to make any money that night because of his work in the kitchen. He ended up being a decent cook.

As the day ended Louise and Saito went up to their room that they had been given for the night. "I can't believe I didn't make any money in tips tonight." Louise groaned as she got into bed.

"It's because you couldn't control your temper whenever someone insulted you. I don't get it at the academy you seem to turn the other cheek no problem. But here the second someone insults you you practically bash their head in."

"That's because their fellow students and Nobles they're just commoners, peasant." Louise explained to Saito.

"Try to keep in mind Louise that right now we're commoners as well. Now let's get to sleep."

"How can you be ok with sleeping in this attic that's the size of a closet? Why is it that I the Daughter of a Duke and a Mage have to sleep in a place like this."

"Because we're undercover Louise so just calm down and go to sleep" Saito said lying down on the floor.

"I don't get it how is it you can adjust to things so quickly and be ok with it" Louise asked perplexed?

"It's because it's what I'm used to. If I didn't understand to adapt with the changing situation both me and my men would have died a long time ago in the field." Saito then closed his eyes and partially fell asleep so he could stay aware of his surroundings.

"I don't get it" Louise mumbled then laid down on the bed. She then heard a squeaking sound and looked up and saw four bats hanging upside down. She got scared and crawled out of bed with the sheets and snuggled up next to Saito.

"What is it?" Saito asked wondering why Louise was sleeping next to him.

"There's some bats up on the ceiling" Louise said scared.

"You know their more scared of you than you are of them right." Saito said comforting then patted her on the head and said "Just try and get some sleep."

Louise did just that for some reason she felt safe sleeping next to Saito. Then she started remembering the dream she had the previous night and blushed as she tried to get to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day was a little bit better for Louise. One of the other Waitresses asked her why she acted the way she did the other day. "Because they were trying to get handsy with me, and one of them even said to serve him the drink mouth to mouth."

"Oh that can happen sometimes if not most of the time. The best way to get around it is to talk around them and stay out of reach sometimes. You have to remember that these people are drunk so they think it takes just a few words to get us to go home with them. Just keep a smile on be polite and flirt little bit and the drunken idiots will leave great tips."

"Hmm I'll give it a try" Louise said willing to try anything to make better tips, and prove herself.

As the day went on Louise used the advice the other Waitress gave her. She did pretty well with most of the customers there were a few real perverts that she ended up hitting but it wasn't like they didn't deserve it.

Every one seemed happy then the door opened and all of a sudden the merry meant died off. Standing in the door way was a fat man with hair that looked like a bad tope. Standing behind him were what looked to be a medieval version of a mob bosses thugs. Scarron went over to greet him "Lord Gullet how nice it is to see you."

"Looks like business is doing well Scarron" said Gullet as he looked over the establishment.

"Oh no this is just an exception normally this place is practically empty."

"Enough with the formalities I'm here today as a customer.

"I'm so sorry but we don't have a single empty table in the place."

"Let me help you out with that then." He then snapped his fingers and his men moved into position raising their staffs. Every patron in the place immediately stood up to leave knowing there was no point in arguing with the high and mighty Nobility. "Looks like you were right hahahaha some one bring me a drink."

"Hay Jessica who's that" Saito asked?

"That Lord Gullet the local tax collector. If you don't do what he says he'll raise your taxes. He come in here every once in a while and scares off the customers. Then him and his men fondle the girls then leave without paying for anything or leaving any tips. Unfortunately there's nothing you can do about it if you want your business to stay open."

"Sound like a grade A asshole" Saito commented.

"That's an understatement" replied Jessica.

"How may I serve you sir" Louise said to the noble.

"Huh are you hiring boys now. Oh I see she just has small breast uff."

He didn't stand a chance the second those words left his mouth his fate was sealed. Louise slammed the tray over his head. "How dare you comment on the size of my breast."

"How dare you strike a noble men take care of her." His men moved in to apprehend Louise when she pulled out a wand. "Stay back" Louise warned. Unfortunately before she could cast a spell one of the men grabbed her arm and took her wand away.

"Well a fallen Noble this is interesting" Said Gullet.

"Hay buddy you mind letting the girl go" Saito said to the man holding Louise with a tone filled with hatred. The guard turned to address him when he stopped frozen by the gaze Saito was giving him. The look on Saito's face showed no fear or anger but instead showed an overwhelming intent to kill.

Regaining his composure the guard said "how dare you address your superior in such a manner." He then swung a back hand at Saito. To Saito's point of view it might as well have been moving in slow motion. He blocked the attack with his left hand and began to twist the man's arm.

"I said let the girl go" Saito said know with the man on his knees. He obliged and let the Louise go.

"Who are you and how dare you raise a hand to your betters" asked Gullet.

"First let's get something clear you're not my betters" Saito replied.

"It seems like you need to be taught some manners. Get him men" the men started advancing towards Saito to punish him for what he's done.

Saito didn't waste any time he rushed the guard on the right throwing a sucker punch to the gut then kneed him in the crotch. He then swiped the leg out from under the one to the left knocking him off his feet. For that split second he was off his feet he used him like a club and threw him at another thug. Three thugs left they tried using their staffs to cast a spell to Deal with Saito, but he was too fast for them. He punched one in the gut grabbed his staff then threw his knee up when he was hunched over. He then used the staff like a club and knocked the staffs out of their hands then swung the staff like he was the hitter in baseball and hit their heads knocking them out.

"Who… who are you what are you" asked Gullet scared now that his men had been defeated like they were nothing.

"Names Lieutenant Saito Hiraga and your just the kind of person I've been looking for. Figures it would be the tax collector."

"What are you talking about?"

Louise answered his question "the Princess sent us into town to investigate the rumors she's heard about nobles taking advantage of their positions."

"Your lying if you were then you would have a permit" Gullet said trying to discredit them.

"You mean like this one" Saito said unfolding the permit he had put in his pocket.

"Huh a permit from the palace" Gullet said shocked seeing the permit. "Here I'll give you this if you just forget you ever saw me and my men." He then withdrew a sack of gold coins from his belt and offered it up to them to spare him.

"Thanks" Saito said taking the bag. Gullet relaxed greatly when he did this he home free. "This will be a great piece of evidence to use against you. Trying to bribe the person arresting you with the tax money you collected."

"Nooooooooooo"

"Put your hands behind your back" Saito then got out his Zip tie cuffs from his pocket and put them on him. "Hay Louise you better go and get changed when I'm done here we'll drop them off with the palace guards.

Louise went back up to get changed. "So Lieutenant huh" Jessica said walking up to Saito.

"Yep thanks for giving me and Louise a place to stay and inadvertently helping us with our mission."

"It's us that should be thanking you we won't have to deal with this scum bag anymore."

"You should have reported him to the palace. Then this problem would have been settled a lot sooner." Louise came back down the stair just as Saito was finishing up. "Sorry we won't be working with any longer"

"That's Quiet alright come see us again sometime anything you want will be on the house" Scarron said as he waved goodbye to them.

Saito and Louise walked towards the palace with Gullet and his men in tow. When they ran into Agnes at the Gate "Saito, Louise I didn't expect to see you back here so soon."

"Didn't take us that long to find some crooked Nobile's say hello to the tax collector and his men" Saito replied introducing his prisoners.

"Lord Gullet huh I always thought he was living beyond his means good work you two.

"Thanks' they both replied.


	8. Chapter 8: Feel the Love

Saito and Louise were sitting in a carriage on a return trip back to the academy after finishing their mission in town. "What do you suppose the surprise is that the Princess was talking about" asked Louise?

"No clue guess we'll just have to wait and see what it is." As the carriage rode on the academy came into sight. Saito pocked his head out the window "we're finally there." Saito was starting to get tired of having to travel by horse and carriage.

As they got out of the carriage they were greeted by Kirche and Tabitha. "Oh Louise your still here I thought you would of gone home already" Kirche said upon seeing Louise.

"No I was out running some errands" Louise replied.

"Oh and just what kind of errands could you have been doing that required Saito to where his armor." Kirche said trying to pry some information out of Louise.

Saito stepped in to avoid a fight between the two of them "it's none of your concern Kirche. Why did you think Louise would have gone home?"

"Its spring break now and almost all of the students have gone home."

"You and Tabitha live nearby or something I thought your two lived in different countries?"

"I'm not going home for the break instead I'll be going to Tabitha's instead." Kirche then grabbed Saito and shoved her cleavage into his face "I hope you don't miss me too much over the break Darling."

Saito separated himself from Kirche's embrace and stated very clearly "I wish you would stop doing that and I'll be just fine."

After that Kirche and Tabitha boarded their Carriage and road off with Kirche blowing a kiss back at Saito. Derf then popped out of his sheath and said "Hay partner she sure does have a thing for you. What did you do to get her to show so much affection towards you?"

"It's a combination of a couple of things first was when I beat Guiche in a duel is when it started. After that when she started making advances I turned her down and all that did was make her want me even more. Since then Noble students have been challenging me to duels to win her affections. Unfortunately it's had the opposite affect every time I beat a noble she wants me that much more." Saito answered with an exhausted expression as he and Louise climbed the stairs to their room.

"Sounds rough" replied Derf.

"It is annoying" Louise contributed. "However I like the fact that word will get around that I summoned a familiar that can take on the nobility" Louise said with great pride.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I doubt that those rumors are going to spread the way you want them to Louise."

"What do you mean Saito?"

"Unless people actually see one of these fights no one is going to believe it actually happened. The noble's I beat won't want to spread the rumors because it will shame them, and the commoners will spread them but they'll be thought of stories and nothing else. Those that hear them won't believe that a non mage would be able to beat a mage in single combat because of the way they've been raised. For most people the only way they'll believe such a thing is to see it with their own eyes."

"Partners got a good point" Derf said contributing to the argument.

"Agreed" Louise said realizing Saito made a good point. She wouldn't have believed it possible if she hadn't seen it herself. "In any case it's just nice to be back at the academy and sleep in my nice Bat free room with my comfortable bed." Louise said as she turned the door knob to enter her room. When she opened the door and saw inside she froze with shock at what she was seeing. All of her things in the room were gone. It was as if someone had hit the default key on her room and reverted it back to the standard room the Academy provides.

"You sure we got the right room" Saito asked upon seeing the change done to the room?

"Of course it's the right room. You think I don't know which room is my room."

"Ok ok calm down let's try and figure out what happened in here and why everything is missing now."

"Mr. Saito Ms. Vallière it's good to see you back." Louise and Saito turned around to see who it was and saw Siesta.

"Hay Siesta" Saito greeted "Do you know what happened to all of Louise's stuff.

"Yes it was moved to a different room follow me please." Siesta said as she led the two of them out of the building and to a different tower.

"Wait a second" Louise said as they entered the tower "isn't this the."

"Yep this is that tower. Your new room is located here by the order of the Princess. All of your things were transferred over here yesterday."

"Oh so that's why the Princess wanted us to stay at the palace yesterday. It was to give you guys enough time to transfer all of Louise's stuff and get her new room ready." Saito proclaimed believing that to be the reason they stayed at the palace after dropping off the corrupt Noble's.

"Actually you're half correct on your statement this room is actually both Ms. Vallière and Yours Mr. Saito. The headmaster said that the Princess wanted this to be your reward for saving her from those bandits, helping to bring in Fouquet, and your latest mission to help her in town." Siesta replied with a smile. "You haven't been here for that long and you've already accomplished so much."

"It's not like I go out seeking trouble" Saito retorted.

"Could have fooled me you seem to always getting into fights" Louise commented.

"She's got a good point partner you get into a fight at least a couple times a week" Derf contributed.

"Hay common each and every one of those times I was just reacting to the situation." Saito's comment fell on deaf ears.

"We've arrived" Siesta announced. She opened the door and inside it was like a mini apartment there was a den with two couches facing one another with a coffee table between them. In the corner there was a small fireplace to help warm the room when it got to cold. The den was about the size of Louise's old room. To the side extra space was added giving a dining table for private meals. Siesta led them to another door leading to the bedroom in it were two beds. Also inside the room were all of Louise's things such as her dresser and makeup table as well as her bed. Siesta led them out to the balcony it was a connecting balcony to the den with a small coffee table. The balcony didn't stretch out over the side of the tower, but was more like a traditional balcony on most apartment complexes. It was more like a patio with a balcony view. Lastly Siesta showed them the bathroom. This was where the technology between their worlds differed compared to original medieval technology. There was running water for the toilet and sink and in the corner there was a claw foot tub. Unfortunately they hadn't invented hot water yet so the water temperatures depend on the elements to determine if it was hot or cold. Meaning if you wanted a hot bath you had to take one in the middle or end of the day when the water tower at the top of the tower was in the sun the longest.

Saito and Louise return to the academy

"This is pretty great isn't it" Saito asked Louise after the tour.

"Yah this tower and its rooms are for when the academy receives important guests. I never thought that I would be staying in one of these as a dorm room." Louise said surprised at the reward the Princess had given them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later on in the day Saito was taking a walk around the academy grounds. This place sure is quiet without anyone here he thought to himself. That is until he heard someone yelling around the corner. As he turned the bend he saw Guiche trying to woo Momorency. It didn't look like he was making any progress. Momorency had her back turned to him and looked like she couldn't care what it was that he was saying.

"My dear Momorency my feelings only burn for you and you alone."

"Is that so? Convenient that I'm the only girl still at the academy."

"Why whatever do you mean" Guiche responded trying to side step the issue.

"What I'm saying is is that now you're faithful but when the other girls come back how am I supposed to know if you'll stay that way." Momorency then walked off leaving Guiche behind.

Guiche just stood there with a dejected look on his face when Saito walked up. "Still no luck in getting her to forgive you huh. Maybe you shouldn't have cheated on her in the first place and give her reason to doubt you."

"Shut up Saito this is all your fault in the first place. You're the one that told her that I was seeing someone else." Guiche replied angrily.

"Now wait just a second I never actually told her you were cheating she figured it out for herself. As well as learning it from the rumors. In all honesty you'll be working overtime to fix this mess you created."

"Ah" Guiche moaned as he walked off after Momorency.

Saito continued his walk then stopped again when he reached the kitchen and saw a large pot sitting there. He walked into the kitchen to find Marteau to ask him about it. "Hay Marteau what's with the big pot outside?"

"I'm throwing it away. While all the students are away during the break I'm cleaning out the kitchen and refitting it. The pot was starting to get old so I tossed it out."

"Mind if I take it?"

"For you our sword sure help yourself."

"Thanks" Saito walked out of the kitchen and started rolling the large pot towards his tower under his balcony. The Pot weighed about 150 pounds so he decided he would use his suits winch to haul it up onto the balcony.

After a few hours of work Saito had built a platform for the pot placed it on it and gathered some fire wood and kindling. He was in the process of filling the pot with the mini wall fountain. He had built a small aqueduct from the wood he had collected to fill the pot.

Louise walked out on to the balcony while Saito was filling the tub and asked "What are you doing?"

"Building a little something special for tonight after our training session. Speaking of which lets go. We need to work on the amount of power you use to determine the desired effect. Also your aim could use a little work as well."

Saito and Louise Left the academy and went out to a nice clearing where Louise could practice her magic without hurting anyone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the Academy Momorency was brewing up a potion especially for Guiche to guarantee he wouldn't cheat on her again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After practicing for couple of hours Saito and Louise returned to the academy. "You're getting better at controlling the size of your explosions. That's most important if you ever got into a situation where the enemies got to close you don't want to set off an explosion so big that it would end up hurting you or your comrades."

"Yah that's true but I still need to work on my aim I was off the mark a couple of time during practice." Louise said criticizing her own short comings.

"That's something else that you should do more often." Louise gave him a quizzical look not understanding what he meant by his last statement. "It's a good thing to criticize yourself. Not many of us can see and acknowledge our own short comings. By doing this your identifying where it is that you need to work on in order to improve."

This made Louise feel good about herself she was getting better and pretty soon no one would make fun of her for fear of what she could do to them. "I can't wait to get back to the room just to get something to drink. Next time let's bring along something so we don't get so thirsty." As she said that they came up on Momorency and Guiche having dinner outside. "Hay Guiche mind if I have some of your drink" Louise asked?

"Sure, here."

Before Momorency could act Louise had taken Guiche's drink and downed it in no time flat.

"Thanks Guiche."

"Your welcome."

"You know Louise Champaign isn't exactly the best thing to drink in order to rehydrate the body." Saito told her as they walked away. Momorency stared at them with a worried expression on her face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they got back to the room Saito went out onto the balcony to start a fire under the pot to warm up the water. The fire started in no time flat and quickly spread heating up the pot. Saito left it to give it time to warm up and went to get changed. "Hay Louise do you have a bathing suit?"

"Ah what?"

"A suit to go swimming in or something like it" Saito clarified.

"Yah the school takes its students on field trips sometimes so we're required to own a suit."

"Good put it on you're going to need it I'll go change in the other room. Meet you out on the balcony."

Louise came out onto the balcony at about the same time as Saito did. He was wearing a pair of swim trunks, and she was wearing what women used to wear to the beach to go swimming. When Louise saw Saito she couldn't help but star. His body almost seemed like it was covered with scares form bites, bullet holes, and burns. They both got into the pot and they both relaxed almost instantly from how good it felt.

The question kept on pestering Louise so she came out and asked Saito. "Saito if you don't mind how did you get so many scares?"

Saito chuckled a bit "Its alright I don't mind talking about them." Saito pointed to his mid section "This right here I got when my men and I were investigating an abandoned Calrisian facility. At least we thought it was abandoned. We started getting readings that we were surrounded and tried to evac. We were almost to the door when we got jumped by these creatures. They were like humanoid crocodiles or something. They stood six feet tall and were very strong and very hard to kill. One of them got the jump on me at bit down. His jaw strength was so strong that it actually was able to puncture my armor. This burn here on my arm I got from shooting another alien species at close range. After I shot it it secreted some kind of acid. If I wasn't able to disengage my armor I probably would of lost my arm instead of just that portion of my armor. Other scares are pretty normal such bullet wounds here and there. They can make try and make the best armor protection but the enemy always finds a way around it.

After that Louise didn't want to ask any more questions she couldn't imagine the things Saito had probably seen and fought. She decided to just enjoy the hot tub.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About a half hour later Louise said she was getting out. Saying something about her head feeling weird. Saito stayed in for a little longer until the fire burned out and the water temperature returned to normal. He got out dried off and went inside to change. "Hay Louise your head feeling any better?"Saito asked checking up on her. Louise slowly got up like she was half asleep and looked over in Saito's direction. To Saito perspective he couldn't tell if she was tired or if she was drunk. Saito went over to her side to see if she was alright. He bent over and asked her "hay Louise are you feeling alright are you sick?"

Then without warning Louise leapt from her bed and threw her arms around Saito and shouted "Saito I love you."

"Whaaaaat" Saito said surprised and confused by Louise's actions. Suddenly Saito hears a knocking at the door "Louise wait here while I go see who that is."

Saito opens the door and sees Momorency. "Hi Saito I wanted to stop by to check on something."

"I'm sorry but now isn't really a good time" Saito replied.

Almost immediately Louise appears from behind Saito throwing her arms around him and saying "don't leave me Saito I love you so much."

Momorency's expression immediately turned to that of remorse upon seeing this. "I was afraid this would happen."

Saito turned towards Momorency with a look of disapproval "You mind explaining that."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Momorency explained that Louise had accidently drunk a love potion meant for Guiche Saito was nun to please. "I understand that it was just an accident, and that is the reason why you're not currently in a world of hurt for doing this." Saito said with an expression that latterly bore into Momorency making her feel worse than she already did. "Now that the explanations out of the way how about you give her the antidote."

"Well about that. I don't actually have an antidote." Momorency said with fear in her voice over what Saito might do to her.

Saito started walking towards her with a terminator walk when Guiche spoke up for Momorency. "Now just calm down Saito I'm sure Momorency will be able to brew up an antidote. Right Momorency" Guiche said trying to spar her Saito's wrath.

"Yes I could make an antidote but I'm not sure how long it will take to brew up" Momorency replied.

"Good thing there aren't any classes right now so you can give it your full attention" Saito responded. "Just out of curiosity how long will the potions effects last?"

Momorency thought it over and replied "Maybe a month or possibly a year."

"Guiche was surprised by this estimate "whaaaat and you were planning on giving me this."

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't chase everything in a skirt" Momorency replied.

"Enough of this bickering you can work it out in couples counseling later. For the mean time get to work on curing Louise" Saito ordered.

"What are you talking about Saito" Louise had jumped onto Saito once again clinging to him. "I'm perfectly fine I just love you so much."

Saito turned to Momorency and said "fix this or else." With that Momorency felt a chill go down her spin and she left the room to brew the antidote.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The night wasn't easy Louise refused to sleep in a separate Bed from Saito. So he had to share a bed. Unfortunately he didn't get much sleep. He had to semi sleep through the night the same way he would out in the field. This was required because Louise kept on making advances through the night. In the end Saito wrapped her up in the sheets like a cocoon to get her to stop and go to sleep.

The following day was no better she stuck to him like glue for the whole day. "Saito how about we go and see my parents that way you can ask my father to allow you to marry me."

"What marry!" Saito was absolutely shocked by this statement. "How about we wait on that for a while Louise." Saito was trying to just talk around her for the day until she was fixed.

"Alright then how about I meet your family then so they can see what a good bride I'll make?"

"I already told you Louise I don't have any parents."

"What about any other family like aunts, uncles, or cousins?"

"I don't have any and my uncle is dead as well" Saito replied glumly.

"How'd it happen?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Please Saito you can tell me I love you and want to know more about you."

"I don't know Louise maybe another time."

"No please tell me I can tell it troubles you." Louise was looking up at him with a look that told him that she really wanted to hear his story.

Realizing she wouldn't give up he decided to tell her. "Alright fine I'll tell you but it isn't pretty. I was about five years old and my parents were part of a colonization project. One day without warning the colony started getting bombarded by an unknown aggressor. Once the bombardment stop ships started coming and people were being captured. Those that could fight took up arms and defended the rest of us. In the end it didn't matter. The defenses were over run in a matter of minutes and it turned into street fighting. My father and uncle came and got us and all I remember was running and screaming. As we turned the corner we came face to face with one of our attackers. He was eight feet tall with four eyes green skin and skinny limbs with claws on his fingers. Even though he looked scrawny he was still very strong. My uncle stayed behind to give us a chance. As soon as we turned the corner I heard him scream then abruptly stop I looked back and saw his body thrown against a wall with three big holes in his chest. It was the first time I had ever seen someone killed his blood was just pouring out of him. My mother was carrying me in her arms running as fast as she could her and my father ran straight into the jungle. Our attacker followed us in as well. My father stayed behind and hid trying to get the drop on it. It worked for only a second before the creature grabbed him by his throat and hoisted him up. My last memory of my father was seeing him doing everything he could to stop that thing. My mother shielded my eyes so I wouldn't see what happened next. It killed my father." Louise had a look of horror on her face at hearing this and imagining what it must have been like for Saito to have gone through that. "After my father was killed my mother kept running deeper and deeper into the jungle. She heard our pursuer closing in on us so she put me down hid me under some over growth and told me to be as quiet as possible. She then ran off drawing the creature away then started attacking it. This I didn't see but I heard it. I heard her moan out her final words as the creature crushed the life out of her." Saito's face was a combination of rumors and anger after he told Louise what had happen to his family.

Louise was sobbing know while clinging onto Saito "oh Saito I'm sorry I ever made you tell me that story. It's obviously something you wanted to leave behind in your past." Louise said while sobbing onto Saito's shoulder.

"It's alright Louise you don't have to cry."

"How did you ever survive that ordeal?"

"My father had taken me camping on occasion so I was accustomed to the wild. However that was a completely different kind of situation instead of it being fun it was for survival. I spent the next three months alone in the jungle. I would venture close to the colony to see what was going on on occasion. Those that fought back were killed those that didn't were turned into slaves and were experimented on. One day one of them walked into the jungle to drop off a dead body. I recognized him, her, or it as the one that had killed my family I wanted revenge. I hid in the tree stayed as quiet as possible then jumped down on top of it with a spear I had mad and plunged it into its neck and threw its throat. As it bleed out and tried to call for help I stood in front of it so it would know that it was me that killed him. The boy who's family he killed. I took out me spear and then the local wild life took care of the body before I could do anything. Soon after the federation sent a squad of Marine's to find out what happen. It was basically blind luck that they stumbled across me. I informed them of what happen and gave them all the intel they would need to free the colonists."

"What happen to you after the battle someone must have taken you in?"

"Yah someone did during the battle I used a weapon I had taken off of the creature I had killed and saved the commanders life. After that he took me back with him after learning my family had been killed. He adopted me and made me his son. After that I learned that the creatures that had attacked my colony were the Calrisians, and that they did this throughout the galaxy. I wanted to stop them from doing what they did to me to anyone else so at my insistence my adopted father enrolled me at the military academy. I studied and trained as hard as I could and graduated early and had my officer's rank at seventeen. Since then I've been leading men into battle against the Calrisian forces, and freeing world and other civilizations they've enslaved."

"Oh Saito my heart aches after learning about what a difficult life you've lead especially from such a young age." Louise had her arms thrown around Saito fully embracing him.

"It's alright Louise my past is what made me the person I am today."

"But still it's just so sad."

"Calm down Louise I'm fine."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At about noon Saito went over to Momorency's room to check on her progress. He knocked on her door and said "Momorency it's me Saito can I come in."

"No no please just wait out there." Momorency said noticeably frightened for some reason.

"How's the antidote coming along?"

"I'm making progress."

"How much longer do you think it's going to be?"

"It's hard to say."

Saito was starting to wonder why she wasn't giving him a straight answer, and when he listened carefully he could hear someone else inside with her. "I'm coming in." Saito opened the door and saw Momorency cowering behind Guiche. "So how about you give me a straight answer as to your progress." Saito said starring both of them down with a look saying don't even try and sell me any BS.

"I've hit a bit of a snag" Momorency confessed.

"Elaborate" Saito requested.

"The final ingredient I need is currently unavailable so I can't complete the antidote."

"What's the final ingredient?"

"A tear from the water spirit the venders are currently out of stock and they don't know when they'll get more."

"We need to fix here now as soon as possible. The way she is now she won't let me out of her sight. The only reason she isn't currently glued to me now is because Siesta is keeping her busy making a gift for me and she wants it to be a surprise. Is there any where we can go to get this tear as in today?"

"The only way we can get a tear today is to go to Lagdorian Lake and ask the spirit to give us a tear, but there's no guarantee that the spirit will give us a tear."

"How long will it take to get to this Lake?"

"We wouldn't get their until night fall."

"Alright then pack your bags and what you have of the antidote we leave within the hour."

"Now wait just a second Saito you can't just order her around." Guiche said trying to stand up for Momorency trying to get back in her good graces.

"If that's the way you want it fine. Monmon I hear that making love potions isn't exactly legal." She noticeably tensed up at this realizing he found out it was illegal to create love potions. "That's what I thought. Like I said we leave within the hour. You to Guiche you may be of some use." Neither one of them objected and Saito left the room and headed back to get Louise.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They left that afternoon from the academy and rode straight to the lake as fast as their horses could take them. Momorency had packed up what she had already created of the antidote, and what she needed to finish it off. She and Guiche rode separately while Saito and Louise rode together at Louise's insistence. Saito was wearing his non powered body armor suit as always and was armed with his sidearm, leg sheaths, and Derf. In addition to his standard armament he carried two grenades attached to his straps. He decided that he wanted to be safe just in case they got into trouble along the way.

"How much further is the lake" Saito called over to Momorency?

"Not much further it's just over this next rise then we'll be at the town on the lake" she replied.

"I can't wait to get there" Guiche said as he rode on ahead. He went over the rise when his horse stopped and he went flying forward. Saito and Momorency slowed down to avoid the same thing happening to them. When they reached Guiche's horse they saw him splashing in the water like he was drowning. "Save me save me" Guiche screamed as he thrashed around in the water.

"I thought you said there was a town between us and the lake" Saito asked Momorency?

"There should be a town. Wait a second there it is over there." Momorency pointed over in the distance to where the roof tops of houses could be seen.

"When you said that the town was on the lake I didn't think you meant it literally. So what do you think happened they spring a leak and the town sunk" Saito said jokingly.

"That's not funny. This is strange there would have to be a huge rain storm for the lake to of over flowed this much."

"Well let's just do what we came here for and get that tear."

"Common why isn't anyone helping me" Guiche screamed while still thrashing around in the water.

"For god's sake Guiche just stand up" Saito said.

Guiche stopped thrashing around and stood up in the water realizing it was only knee deep "oh."

"Yah oh no stop fooling around we got things to do" Saito told him.

Momorency took out a needle and pricked her finger and dropped a single drop of blood onto her Familiar frog Robin. "Take this to the water spirit she will recognize that this belongs to me from our contract. When you find the spirit bring it back here." The frog leapt off from her hands and dived into the lake. It wasn't more than a few seconds later when the spirit appeared.

It appeared before them as a person made of water resembling Momorency. "What is it that you wish?"

Momorency stood before the spirit and said "oh spirit I humbly ask that you grant me a single tear of your body."

"I refuse" was the spirits answer.

"Okay thanks for your time."

Momorency turned around and started walking away when she stopped before a brick wall in the form of Saito "what was that."

"The water spirit refused there's nothing we can do about it so we might as well go home and let the affects wear off."

"That's it I'll do the talking now. Spirit how about we make a deal is there anything we can give you or do for you in exchange for a tear?"

"There is something you can do for me. Two individuals keep on attacking me. Stop them and I will reward you with a tear."

"Done. So where do we find these attackers?

"You will find them on that bank over there" the water spirit pointed over to a bank not too far from their current location.

"We'll have this problem settled for you in no time." The water spirit figure collapsed back into the lake returning to its natural form. "Let's move" were Saito's only words as a stunned Momorency and Guiche starred at him after making a deal with the water spirit.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After making the deal with the water spirit to stop its attackers the four of them headed over to the bank the spirit had pointed out. They tied the horses up three hundred yards from their target destination at Saito's instructions. He didn't want the horses to make any sounds that would give away their position to their target. When they reached their destination no one had arrived yet so they hid in the bushes and waited for their targets.

As they waited Saito had to deal with Louise "Saitooooo pay more attention to me. The whole time we've been here you haven't paid any attention to me at all. I was hoping this could be our first of many romantic trips" Louise wined.

"Ok ok how about this Louise after we take care of these attackers for the water spirit we stay behind and enjoy the lake side all day tomorrow. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Saito said this while whispering trying to get Louise under control.

"That sounds wonderful I can't wait, and since we'll be alone we can enjoy ourselves in a private way tomorrow as well."

Saito's face turned white with shock at hearing Louise say this. He needed to get her cured ASAP. "Yes we will have a lot of fun tomorrow, but you won't be able to enjoy it if you don't get enough rest. Why don't you go to sleep and when you wake up we'll be all alone ok."

"Kay" Louise immediately laid down closed her eyes and went to sleep.

With Louise out of the way Saito could focus on the bank and keep an eye out for the attackers. It wasn't long before two hooded figures appeared. Saito went through his options he could either A stun them tie them up and ask questions later. B set a grenade to stun and do the same thing. C send Guiche out as a distraction while he knocks them out before they can react. Guiche could get hurt in the process but that's a risk he could live with. Or he could go with plan D walk up to them and try and talk things out first. Out of all his options plan C seemed the most attractive, but he went with plan D talk first. Saito got out of the bushes and walked up to the two figures "hay there mind if we have a word." One of the cloaked figures directed their staff towards him. Saito grabbed his sidearm and said "Hold on there I decided to come up and talk to you first. Don't make me regret it."

"I know that voice" said the taller one Saito is that you. The taller one pulled down their hood and revealed herself to be Kirche.

"Kirche what are you doing here?"

"I'm helping Tabitha handle the water spirit. Its flooded the lake and we're here to stop it." The smaller one pointing the staff at Saito removed her hood revealing herself to be Tabitha. "What are you doing here?"

"Well after you left the academy something happened so we came here to." Saito was interrupted as Louise had ran towards him and clung onto him as she pointed her wand at Kirche.

"Stay away from Saito he's mine and I won't let you have him."

"MY my when did your relationship get so close" Kirche commented?

"It's not like that she drank a love potion by accident so we came here to get a tear from the water spirit. The spirit refused to give us the tear so we made a deal to stop the two people attacking the spirit in return for the tear. Which I guess are you two."

"Yes but Tabitha needs to defeat the water spirit in order to undo the damage it's done."

"Did you try talking to it to find out why it's doing this?"

"No" Kirche answered.

"Ah gees" Saito sighed "Momorency summon the spirit so we can get this all sorted out." Momorency came out of the bushes followed by Guiche and she summoned the spirit again, and again the spirit appeared in a human form made of water. "Spirit we stopped your attackers they say you are intentionally raising the water level why is that?"

"A sacred object was stolen from me so I intend to flood the world until I find it."

"That's a pretty long range plan" Saito commented.

"The spirits sense of time is different from our own sense of time so to it it doesn't seem long at all." Momorency informed Saito.

"Water spirit if you return the water level to normal I will find this object and bring it back to you agree."

"Give it up Saito the water spirit would never agree to something like that with a commoner" Guiche told Saito.

"I accept your deal" Said the water spirit shocking everyone in attendance.

"What was the object stolen and who stole it" Saito asked?

"The object stolen is the ring of andvari and the person that stole it was named Cromwell. The ring of andvari can grant false life. It is not something for mortals to posses."

"Understood I will return your ring to you one day."

"I will hold you to that Gandalf." The water spirit then gave him a container containing a tear of the water spirit and left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They returned to the Academy the next day after spending the night at Tabitha's house. For the whole day Louise couldn't look at Saito once without blushing and getting terribly embarrassed. When they returned to their room Saito decided they needed to talk. "Louise you have no reason to be embarrassed. You were under the effects of a love potion."

"But still the things I did and said."

"Were all effects of the love potion and nothing else."

"I do have one question though."

"Shoot."

"What?"

"It means go ahead."

"While I was under the effects of the love potion and willing to do stuff with you why didn't you. It's because you don't find me sexually attractive isn't it." Louise couldn't believe what she had just said out load.

Neither could Saito. "It was because you were under the effects of a love potion, and in my book if I had done stuff with you that would account to rape. And anyone that would commit that should be fixed so they wouldn't be able to ever do it again."

This made Louise feel a little bit better "thank you."

"No problem" Saito responded.

As the day ended Saito was relaxing on the balcony when a hooded figure appeared. He grabbed for his leg knife and took up a fighting stance ready to deal with whoever this may be. Could it be an assassin Count Mott hired to get his revenge? Saito thought there was a good chance of that after all the day after Siesta is taken from his mansion she starts working for Louise. It wouldn't be too hard for even a five year old to connect the dots that Saito was the one that night.


	9. Chapter 9: The Albion mission

This is it the chapter I know you've all been waiting for. Sorry it took so long to publish. Now read and enjoy.

* * *

The cloaked figure had floated up to Saito and Louise's balcony. The figure just stood there with their face covered by their cloaked. Saito took a fighting stance ready to deal with the intruder. "You're always on guard" the cloaked figure said. The figure pulled back their hood revealing herself to be the Princess.

"Princess" both Saito and Louise said in unison surprised at who it was!

"Hello Louise and Saito how do you like your new room?" The Princess asked with a smile on her face happy to see her friend Louise again.

"Thank you your highness I am un worthy of such a gift from you." Louise replied while bowing on one knee.

"Thanks for the room it's nice" was Saito's response.

"I'm glad to hear it. Unfortunately this isn't a social call I have a mission for the two of you."

"Whatever it is your highness I shall gladly do it if need be I shall even lay down my life." Louise said with as much pride as she could muster.

This ticked Saito off although. He walked over to Louise and gave her a whack on the head. "Don't say such stupid stuff."

"Oww what do you mean by stupid. It's an honor to lay down your life for your country."

"There's a difference between laying down one's life and dying for no good reason. It may sound cool to say stuff like that, but in reality when you die that's it. You're future is over and there's nothing more you can do all your accomplishments will have been meaningless." Saito said this with such conviction that neither Louise nor the Princess objected to what he said.

Regaining her composure the Princess began. "The mission I have for you isn't an easy one, and the reason I chose you is because I trust you two more than anyone in my court. The mission is to travel into Albion and retrieve a letter that I sent to prince Wales a long time ago. This letter must be found and destroyed so as not to disturb the upcoming treaty negotiations. I will be marrying the prince of Germania soon in order to forge an alliance between our two countries."

"You can't your highness their barbarians" Louise objected.

"It's necessary Louise. In order to forge an alliance with a stronger force as soon as possible. The Recon Reconquista have almost fully taken over Albion now and as soon as their done they will attack Tristain. Our country needs this alliance in order to keep that from happening. If this letter falls into the hands of the Reconquista letter they can use it to break up the engagement. Your second objective on this mission is to rescue Prince Wales from Albion. If he dies than the last of the royal family will die with him. Do you except this mission?"

"I except" Saito and Louise say at the same time.

"Do you know where we could find the Prince" Saito asked?

"From the information I've been able to gather I believe he's at an old church I can show you on this map." The princes took out a map she had and pointed to the location on the map where the church was located. It was situated right on a small canal or stream as the map showed. "You will take a ship from the port city and it will take you to Albion. It is disguised as a merchant vessel and is named S.S. Margaret."

Saito stopped the Princess and held a finger up to his lips. He grabbed his knife and walked over to the door and opened it. Stumbling in were Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, and Momorency. As they all fell in they looked at the Princess and Louise like deer caught in the headlights. When they looked at Saito with a knife their expressions changed to that of horrified and scared for their lives. Saito showed no surprise, no anger, no emotion at all as he said "looks like we got some eves droppers." "Normally I would trust you would know what's good for you not to go spreading tales of what you heard, but as you over heard a covert mission debriefing it's a different story. Option one imprisonment or option two death." Saito said this while playing with his knife looking like he was seriously considering killing them to keep the mission secret.

"How about we come with you and help you on your mission" proposed Guiche.

"That may not be such a bad idea" said the princes. "Are they skilled?"

"They have their moments" Saito replied.

"They could be useful" Louise interjected. "Tabitha is a triangle class wind mage with a dragon familiar. That could come in handy if we can't use the ship."

"You have a point and when both her and Kirche teamed up against the Golem Kirche's flames grew increasingly large, and Guiche could provide extra forces when needed with his golems. That could come in handy. As for Momorency I actually don't know what she can do other than mix potions and I don't see how that is of any use where we're going."

"I can act as a medic. I'm a water mage so if someone gets hurt I can use my magic to heal them."

"What do you say Lieutenant should you take them. In all honesty their untrained and practically rookies. This is going to be a covert mission and their not trained for that."

"I don't agree both Tabitha and Kirche proved their bravery when they stood up to that golem, and you've been training with Guiche's Valkyrie's so you know what he can do with those, and we may need a medic if someone gets hurt." Louise argued trying to let them come along.

"Fine then but you four will follow my orders, and if you don't then it won't be me that'll punish you. Because you'll probably already be dead before I get the chance. Tabitha fill up your dragon before we leave we don't know how long until she can eat again once we leave. If worse comes to worse that dragon of yours may be the only way out of Albion. We leave at dawn so get ready and remember this is a stealth mission." Saito emphasized the last part to get his point across as to what they should wear and bring.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning everybody showed up at the front gates ready to leave for the port city of La Rochelle. Saito was wearing the same clothes he had worn when he went undercover in town. Everybody else was wearing non noble clothes as well so as to not stand out. Under their clothes they wore a different outfit for when they reached Albion. Mostly black and green clothes so they wouldn't stand out in the woods per Saito's instructions.

Guiche came up to Saito to ask him something. "Saito I was wondering if you would let me bring my Familiar along?"

"What's your familiar?"

Suddenly a mound started to form next to Guiche and out popped an extra large Mole. "He's a Mole and his name is Verdandi."

"Hmm how fast can he dig?"

"Incredibly fast he could dig us a tunnel in no time if we needed one and he's very loyal as a Familiar should be." All of a sudden Verdandi started moving away from Guiche and pounced on Louise. "Verdandi!"

"What is he trying to do" Louise asked?

"He loves jewels do you have any on you?"

"The ring the Princess gave me but I'm not letting him eat it."

"Hold on Louise I'll help you" Saito said as he moved towards her. But then something like an air cannon was shoot at them blowing Verdandi off Louise and knocking Saito off his feet.

Saito quickly rolled over onto his stomach and grabbed his side arm. He loaded a 5.57 stun round and aimed in the direction the attack came from. Slowly a figure could be made out of the fog Saito fired aiming for his right arm hoping he was a righty so he couldn't conjure anymore spells. Unfortunately the attacker saw him and moved at the last second and Saito winged him.

It wasn't a direct hit but he still got knocked to the ground seeing this Saito got up holstered his weapon and grabbed his force recon knife. He saw the attacker lying on the ground on his side. He flattened him out on his back put his knee on his chest and held the knife to his throat and said "who are you and why did you attack us?"

"I didn't attack you I was rescuing the girl from the creature attacking her you imbecile."

"Looked more like an attack to me. If you truly were trying to save her you would of said something before launching an attack. Now tell me who sent you and who are you?"

"I was sent by the Princess to aid you on your mission my name is Viscount Wards leader of the Griffin Knights."

"First I'm hearing of it you got any proof you are who you say you are?"

"Saito stop he's telling the truth he is Viscount Wards" Louise said from behind him.

After hearing this Saito got off of Wards and let him get up. "Thank you Louise if you don't mind me asking who is this very rude commoner?"

"He's my familiar Lieutenant Saito Hiraga" Louise said in an apologetic tone.

"Humph he should learn to respect his betters if you wish I could educate him for you." Wards said with utter distain in his voice.

"Any time you wanna go Warts just say the word" Saito replied to Wards comment.

"How dare you speak to your superior in such a way" Wards replied to Saito's offensive remark.

"I'm ready to dance whenever you are princess. I'd say nothing below the belt but I bet you got nothing to worry about there."

"Why you insolent little" Wards was saying before he was interrupted.

"That's enough you two no more fighting" Louise interjected.

"As you wish my dear Louise." Wards attitude changed almost instantly as he approached Louise to that of over affection and flattery towards Louise. He walked over to Louise and picked her up in his arms. "Ah my dear Louise it's been so long since last we saw one another."

Louise blushed bright red at this thoroughly embarrassed by Wards actions at the moment. "Please Lord Wards this is a bit much." Louise said trying to get Wards to put her down. Fortunately she succeeded and he placed her on the ground.

"My apologize Louise it's just been so long since last we saw one another. I'm just overjoyed at the fact that we get to go on this mission together." Wards said this while clasping her hands in his and starring into her eye's with affection.

"Hay Louise just who is this guy" Saito asked?

"Well you see he's my um."

Wards finished for her "Louise is my Fiancé we are bet roved to one another."

"What!" was everyone's reaction to receiving this news.

"How old are you" Saito asked Wards?

"I am thirty three years old why do you ask?"

"And you proposed to Louise?" Saito asked wondering why he would ask someone so much young than him and probably illegal.

"Actually it was an arranged marriage by our families. However we both accepted it. Now Louise come let us ride together"

Great I'm going into enemy territory with a pedophile Saito thought to himself. "She's not riding with you each person to their own horse with their own gear. So where's your ride?"

"I'll call for him now." Wards whistled and threw the fog came a Griffin. "Only the elite get to ride these so that should tell you the difference between you and me." Wards thought that this would get the commoner Familiar to submit to him once he saw his Griffin. Everyone looks to them and the riders with aw and respect.

"Your right this does show me the difference between the two of use." Success Wards thought no one can look at a Griffin knight without showing respect. "It shows how stupid you are. This is a covert mission unless you can have that thing wait for you at a designated location pen it up and grab a horse."

"You can't give me orders you lowly commoner" Wards replied.

"Well how about you use some common sense this is a covert mission so we can't ride something that will draw attention to ourselves. Guiche get Verdandi to Sylphid he'll ride on her. Wards go get yourself a horse or get left behind. Now let's move out." Everyone in attendance started to move out while wards got a horse.

That commoner with grow to regret this when we get to the port city I'll show him just who is superior and who is inferior. Just you wait your time will come Gandalf.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The trip to the port city was a quiet trip with a few annoying parts with Wards. Every once in a while it seemed he felt the need to openly flirt with Louise. No one enjoyed having to listen to him not even Louise apparently.

If his ego gets any bigger that horse won't be able to support him Saito thought. "Hay Wards how about you give it a rest and keep an eye out on the road for traps set by bandits."

"You should really learn to mind your manners when speaking to your superiors. After all I am a captain in her majesties royal Griffin knights, and you're just a Lieutenant." Wards responded with distain towards Saito.

"We're not even in the same military so you're not my superior, and from what I've seen so far you're not my superior in any way.

"That's where you're wrong I am of noble birth a blue blood. While you're just a commoner and a Familiar to boot you're not worthy of the title Lieutenant."

"One it's a rank and one I've worked hard to get what did you have to do to earn your title?"

"I was born into a noble family so my title is my birth right."

Saito burst out laughing at this "hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

"What's so funny" Wards asked?

"Oh it's nothing I just can't wait to see what happens when we get into combat. From what you've told me it sounds like you're the one that doesn't deserve their rank. Tell me just what is it that you've done up till now?"

"I have maintained the peace by catching bandits, thieves, and fallen nobles."

"Do you have any training in covert infiltration?"

"What's that?"

"It's sneaking behind enemy borders undetected."

"Sounds dishonorable."

"It's what we're doing and it's the only way we're going to get out of this alive. Take a left up here."

"Saito it's faster if we keep going straight" Guiche interjected.

"That may be so but according to the map we'll be going through a ravine if we go that way. We'll be totally exposed and have no cover this way may take longer but we'll still get there on time" Saito explained.

"I say we take the shorter route I doubt any bandits we come across won't be any match for us nobles. You have nothing to fear commoner let's keep going straight."

"Does the word covert even exist in your vocabulary? It means not to draw attention to ourselves, and if you take out an entire gang of bandits on the road that'll more than do it. So we go left."

"I agree with Saito" Said Guiche.

"As do I" Contributed Momorency.

"Same here" said Kirche.

"," was what Tabitha said she just nodded.

"I'm sorry Lord Wards but I agree with Saito as well" Louise said in apologetic tone towards Wards.

All Wards could do was grin and bear it no one wanted to take the route he wanted to take. Damn it the plan was for us to take the shorter route. We were to be attacked and I would rescue us and gain everyone's respect and admiration. I was also hoping it would put this commoner in his place who does he think he is acting like the leader of the group barking out orders. No matter I'll just challenge him to a duel when we get to the inn beat him and put him in his place. Then leave him for Matilda to finish off he'll never expect to see her coming.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they came over the hill they saw the port city of La Rochelle. They could see merchant ships coming and going from the port. "Wow now this has to be the biggest difference between our two cultures" Saito said.

"You don't have flying ships where you come from" Guiche asked?

"We do but your world's level of development is similar to my world's 16th century level of technology, and our ships at the time sailed the seas not the skies."

"Your Mages never came up with a way to float a ship" Wards asked?

"We don't have magic in my world in its place we have something called science which allows us to achieve the same thing without magic."

"A Nation without any Mages" Wards said shocked! "What about your Aristocrats aren't they Mages?"

"No and we don't have any Aristocrats we either stopped using those titles or stopped caring about that crap over a century ago."

"How can you have a world without any Aristocrats" Guiche asked?

"Things just changed people got tired of having to listen to someone just because they were born into a position. After a while it started to change where instead of governing people they were just of higher social class. Then people that weren't stopped caring and just found people that put stock in that annoying snobs. Eventually people realized that it's what you make of yourself that matters not where they came from."

"Even so Blue bloods are still blue bloods so they are better than the commoners no matter how you look at it" Wards interjected.

"Is that so? Hay Wards you're a blue blood right" Saito asked?

"Yes that is correct why do you ask?"

Saito then took out his knife and said "Mind if I cut you a little so I can see that blue blood of yours. I've never seen it in a human before."

"Are you insane the color of my blood is red just like everybody else's."

"That's my point say what you will but we all bleed the same we all can die so there's nothing that makes blue bloods more special than anyone else.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they enter the town they head straight for the port to find their ship. It doesn't take them long before they find the S.S. Margaret. Saito approached the captain and showed him the letter with the royal seal on it proving he was who he said he was. "My name is Captain Christopher we've been waiting for you."

"How long until we can cast off it'll be a couple hours we're waiting on the manifest, and as you can imagine in a port this size the paper work can take hours before we launch."

"How long will it take to reach Albion from here?"

"Only a couple hours" the captain responded.

"Good we won't lose the advantage of a new moon then tonight."

"Since we have to wait how about we head back into town there's an Inn we can stay at and rest up for tomorrow." Wards proposed with other intentions in mind for when they got there.

Saito nixed this idea saying "No we'll rest on the ship so when it's ready to go they don't have to send someone to go get us. Captain you got any free space for us to rest up?"

"Yah there is some space in the hold you can use I'll have my men help you with your gear. What do you want to do about the horses are you taking them with you?"

"No put them in the stable for when we come back" Saito responded.

As wards dismounted his horse he was growing more and more displeased. Things are not going according to plan we were supposed to go to the Inn and I was going to challenge him to a duel. I can't do that while we're at the port I'll just have to wait till later maybe I can challenge him while we're in the air and get lucky and blow him over board.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once the ship left the port Saito decided that then was the perfect time to give everyone their assignments. There was less chance of the wrong people finding out their plans while in flight. "We're going to break-up into two groups Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, and Momorency will be in one group and me myself, Louise and Wards will be in another group. Tabitha will be in charge of the other group. Your job is to be our backup escape option from Albion in case the ship here becomes compromised and can't be used. You will launch ahead of us on Sylphid after she meets up with us in the air. You will descend and land here at point alpha there should be a clearing there for you to land. After that is where you come in Guiche. You Verdandi and Sylphid will dig a fox hole in the woods away from the clearing to provide yourself protection and cover. Wait there until you here otherwise. Each of you has their own special part in your defense. Guiche will use his Valkyrie's to engage the enemy and both Tabitha and Kirche you stay back in the trench as the last line of defense, and Momorency's job is a medic. If it seems like you can't hold your position bug out and head to point beta ten miles north. Remember only engage if you have to try to stay out of sight." Saito then turned to Louise and Wards to address them. "Our drop point is here 40 miles north of their drop zone. We'll head west for a mile until we reach this stream we'll follow it down stream until we reach the church. At that point my men will secure the area and we'll proceed inside to make contact with the Prince. Louise you're the only one that's ever seen the Prince so you'll have to identify him before we move in."

After the briefing Saito led everyone on deck and they could see Tabitha's Familiar coming in for a landing on the deck. Also approaching them was Saito's suit escorted by two jet pack drones. Before they had left Saito had programmed his jetpack drone to transport his armor, and deliver it on the ship so as to avoid drawing attention to themselves while traveling to the ship.

Everyone started getting their gear together preparing for what was to come. Wards came over to Saito and struck up a conversation. "Lieutenant I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier, and seeing as how we are going into hostile territory now I propose we bury the hatchet and start over. What do you say?" Wards then held out his hand for Saito to shake.

Saito accepted it and said "Sure thing one thing we don't need is any hostility between the two of use while on mission."

"Exactly since there's so much time between know and when we depart how about we have a duel. That way we can show one another just how strong the other is." This will be perfect when he accepts I'll defeat him without breaking a sweat. That will put him in his place.

"You don't need to prove anything to me Wards. If you really want something to distract you then I got something for you to play with then. Everybody gather round." Wards was getting infuriated again. Again this commoner refused to do as he wished and threw yet another monkey wrench into his plans. Saito reached down to his PDA attached to his under wrist and produce six helmets from his Storage Capsule. Those that hadn't seen this already starred at it in shock. "These are the mark six combat helmets they will be of great use to everyone here. These will allow everyone to stay in contact. Inside the helmet is a built in short range communication device with a range up to 50 miles so we'll be able to stay in contact. Also built into the helmet is a dual purpose gas mask. It will filter out gasses and poisons, and if needed it has a built in re-breather giving you your own oxygen supply for up to an hour. The controls for this are located here on the front of the mask." Saito said pointing to two buttons to activate the re-breather on either side in front of where a person mouth would be located when wearing the mask. "Next up is the field of vision the visor will provide you with. The controls for this are located on the left side with this knob. Turn it one click and you get an AR view or Augmented Reality view. With this you can see virtual maps meaning maps only you can see that others can't. Two clicks you get night vision three thermal vision four infrared put them on and try it out its easier if you gust see for yourself." Everyone put on their helmets and did as Saito said.

"Wow, Incredible, this is amazing" Was what everyone said as they activated their visions.

"IF your visor gets cracked or damaged and you can't see through it the controls here on the right side can retract the visor." Saito said while indicating the controls on the right side for everyone. "Another feature about the visor is its ability to isolate and filter out bright lights." Saito turned on his helmets flashlight and it appeared to everyone as just a small white circle on the left of Saito's helmet. "Now everyone retract your visors." Everyone did so and was almost blinded by his light. Saito turned it off and continued with the explaining the flashlight. "This is a flashlight its similar to your lanterns except it can be turned on and off by this switch." Saito demonstrated by turning the flashlight on and off again. "This can also produce two different lights a Red light and a Green light. I recommend you only use these two while on the ground because they'll help to conceal you better from the enemy. On the Right side is the built in camera that will capture images of everything you put in front of it and you can turn this on and off as well by flipping the switch on the back up is on down is off. Lastly is the helmets attached binoculars here. They flip down over the visor and work the same way a telescope does. Except to zoom in and out you twist the side of it here." Saito said indicating the controls on the side of the binoculars. "Now everyone practice with these and come to me with any questions."

For the next hour everyone practiced with the helmets Saito had given them. All except Wards who said "I don't need this my own skills make this unnecessary." Your funeral was what Saito thought as he took back the helmet.

Before Tabitha's group left Saito gave her a PDA and gave her a crash course in how to use it. He left it on the life signs mode to help warn her of any incoming visitors, and if need be how to call up a grid reference so to call in an air strike.

Before he left the academy he had deployed all eighty of his Jetpack Drones and broke them up into four groups of twenty. One group for Tabitha's to provide air cover and recon and one for him and two groups to provide support just in case. At present they were flying at a very high altitude so as not to be spotted. All ready and waiting to provide support on a moment's notice.

In addition to Tabitha's group's current supplies Saito gave them each a first aid and survival kit. In them was cammo paint that he had them apply to all of their bare skin to help with their camouflage. Lastly he gave each of them a food pill that should last them at least a week. Hopefully this wouldn't take that long.

After Tabitha left Saito rematerialized all fourteen of his Droids getting ready for when they had to drop. Saito turned to address wards and asked "Wards can you use your wind magic to fly?"

"Yes it's called levitation. Why do you ask?"

"When we get to the drop zone me and my Droids are going to jump down and you are going to levitate down with Louise."

"You can jump and survive this great a fall?" Wards asked bewildered at what Saito just said.

"Yep" was Saito's response with a smirk on his face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As time went by Saito went over the plan again and again in his head. He went over every aspect of the plan and what it was he was about to do. He did this before every drop. He checked his weapons making sure they were ready. It wasn't that he was nervous about what was coming he was just ready to get started.

Wards saw Saito doing this and mistook what he was doing as nervous and afraid of what was coming. He thought to himself just like any commoner there's nothing special about him I can see how scared he is. I think I'll take advantage of this. He walked over to Saito sat next to him. "So you nervous about what we're about to do?"

"Nope after a while it just becomes routine" Saito responded without a care.

"Just how many times have you done something like this?"

"In all honesty I've lost count of how many times it's been now. This is your first time though right."

"Yes it is I've never had to do something such as this before." Wards responded now disappointed that he still hasn't been able to get this commoner to flinch.

"Here's some advice for you put on the cammo paint so you blend in better, and…. Hold on Louise should hear this too. Hay Louise come over here I want to tell you and Wards something." Louise came across the deck unlike Wards she had listened to Saito because she knew he knew what he was doing and put on the cammo paint. "I want to give you and Wards some advice about what to do when we're down there.

"Sure you are the one with the most experience when doing this" Louise replied. This got under Wards skin at the fact that his Fiancé Louise was willing to take advice from her Familiar and not him.

Saito continued "First of all don't attack anyone on the ground for no good reason. One mistake and you'll either get yourself or all of us killed that way. I don't know about you but I'd rather not die just yet. Also keep the talking to a minimum every time you speak you risk alerting the enemy to our presence. Before we drop I'll go over some simple hand signals with you."

Saito was in the middle of Showing Wards and Louise the hand signals when all of a sudden they heard a whistling sound. Then the ship rocked violently the ship had just been hit. Then suddenly the ship started getting peppered from cannon balls. They all hit the bows keel inflicting significant damage. The captain had the helmsmen take immediate evasive action to avoid getting hit. Captain Christopher shouted down to Saito, Louise, and Wards "you have to go now we can't take much more."

"Understood everyone jump jump now go go go" Saito shouted. All of his Droids ran towards the edge and jumped off the ship. Louise was with Wards and they were about to jump when the ship was struck again and Louise fell over the railing without Wards. Wards was knocked over the side as well but was tumbling in mid air trying to cast his levitation spell. Saito saw this and shouted "Louise" while running to the ledge Louise had fallen from and leapt over the side after her.

Louise was currently in free fall plummeting to her death less than ten thousand feet below her. As she was falling everything seemed to slow down then she saw something coming straight at her she didn't know what it was. It turned out to be Saito. He was diving straight towards her. He slowed down and grabbed her Louise responded by saying "Saito save us already we're going to die."

"Not today" at that instant Saito extended his wings and they reduced in speed considerably.

Louise had her eyes closed the whole time until she felt the change in wind pressure. She opened her eyes and saw they were flying. "We're flying" was the first thing Louise said as she opened her eyes. This feeling the feeling of being absolutely safe and secure I remember this feeling. I felt it both times when Saito rescued me from Fouquet's Golem and when I slept next to him at the Inn. What does this mean? Louise thought as she held her arms around Saito's neck and his arm around her midsection.

Saito on the other hand wasn't thinking about that. He had turned around to see how the ship was doing and saw it crashing down to the ground. Riddled with holes and parts of it blown off. They definitely weren't going back the way they came.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Saito glided himself and Louise down to the ground he grabbed for his M30 as soon as he could. He took a knee loaded it and checked his surroundings to make sure they were clear. There wasn't any sign of anyone around them. Except for three of his droids who did what he did similarly except with their arms checking the area. After establishing that the area was clear he reached for his PDA and activated his Passive Camouflage. His armor color changed into a woodland camouflage. His Droids did the same thing. He got up from his position and they all headed towards the rendezvou point keeping an eye out for hostiles. When they got there they met up with the rest of his Droids and Wards.

Wards had been guided by one of Saito's Droid. Wards ran over to Louise and looked like he was about to say something when Saito covered his mouth. Saito signaled for Wards to stay silent. He then made contact with his drones over head. "Falcon one this is LT. over" Saito said in a hushed voice even though his helmet was sound proof. He did it mostly out of instinct.

"LT. this is Falcon one I read you" responded the drone.

"Falcon one is there any indication of increased foot traffic in my area?"

"Negative I read zero movement opposed to you and your team copy."

"Roger over and out." Saito addressed the Squad in the same hushed tone "we're clear SD-1 take it out." They moved out in a traveling over watch formation with SD-1 through 5 in the first group in the forward position. Saito, Louise, Wards, and SD-6 through 9 in group two. Leaving the remaining Droid SD-10 through 14 in the last group responsible for covering their flank. They were separated by 50 meters so one squad could provide back up for the other in case they got into trouble. Saito decided to contact Tabitha's group to check up on them. "Tabitha come in do you read me over."

"I read you" Tabitha responded.

""Be advised you are our main way of evac from Albion now what's your status?"

"We finished digging the fox hole and are now covering it up."

"Good keep an eye out as well the enemy may know we're here over.

"Understood" then Tabitha ended the transmission.

Saito's group traveled for about an hour before they reached the stream. After that they headed up stream to where the church was located while staying in the bush so as not to be spotted across the stream. As they headed up stream there was one thing Saito couldn't help but keep thinking of. The fact that their ship had been attacked and destroyed without any warning or inspection kept on plaguing his brain. He wasn't familiar with how things worked in this world, but destroying another countries merchant ship with civilians on it wasn't a smart thing to do. Although it wasn't like it hadn't happen in his world's history. Before the Second World War started the Germans had been sinking merchant vessels as well but with just cause. They were supplying war materials to the British. Another similar incident was when they sunk a passenger ship the Lusitania a passenger ship. However, it turned out that they were smuggling in war materials hoping it would slip by the Germans. Again this provided a reason as to why they would sink an unarmed ship. The S.S. Margaret was being used as a spy recon ship on Albion so it could have been destroyed because of that. However, the ship has run how many missions and it just happens to get shot down when they come to rescue the Prince, and stop the Reconquista from interfering with the alliance between Tristain and Germania. Saito wasn't big on coincident. Either there was a mole in the palace here with them. Since he met Wards he's made one questionable move after another. Saito thought he should keep a close eye on Wards from now on just in case.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At about dawn they arrived across the stream from the church. Along the way the stream had grown into a small river about a hundred feet across and thirty feet deep. Saito and his Droids took up position with an excellent over watch position of the church. Something about the church made Saito feel uneasy he his men had spotted two guards. One at the door and one in the bell tower they were wearing the armor of the royal family guards which Louise and Wards confirmed. However they were too out in the open if they truly were in hiding then they wouldn't position themselves where someone could see them so easily. Saito decided to check the area "Falcon one this is Lt. I need you to run a check on the building to the east of my position."

"Lt. this is Falcon one we are picking up twenty signatures inside the building. Be advised we are also picking up what could be bodies to the north."

"Roger that Falcon one. SD-1 and 2 take up sniper over watch from here. Three through seven get your feet wet and hold at the edge of the bank. Stay underwater until I give the signal to move in. Eight and nine you're coming with me to check on those supposed bodies. The rest of you hold this position."

Like a well tuned machine everyone moved into position Saito and his men entered the small river and exited on the opposite bank. They headed to where Falcon one said the bodies were located as quietly as possible trying not to make a sound. When they reach where the bodies were located the saw at least twenty bodies just thrown on top of one another. Most of them were wearing the same armor that the guards were wearing. Bring up the question of if these are the Albion royal guards then who was that guarding the building.

They heard someone approaching their position and they all went for cover. Approaching was a man with greasy brown hair in torn armor showing it had been through many battles. He walked over to the corpses and said "alright you royal guard pricks let's see if you got anything else you can spare." He started heaving the bodies off one another inspecting them looking for something that could be useful to him.

Saito came out of hiding and snuck up on the man with a knife in his hand. He came up and covered the man's mouth and put the knife up to his throat. "Who are you people and if you try to scream I'll slit your throat before you get the chance."

The man took a deep breath preparing to scream and alert his comrade's when he felt the cold steal of Saito's blade pressed against his throat. "We are the Reconquista we were told to wait here for whoever came to meet the Prince and kill them."

"Where is the Prince now?"

"He was moved to a POW camp before his public execution."

"Where's this camp?"

"I don't know" at this Saito drew the blade closer to his throat spilling a drop of blood in the process. "I swear I don't know but our commanding officer knows where he is."

"Where is he?"

"In the church in the pastor's office on the second floor" the man responded out of fear for his life.

"Thanks for the information" Saito withdrew the knife and grabbed his hypo spray and injected him with a dosage of a mixture of Anesthesia and Benzodiazepines. He'll be out for a day at least and won't remember a thing. Saito and his men headed towards the church and stopped just as it came into view. He reached for his PDA on his under wrist and ran a scan of the building. The scan showed the guard at the front door and the one in the bell tower. Inside the church it showed seventeen life sign's scattered around in the pews and one signature on the second floor. First thing he had to do was secure the commanding officer on the second floor. "All units be advised target objective is not here. New objective is commanding officer in second floor pastor office. SD-1 and 2 take out the guards 3 through seven move up and take up position outside the church windows. Eight and Nine come with me."

DS-1and two each fired one round from their railguns with the silencers activated and took out the two guards with head shots. SD3 through seven emerged out of the river and moved up to the windows and took up position for further orders.

Saito and SD8 and nine went around to the back of the Church below the window of the pastor's office. SD-9 took a knee and secured their position while Saito and SD-8 got their ascension cables ready. Saito used his Gauntlets Grappling line and SD-8 used it's as well and they ascended up to the second floor like they were Batman and Robin. They stopped when they were next to the window. Saito positioned himself above the window and gave SD-9 the signal and he started tapping on the window drawing the officer's attention. As he came over to find out what the noise was he opened the window and as soon as he did that Saito swung in knocking him over with his feet first. The officer was now lying on the floor on his back with Saito kneeling next to him. "Where's Prince Wales" Saito asked with his rifle pointed at the man's chest for extra incentive.

"I'll never tell you and even if I did my men down stairs would tear you to pieces their all skilled fighters and Mages. We're the ones that defeated the Royal Family Guards. Do you think you even stand a chance against us?" This was the officer's response to Saito's threat believing his men were more than a match for his attacker.

"Let's test that theory shall we" Saito responded condescendingly "all units open fire."

With that order the Droids stationed outside the church windows opened fire through them. They shattering the glass as they spread lead inside the church. All the soldiers inside were caught off guard by what was happening. All they knew was that they were under attack. The ones that were lucky not to die in the first instant dove for cover either conjuring spells, loaded a crossbow, or grabbed for a musket. Unfortunately as soon as they got up to take aim they were mowed down. Some tried to use their shields believing they would protect them, but the 5.57 armor piercing rounds just turned the thin armor shielding to Swiss cheese. One of them tried firing from cover but unfortunately he wasn't covered from the rear and was shot from behind never knowing what hit him. It was over in less than a minute.

The officer could hear all of the gun fire from down below and wasn't sure what it was. It sounded like gunfire but with the amount of how many shots were fired it couldn't of been. They would have had to have at least a hundred muskets pre loaded and just as many men ready to fire them. There's no way a force that large could have sneaked up on them without them knowing about it.

Saito grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to the balcony overlooking the church pews. When the officer looked out over the pews he was in utter shock as to what he saw. All of his men were dead and lying in pools of their own blood. He almost threw up at the sight of this. Before him the men he had led in defeating the Royal Family Guards lay dead with horror on their faces and some without a limb having blown off in the fight. "Where's the Prince" Saito shouted at the officer demanding the Intel he required.

"He was taken as a prisoner to a camp seven miles north of here along with five of his men." The officer responded with utter shock and terror on his face and voice after seeing what his attacker did in just under a minute. Saito took out his Hypo-spray and gave him the same thing he had given the other man in the woods knocking him out leaving him with no memory that they were ever there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saito and his men regrouped and headed north towards the camp they were told Prince Wales was located. It only took them two hours to reach the camp. When they arrived the camp turned out to be a small camp with hastily made buildings without any walls most used sheets as walls. They saw the five Knights that the Reconquista officer told them about.

They were tied up and thrown in wooden cages. They were visibly beaten and bruised. A couple of them had rags soaked in blood representing the only medical treatment they received from their conquerors.

"Where do you think Wales is" asked Louise?

There wasn't any sign of Wales though. However there was one building with solid wall's and two guards stationed at the door. Saito pointed it out and said "It's a good bet that Wales is located in that building there with the guards on the door. Unfortunately we can't make a move just yet there has to be at least three hundred troops stationed at this base. If we make a move know then they'd be on us the whole way to the evac point. We'll have to wait till night to make our move."

Wards through in his two cents "there may be three hundred of them, but their just commoners we can take them with ease."

"We do that and they'll over run us. We'll wait and observe them and learn their routines such as guard shifts and any patrols they might have." Saito told wards nixing another one of his suggestions. This guy must be trying to get us killed I have no doubt if he was in charge of this mission he'd be dead already. Unless he's trying to lead us into a trap deliberately. Maybe he is the traitor no one could be that reckless.

As the day went on they observed the workings of the camp and one thing for sure was that they were pretty lax. There were only a few guards stationed around and they didn't seem to be paying much attention. As for patrols there were only a few of them and they seemed easy to break through. There weren't any fences or barricades surrounding the perimeter either.

As knight time came around it started to rain in a downpour. This meant that Saito and his men couldn't use their active camouflage. The time was eleven o'clock now and Saito and his men were moving into position. SD-1and two moved into an over watch position to provide Saito and SD-3, 4, and 5 cover as they went into the building they believed Wales was being held in. SD-6, 7, 8, and 9 would rescue Wales men with SD-10 and 11 covering them. SD-12, 13, and 14 would stay behind and keep Louise and Wards safe. Mostly to make sure Wards didn't try anything Saito's suspicions concerning him were only growing.

Saito's group moved through the camp using the buildings as cover. They were about to move on the building believed to hold Wales. "SD-1 and 2 take out the guards now." Back in the trees the two droids fired round each and took out the guards. They were already leaning against the wall so when they fell they just slumped down to the floor without banging into the wall. Saito and his men advanced and stopped short of the stairs. "SD-3 and 4 prop these two guy's up make it look like they're still guarding the place Five your with me" Saito ordered. He walked up the stairs cautiously trying to avoid making any creaking sounds that could alert those inside. Saito checked his PDA and it showed three life signs in the building. One in the back lying on the floor one next to the one on the floor and one next to the door. The one on the floor must be Wales and the two others must be guard or questioning him. Saito came up to the door and started knocking. The door opened and Saito kicked in the person on the other side sending him into the opposing wall. As he entered the other person in there shoot out of his seat with a blunder bust in his hands. He had it half way up before Saito shot him square in the chest. The silencer was active on the rifle so the only sign that he had fired was the muzzle flash when he pulled the trigger. "SD-5 secure that man" Saito said indicating the man he just kicked. Saito then went over to the side of the beaten man on the floor. Saito contacted Louise over the com's "Louise I'm sending you an image I need you to identify if this is Prince Wales. Switch your helmet over to AR mode"

Louise switched to its AR function and was shocked when she saw the images Saito was sending her. "Yes that is Prince Wales. Oh my god I can't believe they did that to him."

"Thanks Louise" Saito terminated the transmission no longer sending her the images. "Prince Wales wake up Prince Wales wake up."

Wales woke up groggily and slowly opened his eyes and saw Saito. "Who are you?"

Saito lowered his face plate and raised his visor to address Wales. "My names Lieutenant Saito Hiraga of the United Federation Marine Corps on detached service to Tristain I'm here to get you out."

"Do you have any proof of what you're saying?"

"The Princess gave me this ring to show you" Saito said taking a ring out of his admins pouch.

Wales's eyes widened with recognition at seeing the ring "touch it with the ring on that mans finger." Saito went over to the man he threw into the wall and wrenched his arm out and put it against the ring on his finger. When he did it was like a multicolor light projector went off. "I believe you that's my ring when the two touch that happens."

Saito took the ring off the man's finger and gave it to Wales. "Well thanks for believing me now. Now hold still I'm going to give you something to help with the pain." Saito reached for his IFAK and grabbed his hypo-spray and injected a numbing agent into Wales reducing the amount of pain he was currently in.

"That feels amazing all the sourness is practically gone."

"Prince I was also supposed to take back a letter that the princess gave to you where is it?"

"It's there on this man's desk." Saito grabbed the letter and read it to make sure it was the right one. In the letter the Princes gives her undying love to Wales.

"Has anyone besides this man read this?"

"No he wanted to use it as a method to bargain for a hire position."

"Good" Saito turned and put a round in the man's head.

"Why did you do that" Wales asked?

"My mission was to retrieve this letter and keep its contents from being used against Tristain. This man has read the letter and could do just that." Saito then took out his Swiss Military lighter from his admins pouch and burned the letter. "My second objective is to get you out of here and safely to Tristain. Now let's move."

Saito, Wales, and SD-5 exited the building passing by the two guards that SD-3 and 4 had propped up to make it look like they were still guarding the place. They made their way through their evac route and encountered zero resistance as they exited the camp.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saito and his troops regrouped with Louise and Wards outside of the camp. The team assigned to rescuing the royal guards accomplished their mission and rescued all five of the knights. SD-6 came up to Saito and gave him a status report on the condition of the knights. "Four of them are in relatively good health and require minor medical attention. Unfortunately one of them has suffered from extreme blood lose and has an infection on his left leg. He can barely walk as it is."

"We'll have to treat him on the move. Put him on the stretcher give him a transfusion and take care of the infection." Saito activated his Storage Capsule and materialized the MPHB (Multi Purpose Hover Board).

The Droids lifted the injured knight and placed him on the board. One of the Droids reached into the medical storage compartment and retrieved the hose line for the blood transfusion, and then injected it into the Knights arm starting the transfusion. Next they dealt with his infected leg. The Droid grabbed a hypo-spray from board's medical compartment and injected him with anti biotic's and then sprayed the wound with a medical spray both disinfecting it and covering it up like a Goth. The knight was out of immediate danger now and would make a fast recovery. They did this all while on the move without stopping.

They hiked towards the evac point at point alpha where they meet up with Tabitha's group and get out of Albion. After a couple of hours Saito Said "Alright we rest here for ten minutes then we move again." He decided to stop and rest because of the condition Wales's men were in. They had been beaten and half starved by the time Saito's men had rescued them. They were already pushing themselves beyond their limits. Saito men had taken up the same formation they had before so he had to contact them and tell them to hold up, and to secure the perimeter. "I'll take watch" Saito told the group as he took up position."

Wales wanted to have a word with Saito so he followed him. "Lieutenant may I have a word with you."

"So long as you keep your voice down" Saito replied. He was currently scanning the forest looking for any signs of the enemy.

"I'd like to thank you for rescuing me and my men, but I'm sorry to tell you this but I don't wish to leave Albion. I wish to stay with my people and save my country from the Reconquista." Wales told Saito with determination in his eyes.

Saito didn't even turn to address Wales as he said "if you want to save your country than you're going to have to escape to Tristain with us. You've already been captured once by the Reconquista. If you stay here you'll likely be captured again and next time killed. There's a saying in my world run today to fight another day."

"Thank you" Wales replied as he left Saito to return to the rest of the group.

Wards looked up and saw that Saito was all alone. This could be my chance to get things back on track he thought to himself. He walked up to behind Saito with a mischievous plan in mind. "You're quiet stronger than I expected" Wards told Saito trying to lure him into a false sense of security. "I never would have expected that you would have been able to accomplish so much. You must be your countries finest soldiers."

"No I'm just another rank in fill soldier. This is just what they train us for. Strength isn't everything they also train us to be smart so we can handle a variety of different circumstances." Saito responded with no trace of emotion.

Wards withdrew a dagger from his belt and snuck up on Saito as quietly as possible. "Well I have to say they sure trained you well it's a shame though." Wards then swung the Dagger down aiming for the gap between Saito's armor plates believing that to be his weakness.

Saito swung around and grabbed Wards arm before he knew what happened. All Wards saw was in a split second Saito had turned around and stopped him. "They also trained me to be fast. So I guess I was right" Saito said as he held Wards at bay.

"Right about what" Wards said after breaking the hold and backing up?

"I suspected that there might be a traitor. Then there was all of your stupid suggestion for what we should do. I thought there were two possibilities either you were a complete moron or you were a traitor trying to lead us into a trap."

"Your right I was trying to lead you into a trap. However you refused to go along with any of my suggestions. I originally intended to leave you behind at the port city after defeating you in a duel, and leaving with Louise to Albion on our own. After we had left you behind Fouquet was supposed to finish you off after your confidence had been broken. With you dead and out of the way I would be able to persuade Louise to move up the marriage to now making her all mine. Then I'd kill Wales steal the letter and keep Tristain from forging an alliance with Germania. Leaving them wide open for when the Reconquista invade." After revealing his plan like a second rate bond villain Wards snickered at his plan. "I can still achieve this all I have to do is kill you and the only thing standing in my way will be no more."

"Why'd you do it Wards? How could you betray your own country?" Saito asked wanting to squeeze just a little bit more information out of Wards.

"Because they promised me that I would rule over Tristain when it fell."

"Wards how could you." Wards turned around and saw Louise standing behind him.

While he was distracted Saito rushed him and knocked him to the ground. The two fought trying to kill one another. Saito got behind Wards and put him in a head lock. Louise turned away not wanting to see what came next. With Louise's back turned Saito broken Wards neck killing him right then and there. Saito let go of Wards and his body laid motion less on the ground now dead. He then walked over to Louise and as soon as he put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her she spun around and buried her head in his chest and started crying. Saito didn't know what to do exactly at this moment "I'm sorry Louise."

"It's okay you did the right thing he was a traitor, and in a way I should be thanking you."

This statement confused Saito "What do you mean by thanking me? I just killed your fiancé."

"I never loved him and I could tell he didn't truly love me. He just wanted to marry into the Vallière Family. If anything he only saw me as political gain and as a way to sire him an air. If anything you just saved me from a loveless marriage that would have been torture until I died."

"Your welcome I guess then" Saito wrapped his arms around Louise embracing her as she cried out of both sorrow at finding out Wards evil plan, and joy at the fact she no longer was required to marry him against her will.

As Louise was embraced by Saito she felt a familiar warmth and security that she recognized. The only problem was she didn't understand why it was it was always when she was embraced by Saito that she felt this way. She soon snapped out of it when Wales came over.

He saw the body of Wards lying on the ground motionless "What happened?"

"Wards turned out to be a traitor" Saito answered.

"Do you think there was any chance he could of told the Reconquista where we're going" Louise asked?

"I don't see how I had a man on him at all times, and you were with him the whole time as well Louise. I don't see how it's possible that he could of gotten word to the Reconquista we should be safe" Saito answered Louise relieving her worries.

"What should we do with the body" Wales asked?

"There's no time to bury him" Saito answered. He then reached behind his ammo pouches on his belt and grabbed a container.

"What is that" Louise asked?

"Remember how I told you I got those burns from a species with acid blood." Louise nodded her head remembering he told her about the cause of the burn. "The lab coats developed this after studying them. It's an acid that we use to melt locks so we can make a quiet entry. But it can also be used for this." Saito poured a small amount of the acid on wards and in seconds his body dissolved and disappeared. Louise and Wales watched in shock as Wards body just disappeared. "We should move it'll be light in two hours. By then they should realize you've escaped and will be coming the country side looking for you."

"Right" responded Wales as he went back to his men.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the enemy camp dawn had arrived and everyone was starting to get up. Two men approached the building that was supposed to be holding the former Prince of Albion Wales. "Hay George, Philip we're here to relieve you get some rest." They didn't receive an answer from the two. The one sighed believing he knew why they didn't answer him. Seeing them leaning back against the wall not moving. "Did you two fall asleep while on guard duty?" They both walked up to them and the guard said "common you can't fall asleep on duty wake up." He raised the face plate and was greeted with not the face of a sleeping man but the face of a man with a bullet to the face with dried blood emanating from the hole. "AAAAH" the guard screamed as he fell backwards hitting the railing. The other guard Raised the others face plate and was greeted with the same sight. They then both ran inside and saw both men dead and lying on the floor lying in a pool of their own blood with Prince Wales missing. They ran out of the building screaming "prisoner escape prisoner escape the captains been killed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As dawn brook everyone started double timing their pace because they knew without a doubt that they would now they had escaped by now. Even the wounded knight was on his feet with the rest of them. After having his wound looked after and given a transfusion he felt a hundred times better than he did before.

As they made their way they passed by a small village. As they looked down from the hill top they saw it had been burned to the ground with no sign of any survivors.

"This is the work of the Reconquista" Wales said. "Those that don't submit to them are killed. Small villages like this stand no chance. There are still a few larger communities out there that are holding but they'll fall soon as well."

"Then you need to get to Tristain and come back with some help to stop this then" Saito told him.

"Your right" Wales replied.

At the sight of the burned village Louise was horrified. She couldn't believe that the Reconquista could call themselves noble's after doing something like this.

They pushed on towards the Evac point moving as fast as they could through forests and streams. It was about mid day when they heard some kind of growling sound. The sound sounded like it belonged to something like a T-Rex. "All units form up" Saito instructed. He then checked his PDA and was picking up at least twenty life signs heading their way and fast. "We got incoming get ready." Saito shouldered his M30 and flipped a switch on the forward stock sliding out two twin ten inch bayonets with saw backs.

They could start to hear the sound of the creature grunting as they drew closer and closer. Saito and his troops trained their weapons in the direction the creatures were approaching. Wales's men took up position around him ready to protect him from whatever came their way. Louise Readied herself as well ready to use her explosion spell on anything that got to close. Suddenly the creatures appeared one by one. They looked like a giant boars with horns and a sharks mouth. They started appearing out of the brush one after another. "Open fire" Saito ordered. Bratatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat since multiple weapons were going off the silencers weren't able to cancel out the noise effectively so the sound of rapid gunfire could be heard.

"Explosion, explosion" Louise said as she cast her spell. The creatures were coming at them from all sides now. They were working as a group using a coordinated attack on their prey.

They were proving difficult to kill as well. Saito had to poor quite a few round into one before it would roll over and die. At one point he ran out of ammo and started using his under barrel shotgun. When he hit them with one of those rounds they seemed to just explode with their heads blowing off.

Then they all heard a whistling sound coming from somewhere. As soon as this sound started the creature stopped their attack and left.

"What the fuck are these things" Saito asked?

"I don't know I've never seen creatures like these before" Wales responded.

"Neither have I" Louise said.

"We got to move the Reconquista know where we are now. We got to double time it" Saito said as he reloaded his weapon.

"If they knew where we were why didn't they attack us in greater numbers" Wales asked?

"Because they didn't know where we were until just now. They used those creatures to track us down and flush us out. Same way you would if you were hunting Quail" Saito informed him.

"How do you know" Louise asked speeding up her pace to keep up with Saito?

"Because it's what I would do if I were hunting someone down. Now common we got to move our positions just been made and they'll likely be on us any moment."

After they were attacked by the creatures nothing happened for the rest of the day. They moved as fast as they could to get to the evac location. The next attack didn't happen to Saito's group but to the group up front. Saito's Droids came across an enemy sniper. They switched to infrared and made him in no time. Saito's group caught up with them and got their first look at the sniper.

He wasn't armed with a standard musket gun. His weapon had been rifled down the barrel. This added to the projectiles speed and accuracy. The second thing that was unusual was that the weapon was breach loaded. When they found his ammo it appeared to be self contained cased ammunition. This man was armed with a weapon and ammunition at least two hundred years more advanced than anything Saito had seen in this world as of yet.

This would have to be something to be figured out for another day they were four miles away from the evac point now. They were almost home free.

About half way to the evac Saito heard some kind of whistling sound. "Everyone take cover shields up" Saito shouted. He ran over to Louise and activated his shields in his gauntlets and covered her. The Droids did the same for the Prince and his men. As soon as they raised their shields cannon artillery started to rain down on them. "Falcon one Falcon one my positions being hit with artillery I need air support."

"Copy that artillery fire is coming from large flying Ship of the Line engaging now." After Falcon one started engaging the enemy ship the artillery fire stopped. Unfortunately the battle just started for Falcon one's squadron. Unlike Ships of the Line back in Saito's world this one had some kind of armor plating and was equipped with AA guns. Figures since in this world they have an air force where they ride Dragon's, Griffin's, or pretty much anything that can fly while carrying a person. Falcon one ended up having to call in support from the other squadrons to deal with the ship and its escorts.

Back on the ground everyone was recovering from the artillery bombardment. Thankfully no one was injured the shields saved them. However the amount of energy they used practically depleted their shield power. "Sound off is any one hurt" Saito shouted checking on everyone status.

"We're all good thanks to your men" replied Wales. During the attack all of Saito's droids formed up on their position protecting the Prince and his men from the artillery

"SD-5 you picking up anything?"

"I'm picking up…." He didn't get a chance to finish for at that moment he was shot with a large caliber weapon in the chest.

"Contact" shouted Saito. He and his men then opened fired in the direction the shot came from. As they did shots were being fired back at them. A combination arrows and semi automatic fire was being used in response to their advance. Saito and his men pushed their advance firing into the tree line trying to hit them. Behind them Wales and his men were taking cover. Louise was taking cover as well with her hands over her ears trying to protect herself from the loud sounds of gunfire going off. Then all of a sudden rockets were flying through the air fired by the enemy. They flew through the air and exploded mid flight like fireworks. Seeing they were heading back towards the rest of the group Saito shouted "flack um." The droids deployed their 20mm shoulder cannon and started firing their 20mm airburst rounds. Saito did the same with his 20mm over barrel airburst grenade launcher. They fired a couple of shoots into the trees and stopped.

When the fight was over Saito turned around and saw the condition of the rest of the group. He could hear the moaning from them "uhuhuh" they had been injured during the attack, but worse he didn't see Louise.

Saito ran back to them shouting "Louise where are you." Saito ended up finding her in the tall grass lying unconscious but alive. "Louise Louise wake up" she slowly came around. "Good good stay with us we're almost to the evac." Saito then went over to SD-5 and asked SD-9 who was inspecting him "what's his status?"

"Not good he took one straight to the power pack he's down until we get him a new power cell and feed unit."

"Shit we got no choice I'll put him back in the capsule and we can fix him later." Saito did just that. Then told everyone "we got to move those were just scouts the main force can't be far behind." As soon as he said that their positioned was mortared. It was only one barrage, and after it they could hear the distant battle cry of the enemy as they ran towards them. "Holy shit everyone alright."

"Richard" shouted Wales as he crawled over to one of his men. "No don't die we're almost there. Damn it all this is all my fault I've known him since I was a child. He's the one that taught me how to use a sword and now he's dead because of me."

"No your highness he died to protect you. He believed in you." Another of his Knights told him.

Saito came over to him and grabbed him by the collar and said. "Listen to me this man is dead. You can't grieve over that right now. If you don't want this man's death to be meaningless than its time to grow the fuck up, and get your people out of here so you can come back and free your country. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir" Wales responded with determination.

"Good now get ready you have to run to the evac point my men will cover you." Saito then returned to the line he and his men had set up and asked "SD-7 how's it looking?"

"Not good sir I'm picking up a company of at least 250 on my scans."

"Fuck" Saito said in a hushed tone "Alright pass down the claymores and get them ready." Saito took out the Claymores he had on him and passed them down each end of the line. In the end they placed ten claymores on the other side of the fallen tree they were behind. Within seconds the first shots were fired again cross bows and semi automatic. Saito and his men opened up as well on the enemy bratatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat. They just kept on coming through the trees like there was no end to them. "Run run now" Saito shouted to Wales and Louise. Seeing as they were about to be over run Saito ordered his men to pullback. As the enemy reached the fallen tree Saito pulled the trigger and pushed the button setting off the Claymores. It didn't have the desired affect the enemy just kept advancing. Then again rockets flew overhead and exploded. When Saito turned around he saw one go off close to Louise and Wales. "Hold the Line" Saito shouted to his men they were all laying into the enemy. Saito ran over to Louise she was knocked unconscious again "Louise Louise." He looked over to his right and Saw Wales getting back up "you alright?"

"Yes yes" Wales answered groggily"

"We got to keep moving." He then turned to his men and shouted "We're pulling out move." He then threw Louise over his left shoulder and opened fire as he fell back. "Tabitha come in do you read me over"

"Yes"

"This is goanna be a hot extract get ready."

"Understood"

His Droids were doing as they were instructed and falling back when one of them was hit with multiple shoot from what appeared to be a multi barreled rifle with 16 barrels. When another Droid came over to assist the fallen Droid he was hit by multiple blunder busts at the same time. The others had no choice but to fall back and leave them. As they were retreating one of them stayed behind to cover their retreat and was hit dead center by one of the firework rockets.

At this point explosions are going of all around them by the time they reached a seven foot ditch by twenty feet long. It provided zero cover and if Saito, Louise, Wales, and his men were caught in it they'd be slaughtered. The Droids took up position at the top holding the enemy at bay till they crossed it. They then slowly pulled back as well till there was two left on the top. Then all of a sudden boom a Reconquista soldier fired a weapon similar to an Ozutsu and blew off the Droids arm. The second shot hit the other Droid just below the chest severely damaging it. When it tried to get up it was swarmed by enemy soldiers bashing away at it till it stopped moving, but not before it took out five of them. The one that had its arm blown off raised its other arm and opened fired but was silenced once another shot hit it again.

The Reconquista troops reached the other side of the ditch and were fired upon by the droids hiding in the long grass on the hill side. They would open fire then move after giving away their position. Saito was almost to the top of the hill still carrying Louise when a sniper round hit him in the shoulder between the armor plates. He fell over and dropped Louise who woke up with the sudden impact. Wales came over to him to see if he was alright "I'm alright I'm alright. Get up the get out of here. Me and my men will hold them back."

"No no I won't leave you" Louise cried out.

"Wales get her out of here" Saito then turned around and started opening fire at the encroaching enemy. All while listening to Louise cry out that she didn't want to leave him behind. "Eagle one do you read me over."

"I read you LT."

"I need immediate air support I got a shit load of hostiles between my position and the tree line. Danger close over."

"Roger that providing air support in three minutes."

"Roger that. All units get to the top of the hill I repeat get your asses to the top of the fucking hill." Saito continued to lay down fire and as did his troops as they made their way up the hill in the end all eight of them made it.

"Providing Airstrike in 10, 9, 8, 7,"

"Cover" Saito shouted they all turned over covering one another.

"3, 2, 1" at that instant twenty jetpack drones opened up with a combination of minigun, rocket, and 40mm plasma cannon rounds. It was almost as if the entire side of the mountain was exploding.

Louise and Wales turn around at the sight and Sound of the explosions. It's as if the entire hill side was exploding. Once the explosions stopped they stare into the smoke hoping to see Saito appear. Their wishes are granted before them comes Saito and his troops limping towards them. His suit was severely damaged and he had removed both his face plate and visor because he couldn't breathe or see with them on. Louise and Wales ran toward him and helped him walk. "Saito turned to his troops and said "Have the drones collect the rest of the men, and have a couple of them come down and pickup Wales men I don't think Tabitha's dragon can carry us all." He then turned to his left where Tabitha was standing "am I wrong?" She just swung her head back and forth indicating he was correct.

Guiche came over to Saito's side as did Momorency and Kirche. "Are you alright Saito can you even walk" Guiche asked?

"I can walk I just need a little help that's all" Saito replied.

"Lay him down I'll try and fix him up" Momorency told Louise.

"No we'll do that in the air once we're out of this place" Saito told her.

"Wow Darling is so strong no matter what he's still able to keep going" Kirche said after hearing Saito.

Louise helped Saito over to Tabitha's mean while the Drones where retrieving the fallen Droids with their mag cables, and Wales men were doing a similar thing by tying them across their chest to transport them out of Albion

With every one ready they took off. Saito was barely conscious having received major injuries during the battle mostly from the air strike. The whole time Louise was grabbing onto him both to make sure he wouldn't fall off, and because she was overjoyed at the fact he was alive. Then with tears in her eyes she leaned over and kissed Saito on the lips. The sight of this truly shocked everyone except for Wales.


	10. Chapter 10: Meet the Parents

Sorry for the long wait Read and enjoy

* * *

The battle had just been won and all enemy hostiles had been eliminated. However, not without some sacrifices in the end unfortunately. Six of Saito's men had been badly damaged covering their retreat, and during the aerial bombardment another three of his droids had been damaged as well leaving only four fully operational.

The Aerial units hadn't been sparred either during their battle with the enemy ship and its escorts. During the attack twenty three drones had been taken down and eighteen had been damaged. For some reason the enemy weapons were far more advanced than they should have been.

Currently the remaining Jetpack Drones were recovering the downed Droids and Jetpacks leaving nothing behind.

Saito himself wasn't doing so hot his vision was starting to blur and he could feel himself going in and out of consciousness. Louise was helping him over to the Dragon to ride out of Albion. When he reached the Dragon he was laid down after taking his pack off. Unfortunately it too had taken damage and a drone would have to pick it up as well. While Saito was laying on the Dragons back he saw Louise come closer and closer to his face before passing out. When he comes back to their in mid-flight over Tristain and Louise is holding onto him. Saito goes over the last thing he remembers before passing out and wonders 'did Louise kiss me?'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they made their approach to the palace a squadron of Griffin Knights intercepted them. "Halt flying over the palace is forbidden turn back immediately."

"Louise took charge immediately "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière I am returning from a mission given to me by her highness Princess Henrietta de Tristain."

"Do you have any evidence that proves that you are who you say you are?" The knight questioned wishing to verify Louise's story.

Saito was conscious during this exchange and reached into his admins pouch. "This ring should be the proof we need that we are who we say we are." Saito said while holding up the ring that Henrietta had given them.

The Knight confirmed that the ring he was presenting was the ruby of water that belonged to the royal Tristain Family. "We'll guide you in follow us." With that the knights led them to a space for them to land within the palace walls.

As Sylphid touched down on the palace grounds the Princess rushed out to see everyone. As she came out of the Palace she saw everyone on the back of a blue Dragon land in the court yard, and others in knight's armor dropped off by tiny Dragons. As she got a good look at everyone she saw them all covered in filth and bleeding. She then saw Saito in his cracked and damaged armor bleeding with a blond girl trying to heal him. To his left she saw Louise with a very concerned look on her face as if she were afraid he might die. Henrietta then turned to Agnes and told her. "Agnes go get the Palace physician and his medical staff quickly."

"Yes your highness" Agnes then turned and ran into the Palace having seen the condition of everyone herself as well.

Henrietta rushed over to everyone "did everyone make it back? What happened to Saito? What happened to all of you?"

Saito looked up at the Princess and said "The mission was a complete success, all objective were accomplished."

At that moment Wales stepped out from behind Sylphid "and it was all thanks to the Lieutenant here." Upon seeing Wales Henrietta rushed over to him and embraced him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so glad that your alive and that you made it out of Albion" Henrietta told Wales while embracing him.

Agnes then emerged from the palace back out onto the court yard with all of the Palace physicians. "Treat the more extreme cases first then move on" the head physician ordered.

Saito then addressed the princess again "Princes I have to ask you something did you send Wards to accompany us."

"Yes, the Cardinal proposed sending Viscount Wards to accompany you to guaranty the mission's success. Why do you ask?" Henrietta then started looking around for the Viscount wondering where he was.

"He was a traitor" Saito informed her.

"What" the look on Henrietta's face was of pure shock and terror.

Unfortunately Saito couldn't continue for the physician treating him ordered him into the palace to treat his injuries. Currently Saito had a wound from when he was shot in the shoulder and burns and broken ribs from the air strike, and a head wound covering one side of his face in blood. On top of all of this he was also suffering from blood loss because of all his injuriesAs they took him in Saito ordered one of his Droids to follow and watch out for him while they treated him. The reason behind this was because he wasn't too thrilled about getting medical attention from middle ages doctors. For all he knew they could still be using bloodletting to cure fevers, and he'd already lost enough blood. That's what got Washington. Who knows what they considered medical practice. No way was he going to let a witch doctor take full care of him.

Henrietta was about to address Louise to find out what Saito meant by traitor but she had taken off. She was staying by Saito's side the whole time as they took him into the Palace to the medical wing unwilling to leave his side.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While Saito was being treated Henrietta was told what happened by Wales. "After Saito saved me from the prisoner camp Wards snuck up on him and tried to kill Saito. However The Lieutenant was to fast for him and stopped him in the act. Once Wards lost the element of surprise he thought he could catch Saito of guard by revealing his evil plans. I guess he thought he could get Saito to joke when he found out what was at stake. When Ward's was distracted by Louise Saito jumped him from behind. They then fought trying to kill one another then Saito wrapped his arm around Wards neck and broke it killing him." Henrietta was shocked that her own Griffin Knight Captain was a traitor, and that she had sent him on a mission with her best friend.

Upon learning this Agnes launched an immediate investigation into everything Wards did to see if he had done anything else. The first on her list to interrogate was the Cardinal since it was because of him a traitor was sent on a high priority mission.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that afternoon Saito was resting in a medical bed recuperating from his injuries. Despite his fears this worlds medical practices weren't as backwards as he thought. They did use a different medical practice though. The doctors used water to treat his injuries mixed with medical potions. It was strange but it worked.

"Your world's medical practices are better than I thought they would be. I'm almost fully healed already." Saito said addressing Louise who was currently sitting next to his bed knitting something.

"These are the Palace Physicians they are the best in the country. All of them were top of their class."

"I can see that. I should be out of this bed in no time."

"NO you have to take it easy. " Louise told Saito Practically shouting at him. "You were badly injured. You have to give your body time to heal. On the way here you kept passing out. If it weren't for Momorency you'd probably be dead." Louise's concern for him was very evident for Saito she looked like she was about to cry. "Don't you remember any of this?"

Saito thought it over for a minute. "I don't remember what happened much after I gave my final order to my men. I remember us in mid flight a few times, and I remember you and Wales helping me to Sylphid then you laying me down on her back. That's where things start to get a little bit fuzzy."

Louise started to blush at this and thought nervously about what she did. "So you don't remember much of anything else then right?

Saito started to concentrate trying to remember. Then a memory flash went across his eyes. Louise bending down her face drawing ever closer to his own with her lips parted. At remembering this Saito started blushing. "Uh….. no that's about it can't remember a single thing besides that ha ha." Saito laughed nervously trying to side line the issue so as to not make the situation any more awkward.

Louise let out a pent-up sigh of relief at hearing this. Good he doesn't remember that I kissed him she thought to herself. However then she started to feel a little depressed that Saito didn't remember the kiss but she didn't know why.

Saito started feeling a little uncomfortable himself about lying about the kiss. He wasn't quite sure what to think about it. He started thinking to himself on the one hand Louise is cute and is a good person in heart. The only problem is that she lets her noble pride get in the way of her showing people how caring she can be. Also one rule I always have to follow that I've know broken is never get attached it just makes it harder in the end. In two weeks my people will arrive and I'll be reassigned someplace else and we'll never see each other again most likely.

Both of them got very quiet now stuck in their own heads. Both uncomfortable around one another not sure what they should to say to the other to break the tension.

Thankfully someone else broke the tension for them. "Mrs. Vallière Mr. Saito I'm so glad to see both of you back safe from your mission." Siesta had open the door and bowed greeting both Louise and Saito.

Thankful for the break in tension Saito and Louise greeted Siesta. "Thanks Siesta" they both said at the same time.

"Hay partner you have a good time on your mission?" In her arms Siesta was carrying Derf.

"I wouldn't exactly have called it fun we had some problems in the end." Saito answered Derf.

"Well I wouldn't know considering the fact that you didn't bring me along." Derf was obviously upset at the fact that Saito left him behind and didn't take him on the mission.

"Calm down Derf I didn't take you along was because this was a stealth mission, and I couldn't draw attention to myself. If I had brought you along I no doubt would have drawn unwanted attention." Saito explained to Derf to calm him down. The truth was he didn't see a reason to bring him along.

"I guess you've got a point. If you brought me along everyone would be so a inspired by me it would be impossible to go unnoticed." Humble much everyone though at hearing this.

Louise addressed Siesta curious what she was doing at the palace. "Siesta what are you doing here? I thought you were still at the academy?"

"I was until I got a message from the Princess." Siesta explained. "It said to bring both yours and Saito's things to the palace because you would be recuperating here for a while. So I brought you a change of clothes Louise and this cylinder that holds Saito's change of clothes."

"Thank you Siesta I could use a change of clothes. Let's leave Saito alone to rest up." Louise told Siesta as she led her out of the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You did what!" Siesta said in shook having heard the news from Louise that she kissed Saito.

"That's not the problem the problem is that I don't know whether or not he remembers it. I kissed him just before he passed out. So now I don't know whether he knows it happened or not." Louise explained clearly embarrassed and frustrated over the situation.

"I'd say the first thing to do would be to talk it over with him. For one I think he may feel the same way about you as you do about him."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I've seen the way you both look at each other, and the tension in the room earlier was so dense between you two I thought something was going on."

"Maybe you're right the only way to resolve this situation is to open the lines of communication."

"Yes that's correct you must open the lines of communication or nothing will be resolved."

"Yah so you go talk to him so I can know how he feels before I talk to him."

At this Siesta immediately face palms not believing what she's hearing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Siesta was walking through the hallways back to the infirmary to talk to Saito about his feelings for Louise. "I can't believe that coward. She's actually making me go talk to him for her" Siesta mumbled.

"Who are you talking about?" Asked a voice that startled Siesta as she turned the corner. Siesta looked to see who it was and saw Princess Henrietta standing there.

"Uh uh no one your majesty" Siesta quickly replied.

"Could it be Louise and Saito?" Asked Wales who was standing beside the Princess.

"Louise and Saito" inquired Henrietta?

"Ya just as we were leaving Albion Louise kissed Saito but he passed out. I bet she asked you to find out how Saito feels about her. That way she doesn't have to ask herself and risk things getting awkward between the two of them. Am I right?" Wales asked Siesta while explaining the situation to Henrietta.

"Yes Prince that is what I 'm doing. Louise wanted to make sure Saito felt the same way about her before she said anything. Which I believe he does" Siesta answered.

"I thought so too. During the mission he seemed to be more concerned for Louise's safety more than anything else."

"Well whether or not they have a relationship it's about to be put to the test." Henrietta sighed with displeasure.

"What do you mean your highness?" Siesta asked confused.

"I just got a letter from Louise's mother requesting I send her home immediately when she returns from her mission."

"What's so bad about that?" asked Wales. "Her mother just wants to know that her daughter has returned home safe."

"Her mother is Karin the Heavy Wind" Henrietta informed him.

"My prayers be with her. Is Saito going to?"

"Yes she requested she bring her familiar as well."

"I'm going to miss him he had such a bright future ahead of him."

Siesta was getting more and more worried for Louise and Saito's safety as the conversation went on between the two. Please let Saito and Louise stay safe Siesta prayed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saito, Louise, and Siesta were riding in a carriage towards Louise's house. Louise had changed into her school uniform to return home. Saito on the other hand wore one of his backup protective jumpsuits and was armed with his standard weaponry when not in his power armor. His reasoning for this was that he wanted to be prepared in case they were attacked by bandits on the road. Louise decided not to force him into changing into his dress uniform because she knew it would be pointless. Siesta as always was dressed in her maid uniform.

They rode along in a mixture of uncomfortable silence, and with a touch of fear from Louise.

Saito decided to break the tension "Common Louise perk up I've rode into war zones with fresh recruits less scared than you are. We're just visiting your home you were less scared going into Albion."

"That was different. That was a country in the middle of a civil war. This is my mother and sister we're facing now." Louise replied with fear in her voice.

"Common Louise there your family I bet their just worried about you. My adopted mother and father were just as worried about me when I first got deployed. However I had had years of training at the military academy, and your only in your second year at a school were they only teach you how to do magic. So it would be understandable that they would be more worried about you going to a war zone"

"Mr. Saito's right there your family." Siesta contributed to help try and calm down Louise. "If I were to go off to a war zone and return my family would want to see me right away to see that I'm safe."

"Siesta's right Louise, and in any case I think you're about to get your answer looks like we're here I think. Does your place have a mote or is this just a river?"

"Yes we have a Mote. Both my Mother and Father were in the military and when they built this manor they built it with military tactics in mind."

"Well that explains why it's a draw bridge" Siesta commented.

"And why there's a guard tower with a guard armed with a crossbow and another with a Blunderbuss. This places security puts Mott's to shame" Saito commented.

As they rode up to the front of the house a women with a stick figure with blond hair and glasses was waiting for them. "It's about time you arrived Louise we need to talk come with me."

"Yes Sister" Louise answered fearing what her big sister might do to her.

"See Louise your sister just wanted to talk to you. You go on ahead I'll help Siesta with the luggage."

"No Mr. Saito you're still injured and need to heal I can manage. After all we didn't bring that much to start with.

"Siesta's right and besides I'd rather have you by my side for support."

"Sure thing Louise" Saito told here while petting her head. "Siesta if it turns out to be too much ask someone for help ok."

"Ok Mr. Saito."

"One of the servants will show you to my room." Louise told siesta as she walked into the manor.

"Pick up the pace little Louise we don't have all day." Eleonore told Louise in a frustrated tone.

As they walked through the front entry way the servants had lined up to greet them. At the end was a woman that looked like a grown up version of Louise. Unlike her sister this one had a womanly shape to her with a kind smile. Could this be Louise's Mother Saito thought. Upon seeing her Louise ran to the women "sister Cattleya I'm so glad to see you" Louise shouted.

Louise's sister Eleonore came up from behind her and started pinching her cheek like she was trying to pull it off. "So little Louise are you saying that you aren't happy to see me."

"No I'm just as happy to see you big sister Eleonore as I am to see Cattleya." Louise said while in pain from Eleonore practically dangling her by her cheek.

Saito decided he needed to step in and break this up before things got out of hand. "I know we just met and all, but I know the difference between horsing around and hurting someone. So will you please let Louise go now?" Saito said while putting a hand on her arm currently yanking on Louise's cheek.

Having released Louise Eleonore turned her attention towards Saito. "And just who might you be to request something of me?"

"My name is Lieutenant Saito Hiraga of the United Federation Marine Corp on detached service to Tristain."

"I've never heard of this United Federation before." Eleonore responded to Saito. "It must be some tiny country somewhere far off that's not even worth mentioning."

"Your right about it being someplace far off. It's in a different dimension than this one" Saito informed her.

"Louise what is he talking about different dimensions" Eleonore asked?

"He comes from a different dimension from our own. When I performed the summoning ritual I summoned him from a different world entirely. That's why he's dressed so differently and armed with strange weapons."

Eleonore was about to say something when Cattleya interrupted her. "Come now we can continue this discussion at dinner mother is waiting for us."

Biting her lip Eleonore decided to wait till they sat down to dinner to continue the conversation. She was certain that her mother would be on her side when she relayed her decision as to what Louise should do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they entered the dining hall they saw Louise's mother sitting at the head of the table. "M…mother hello it's nice to see once again" Louise stuttered greeting her mother.

"Hello Louise please sit down." The way she said it sounded as if she were devoid of any emotion at all. She then looked at Saito and her face gave of the expression of that of malice and scorn. No doubt because he was his daughters Familiar, and a mages Familiar represents what kind of mage they were. Saito was human a non mage so a commoner by default. Meaning there was nothing special about him. So you do the math with what that said about Louise her daughter and a member of the Vallière family. "I understand that you were recently sent on a mission to Albion with your Fiancé Lord Viscount Wards."

"Yes mother" Louise replied as if she were being questioned by the headmaster regarding whether or not she was in trouble. This intern confused Saito something didn't add up.

"I was hoping that you would of returned to the estate with lord Wards as well. I wished to discus something with him." At the mention of Wards Saito saw Louise grow sad and the remembrance that he was a traitor and a spy.

"I'm sorry to tell you but Wards won't ever be returning again." Saito told Karin as he was sitting down at the table next to Louise.

"Do not speak unless spoken to commoner, and how dare you talk about the nobility without showing the proper respect." Eleonore said reprimanding Saito for the way he spoke about Wards. "What do you mean by he won't ever return again?"

"It's alright big sister." Louise told Eleonore trying to calm her down. "Wards is dead. He died after he…."

Louise didn't get the chance to finish what she was saying because she was interrupted by Eleonore. "What Lord Wards is dead? This is all because you went into Albion Louise. Lord Wards no doubt died sacrificing himself so that you could live. He was always an honorable man."

Saito was starting to get really annoyed by Louise's sister. "Maybe you should wait to hear the whole story before you go making stuff up. You'll feel less like an idiot after wards."

"Why you" the veins in Eleonore's for head were about to burst with rage.

"Hush Eleonore" Karin told her. "Tell us how Wards died."

"We had just rescued the Prince and set up a perimeter to tend to the wounded. Wards came up from behind me and started talking to distract me. When he thought he had me distracted he tried stabbing me from behind. Unfortunately for him I blocked his attack. After that he revealed his plans to me like an idiot. He didn't realize Louise was behind him at the time. When she distracted him I jumped him and we both started fighting on the ground trying to kill one another. I was able to get behind him and broke his neck killing him instantly."

Louise's family was shocked to hear this information. Louise's mother turned to her and asked her "Louise is what he's saying true."

"Yes mother everything he's said is true. Wards was a traitor and if it wasn't for Saito I don't know what would have happened to me. If it weren't for Saito I would have died while trying to escape Albion. It was because of him and his men holding of that garrison that we were able to escape." Louise reached over and squeezed Saito's hand for comfort at the same time her sister Cattleya came over to hug her for the same reason.

"I can't believe this" Eleonore lamented at hearing the news. "I can't believe that Wards turned out to be a traitor. I especially have a hard time believing this commoner was able to defeat a triangle mage such as Wards and hold off a Garrison. How many men did you have with you? They must have been high level mages for you to be able to succeed in holding off a whole Garrison."

"I had fourteen troops and they are what you would refer to as golems. i'm sorry but I can't tell you much more the mission is classified." Saito informed them.

"We are nobility you can tell us everything. In fact I order you to." Eleonore commanded Saito.

"I'm sorry but without the proper security clearance I cannot tell you anything more about the events that transpired. And I can trust that you shall not spread what you have heard here today as well am I right."

"How dare you speak to me in such a manor" Eleonore practically shouted.

"Calm down Eleonore there are other matters to discus." Karin told her daughter reining her in once again.

"Yes you are correct mother there are other matters that need to be discussed. First of all Louise you will no longer be attending the Academy. You will return home and train for marital duties. This would be best for you seeing as how you haven't improved at all while at the Academy." This shocked Both Louise and Saito. Louise because she couldn't believe her sister wanted her to start training for marriage. Saito couldn't believe she wanted her to end her education early and get married at a young age. "Mother seeing as how Louise will no longer be marrying Wards we should arrange for a new husband immediately."

"Yes I agree" Karin replied. "I know of a couple Counts that have sons that are still looking for wives maybe one of them."

"Wait wait are you going a little fast here." Louise said trying to reason with them. "After all shouldn't Eleonore get married first since she's the oldest."

Immediately a dark aura filled the room. "My engagement got called off" Eleonore told Louise obviously very upset that it was brought up.

I wonder why Saito sarcastically thought.

"Anyway I don't believe that we need to find Louise a new husband after all I think she may have found one already." Cattleya told her mother and sister trying to stop their talk of arranged marriage.

"What are you talking about sister?" Louise asked wondering what she meant by what she had just said.

"Why I was referring to this young man here." Cattleya said while putting a hand on Saito's shoulder. After realizing what Cattleya was doing both Saito and Louise got very embarrassed what she was saying. By all account she was saying that they should get married.

"This is nonsense don't even joke about this" Eleonore told Cattleya. "He has no political standing and isn't even an aristocrat. Our family would stand to gain nothing if she were to marry him."

Saito had had enough of this and couldn't hold back any more. "Would you just shut up already. Do you even hear yourself? Your family wouldn't gain anything" Saito was mad now. Its not your choice of who Louise should marry it's hers. And if you need proof why it would be stupid to marry just because of political gain how about Wards as an example. You chose him because of Political gain am I right. Well how'd that workout. He turned out to be a traitor and tried to kidnap Louise. If you were looking for ambition then I'll give you that. He was so ambitious he was willing to betray his country just to move ahead. Also am I the only one that had the problem with the fact that he was twice Louise's age. Where I come from we call people like that pedophile's. But no here you are again making the same mistake all because you think it's what's best for Louise. Louise is the only one who has the right to decide who she marries and no one else."

"Of all the nerve" Eleonore's rage was very apparent at the moment. One look at her and you would believe the expression if looks could kill was true. "This is a matter for your betters and has nothing to do with the likes of you commoner."

"That's not what I see. From where I'm sitting it looks to me like an older sister whose engagement didn't work out is now trying to live through her little sister. Without even considering how she feels. So tell me who do you think this really has nothing to do with."

It immediately got very quiet in the room. Saito and Eleonore were locked in a stare down with one another each unwilling to falter on their stance on the issue. The tension was so intense between the two of them no one dared utter a single word.

"Dinner is uh" the servants brought in the dinner but immediately silenced once they felt the mood of the room. Thankfully however it was able to break the tension between everybody. Next you'd think that either Eleonore or Saito would leave the room not wanting to eat in each other's company. However these two didn't back down easily they both saw that if they were to leave it would mean surrendering. So instead everyone suffered eating in uncomfortable silence. Even when the servants offered something to drink all they could do was hold up a bottle to indicate filling their glasses. Those at the table were the same by only being able to nod to indicate yes or no.

Everything was so tense that both Saito and Karin compared the meal to their times on missions.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After dinner Saito went to the room he was given for the night. Well that could have gone better Saito thought to himself as he walked down the hall. Maybe I over did it, but I just had to say what I said. Either way too late now.

As he entered his room he was greeted with a vision Siesta holding what he assumed to be medicine. "Good evening Mr. Saito how was dinner with Louise's family."

"Well I know for a fact her eldest sister hate's me. Feelings mutual by the way. Her second oldest sister seems to like me. She even suggested that we get married. You can imagine the way that changed the mood. And lastly there's her mother which by the end of dinner I have no idea how she felt about me. I'm just lucky that her father wasn't there or he'd probably try and kill me tonight."

Siesta was taken aback by learning all that happened at dinner that night. "I guess I'm great full then that I wasn't there. It sounds like it was rough."

"You could say that again. I couldn't tell which was thicker the tension or the soup."

"In any case I need to tend to your wounds so take your medicine and strip so I can replace the bandages."

"Thanks' for doing this. I should be fully healed in a couple of days."

"It's no trouble…" Siesta went quiet once Saito took off the top off his jump Suit revealing his scares.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over in Louise's room Louise was currently laying in bed with her big sister Cattleya. However she was having a hard time getting to sleep. She kept tossing and turning in her bed unable to sleep. "If you want to be with the one you care about then you should just go then Louise."

Louise was shocked by what her sister had just said. "No no its not like that" Louise tried to explain.

"Just go Louise I won't tell anyone."

Even though Cattleya was getting the wrong idea about why Louise was having trouble sleeping she decided to go anyway. "Thank you big sister" Louise said as she closed the door.

"To be young and in love and not even know it" Cattleya said to herself as she closed her eyes to go to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Louise entered Saito's room she walked in on Siesta replacing Saito's bandages. She was noticeably quiet as she starred at Saito with his shirt off. This had been the first time since the potion incident that she saw Saito's scares again.

"Hi Louise" Saito said to snap Louise out of her trance. "Not a pretty sight huh?" Saito said referring to his scares.

"No it's not that. It's just been a while since I've seen your scares." Louise went over to him and put her hand over his wraps. "And now you have more because of me." Louise said with a sad expression believing what she was saying was true. "You wouldn't of gotten hurt if I hadn't of said yes to the princes and drug you along with me to Albion."

"First of all don't blame yourself for me getting injured. Look at me I was getting injured long before you knew me. The only difference is that this time you were their when it happened. And secondly you didn't drag me along with you into Albion. I went because I was asked to go." Saito told her contradicting everything Louise just said.

"But what about Wards? Because I vouched for him you let him come with us and he turned out to be a traitor and attack you."

"It's like you're trying to place blame on yourself. The only people to blame for that would be the Cardinal for suggesting him, and your… whoever it was that suggested you to marry the asshole."

"It was my mother and my sister who encouraged it." Louise informed Saito.

"See it's not your fault. It's everybody else's fault for picking the guy." At this little rant Louise cracked a tiny smile amused by Saito. "There's that smile. So what bring you over here in the first place anyway?"

"Nothing anymore now. The events in Albion were just weighing on my mind. I couldn't get it out of my head everything that happened."

"Ya it's like that for everyone their first time although this is more like your second time. But don't worry it will pass after a while and you'll be able to get a good nights sleep."

"But you don't I know that you have nightmares almost every night when you go to sleep. Every morning you wake up short of breath bolt upright every morning." Louise said revealing that she knew Saito had night mares and woke up early because of them.

Saito wasn't thrilled that Louise knew this about him, but he figured it was bound to happen. They had been sharing a room for the past three months. "That's totally different Louise. You can't use me as an example. For one ive been doing this for years now, and hopefully you won't be."

"He's right Louise" Siesta told Louise backing up Saito.

"I guess your right I'll head back to my room now to get some sleep and let you get some sleep too. I don't think you've slept since the day we left for Albion. Not including when you passed out on Sylphid on the way back."

"I shall go as well. Good night Mr. Saito" Siesta said as she left the room with Louise.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night Saito was on the comm's with his squad back at the palace. "What's the status of the downed units?"

"We've got 2 of them back online. Unfortunately we had to cannibalize the other two to be able to accomplish that. Currently we're working to repair the battle damage the squad and aerial units took."

"Good work. What about the negotiations between the princes and the Federation?" Before Saito had left he had set up the inter planetary comm's unit so the Princess and the federation could continue negotiations. This way by the time the federation arrives all they will have to do is sign the treaty.

"Negotiations are proceeding on schedule. Everything should be ready by the time our forces arrive."

"Good."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the skies over Tristain at that moment was a flying ship about fifty feet long painted black. The ship was armed with 3 and 6 pound cannons and shockingly Gatling guns. Inside the ship was a twelve man team prepping for a drop. They wore full body armor like a Night except their helmets were similar to that of the Nazi helmets of World War 2. In addition they weren't carrying swords and cross bows. The only blades they were carrying were the knives on their hips. They were armed with compact automatic weapons.

As the ship approached the Vallière mansion it descended to two hundred feet. The men went to the back deck and lined up. The ship officer was standing at the rear waiting to give the men the signal to jump. And as they were about to pass over the mansion he gave them the signal and they all ran off the back deck.

Despite what you would think them to do they didn't open up any kind of shoot they just fell down to the ground. However their rate of decent was much slower than it should have been. It was as if they floated down and landed on the roof of the Vallière mansion.

Once they landed they broke up into four groups. One team securing the roof and the other three proceeding into the mansion to their perspective targets.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Currently flying at a high altitude were the jetpack drones Saito had left in the air for aerial surveillance. They were currently above the Vallière mansion when they spotted a ship heading straight for the house. "L.T. this is Specter 1 come in."

Saito received the transmission while he was talking with his units back at the Palace. "This is L.T. what is it Specter 1?"

"Be advised unidentified ship heading to your location."

"It could be the Duke. Does the ship have any marking on it?"

"Negative."

"It could just be a ship passing over like a Plane. However stay on guard. What is it doing now?"

"It is currently decelerating and lowering in altitude."

It could be coming in for a landing so it may just be Louise's father coming home late at night. Saito thought trying to figure out what the ship could be doing.

"The ship has ceased its decent and is now holding its altitude at five hundred feet. It's approaching the mansion from the east. Thirteen figures have moved position on the ship heading straight for the rear. They are armed with automatic weapons and wearing body armor."

Why are they holding at five hundred feet? And why approach from the east? Saito's eyes suddenly shot open with realization. The Mansion was three hundred feet tall so reducing the distance between the ship and the mansion to two hundred feet. With that altitude troops could jump and be on the ground within seconds. Their also approaching from the east. The direction the Mansion is the longest.

"What are they doing now?"

"Their jumping Sir. Twelve troops have just landing on the roof now."

"Damn it. Specter one I want you to do a full scan of the mansion and guide me to them." With that Saito strapped on his sidearm and ammo belt suspenders and grabbed Derf.

"What's up partner?"

"We've got intruders I need you to watch my back."

"Sure thing I'll let you know if someone tries to sneak up on us."

"Good." As Saito made his way out of his room he contacted his troops back at the Palace. "SD-3 come in."

"I'm here Sir."

"How many of the troops can still fly?"

"Only three of us sir."

"Get them in the air and head to my location. I have armed hostiles and need backup."

"Understood sir."

Saito started running down hallways and checking around corners as he proceeded. "Specter 1 what do you got for me?"

"The hostiles have split up into four groups of three with one securing the roof. They seem to be heading for the families bedrooms."

"Shit, give me some directions damn it."

"Proceed down the hall and take a left and you'll see the first group."

Saito moved as fast as he could and arrived at the end of the hall. He looked around the corner and saw the armed intruders. It was dark so he couldn't make them out to well. However he could tell by their walk and stance they were armed and moving with military training towards a designated target.

Saito activated his suppressor and pocked his head around the corner again. He took aim and fired a 7.62 round at the armored targets. All there was was a flash as the gunpowder ignited propelling the projectile towards its target. Unfortunately what happened next Saito couldn't help from happening. As the round hit the metal helmet a loud ringing sound could be heard. To Saito it might as well of been as loud as a great big bell.

The other two saw Saito immediately before he had a chance to fire another shot and opened fire on him. Saito ducked back around the corner just in time. Unfortunately he wasn't able to get out of the way before they hit him twice. One in the chest and one in the thigh. Luckily he was wearing his full body armor suit so there wasn't any penetration. However that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.

The misconception about bullet proof body armor is that it stops rounds and fully protects the wearer. Unfortunately that's only half true. They keep the projectile from entering the body however the wearer still feel's the projectile hitting them. The best way to describe it would be like either being hit with a hammer or a bat depending on the round, and this felt like a bat.

Pushing aside the pain Saito dropped to his knee and held his weapon around the corner and pulled the trigger. He unleashed upon them semi auto fire in three round bursts with 5.56 rounds pinning them down. This way his assailants couldn't rush his position. However he wasn't fighting blind. His weapon was equipped with a corner sight so he could hold it up and still aim around corners.

The two took cover by going to either side of the hall making it the equivalent of a seven ten split in bowling. One took cover behind an upturned hallway table and the other in a closet. They poked their heads out and fired off a couple rounds then took cover again one after the other.

After Saito had spent half his magazine he held fire and so did his attackers.

When Saito ceased fire the gunman behind the upturned table signaled for the other to investigate. The other agreed because his team mate's position had a better angle on their opponent.

As the gunman cautiously moved down the hallway Saito saw it on his PDA. He was walking right into Saito's trap. As the gunman was about to come into view of Saito something flew out of the corner and bounced of the opposing wall. The object captured his attention thinking it could be a grenade. He looked left and that was the last thing he did. Boom. The gunman had a rather large hole now in his chest and three projectiles digging into his flesh as he laid against the wall.

Saito had distracted the gunman by throwing a bowl he found on hall table. While the gunman was distracted he popped out and fired a round from his under barrel 12 gauge. Also helping Saito was the gunman's position. It provided Saito the perfect cover being between him and his partner.

While the last member of the team was processing (distracted by) the fact that his last teammate was had been taken out Saito took advantage. Without missing a beat he sighted the final intruder behind the table and squeezed the trigger. Bang. He hit the man dead center between the eyes.

After the fight was over Saito came out from cover and moved to the door they were about to open. "Derf keep your eyes or whatever it is you use to see open and stay alert for more incoming."

"Sure thing partner but I don't think I'll need to. You were amazing I didn't think you could do it after they used those magic muskets."

"They aren't magic their automatic weapons like mine, and the strange thing is I now these weapons." After the fighting Saito was able to get a better look at the men he was fighting. Their armor was to good to of been made with the technology of this world that he's already seen. To make armor as good as this it would require techniques far more advanced. To top things off Saito recognized the weapons they were using as German MP 40's, and their helmets were similar to those developed by the Nazi's.

Saito approached the door and knocked on it while keeping his weapon raised cautious of the other teams currently in the house. "It's Saito" he said as he knocked.

The door slowly opened up to reveal a worried Louise with a wand in her hand. "Saito" Louise said relieved to see him. "What just happened and what was all that gunfire?" However Louise got her answer when she noticed something past Saito and looked. She saw a man in armor with blood coming out of his head, and down the hallway another man that looked like his chest had been blown off.

"There are intruders in the mansion Louise stay inside."

"We can help you said another voice in the room." It was Cattleya she had been spending the night with Louise, and so were a bunch of little woodland creatures apparently.

"Negative I need you to stay in here." Saito told them. "I'll leave you Derf so he can tell you if someone is coming and if their an enemy. I'm counting on you Derf."

"No worries partner I'll keep them safe."

"I'll also be leaving you this." Saito said as he handed Louise his Kinetic energy deflector from his medical kit. "If it's a hostile pull this trigger and an energy field will be deployed around you protecting you. It last for only 5 minutes but you'll be protected and can attack when it's up."

"What about you where are you going?" Louise asked wondering what Saito was planning.

"There are nine more out there that I have to deal with." Saito then swapped out his half empty 5.57 mag for a fresh one and exited the room checking both corners and moved out.

All the while Louise starred at him with concern and worry in her eye's. Cattleya saw this and moved to comfort her sister.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Team 3 we've lost contact with team 2 move to their location and investigate." The intruders were instructed over their radios.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Specter 1 got any news for me?"

"Another team of enemy hostiles is moving to your location."

Well that's convenient Saito thought to himself. Saito then started looking for someplace he could us for cover when they arrived.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Team 3 moved to team 2's location as fast as they could to find out what happened. They had just entered into a hallway with a large Chandelier. The next thing that happened caught them completely off guard. It started raining bullets down on them taking them all out in seconds.

Up on the Chandelier Saito was using it as a nest while opening fire on his adversaries below him. When he was done he dropped down back to the ground. He started walking past changing out his mag when something grabbed for his leg tripping him. Apparently he had missed one of them. When he initially opened fired he got the first two, but the third was protected by the second's body as it fell back and acted as a shield for him. He then pretended to play dead until he got an opening to strike.

Fortunately his weapon had been damaged so he couldn't use it. So instead he tried using his knife to attack Saito. Saito was able to block this attack however this fight had now turned into a hand to hand fight. When Saito fell he dropped his weapon.

The attacker was on top of Saito and was putting all of his weight in trying to stab Saito. Saito then deflected his weight to the right. Grabbed his baton from behind and smacked him upside the head with it. However because he was wearing a helmet he was protected. Unfortunately for him though he wasn't protected from the stun part of the baton and he was knocked out.

Saito took out his zip ties from his pouch and tied him up and disarmed him. He thought it be a good idea to have at least one of them alive to find out who they were and where they got their weapons.

Suddenly Saito heard a brrrrrrrrrrr sound. He went to the window and saw the guards being shot to pieces and retreating. It must be that team up on the roof Saito thought. They must have stayed up there to keep anyone from getting into the mansion and helping the family.

"I got to move" Saito said as he rushed out of the room grabbing his weapon off the ground.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over in Karin's room she was awaken by a loud sound coming from outside. "What in the world could that sound be?" She wondered as she got out of bed and headed towards the window. It was so dark out she couldn't see a thing. Then she heard a sound at the door "who's there?" She moved over to her bed side table and grabbed her wand. She pointed it at her door just as it started to open. When a can was thrown into her room "Huh." She was confused as to why someone would want to throw a can in her room. She moved to investigate it when it popped and smoke started to rush out of it.

Karin started coughing now with her room full of smoke. She waved her wand and a gust of wind filled her room clearing the smoke out the window.

Karin was still getting her bearings when two men rushed into her room. She didn't have time to react and they shoved her to the ground.

Her attackers started speaking in a language she didn't understand. "Is this her we need to be sure."

"It's her quick do it now we have to get out of here." He then addressed the man at the door. "Franz contact command and tell them we accomplished our objective." He didn't receive a response. "Franz?" He said as he turned around to his comrade at the door. Instead he saw his comrade dead on the ground with a hole in his head, and a stranger standing in the door way with a gun pointed straight at them. The other man saw this to and turned around pointing the gun in his hand at their unwanted visitor. Bang. Bang.

Karin watched as the man at the door shot the two men holding her down. "Mrs. Vallière are you alright?"

"Yes. You're my Daughters Familiar Saito right?" Karin asked amazed that it was her Daughters Familiar that she had taken to be a commoner had been the one to rescue her.

"Correct Ma'am. Are you injured in any way?"

"Just my pride."

"Can't help you out with that."

"What about my daughters are they safe?"

"Not to worry Ma'am their all ok. I just dealt with the last of the intruders that entered the mansion here. That just leaves the ones on the roof."

"Thank you I'll go check on my daughters I can trust you'll finish them off?"

"Already on it" Saito said as he exited the room.

As he headed to the roof Saito thought about the weapon that was drawn on him. It was a German Luger. What was with all the German weapons?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Team 4 come in do you read use?"

"We read you command over."

"Have you come up against any opposition over."

"Nothing more than the family guards, and we've been able to keep them at bay with little to no effort over."

"Be advised we believe there's an unknown running around the mansion. We've lost contact with teams 1, 2, and 3 over."

"What! How's that possible? What happened to them over?"

"We don't know at the moment hold your position. We'll be there in a few minutes to pick you up then switch to plan B over and out."

"Understood over and out."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Saito was about to reach the roof he checked in with Specter 1. "Specter one any change on the roof team?"

"Negative their holding their positions. However the aerial ship has changed its pattern and is now heading for the mansion."

"Most likely coming to retrieve what's left of their men meaning they got comm's as well." Who are these people? "Droid team come in what's your status?"

"We will be arriving in three minutes."

"I got a target for you. It's a flying ship take it out, and round up any survivors."

"Understood."

Saito opened the door to the roof cautiously and proceeded out onto the roof. As he proceeded he spotted two men on either side with what appeared to be belt fed weapons. He took aim at the one to his left but before he could squeeze the trigger he was fired upon. The third team mate had been keeping an eye out and saw Saito. Saito had to retreat and fell back behind an eve

"Specter 1 looks like I'm going to need your assistance. Take out the three hostiles on the roof they got me pinned."

"Understood engaging now." Specter 1 dropped down with two wingmen leaving three behind. They dropped down to 320 feet and closed in on the enemy hostiles. Before the enemy had a chance to react they opened fired on them with their triple barrel mini guns. It was over practically as soon as it started. When it was over they remained on standby providing Saito cover.

With the last of the hostiles dead Saito went over to inspect them. Again armed with German Nazi weapons. This time 2 Mg 42's and the one that opened up on Saito was carrying an MP44.

"What's going on here?" However Saito didn't have time to think it over. Again he was under fire. The black ship that brought them there had just arrived and it's gunners were opening up on Saito with their Gatling guns. Saito had to take cover again while shooting back. His drone's came under fire as well and had to disengage and come back around to re-engage the new threat. "Droid team what's your status?"

Saito was answered as an energy beam impacted the ship breaking their back and sending it crashing down. "Never mind."

After the ship crashed the Droids landed and rounded up all the survivors and put them under guard with help from the drones.

Saito re-entered the house and went down to the front lawn to see their status. While dragging the one he captured earlier to be put with the others as well. Accompanying him were the Vallière sisters and Karin.

Karin was the first to speak up "What was this all about?"

"Based on their movements it look's like their main objective was to capture or kill Louise. And their second was you." Saito informed Karin and her Daughters.

"I understand why to go after mother but why Louise as well" Eleonore asked?

"Probably the same reason that Wards wanted Louise. Because of her Void Magic."

"Eh Void" Louise's family gasped with surprise!

"They probably targeted Karin because of her military record and because if she knew what was going on she might destroy their ride." Saito said indicating the wreckage that used to be their ship.

"He makes a good point" Karin acknowledged. "I owe you thanks for protecting my family."

"Don't mention it" Saito responded.

"What do we do with these guy's now if we sent word to the palace know they wouldn't receive word until tomorrow morning." Eleonore said asking what should be done about there attackers for the night

"I don't think that will be a problem look." Cattleya said while pointing off into the night sky.

Everybody looked and saw what looked like flying horses. As they landed they turned out to be Griffins. The riders dismounted and came over to everyone and saluted. "We are the Royal Griffin Knights we received word that the Vallière estate was under attack. The Princess sent us here to assist you."

"How did you receive word so quickly" Saito asked?

"When you're Golems flew off the head Musketeer asked what was going on then told the Queen and she sent us."

"Good to see you then. I'll leave them to you then. I need some sleep." Saito said as he went back into the mansion followed by Louise.

The captain of the Griffin Knights walked up to Karin and asked "who is that?"

"That's the commoner that was able to defeat all these men in the time it took you to get here." Karin informed the captain seeing Saito in a new light now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Saito was on the Comm's with his superior's. When the Droids arrived the previous night they also brought him a one of his power armor suit fully equipped. Currently Saito was informing his superiors of the events that transpired the previous night. Most notably the fact that the assailants were all armed with Nazi weapons.

Louise on the other hand was sitting on the veranda with her family having breakfast waiting for her father to arrive.

"Last night's events prove that Louise should be married as soon as possible." Stated Louise's sister Eleonore trying to push the subject of Louise's marriage again. "Most notably to someone of high social standing so as better to protect her."

"That's what you took away from last night." Then Louise mumbled "talk about a selective thought process."

Eleonore immediately grabbed Louise's cheeks at that remark. "What was that you just said?"

"Nothing big sister." Louise said while moaning in pain at having her cheeks pinched.

Louise's father walked out onto the veranda in an unpleasant mood. "I can't believe that someone actually attacked the manor last night, and tried to kill both of you. If I had my way with them I would cut them to pieces." Louise's father stated angrily.

"Perfect timing Father I was just saying that Louise should get married so she could be protected. In any case she needs a new suitor since Wards can no longer serve as spouse." Eleonore said trying to take advantage of the situation and get her father on her side.

"You make an excellent point Eleonore. Find Louise a new Spouse immediately. Find someone strong or of high social position that can protect her."

"But Father I don't want to get married." Louise said trying to plead with her father.

"I agree" Cattleya interjected trying to help out her older sister. "Louise is still young and has plenty of time to get married later in life."

"Nonsense she is old enough now to get married. And she needs someone to protect her seeing as she still has no magical talent. Karin Eleonore I leave finding Louise a husband to you. I have urgent business to deal with at the palace." After saying his peace he then walked off back into the house.

Satisfied with the results Eleonore started thinking up possible husbands for Louise. "Perfect now I know of a couple Counts and Duke's who have single sons around Louise's age. All of them fine mage's with high standing."

Infuriated and saddened by the fact that her feeling weren't being taken into consideration Louise ran away from everybody.

Cattleya watched as her younger sister ran off crying. She knew what she had to do to fix things.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cattleya approached the door to Saito's room and knocked. "It's open" was the reply she received. She entered the room and found Saito on the floor with the weapon he was using the previous night in dozens of pieces.

"What happened to your weapon?"

"Nothing I'm just cleaning it is all."

"Oh well I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" Saito asked as he reassembled the weapon.

"My sister wishes for Louise to find a prospective husband and get married immediately. She currently has the backing of our father." Cattleya informed Saito with a sad expression.

"I thought she would of dropped this after that talk last night. She's stubborn that's for sure. What does your mother say?"

"Mother hasn't said anything about it so far. I believe she's contemplating something, and I'm afraid of what it might mean for Louise." Cattleya's expression grew sadder and sadder as she continued to inform Saito of what was happening. "She's using last night's incident to her advantage and using it as a reason to marry Louise off. However I don't believe this is what Louise wants. You were right last night when you said it was her decision whether she wanted to get married or not." Cattleya's expression grew cheerful suddenly as she looked directly at Saito. "I ask you now not for me but for Louise the girl you love to please be her brave knight and rescue her." Saito's eye's bulged and he found himself short of breath as Cattleya said this. "You'll no doubt find her down at the docks. She used to always run down their whenever Eleonore made her feel bad when she was little."

Once she said her piece Cattleya left the room to let Saito decide on his own. "So partner what are you going to do? You do love the little pink spitfire don't ya?"

"SD team regroup at the stables we're leaving." Saito instructed as he grabbed Derf and swung him over his shoulder and ran out the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Louise was currently laying in a boat under a Blanket crying over what she was being put threw. "What am I going to do? Mother, Father, and Eleonore all want to marry me off to someone I don't love. I can't tell them who I do love because they'd never accept it. What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Louise sobbed under the blanket.

"Louise?" Came a familiar Voice. Suddenly the blanket covering Louise was pulled off revealing Saito. "Louise come with me we're getting out of here this minute."

"No I can't my family wants me to stay here and get married."

"But that's not what you want Louise so follow me and I'll get us out of here."

"Why do you care? You'll be leaving soon. It's not like you care that way about me." Louise mumbled the last part so Saito wouldn't hear it but he did.

Saito sat down across from Louise. "Look Louise I do care about you. The thing is I'm just not to good at talking about my feeling or showing them sometimes. So I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I do care about you."

"What are you saying?"

"I tried not to but I have feeling for you Louise."

"Oh Saito." Louise then lunged forward and embraced him. "You really care about me Saito?"

"Yes Louise I do." Louise then looked up into Saito's eye's and him back and the next thing they both knew they were kissing. Before they knew it they were making out on the floor of the boat.

Unfortunately the boat line came undone from the dock and they ended up floating down the moat and ended up in front of Louise's parents. "What is your name Boy?" The Duke asked with fire in his eyes.

"Saito Sir" Saito replied. Currently Saito was getting a feeling in his gut he only got when he was next to a yet to be exploded ordinance. Saito and Louise got out of the boat that now separated them from Louise's parents.

"Thank you now I know what to write on your tomes tone after I kill you."

"Wait Husband" Karin intervened. "This man was the one responsible for saving us last night. I suggest we give him a chance as a reward for what he did. If he can escape the grounds we won't kill him."

"Fair enough wife. However I won't let him get a head start." The duke shouted angrily. "Get him men and take my daughter and lock her up in a tower." All of a sudden ten servant guards rushed Saito and Louise.

Saito used the forward momentum of the first and slingshot him towards the others taking out three. The next he flipped and landed him on another taking both of them out. Then one came up from behind him and grabbed him while his partners threw a double punch meant for Saito's face. Saito ducked and they ended up hitting the man holding Saito knocking him out. Now free Saito lunged forward hitting both men in the gut knocking the wind out of them. With both hunched over Saito grabbed them by their collars and threw them into the mote. The last Servant guard tried to tackle Saito. Saito just let him charge then swung both arms down with a fist side stepping the man at the last second sending him to the ground.

After the fight was over all witnesses were stunned in amazement at how little effort and time it took Saito to deal with all ten of them. While Louise's parents were still dazed Saito picked up Louise in his arms and ran as hard as he could.

Coming back to his senses the Duke pointed his scepter at them and fired an energy blast. Derf still on Saito's back saw it coming and unsheathed himself. The energy beam disappeared as it hit him. "What the…. What was that Derf?"

"Ya I forgot to tell you partner I can absorb magic. It just came back to me just now."

"That would've been nice of known about sooner."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After escaping Louise's father Saito ran over to the Stables with Louise in his arms. Upon arrival he's greeted by his troops and Siesta. Thankfully on his way out of the house he passed by Siesta and told her to get her things and head to the stables.

"What's going on Mr. Saito? Why do we have to leave all of a sudden? Is something wrong?"

"Louise's family is trying to force her into Marriage, and her father caught us kissing and now he wants to kill me. Other than that every things just fine." Saito said with a casual tone trying to play down the situation.

"Oh I see" Siesta responded calmly with a smile. "What! What are you going to do?"

"Lucky for me Louise's mother intervened. In return for saving her family last night as long as I can get off the property they won't kill me. If not Louise's father will kill me and lock her in a tower." Saito said again with a calm expression that was starting to annoy Siesta. "First let's get the lay of the land." They all went inside the stables then. Saito walked over to his Suit and grabbed his holo projector. He placed it on the ground and produced a 3d holographic map of the grounds provided by aerial surveillance.

"Your world's magic amazes me every time I see it" Louise comments.

"It's not magic its science. Now let's take a look at the board. Looks like your father ordered the draw bridge raised so we couldn't cross without swimming. He also seems to be tracking us down with dogs as well."

"We're doomed" Louise lamented. "They'll find us in no time and there's no way across that we won't be spotted and captured."

"That's what they think." Saito said as he headed over to his suit.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sir we've tracked them down to the stables."

"Good work surround the place so they can't escape." The Duke ordered.

"What a shame I thought he would of put up more of a fight." Karin lamented at how short a time it took her husband to catch them.

All of a sudden they heard a whining sound coming from inside the Stable barn. "What is that?" Wondered the Duke.

Then suddenly a armored horseless carriage burst through the doors and drove right past them.

Flashback

Saito walked over to his suit and told everyone to clear a space. They all complied and Saito activated his storage capsule. This time he produced a Humvee. This Humvee had the body and gun of an M1117 Guardian however inside it was similar to that of a Toyota HMV with room for 12 pasengers in the back and two in front. It was powered by an electric motor that derived it power from a MK 5 Quantum Fusion Battery.

"Alright every one pile in to the back and strap in it's going to be a bumpy ride."

"But Saito the draw bridge was raised and you'll be a sitting duck on that thing behind the rains. Also we don't have time to hitch the horses to that thing." Louise said believing this to be the wrong course of action.

"Not to worry Louise just get in." Saito said as he rushed her along. He then got in himself and started the engine surprising both Louise and Siesta. Both wondering were the creature was that was making that sound.

Flashback over

"I think we caught them by surprise don't you think." Saito said from behind the wheel.

"You can say that again" Siesta commented.

"I agree" Louise contributed. "What next?"

"Now we get out of here."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What in the world is that thing" inquired the Duke?

"I've never seen anything like it" answered the Karin.

"It doesn't matter anyways the draw bridge is raised so they're not going anywhere." The Duke and Duchess watched as the strange vehicle rode straight for the embankment without slowing down. Then to their surprise actually went into the water. They started running over to it believing their daughter would drown as it sank. However soon realized that it wasn't sinking but swimming across the mote and to the other side.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This Carriage is amazing" Louise said as they crossed the Mote.

"I guess your father won't be killing me after all."

"And good thing too" Louise said as she put her arms around him affectionately.

Siesta looked at them and said in a low voice "about time."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So dear what do you think?"

"Your right he'll make a fine suitor."

* * *

thanks for the patients read and review

and just to let you know i got some thing coming up so i wont be posting for a while but dont worry i wont stop


	11. Chapter 11: The Trial

Saito, Louise, Siesta, and his troops had just escaped Louise's parent's compound or Mansion depending on your interpretation. They were all currently riding in the Humvee Saito had just materialized.

Siesta and Louise were looking all around at the inside of the vehicle amazed and curious about what they were seeing. "This Carriage is incredible" Siesta commented!

"I agree" Louise contributed. "I've never seen one that was able to move without something pulling it. And I can't believe this thing was able to cross my parents mote without sinking."

"I can't believe it either I thought for sure that when we went into the water we were going to have to swim. But this carriage just kept on going like it didn't even matter."

"Saito what kind of Carriage is this?" Louise asked.

"This isn't a Carriage it's a military vehicle called a Humvee. It's basically an all terrain personnel transport. It has armor plating to protect it from weapons fire keeping the troops in it safe. As well as a gun turret up top to provide fire support for the troops."

Louise and Siesta took this all in then looked out the window again at the scenery passing by them. "We must be going faster than any horse could ever go!" Siesta said in amazement as she saw the landscape pass by in a blur.

"Saito how fast are we going?" Louise asked curious at how fast they could be going.

"Currently we're going about fifty miles per hour." Saito answered as if it were no big deal.

"Fifty!" Both Louise and Siesta said in astonishment.

"That's over twice as fast as any horse could ever run at top speed, and even then for only short periods." Siesta said amazed at the speed at which they were maintaining.

"I'm amazed at how smooth a rid it is." Louise said astonished. "Usually when a carriage is being pulled at top speed it bounces and rocks all over the place, but it feels like a smooth ride in this thing."

"That's due to the shock absorbers and the Tweel tires." Saito informed Louise. "They work together to make the ride smoother to make the ride more comfortable for the guy's in back. That way their ready to fight when the time comes, and so the gunner doesn't have as much of a hard time lining up his target when on the move."

Still amazed with how comfortable the ride was it was Siesta that asked the question on both their minds. "Where are we going Mr. Saito?"

"Back to the palace" Saito answered. "My people will be here soon and the treaty negotiations are still being prepared, and I'm currently acting as representative until my replacement arrives."

"It will be nice to go back to the palace." Louise said looking forward to returning.

Saito eye balled her and asked "Louise you wouldn't happen to be cutting school are you?"

"Of course not! I'm currently on spring break from school."

"Just checking." Saito said with a grin on his face.

Louse got angry at this and pulled out her wand and pointed it at Saito. "Just what are you insinuating?" Louise asked in a loud and angry voice.

"Nothing Louise nothing." Saito said looking down the stem of Louise's wand not wanting one of her explosions pointed at him. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't missing any school that's all. Also do you really think it would be a good idea to attack the driver while he's driving? We could get into an accident and all die because of it."

"You make a good point, and that better be the truth as to why you asked me about my schooling." Louise said as she put her wand away.

"We're almost their Saito said as the capitol came into view."

"So fast" both Louise and Siesta said in astonishment at seeing the capitol so soon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saito didn't want to drive through the town so instead as they were about to enter the town he pulled off the road behind some tree's. "Alright we get out here." Saito said as he turned the engine off and stepped out.

"Why can't we keep going until we reach the palace?" Louise Questioned while getting out.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to drive this thing through the streets. As it is their already crowded with people and we'd attract to much attention in this thing." Saito explained while he prepared to return the Humvee back into the capsule.

"I agree with Mr. Saito." Siesta said as she exited out the back with Saito's Droids. "My cousin works in town here and she says that whenever a carriage goes through people have to clear the way for them because there's so little room."

"See Louise" Saito Said as he dematerialized the Humvee and put it back in the capsule.

"What about you and your men?" Louise said questioningly. "Wont you four draw attention as well?"

"Maybe a little but they'll just think that we're knight's escorting a noble woman and her servant through town." Saito said reasoning with Louise.

Louise decided to give up and just get moving. With an exasperated sigh Louise said "fine let's just go. At least we can window shop on the way to the palace."

After hearing these words this made Saito worried because he was afraid that window shopping would turn into buying. And if that happened then he would get turned into a pack mule carrying everything Louise wanted to get. As it was Saito and his men were already carrying both girls luggage that Siesta had packed for them.

"Yah let's get going" Saito said a little nervously.

Derf unsheathed himself from Saito's back. "Oh boy partner I sure don't envy you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they proceeded through town it wasn't only Louise that ended up window shopping but Siesta as well. Every so often they would pass by a shop with something in the window that interested one of them.

For Louise it was dresses, wands, jewels, and Hand crafted wands. Siesta on the other hand stopped to look at cooking tools such as knives, pans, and other means of cooking.

When they finally reached the Palace Saito visibly relaxed. Thankfully neither Louise nor Siesta ended up buying anything despite all the stops they made to look at things.

After introducing themselves they were aloud in the palace grounds. It wasn't too long before they were called upon. "Mrs. Vallière, Lieutenant" they looked over and saw Agnes approaching them.

"Hi Agnes how's things?" Saito asked nonchalantly.

"I should be asking you that. When your Golem's flew out of here last night the ones that stayed behind informed us of what was happening. As soon as the princess found out what was happening she sent the Royal Griffin knights to aid you immediately."

"I'll have to thank her for that." Saito told her. "I wasn't too sure what I was going to do with the survivors once it was over."

"When the griffin knights returned and told us that both me and the Princess were surprised it ended so fast." Agnes told them with a surprised expression. "I guess that what can be expected when going up against the Vallière Family."

Louise decided she needed to clarify the misunderstanding. "Actually none of my family members actually took part in the fighting. It's actually thanks to Saito that we didn't get killed."

Agnes just starred at Saito in shocked surprise. She was snapped out of it when she heard the princess.

"Louise!" Shouted the princes as she hurried over. "I heard about what happened at your estate last night are you alright? Did the knights get there in time?"

Agnes informed the princes of what she just heard. "Actually Princess Saito and Ms. Vallière was just telling me that by the time our knights had arrived the fighting was already over. And that it was Saito that fought them all off."

"I don't want you to get the wrong impression" Saito said wanting to clarify the events of the previous night. "What happened was I eliminated eight of the assailants and took one hostage. Then when I got to the roof I called in air support from my drone over head and they took out the last three. After that their ship came in and started shooting at me. If it weren't for my droids here arriving when they did I don't know what would of happened. They flew in and blasted the ship sending it crashing down on the front lawn."

"What's a Drone and Droid?" Both Henrietta and Agnes asked at the same time. Saito ended up explaining to them what each was and what they can do.

After catching up Saito, Louise, and Siesta were shown to their room by one of the servants. While they were unpacking the clock started to chime. Siesta looked over to the clock it read five o'clock. "I'll go get us some dinner" Siesta said as she headed to the door.

"Need any help?" Saito asked.

"No thank you I can handle it on my own" Siesta said as she left the room

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Siesta was walking through the castle hallways thoroughly happy with how things were. Everything was peaceful at the moment and like everyday she's was grateful to the fact that Saito had rescued her that night.

She thought to herself if Saito hadn't rescued me that night then my body would have been violated by Mott junior and eventually Mott himself. I've heard many rumors about the mot servants. He would get girls as young as me and rape them until they were used up then throw them out for new ones. Even at the academy life had gotten better. Before the senior students would take advantage of the staff as well but now no one dares in fear that Mr. Saito will come after them. Life is good.

Siesta kept that pleasant attitude as she made her way down the hall ways towards the kitchen. Until she heard someone say "YOU" in a very loud and aggressive manner. She stopped and turned towards the source of the aggressive tone curious as to who said it. When she saw the person in question her eye's went wide in terror and fear shoot threw her entire body.

"Count Mott" she whispered to herself frozen in fear.

"You" Mott said again as he made his way over to her. "You're that maid I hired that that thief kidnapped the same night. Is he here? Who is he?" Mott questioned aggressively demanding an answer from the commoner before him. "Answer me." Mott demanded as he shot out his right arm to grab Siesta's left arm pulling her closer to him.

This frightened Siesta but then she remembered what Saito told her and taught her should anyone ever get aggressive with her. She rotated her hand and arm counter clockwise under and over Count Mott's wrist breaking his grip freeing herself.

Having realized what she had just done she backed away from Mott she raised her arms and pressing them against herself. Just like Saito had taught her in order to shield and protect the vital organs

Mott didn't appreciate this little commoner wench breaking his grip on her. How dare a lowly commoner servant do such a thing? I am a noble and shall be treated as such Mot thought. "You stupid little commoner how dare you resist your betters." Mot shouted as he moved in close again and grabbed both arms and shouted. "Now tell me what I want to know."

Siesta was once again afraid of what the Count was doing. Again Saito's lessons kicked in. She raised her right elbow and brought it down on the other side of Mott's arm breaking his grip. She used his grip on her left arm to pull him forward which was the same direction he was leaning, and brought her right elbow around hitting Mot in the face disorienting him. When this was all over Mott was on his way to the ground with a bruised cheek and had fully let go of Siesta.

After being freed Siesta disengaged and ran back to the room that Saito and Louise where in Leaving Mott behind on the ground.

As the Count was getting back up a couple Guards that had witnessed the whole altercation came to his side. "Are you alright sir?"

"I'm going to get that girl for doing this. Take me to the Princess" Mott demanded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the room Louise had just finished unpacking and putting away her things. She turned to Saito and found him in a chair arms relaxed on the arm rests head back sleeping. After taking his armor off he sat down and fell asleep. She giggled at this site of Saito the strongest person she'd ever met Mage included passed out in a chair. She considered letting him sleep but she knew it wasn't good for him to sleep like that. She walked over to him and shock him a little and he shot up awake.

"What what's going on is their trouble again?" Saito asked half dazed.

"No Saito there's no trouble you just passed out in the chair." Louise answered him while giggling.

Saito took both of his hands and dragged them down his face like he was trying to whip away his exhaustion. "How long was I out for?"

"Not long just a couple minutes." Louise then got a concerned look on her face. "Saito when's the last time you had a full night's sleep."

Saito thought it over in his head and scrunched his eye brows in concentration. "Depends on your interpretation of full sleep. I slept on the trip back from Albion."

"You were passed out that doesn't really count." Louise said not to happy about the reminder that he had passed out do to his injuries.

"Then I guess the night before the princes gave us those orders then."

Louise thought it over "That was over four days ago."

"Really it doesn't seem like it's been that long." Saito then reached out and took Louise's hand and pulled her into his lap. Louise relaxed and settled in getting comfortable with him.

"I guess I can't blame you for passing out it's been a long week."

"Hay I didn't pass out I was resting."

Louise giggled at his comment. "Sure whatever you say."

Saito leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Let's just enjoy the peace and quiet."

"Yah." Both Saito and Louise reclined and relaxed in the chair. Until two seconds later the door swung open with a panting Siesta in the door way.

"We've got trouble." Siesta said out of breath and visibly afraid.

"Well that was nice." Saito said in a disappointed and exhausted tone as he and Louise got up.

"What is it?" Louise asked smoothing out her dress.

"Count Mott is here and he saw me and he's wants to know who it was that broke into his mansion. He tried grabbing me to force me to tell him."

"What happened after that" Saito asked?

"I used the self defense techniques you taught me and broke his grip twice and elbowed him in the face and pulled him to the ground."

"You did what?" Louise ask facing Siesta then turned to Saito and shouted "you did what?"

"I thought it would be a good idea to teach her some self defense moves in case someone tried to do something while I wasn't around." Saito informed Louise. "Anyway he's probably going to go to the Princess and question about Siesta here."

"This could go very badly." Louise said in a very worried tone.

"Don't worry Louise it's going to be fine." Saito said trying to calm her down.

"What kind of situation do you think this is?" Louise said looking at Saito as if he had no idea what he was saying.

"The normal kind a SNAFU kind of situation."

"And just what kind of situation is that." Louise asked a little annoyed.

"The normal kind it stands for Situation Normal All Fucked Up."

"That pretty much sums up your average day partner." Derf Said from the corner.

"I wish it weren't true." Saito lamented.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Siesta told Saito and Louise what happen it wasn't too long until a servant came to their room informing them that the Princess had requested their presence.

Before they left Saito had to completely disarm himself. He wasn't too comfortable going to the same place as Mott without a single weapon on him. If worse came to worse the only thing he would have to defend himself with would be his hands. Saito smirked at the thought at least my Gloves are plated.

As they entered the throne room they immediately saw the Princess sitting on her throne and Count Mott with a bruise on his right cheek standing before her.

Saito turned to Siesta and whispered. "I'm so proud of you right now." Which caused her to involuntarily blush and have a hint of a smile.

Louise leaned in and whispered as well "That makes two of us."

Standing next to the Princess was her trusted guard Agnes. As Saito entered the room he scanned it with his eyes and saw two of Agnes's musketeer's next to the only door and two on either side of the room.

As soon as Count Mott saw the three of them a grin swept across his face. 'So this must be the person that broke into my estate that night.' Mott thought to himself. He then looked at Louise. 'The Vallière's black sheep this will be perfect I can discredit them if I'm lucky. They've always been a thorn in my side. With this I can get them out of my way.' He then looked at Siesta. 'When this is all over that little maid girl will be mine. I'll have fun with her when we get back to my estate. No on second thought it's a long ways back to my estate I'm sure she could help pass the time.'

Mott suddenly got a massive grin on his face. Saito thought to himself 'I know what you're thinking about you fucking perv.' It took all of Saito's self restraint to not just bust Mott's nose right then and there.

"Your highness" Saito and Louise said with a slight bow along with siesta.

"Lieutenant Hiraga Saito Count Mott here has accused you of breaking into his estate, assaulting his son, guards, himself included, and Kidnapping one of his maids. Is this true?" Henrietta asked with as much formality as she could muster.

"Yes your highness I did do what he said in regards to the first the rest can be explained."

Count Mott snarled at Saito. "You see he admits that he was the one that broke into my estate and assaulted me my son and my guards, and kidnapped my newly acquired maid. I demand that he be thrown into the dungeon, the Vallière's punished for what their servant did, and the maid that was stolen standing right there be returned to me at once." Mott said as if he was in a rant requesting things as if he had already won the trial.

"Count Mott" Henrietta said silencing Mott. "Let the lieutenant finish explaining himself and then the evidence will be presented. Now please continue Lieutenant."

"I infiltrated the mansion from the roof where there were no guards and proceeded without opposition into the mansion. When I found Siesta here the maid in question she was just about to be raped by this man's son."

Count Mott objected profusely. "Lies lies all lies. This commoner is just making up lies to save himself."

Saito was starting to get annoyed by the Count. "Look Count either shut up so I can speak or you can spend the next couple minutes unconscious."

This insult infuriated the Count. "How dare you speak to me in such a manner? You need to be taught your place."

"Fuck you." Was Saito's reply.

The Count was about to blow his top and say something when the Princess intervened. "That's enough. Count Mott if you refuse to be silent until the end of the Lieutenants explanation you will wait outside." This visibly angered the Count but he bit his tongue and remained silent. "Continue."

Saito turned to Siesta and asked. "Siesta would you please tell the Princess what happened?"

Mott shot her a look that said if you know what's best for you keep your mouth shut. "On that night I had just been hired as the new maid in the Mott estate. Mott junior requested me to his room. Once there he told and forced me to strip to my undergarments." Mott's eye's were bugging out at hearing her testimony. "He then laid me on the bed and crawled on top of me." Siesta had to stop to clear her throat and wipe away the tears at the thought of the memory when she thought she was about to get raped.

Louise came over to comfort Siesta. "Siesta you don't have to continue."

Siesta collected herself. "No I have to tell this story. Just as he was about to violate me Saito burst through the door and knocked him out saving me. After that he protected me from Mott's guards and Mott himself and we escaped his estate."

With Siesta finished Saito took over once more. "What she told you is basically everything that happened that night. After we escaped we returned to the academy."

Louise stepped forward to give her testimony. "It was then that I was informed of what had just happened and learning about her circumstances I hired her to be my Maid."

"And why did you do that Louise?" Henrietta questioned.

"That way she would be under my protection under the house of Vallière and this pervert wouldn't be able to get his hands on her again.

"Your highness if you wish I have visual records that can show you everything we just told you. Would you like to view them?"

"Yes please" Henrietta replied.

Saito used his PDA and activated his Holocam to project a screen showing everything that happened that night starting with his infiltration. It showed him rescuing Siesta from Junior confronting Mott, and escaping the manor without killing anyone.

Mott was panicking he was on the verge of losing everything. "This is just all lies. A story that they made up to cover the fact that this man assaulted me in my own home."

"Silence" Henrietta shouted with pure discuss. "Whether or not what you're saying is true is irrelevant Mott. What I see without a doubt is that you abused your standing and took advantage of those you were supposed to protect. Not that this news isn't new. The only difference is that know we have a someone that has testified against you."

"But your highness." Mott said getting ready to reason with her.

"Silence. I won't hear a single word from your horrid mouth. Not only did you abuse your power you have demonstrated yourself your inability in performing your duties."

"How?" Mott asked visibly shaking.

"You are the royal messenger and are responsible for the transport of important documents. The fact that someone was able to infiltrate your estate so easily and escape with a person of all thing's shows just how lacking you are. You shall be stripped of your title and imprisoned for your miss use of your power. Guards.

Mott started to panic as the guards closed in on him. "No no." He started to squirm swinging left and right. Then focused on the trio that had just ruined his life. "You" Mott said now furious at the results. "If it weren't for you none of this would of happened." Mott then raised his staff in his right hand preparing to cast a spell to end those that had just wronged him.

Henrietta's Guards stopped their advance now cautious that Mott was on the offensive. "Mott Stop" Henrietta ordered. But he didn't he continued with his chant aimed at the three before him.

Before anyone had even realized it Saito had already sprung into action. They were so close it only took him two steps. Saito threw one palm at Mott's backhand and the other at his under wrist and smacked both at the same time. The result kept his arm in place while his hand was forced to release the staff dropping it to the ground disarming him. Next he used Mott's right arm to pull him forward and twist his body. He then used his left arm to reach around Mott's face and twist him the other way. While throwing his other arm around him to complete the hold and completely demobilizing Mott.

Everyone in attendance just starred in shock at what they had just witnessed. It all happened so fast they weren't even sure what it was they had just seen. All they knew that Mott was about to attack the three of them and in seconds Saito had disarmed him and taken him down with ease.

The Guards approached and picked up Mott off the floor and escorted him out with a dazed face and sore wrist. Even he wasn't sure what it was that had just happen to him. He felt like he blinked and ended up on the ground.

Henrietta came over to Saito's side along with Agnes. "That was incredible Lieutenant."

"Agreed" Agnes said. "I've never seen a non mage be able to take down a mage like that before."

Henrietta turned to address Louise "I have to say without a doubt that you definitely summoned the most powerful familiar ever. The stories and reports I've heard concerning him from your missions don't do him justice."

Unfortunately their merriment was short lived because a messenger ran into the throne room panting out of breath.

Agnes addressed the messenger. "What is the meaning of this why have you barged into the royal thrown room?"

"Albion has invaded!"


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry its been a while but since summer started its been vacation time and i haven't had the time lately. but trust me this chapter was worth the wait.

* * *

Everyone in the room was stunned into silence at hearing the news that Albion had invaded Tristain.

Henrietta was the first to speak among them. "Where have they invaded and how large a force?"

"Unknown your highness reports are still coming in." The messenger informed. "All that is known is that they have invaded the farming community of Tarbes."

Siesta was frozen with shock at hearing this. "Are you sure that it was the village of Tarbes and not another?"

The messenger looked at the made with a quizzical look on his face. He was wondering why it was a servant maid was questioning his report.

Seeing how it appeared that the messenger didn't seem like he was going to answer Siesta Saito stepped in. He commanded in a deep authoritative tone "answer her."

Hearing the seriousness of his tone the messenger answered him immediately. "Yes there's no mistake about it. The Albion invasion force has landed at Tarbes."

"What about the villagers?" Question Siesta desperate for any details on the situation.

"Unknown at this time." The messenger replied.

Henrietta took charge of the situation. "Messenger go retrieve any new reports on the invasion and have them ready within the hour." Henrietta then turned to her head musketeer Agnes. "Agnes ready the generals for a meeting to discuss what is to be done about this invasion."

"Yes your majesty." Agnes than ran out of the room to do as she was told.

Henrietta sat back in her throne trying to rap her head around the fact that Albion had invaded and war had started out. Louise noticed this and went up to comfort her friend.

Saito however was more curious as to why Siesta was so concerned about where it was Albion had invaded. "Siesta why does it matter that it was Tarbes that was invaded?"

Siesta turned and looked at Saito with tears in her eyes. "Because Tarbes is where I'm from and my family is their."

Saito tried to calm Siesta down. "Don't worry Siesta I'm sure there fine." Saito then grabbed his PDA. "Siesta I'm going to need you to point out on this map where Tarbes is so we can find out what's going on ok."

Siesta nodded her head and pointed out and located where it was that Tarbes was located on the map.

"Good work Siesta thank you." Saito then went on his comm's and contacted his Drones in the air. "Specter 1 I got a location I need you to survey and report back on maintain high altitude. Over."

"Understood heading to location now." Currently several thousand feet above Saito's position his Drones broke right and headed to the target location.

"Alright they'll be there in a little while and give us current intelligence on what's going on. In the mean time I have to contact my people and inform of what's happening excuse me." Saito then left the room.

"I can't believe this is happening" Henrietta told Louise.

"Don't worry your highness we'll make it through this."

"Thank you Louise for being here for me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After an hour all the generals had convened in the throne room to discuss the invasion. Saito entered the room with no one even noticing. He noticed Prince Wales over to the side and went over to him.

Wales saw Saito and greeted him. "It's good to see you lieutenant how are your injuries doing?"

"Practically all healed up."

"That was fast the healers here out did themselves.

"Yah they fixed me up in no time. Of course the first aid supplies I had with me helped to speed up the process even further. So what's going on with them?"

"They can't agree on how to deal with the invasion from Reconquista Albion forces.

"We must send all of our available forces into battle immediately. Or Albion will march on the capital next." A random Noble shouted.

"That would be tantamount to suicide." General Gramont shouted. The Albion Forces currently outnumber our own 3 to 1. We need military aid from Germania like we planned."

The Cardinal stepped forward and addressed everyone. "Unfortunately any aid from Germania will not get her in time. Also the treaty hasn't been completed as of yet. So there is little reason to come rushing to help us."

"What happened we needed that Alliance to keep this from happening?" Shouted another Noble.

"I doesn't matter now how it happened or why Germania's decided not to help us. We need to focus on what it is we can do now about this invasion. Fortunately Germania wasn't the only other nation we have been negotiating with." This statement peaked everyone's interest.

"Who else have we been negotiating with is it Gallia?" One of the Nobles asked.

"Has Romalia agreed to help us?" Asked another.

General Gramont pondered this. "If it were Romalia then it would make it seem as if Albion's new leadership has turned against the church. And with the Pop on our side we'll be able to get other nations help with ease."

Henrietta addressed everyone in an authoritative voice. "No it is neither of the two countries. Nor is it any country on the continent of Halkegenia. This country is from a completely different dimension from our own."

All the nobles started into an uproar after hearing this. "That is impossible there's no such thing as different dimensions." Shouted one of the nobles.

"Even if that is so what help could they be if they're in a different dimension from our own?" General Gramont asked the Princess wondering where she was going with this.

"To answer any questions you may have as to how they will be of aid I turn the floor over to Lieutenant Saito Hiraga." Henrietta said indicating for Saito to take the floor.

Saito was thrown off guard for a second by this but quickly regained his composure. He stood up strait and put his hands behind his back and stepped forward to address everyone. "As already introduced I am Lieutenant Saito Hiraga of the United Federation Marine Corp. My World is currently interested in establishing relations with your country."

General Gramont eyed Saito wondering if this could be the same Saito he had heard about. "Lieutenant are you the same Saito that I've heard about that was summoned by Louise de la Vallière?"

"Yes I am sir." Saito responded to the general.

Another general weighed in on the conversation. "I thought I heard that name before your the commoner Familiar of the Vallière girl. From what I've heard about her magical success a commoner suits her just fine." He said with a chuckle.

Louise was currently standing next to Henrietta at the thrown. A few months ago she would of kept quiet and retreated into herself embarrassed by her own failure. However now that she knew that she was not a failure thanks to Saito, and that her explosions were her magic. She wasn't going to take it anymore from anybody she stepped forward getting ready to cast a small explosion in front of the man to knock him on his ass.

However before she could even raise her wand Henrietta stepped in. "General Augustan I will not tolerate your insults. If I hear another insult or hear of an insult come out of your mouth about Louise I shall take away your nobility. On the grounds of lacking in character and acting in a way that does not fit that of a noble."

The General quickly wiped off the smirk he had on his face and gave a look of seriousness. He refrained from arguing with the princess out of fear that his title of nobility might be taken away from him.

Seeing as how they were done Saito started again. "As I was saying my Nation is interested in establishing relations with yours. We are willing to help you and are bringing forces that will do that."

"How many soldiers and ships is your Nation sending?" Asked General Gramont.

"My Nation is sending two thousand troops and five ships of different class's that will be able to handle the Albion fleet in no time."

"How long until they arrive?"

"They won't arrive until tomorrow at eleven hundred hours that's eleven o'clock. If they can they will arrive earlier than that."

"That will be too late by then. As we speak Albion is currently fortifying their positions and will start marching across Tristain in the morning. We haven't the time to spare."

Saito knew this was true and so prepared something before he came to the meeting. "I agree with your assessment which is why I believe it's time to come up with a plan to attack and hold up their advance until help arrives."

Saito then placed his Holocam projector on the floor and grabbed his PDA. Before everyone Saito produced a holographic 3d image of the village of Tarbes along with the ships in the air. The image showed the landscape and buildings as blue and the enemy forces as red. "Amazing" one of the nobles said and everyone else agreed at seeing this.

"What magic is this?" One of the Nobles in attendance asked.

"It's not magic." Saito told him. "It's just lights and projectors combined to create an image. This map shows all Albion forces currently in Tarbes. Thankfully there are no civilian still there, or any evidence that any were killed during the invasion. A wider scan showed a large group of people fleeing this village and heading east. This is most likely the former residents of Tarbes."

One of the Nobles spoke up at finding this out. "Hah it figures the peasants would just run away without putting up a fight. They have no honor at all."

This statement pissed Saito off, and once more all the other Nobles just nodded their heads in agreement. Save for Henrietta and Louise.

Usually Saito could keep a level head and control his temper, but this Noble prick had gone too far. "Yah your right it is dishonorable to runaway isn't it. They should of stayed in the village with their wives and kids and fought off the invading army right?"

The Nobleman was looking at Saito with a face that said he just realized what he just said was completely moronic, and he now wished he could take it back.

Saito started to raise his voice as he continued. "After all isn't it more honorable for a bunch of farmers armed with pitch forks to stand up to an army of three thousand. So what if their families might get caught in the cross hairs right. It's the honorable thing to do. Then when it's all over and everyone that stood to be slaughtered is dead the wives and children that were lucky not to get killed in the crossfire can say this. My husband or father instead of taking his family to safety decided to stand and fight an army of three thousand." Now Saito was standing face to face with the Nobleman staring him down and shouted. "So tell me would that be honorable enough for you huh? Staying to fight an unwinnable fight instead of protecting your family?"

All of the Nobleman's pride was gone know and he was turtling into himself. He now realized how foolish a statement it was that he had made. He wasn't the only one that was ashamed of himself everyone that agreed with him felt the same way. Now that they had thought over the circumstances.

Henrietta and Louise just starred at starred at Saito as he talked down to the Nobleman. Neither one could believe how Saito was willing to speak to a Nobleman like that. Henrietta decided she should intervene before this went any further. She made a sound as if to clear her throat to get their attention and said. "Lieutenant please continue."

"Yes your Highness." Saito then turned back to the map. "According to surveillance enemy numbers are estimated at 12 man of war ships and 24 escort ships and 300 skiffs and 50 dragon knights providing air support and 3000 Albion troops on the ground. The ships appear to be armored with the same scales as the dragons. As well as the troops on the ground. Their shield appear to be covered with Dragon scales.

"How could they have gotten so many?" Asked a nobleman.

"They appear to have been planning this for a long time as shown by their skiffs. The skiffs appear to have a form of propulsion." Saito then zoomed in on one of the skiffs.

Prince Wales stepped forward seeing this. "That thing on the back of the skiff seems similar to that of our windmills."

"What is a windmill?" one of the Noblemen asked having never seen one.

"It's the same thing as your water mills only the wheel is turned by the wind." Wales answered.

"Well these guys have taken it one step further." Saito said describing the craft. "These craft measure at seventeen feet long, and they've used the idea of the windmill and adapted it to a form of propulsion. On the rear of every craft is a small steam engine turning the blades and propelling it forward. There not very fast I would say about as fast as a horse. They appear to be armed with two swivel cannons on either side. Also on the bow of these ships appears to be a Gatling gun."

"What's a Gadlin gun?" asked General Gramont.

"Gatling gun and it's a repeating fir weapon that doesn't need to reload. It's also shown that the ground forces also posses these weapons as well. Along with what appear to be semi auto weapons as well. Meaning they don't have to pour powder down the barrel and shove a ball down either. All they have to do is load another bullet into the barrel and their ready to fire. During my mission to rescue the Prince here from Albion we came across these weapons as well."

Admiral Varenes was the first to speak up. "Our navy is still getting ready it will be another day or two before we're ready and can reach them to attack."

"Then we'll just have to use our ground forces then." General Gramont declared. "We currently have over four hundred foot soldiers at the ready along with two hundred cavalrymen, one hundred mobile artillery personnel, one hundred fifty Mage knights, and a hundred Griffin and Dragon Knights at the ready. Bringing our forces close to a thousand strong. With a little recruiting we can increase that number further. This intel doesn't suggest any mages in their forces does it."

"There is no evidence of their being any mages except for the dragon riders." Saito informed.

"I suggest we send in our dragon and griffin knights to engage their aerial forces. Send in our Mage knights leading the way on horseback to engage the enemy with our foot soldiers providing back up. Use the artillery personnel provide support to provide cover and keep the enemy off balance. Lastly we'll use the cavalry to launch lightning attacks to keep the enemy from being able to organize. Since there is no mages among them we should be able to make short work of them in no time. Then we'll concentrate our attack on their ships from below where they can't hit us."

The generals plan made sense Saito thought. It was a good plan. It incorporated artillery support to soften up the enemy while using blitzkrieg tactics to hit the enemy before they could react. While at the same time utilizing cavalry to keep the enemy from organizing, and using foot soldiers to get them while their still in shock.

Unfortunately the plan wouldn't work against this kind of enemy. "Sir" Saito said addressing the General. "It's a good plan and it would work if they were equipped with the weapons your used to. Unfortunately by the time the Mage Knights get there if there not killed by artillery they'll be mowed down by machine gun fire. The foot soldiers and cavalry will suffer the same fate. As for your griffin and dragon knights they'll be out numbered."

"Preposterous commoner weapons cant cause that much damage. The mages will break through their forward lines and the foot soldiers will funnel in after them finishing the job.

Saito decided that they needed a demonstration before they would realize how deadly these weapons could be. He took down the map and showed a video of a Gatling gun demonstration. "This is a Gatling gun similar to the one the enemy force is currently using. Watch.." Saito then played the video. It showed the man turning the crank rotating the barrels and firing the weapon. The image then switched over to his target. A formation of watermelons representing enemy hostiles. The Nobles eyes started bugging out as they watched the devastating fire power."

After seeing the video all everyone started arguing believing that what their seeing had to be some kind of trick. The main reasoning was that commoner weapons couldn't do what was being shown.

This was all brought to a stop when the Princess called them to order. "Quiet down calm yourselves." Henrietta then motioned for Louise to speak.

"I can testify that what was shown is not a trick. I have not seen this weapon in person but I have seen a weapon similar to it used by Saito when we went after Fouquet after and during the Academy robbery."

"If this is true then how are we going to be able to fight this enemy then?" One of the Noblemen proclaimed.

"By using a strategy they hopefully wouldn't expect" Saito told them.

One of the Noblemen in attendance was starting to get tired of this commoners attitude. He believed he needed to be put back in his place and remind the other nobleman just who was addressing them. "Why should we listen to this Commoner or take anything he says seriously. We are Noblemen we are the ones that make the decisions not them. I say we use General Gramont's plan. What makes this commoner so special?"

This all the Nobles to start mumbling to each other agreeing with what their peer had just said. "He's right General Gramont's an experienced General and a Nobleman why should we list to this Commoner."

"Because he's Gandalf, in walked Old Osmond with Colbert by his side. "Three months ago when he first arrived Mrs. Vallière performed the summoning ritual and produced the Lieutenant. After completing the contract the familiar runes were burned onto his right hand. When Mr. Colbert saw these he noticed that they were quite unique. After looking through the academy library all night he found a matching set of Runes. The runes belonged to the Familiar of Founder Brimir the Familiar Gandalf." Osmond then held up the book pertaining to the Familiar Runes in question.

After looking at the book all everyone in attendance turned towards Saito to see his Runes. Saito didn't know exactly what was going on or who this Founder Brimir or Gandalf was, but he raised his hand and showed them the tattoo Louise had given him. Everyone's eyes were wide with shock, and more than one persons head swung back and forth between the book and Saito's hand.

After everyone had a good long look Osmond continued. "I suggest we use this to try and avoid a fight all together. The stories of Gandalf say that he was able to hold off large armies. If we tell the invading Albion forces of this then it may convince them not to invade."

General Gramont thought about it then gave his opinion on the matter. "I doubt that will work. If we tell the invading Albion Forces that we have the legendary Gandalf with us then it will seem like an attempt at frightening the enemy away. I don't believe that the news that we have Gandalf on our side will change things. Even if we show them the Runes they'll think it a trick.

"I agree," Saito said. "If we were to go to the enemy with this information now it would seem like a desperate attempt at avoiding a fight. Now if you look to the map I'll show you how it is that we can win this fight."

Everyone in attendance turned their attention to the 3d holo map and Saito showed them his plan.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the plan was agreed on all the Nobles left the Thrown room in preparation for the coming battle.

Only Henrietta, Louise, Agnes, Wales, and Saito were left. "Do you think your plan will work in defeating the enemy?" Henrietta asked Saito.

Saito responded with face that showed head seen this kind of thing many times and knew what was going to happen. "The purpose of the plan is not to defeat the enemy but to weaken them and hold them off until reinforcements can arrive. We just got to hold in their long enough and we'll make it through this hopefully. Now these Dragon scales you wouldn't happen to have any so I can see what their armors like do you."

It was Agnes that answered Saito's question. "Yes we have some in the armory I'll show you."

"Thanks." Saito then turned towards Louise. "I'll see you back in the room later Louise." Saito said as he turned around and waved good bye as he followed Agnes out of the room.

"See you later then" Louise said as she waved with a smile on her face.

Henrietta saw this and got a sly smile on her face. "Is there something between you two now Louise?" Henrietta asked with a grin on her face.

Wales saw what was going on and thought it best if he leave them be. "I'll be going along now." He said as he exited the room.

"Well Louise" Henrietta asked trying to fish something out of Louise.

Louise started getting nervous and her face turned a shade of red at Henrietta's questioning. She started to stutter out her answer. "Well you see….. me and Saito… sort of… kissed."

"Go on" Henrietta said trying to get Louise to open up a little more.

"Well we were in a boat and one thing led to another and….. we started kissing. Then the rope came undone and my parents caught us and we had to flee. It's only because Saito saved me, my mother, and sisters the night before that they even gave us a head start."

"What happened then?"

"We got away and came back here."

"Come on Louise lets go to the garden and talk about this some more. I'm so happy for you." Henrietta said as she dragged a red faced Louise off with her toward the garden to talk more.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Else where's in the castle armory Agnos was opening up a small crate filled with Dragon scales for Saito. "So these are Dragon scales huh." Saito said as he took one out of the crate. It was no bigger than the palm of his hand in an inflated ovalish shape.

"That's right these are sky Dragon Scales." Agnes informed Saito.

"What do you use them for?"

"When the need calls for it we use them to make shields and armor. The only problem is trying to attach them to the shield or make armor out of them. That's why we don't use them much."

"I guess the Reconquista have figured out a way around that problem then."

"They must have if they've used them for armor on both their ships and soldiers shields."

Saito took out his PDA and ran a scan of the scale. The scan showed that the scale had a high density level. Add in its rounded surface would make it an almost perfect bullet stopper. "I can see why you would use this stuff it's got a good hard density to it. It won't be easy piercing through this without anything heavy enough. But I think I got something that might just do the trick."

"You do?" Agnes asked with a look of surprise on her face at hearing that he has something that can puncture the scale.

"Yeah I do." Saito thought about another option to deal with the scale armor. "What about burning threw these."

"No one's ever been able to kill a dragon with fire. They just walk through it like it doesn't even faze them. It makes sense since they breathe fire."

"So that part about them is true as well huh." Saito said as he reached for something.

"Don't you have Dragons where you come from?"

"No. where I come from things like Dragons are purely fiction. I've come across some giant lizards sometimes but nothing that could breathe fire. One of them did spit acid though. If it weren't for my armor there would be a hole where my chest is right now." Saito placed the scale on the stack and pointed his lighter at and lit it up.

Agnes immediately got angry seeing this. "So you're a Mage and a fire Mage at that." She said in a hateful tone.

"What? No I'm not a mage." Saito said stopping what he was doing.

"Then how do you explain the fact you just produced a flame out of nowhere?" Agnes said again in an angry tone.

"I used what's called a lighter." Saito said showing her his lighter. "Here watch all you do is pop the cape off and push down on this here." Saito showed her. "Here you try." Saito said handing it to Agnes.

Saito did as Saito had shown here and was amazed when the fire came out. "Amazing. Your people have created such wonders." She then handed the lighter back to Saito. "So what you find out?" Agnes asked as she placed the lid back on the crate.

"Well you were right about heat not affecting them. So I can forget about burning a hole through that armor then."

"Do You still have a way to handle the dragon armor?"

"Yeah I got some other methods I can use to handle them." Saito told Agnes as they exited the armory.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At just about sun down Saito entered his and Louise's room. As he entered he was greeted with the sight of Louise and Henrietta at the table about to eat and Siesta serving bringing out the food.

Louise turned to the door opening and saw Saito. She saw the look on his face and saw a look of depression. "Saito where've you been is something wrong?"

"It's nothing just thinking about the battle tomorrow. I've been with my men checking my gear and having everyone top off their ammo and power from the capsule and our non operational units." Saito then crossed the room and took a seat at the table. "Been getting ready for tomorrow."

Henrietta decides to try and change the mode. She was curious about Saito's world so she thought that could be a good topic. "Saito if you don't mind I'd like to hear about what your world is like."

"Sure," Saito answered. "My world is mostly the same as yours in the sense of foliage and landscape. However our technology is at least five hundred more advance of your own. We have buildings so tall we call them sky scrapers because they can touch the clouds. Some of our structures are so big we call them space elevators. Because you get in at the bottom on a train elevator that's sort of like a lot of carriages connected together. You get on it and go so high up you enter into space. We started out with those to build our space fleet and commerce ships. Pretty soon people were vacationing in space. Then there's our communications. Instead of sending letters and waiting for it to arrive and the other person to send a reply we." He was cut off by Siesta.

"Are able to send instant messages anywhere and even talk with people on the other side of the planet or solar system." Siesta said with wide eye's surprised by what Saito was saying.

Both Louise and Henrietta starred at Siesta with confused faces at what she was saying. Saito on the other hand was staring at here with a surprised face. "How did you know that?"

"My grandfather used to tell us stories like those when I was little. He would tell us that he came from a world very different from this one. He said it only had one moon and there were no Mages and that in place of magic they had something called siene I think he called it."

"Science did he say Science?"

"Yes that's what it was."

Both Louise and Siesta were wondering what was going on. First Saito describes his strange world and then Siesta says her Grandfather comes from there too.

"Tell me about your grandfather."

"He came to this world in the Robe of the Dragon. He used to fly it at night so people wouldn't see him but eventually stopped and hid it away after he met my Grandmother. To this day the Robe of the Dragon still remains hidden in the caves. But no one is willing to go in because my grandfather said that deep in the caves there is a nest of Orcs that almost killed him."

"Is this cave close to your village?"

"Yah it's right on the outskirts why?"

"Because I'm going to go see this thing for my self. If this Robe of the Dragon is what I think it is then it can help us during the battle tomorrow."

Louise immediately jumped up worried about Saito. "Wait Saito don't do it the enemy will practically be right on top of you. Then there's the Orcs as well."

"Don't worry Louise I'll stealth in and find the cave without them ever knowing I'm there. As for these Orcs I Don't know what they are but I'm pretty sure Siesta's grandfather made them up so people wouldn't go snooping around. If they are there you've seen my weapons if they do attack me they won't have time to regret it." Saito said with a smile. Saito then drew Louise in and gave her a hug and told her. "Don't worry Louise I'll be fine. Besides I won't be going alone I'll take three of my men with me for backup."

"Ok but you better be careful." Louise told him as she let him go.

Derf who was propped up against the wall popped out of his scabbard. "Don't Worry Girly partners to tough for something as simple as an Orc to get him he'll be fine.

Siesta watched Saito go off and hoped that Saito would be alright for both his and Louise's sake. She owed both of them so much for what they had done for her.

As Henrietta watched Saito Leave she went over to Louise and put her arms around her to comfort her. She knew what it felt like when your loved is in grave danger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the sun went down Saito took off with three of his men that could still fly. As they neared the target area thy cut their engines so neither the light or sound from them would give them away. Just like when Saito infiltrated the former Count Mott's estate he flew in decreasing in altitude and speed as he neared the LZ (Landing Zone). Just before he was over it him and his men made a sharp bank upwards and dropped down to the ground.

Once they landed Saito had his wrist Gauntlets activated and in a crouched position surveyed the area along with his men. After determining the area was clear Saito deactivated his Gauntlets and pulled out his M30 and chambered a round. He then signaled for his men to move out. Every one of them moved with absolute silence making as little noise as possible.

Saito and his men traveled 2 miles until they reached the cave entrance Siesta told Saito about. Saito was about to move on the cave when one of his Droids contacted him through the headsets. "Enemy hostiles spotted at one O'clock high."

Saito looked in the direction indicated and was able to see 4 objects on the mountain side thanks to his helmets night vision mode. He lowered his binoculars and zoomed in on the 4 objects. The 4 objects turned out to be Albion scouts. Surveying their makeshift camp they didn't seem to have any kind of modern communications. All he saw was a cage was a pigeon in it. This must have been their method of relaying that the enemy was on the way.

He then contacted his Drone flying over head to do a sweep of the area. He wanted to make sure that it was only these four, and that there wasn't a fifth member off taking a piss or a shit that they might miss.

A few moments later he was getting live thermal images of the asrea from over head on his PDA. The images showed that it was only these four and that there wasn't anybody else out there. This made it simple unlike sentries or scouts that Saito had to deal with back home these ones didn't check in. Mainly because they lacked the means to.

Saito put away his M30 and replaced it with his EM 44 Rail gun Sniper rifle. It had an 18" barrel with a bull-pup feed select fire system allowing it to be a select fire weapon or a full auto. The weapon fired a 7.62x 51mm tungsten tipped projectile with a 20 round mag. In his back pack he had 16 additional magz for this rifle. The overall body of the weapon was similar to the rail gun used in the second starship troopers movie minus the under barrel, and with a shorter length. For a scope it was equipped with an electronic scope with an adjustable magnification for different ranges allowing the user to hit target at varying ranges. The weapon being a rail gun could adjust the voltage to be able to hit targets further out or closer without the projectile going through and hitting someone else. Also built into the scope was a laser targeting assist, range finder and Night optics.

Saito shouldered the weapon and looked through the scope and zoomed in. The scouts were about a half a mile up the mountain from Saito's current position. There was a light breeze out of the north that he had to compensate for. He waited until everyone in his team targeted had their target lined up before he fired. Once everyone had their own perspective target set Saito counted to three. "1…2….3," they had their suppressors activated rendering their shots nullified. The only evidence that they fired was the blue muzzle flash, and the four now dead bodies up the mountain.

After confirming his kill Saito put his Sniper rifle away and got out his M30 again. Before entering the cave he called back to the Palace. "Louise can you hear me over." Before Saito left he gave Louise one of his back up PDA's and showed her how to answer a call.

It wasn't long before he got a reply. "Yes Saito I can hear you. Are you ok?"

"I've sustained no harm. I'm sending you an image of the cave entrance. Show them to Siesta to confirm this is the right cave."

Back at the palace an image of the Cave entrance appeared on the PDA in Louise's hands. Louise showed Siesta the image Saito sent. "That's the cave. I'm sure of it," Siesta said with confidence.

"Saito Siesta confirms that that is the correct Cave," Louise told Saito.

"Proceeding, will contact you at a later time."

"Wait Saito what if there are Orc's in there." Louise said in a worried tone trying to stop Saito from getting into danger.

"If there are Orc's in there then they'll learn to fear me soon enough." Saito told her before he entered the cave.

The cave turned out to go back quite a ways he had bben walking for about thirty minutes so far and nothing. Saito started to see a light at the end of the tunnel and was about to make another turn to see that source. However just before he made the turn one of the stalagmites exploded and fell right in front of him. Immediately him and his men broke for cover behind the upturned stalagmites.

They soon heard a voice shout out to them. "That was just a warning. Turn back thieves or you shall suffer the wrath of the Orc clan of this mountain."

I don't believe this Saito thought to himself. I just learned about Orc's and from I heard they don't use magic, and that explosion was caused by magic. I think I'll give him a little taste of my own magic.

Saito reached behind and grabbed a grenade from one of the Grenade tubes on his pack. There were four tubes vertically attached to the right side of his pack each carrying five grenades. The tubes worked sort of the same way a tennis ball tube did.

He set the grenade to its EMP mode. This way an explosion wouldn't cause a cave in. the EMP mode was typically used to knockout electronics, but it could also send an electrical pulse through a person's body the same way that a taser works knocking them out.

He threw the Grenade and heard a pulse sound. Saito and his men came out from cover and rushed around the bend weapons drawn ready to take on anyone that lay ahead.

As Saito and his men rushed around the corner Saito ran towards a collapsed man in some kind of robe. He flipped him over and his eyes went wide with shock. "Mr. Colbert?" As Saito looked around he saw other figures. "Guiche, Kirche, Tabitha? What are all of you doing here?"

They started to slowly regain their senses. "Saito?" They all said one after another with surprised and shocked faces.

Mr. Colbert was the one to answer Saito's question. "We came in search of the Robe of the Dragon."

"I came along because it sounded like a fun treasure hunt," Kirche answered.

"I came for the same reason," Guiche answered.

"Protect them," was Tabitha's answer short and simple.

"Why are you here," Mr. Colbert asked Saito?

"Siesta started telling me about her Grandfather and this Robe of the Dragon, and it sounded Familiar so I decided to check it out for myself. Have you found it?"

"Yes," Mr. Colbert answered. "However it's not a living Dragon but Something else. I've tried to us every method I know to wake it up but it remains silent."

"Lets see it then," Saito told .

He Led Saito into a sort of jungle Garden and at its center was a shed and right next to it was a tomb stone. "I've tried to decipher these strange markings however I have had no such luck as of yet."

Saito starred at the tomb stone almost not believing what he was seeing. "It reads laid to rest in another World Takeo Sasaki."

"You can read it," Mr. Colbert asked surprised?

"It's one of the languages from my world." Saito then walked over to the shed doors and went inside and was shocked at what he was looking at.

"Pretty strange isn't it," Kirche commented.

"You have no idea," Saito answered.

Saito found himself looking at an F-103A Star fighter. The body was like that of the F-22 but its wings were like the F-4 phantom. Currently its wings were folded upwards in a triangle formation in order to reduce its width. In the rear it had three engines like on the F-303 from stargate. The middle engine could angle at different degree's like the F-35 to aid it in short or ventricle take off combined with its forward downwards thrusters. The cockpit was a two seater like the F-14 Tomcat except the rear seat faced in reverse for the rear gun. The rear gun was a single barrel Rail gun turret like the ones on the B52 super Fortresses. The fighters armaments were a 30mm nose Vulcan Rail gun like on the A-10 Warthog with an ammo capacity was 1350, a missile bay like the F-22 h 8 times the capacity with a larger bay and smaller more compact missiles half the size. Lastly it was equipped with two retractable high energy cannons positioned where the side missiles would be on an F-22.

Mr. Colbert walked up next to Saito and Said. "No matter what spell I use I cant seem to be able to wake this thing up from its slumber."

"There's one thing you may not of thought of to start her up though." Saito said as he started to take his pack off.

"What's that?"

"Fill up the fuel tank." Saito said as he disconnected the hose to his Canteen. Saito then walked over to the Fighter and opened its intake hatch. He took out a hose from their and connected it to his Canteen and opened up the valve on both of them.

"What's in that," Mr. Colbert asked Curiously?

"Water," Saito replied.

"Water," Mr. Colbert said in disbelief.

"Yah Water, this is a Fighter aircraft from my world. It's called the F-103A. This version uses cold fusion as it's power source. So just pour in water and you get power."

"Amazing, your mages created this?"

"No mages were involved in the creation of this craft." Saito said in a way that was jokingly that Colbert didn't understand. "Your Scientists are the ones that built this craft. Eventually they got away from cold fusion because they had a problem with the water freezing. But I don't think that's going to be a problem here."

"You cant possibly have enough water to fill that thing!"

"You'd be surprised. This tiny canister can hold 500 Gallons. It's just highly compressed."

"I sure would like to see your world one of these days."

"You might we'll just have to wait and see." Aftedr Saito was finished filling the tank he took of his power armor and climbed into the cockpit to start her up. "Wait I haven't been trained to on these things how do I already know everything about this bird without ever learning it?"

"That's because you are Gandalf," Colbert answered.

"Osmond said that too but he didn't get into much detail about it."

"Because you are Gandalf any true weapon you touch you will be an expert in using it right away. Haven't you noticed by now everytime you went into battle something was different?"

"No actually everything I've used I trained with for hours and became an expert the old fashioned way. At least this will be easier now." Saito started going through the armament inventory. The gun was full, but the energy cannons were none operational a breaker had burned out. The missile bay was about half full there were 17 missiles about the size of a rocket and 2 micro torpedoes the size of Hellfire missiles. Each torpedo had enough explosive force that it could do sever damage to a ship.

Saito sat there in the cockpit and thought it over. With this it would be a whole different story going up against the enemy air force.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was early morning before the sun even came up as the Tristainian army established their position on the hill. They followed Saito's instructions and established their artillery just behind the tree line to hid their positions and muzzle flashes. Leading them was Princess Henrietta wearing her battle armor if you could call it that. She was wearing a long cape metal boots and chest plate. That for some reason only covered her lower chest leaving her upper chest exposed. No doubt just for show and not practicality. By her side was Louise for some reason in her school uniform riding alongside her giving her strength. The Princess found it hard having to wait but as soon as she started to see the golden rays of the sun poor out over the battle field she gave the order. "Fire."

Next what was heard was the explosion of gun powder and whistling of cannon balls flying through the air towards the enemy positions.

Over in the enemy camp most of the troops were still waking up when they heard a whistling sound. Next thing they new it was raining cannon ball and killing men.

"Gunners to your positions, Gunners to your positions." Their commanding officer shouted as he ran through the camp. "Calvary unit mount up and prepare to rush the enemy positions. Foot men be ready to follow them for support." As he reached their Ground artillery he instructed his men to open fire giving the cavalry cover.

Unfortunately the Cannonier's were unable to zero in on the enemy positions. The Tristainian forces were attacking with the sun to their backs.

All of a sudden the Cavalry unit raced past them and towards the enemy positions. As the Cavalry ran through the early morning fog covering the field they were about half way threw before the lead rider's horse suddenly tumbled forwards throwing the rider off. Before the rider hit the ground he was stopped by something. When he looked at his chest he saw a spear penetrating it. As he looked over he saw some of his other fellow riders in the same position.

(Flashback) Saito was going over his plan. "We'll attack the enemy in the early morning while theirs a fog over the Wheat crops. We'll send scouts out into the field before the battle starts. Their job will be to plunge spears into the ground pointing towards the enemy. After we start our artillery bombardment they'll likely send Cavalry to rush our position. With these spears plunged into the spears it will stop their advance, and with the early morning fog the commanding officer shouldn't be able to see what's happening. (End flashback).

The Foot soldiers not knowing what just happened to the Calvary ran into the fog. They were equipped with the standard issue body armor carrying their shields on their backs with a broad sword at their side for close quarters combat. In their hands was a lever action musket. As they ran towards the enemy the column abruptly stopped as they reached the were the Calvary was massacred by themselves.

All of a sudden the troops started hearing strange sounds all around them. Then before they knew it bratatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat they were being gunned down. Believing it was their own people using the Gatling gun they shouted out, "Hold your fire, we're on your side." But the gun fire didn't stop.

(Flashback) "After they send in their Calvary they send in their Infantry Foot soldiers the same way General Gramont wanted to. They'll likely stop here at the spear line where they'll find their Calvary dead. Once we have them here the eight Sentry units I'll send out will mow them down further reducing their numbers, and hopefully scaring the rest of their forces from wanting to go into the fields."

"Who are these Sentries you speak of," one of the Noblemen asked?

"Their a what not a who," Saito then brought up a image of the Sentry unit. It was the same as a SWORD remote turret with tracks and a gun mounted on a turret. The Gun turret body was configured like the ZF-1 except it had four barrels sticking out of it in a box formation one was a 5.56 caliber machine gun with a 2500 Capacity Lewis Helical mag, its second weapon was a 7.62 caliber sniper Rail gun with a 2000 Capacity Lewis Helical mag, the third weapon was a 20 mm high explosive rocket launcher with a 833 capacity Lewis Helical mag, and lastly the bottom barrel was a 12 Gauge automatic shotgun with a 1250 capacity Lewis Helical mag. In the center of the three barrels was a Net gun for capture. Taken out the Launcher looked like an old fashioned hand held flashlight that could launch a net big enough to catch two people. Attached to the arm was an arm like on bomb disposal robots to lift it up to give it a higher angle to fire over abstractions. The unit was programmed to designate the target to determine the correct ordinance needed so it wouldn't us a rocket instead of a bullet to do the job.

Saito then showed them a demonstrational video so they would understand how capable the unit was. They all gasped in amazement. (End Flashback)

The Albion Commanding officer started wondering what those gunshots where. Even if his men were to all open up at once it wouldn't sound anything like that. Then there was the screaming and the shouting, "Hold your fire, we're on your side."

Why would they be shouting that? Do they think its use that's shooting? What is that sound? "What's going on," he said to himself? "Get Albert Mcule up here," He shouted to his subordinate. A few moments later a man with blond hair came running in mage robe's up to the commanding General.

He bowed down on one knee before the General, "Sir you requested me?"

"I want you to use your wind Magic and blow away that fog," the General Shouted.

"Yes Sir," Albert pointed his wand at the fog concentrated and said. "Wind gust," all of a sudden a powerful wind blew away the fog and revealed its hidden contents.

As the fog cleared and the Albion Force saw what lay before them they almost lost their breakfast. Some of the men did though.

The Commanding General looked over the sight with horror. How could this have happened. As he looked closer he saw that his cavalry had been impaled by spears while others were just lying on the ground killed after falling off their horses. As for his infantry they just lay dead spread out over the field. Some with multiple bullet holes in them.

Could it be that Tristain has developed their own rapid fire weapons? The General didn't have time to contemplate this currently his forces were losing and he needed to change the course of this battle.

The General ran over to his command center and had his signal officer relay to the fleet over head to bombard the field with explosives. He wasn't willing to risk losing another company to another Tristainian trap.

The command ship received the instructions and relayed them to two escort class ships. Both ships moved into position over the field. The bottom of both ships opened up like the bomb bay doors on a B-17. Just like on a B-17 there were racks of bombs ready to drop. The bombs were bowling ball sized cannon balls hallowed out and filled with Nitroglycerin. The ships started dropping their bombs and the field lit up with explosions. As the Bombs landed the Nitro went off and cracked the shell and turn the shell's skin into fly shrapnel.

By the time they were finished their wasn't anything left. The crops where either burned or blown out of the ground eliminating the concealment they provided. As for the Albion troops they could no longer offer them an open casket funeral anymore. At the very most they may put a piece of the right body in the right casket, but it was more likely to be an empty casket funeral.

As for the Sentry units all eight of them had suffered heavy damage and were no longer functional.

After decimating the Field the ships continued on to the Tristain artillery positions accompanied by an escort of Skiffs and Dragon Knights. Seeing this Tristainian Artillery adjusted targeting the incoming enemy ships. Unfortunately their accuracy wasn't that great and the shots the hit did little damage.

Just before they were in position two projectiles came out of nowhere and impacted both ships completely destroying them sending them crashing down to the ground and rolling down the hill. Creating an unintentional barrier the Albion forces had to go either through or around.

All of a sudden the skies were filled with a squadron of 55 of Saito's Drones and him flying the F-103A Fighter.

As Henrietta and the Tristainian forces looked in the direction that the shoots came from they saw the F-103A and Drones zoom over head towards the enemy.

As they flew overhead General Gramont commented on them. "Those have to be an adult and baby wind Dragons they're the only thing that can fly that fast. What good can one adult and a bunch of babies do?" The General commented not impressed with what he was seeing.

Henrietta begrudgingly agreed with the general. "I agree the Lieutenant made them sound like they would be fully grown and strong. I can't see how a bunch of baby Dragons will be of any help."

(Flashback) "when they launch their aerial attack my Drone's will fly in and provide air support along with your's."

"What is a Drone", Henrietta asked?

"Its sort of like a very Strong Dragon that will follow any command."

"I'll be looking forward to flying with these Drone Dragons then." Said Captain Maloney, Wards Replacement Griffin Knight Captain.

(Flashback ends)

Saito contacted his Drones to relay orders, "All Squadrons Break formation and engage all Hostiles." All of a sudden every Drone broke Formation Banking left Right and opened fired with either their 20mm rockets or Plasma Cannons Blasting Dragon's out of the sky or Damaging the Skiffs sending them crashing down to the ground. Saito on the other hand was relying on the Vulcan Rail Gun taking short bursts to preserve ammo. He wanted to save the missiles for the Ships.

The Albion Dragon riders were ducking and dodging the best they could while casting spells at the enemy the best they could before getting shot down. The Skiff's were doing the same as well taking evasive maneuvers. The gunner at the bow was Cranking the handle on the Gatling gun the best he could trying to hit the powerful baby dragons. They saved the swivel guns for when they got in close because they were loaded with Grape shot. Perfect for anti aircraft weapons. Unfortunately most of the gunners were unable to use them before getting strafed by the Drones mini guns.

Back on the Ground Louise was sitting on her horse with a smile on her face as she said. "What do you think of Saito's Drones now?"

Both Henrietta and the General were wide eyed with their mouths open as the scene unfolded before them. "I take back my comment your Highness"

"Same here General," Henrietta replied.

"Your highness Albion is advancing once again," shouted Agnes.

Henrietta looked back down to the ground battle. With the field destroyed and the way clear the Albion Forces had launched another Cavalry charge with infantry support at them again.

"Artillery slow down the approaching Calvary, Agnes take the musketeer force and establish a defensive line at the two downed ships. General launch the Cavalry and attack the infantry to reduce there numbers"

"Yes your Highness," They both answered. Before Agnes left she had one last question, "What about Saito's troops?"

"Their our last line of defense." Henrietta answered.

The artillery bombardment worked in slowing down the Advancing Albion Cavalry. Giving Agnes enough time to move her musketeer force into position. They took cover behind the two ship wreckages and started laying down fire. The Cavalry having no protection were easy pickings for the musketeer force. Unfortunately they couldn't knock them off fast enough and they were advancing on their position. Just as they were about to be right on top of them the entire musketeer force opened up with a barrage of Blunderbuss's. Effectively eliminating the last of the Cavalry unit.

With the Cavalry taken care of they just had to deal with the infantry. Unfortunately they weren't as easy to take down as the Cavalry. The infantry seeing what happened got into a Phalanx formation behind their shields and continued their advance. No matter how many times the musketeers opened up on them their musket balls just bounced off the Dragon scale shields.

Up in the air Saito wasn't having as easy a time as he thought he would. "This Flak is really starting to piss me off. Take this Fox 5," Saito launched another missile at the enemy ships aiming for the mast. He saw it head straiht for the ship and then boom. "Another ship disabled and severely damaged." So far Saito had destroyed two escort ships, Disabled 10 more, and shot down 53 skiffs.

Back on the Ground Agnes's musketeer force wasn't doing so well. They had ceased fire seeing it was doing no good. The enemy was practically right on top of them. The Musketeer force took cover behind the barricade and let the Albion force come seeing as how there was no way for them to stop them.

When the Enemy force were almost past the makeshift barricades they broke formation and all hell broke loss. The enemy charged opening fire on the Musketeers and the same back. Swords were drawn and blood started to fly. As the Musketeer force held up the current forces there were still more on the way. From a distance it almost seemed like the tristainian forces were trying to hold back a river.

Seeing this Henrietta deployed the Cavalry Mages. They ran around the barracked and attacked from the side in an attempt to stop their advance. Every rider was shooting off spells as fast as they could cast them shooting blindly into the enemy. Some of the spells incinerated them, drowned them, filled them with ice daggers, or blew them away and shredded them.

Unfortunately this wasn't enough to halt the enemy advance and the Tristainian Calvary was swept away as if they were caught in a river. The musketeer force and infantry support were forced to fall back.

Up in the Air the battle wasn't going much better. The Griffin Knights were almost annihilated and the Drones were taking a beating a total of eleven had already fallen to flak. Saito wasn't doing so well either he had 3 missiles left and had ran out of ammo for the 30mm, and to top it off his shields just failed.

Bang

Saito had just gotten hit and his instrument board lit up like a Christmas tree. "That's it this birds got no more fight left in her. But I think I'll give her a grand send off." Saito directed the fighter to the closes Man of war ship and ejected. "Here's a little gift for ya," Saito Shouted as he flew out of the cockpit. The fighter then flew and twisted to the right as it impacted with the Man of war ship and exploded destroying the ship and sending it crashing down.

Louise and Henrietta watch as the Fighter fly's and crashes into the ship destroying it. Louise had a horrified expression on her face as she watched it. After she saw the explosion she screamed "SAITO."

Louise and Henrietta heard a crashing sound in the trees behind them and when they turned around to see what it was they saw Saito. "Present," Saito said as he swung from the tree. He then pulled the pin to his Para shout and fell to the ground.

Louise jumped off her horse and ran over to Saito and embraced him in a hug that almost squeezed the last bit of air out of him. "Saito you idiot idiot idiot, what were you thinking?"

"The fighter had sustained heavy damage and was out of ammo and couldn't fight anymore. I decided to eject from it after directing it at one of the man of warships to further decrease their numbers." Saito explained to Louise to show her his reasoning.

"It was still reckless," Louise told him still upset about thinking he was dead.

"It's good to see you alive," Henrietta told Saito as she rode up to him on her horse.

"Thanks your highness."

Saito then got off the ground and went over to his Droids. Currently he had a Droid force of 10 units in all. "Where's my Suit," He asked them? Before Saito took off in the F-103A he had the Droids that came with him take his suit with them encase he needed it.

"Over there sir," one of his Droids said Pointing in the direction of the one carrying it.

"Good work," Saito said as he went over and put his suit back on.

After Saito put on his Suit he surveyed the battle. Currently they were in a stalemate in the sky. The ground however was another story all together. The Calvary unit sent out was gone now. And the musketeers and infantry were falling back up the hill. The Albion Forces were regrouping at the foot of the hill preparing for what they believed would be there final push to victory.

"Alright we'll set up a defensive line here," Saito instructed his men. "3 meter spacing all along the top of this hill, and take up a defensive position." After everyone was in position Saito relayed his second set of instructions. "Prepare mortars on my command."

All of the Droids deployed there 40mm Grenade Launchers to use them as Mortars. Saito himself took out his EM 30 Rail gun rifle. The rifle was similar in body to a shoulder mounted 1919 .30 caliber with a rail stock barrel. The weapon had a Lewis helical mag feed system with a 1000 round capacity. He had two additional mag's in his pack giving him a total of three thousand rounds for this rifle. The weapon fired a 7.62x51 caliber Depleted uranium round for extra penetration. The weapon also had a power settings function on it allowing the user to increase the power or decrease the power of the round. On its lowest seting it had the same punch as a standard 7.62 NATO round, and on its highest setting it had the punch of a 10mm. The weapon was also equipped with an under barrel 20mm armor piercing Grenade Launcher similar to the Neo pup 20mm. The weapon had a retractable but stock like on the M249. It was equipped with a fold down forward grip with a pull out bipod. For sights it had a Socom sight same as his side arm. Lastly was the laser targeting assist attached onto the top of the barrel.

The Albion forces had regrouped and stared up the hill. Saito waited to open fire until they were within a hundred yards. Slowly the enemy made their way up the hill in a phalanx formation believing their shields would protect them.

Wait, wait Saito thought to himself. "Just a little bit further." It was almost as if time slowed down for Saito as he watched them get closer. It was the same thing for everyone else as well who had just faced these soldiers and barely made it back. Saito watched as the first soldiers passed the one hundred yard mark. He then gave the order, "Fire, Fire."

In an instant Saito and the Droids opened up with their railguns. The sound they made wasn't so much a bang sound but more of an thewthewthewthew sound, but there was still a loud bang as the projectile left the barrel. The weapons were set to the punch that a .50 caliber would have, and were latterly shredding the enemy to pieces. At the same time the Droids opened up with their 40mm lobbing the projectiles in the air having them fall down into the enemy ranks. Bomb bomb bomb. The Albion forces started covering themselves from above with their shield to protect them. In a way it almost worked. Unfortunately it only worked if the grenade landed close to the center of the shield. If it hit the side it would penetrate their defense and kill everyone in that area.

The enemy formation was getting shot and blown to pieces. You'd think this would get them to stop. Unfortunately these men didn't stop. They just formed back up into themselves creating a shield wall covered with layers of their dead comrades Shields. When they started doing this the enemy artillery started up again.

Damn it Saito thought, I didn't think they would use artillery with their people so close. "Attention every other unit going left fire missiles on enemy ground artillery positions." Every other Droid followed the orders they were given and five in all targeted and launched their 20mm micro missiles at the enemy artillery. Within second every enemy artillery position on the ground was getting hit with missiles killing the gun crews and exploding the black powder stored next to the guns. Massive explosions could be heard and seen all the way across the field and up the hill.

Unfortunately after the ground artillery was destroyed the flying navy just opened up.

"Damn it all to hell. Every one put up a flak wall maybe they'll intercept the cannon balls and stop the rain." All the units did just that and it did help some. At the same time the enemy infantry started their advance again with support on the way. "Ah shit, open fire," Saito and his men opened fire again on the advancing troops. While at the same time putting up a flak wall that wouldn't last forever. "Can you take out those ships with your energy cannons," Saito Called out to the Droids?

"Negative we do not have a clear shot. We cannot guaranty a successful hit."

Back behind the front lines not by much at this point Louise was frozen as she watched Tristain forces being carried to the rear. They were either bleeding wrapped in bandages or missing limbs, and these were the lucky ones she also saw plenty of corpses being carried off as well.

Louise looked over and she saw Henrietta in a similar state except she was trying to formulate a plan. Unfortunately she doesn't seem to be able to think of anything. Louise then looked over to Saito and his men and couldn't believe how brave he looked at that moment. Even with all the armor on she saw Saito Standing up to an army not even flinching thinking fast on his feet not even stopping while trying to keep everyone safe. When things got tougher he didn't seem to get scared just made and thought up a way to fix it.

Louise started getting angry at herself now. There must be something I can do She thought to herself.

All of a sudden the enemy artillery stopped and infantry stopped. Seeing this Saito and Droids held fire. Maybe they want to call a truce Saito thought. With this short break Saito called out for an ammo count. All the droids had roughly 20 rounds left for the 20mm's and all of them were on their second and last rail gun rifle. Saito was in the same ship for ammo he too was on his second mag but at least he had a third he could swap out for. Using the down time he changed mag's for a fresh one putting his half spent mag down next to him in case he needed it. Hopefully he wouldn't.

Saito kept on expecting for someone to come out and declare they surrender or ask for theirs, but nothing happened. "What are they up to?"

"Look," someone said!

Saito looked in the direction specified and saw an enemy escort class ship coming in with all of its broadside guns ready to fire along with many other guns on the top deck coming in fast. They were going to fly in open up on them and decimate the last line of defense. Then the infantry would rush them and kill everyone that stood in their way.

"Enemy contact nine o'clock," Saito shouted.

Before they Could react the ship was practically right on top of them. Seeing this Louise's mind goes blank and gets a blank look on her face as she pointed her wand directly at the enemy ship and started incanting some kind of spell. Suddenly before Saito and his troops a bright white light went off in front of them.

"What the hell, are they using nukes?" Saito said as his visor darkened from the bright light. As the light faded the ship reappears with its decks empty, sails shredded and gone and the hull looked like Swiss cheese with a bunch of holes in it.

"Louise!" Henrietta exclaimed as she ran over to a now fainted Louise.

Saito turned around at this and starred at her. Did Louise do that he thought. I knew her explosions were strong but not small nuke strong.

After a few seconds of the ship just floating there in mid air it started crashing down. All the Albion troops started running as fast as they could trying to get out of the way of this now destroyed ship rolling down the hillside. The ship stopped as it crashed into the two other ships at the base of the hill now filling the hole between the two ships, and forming one solid barricade all the way across.

You'd think seeing the third ship they sent in a row to attack them being destroyed would get the Albion force to rethink their invasion. Unfortunately in the Commanding General for the Albion Forces he saw it as their 'air force is dwindling, and they've been forced back to their last line of defense. It's just a matter of time before they fall now. Their defenses are crumbling before us their at their ropes end. Soon victory will be ours.'

Unfortunately for the Tristain forces he wasn't wrong.

"Continue the advance," he commanded. "Order all ships to fire everything they have at the same time and annihilate them."

"Yes sir."

Saito his Droids and the Tristain forces watched as every single remaining ship in the Albion fleet turned 90 degree's, and rolled out every single piece of artillery they had and pointed it all strait at them.

"What do we do," Henrietta asked Saito?

"I don't know. Even if me and my men were to put up our shield and divert all power to them I don't think we could hold off that! Even if we could we couldn't protect everybody."

"So it's over, we're finished?"

"We're not dead yet, so it isn't over yet."

"Agreed," Henrietta said with a resolve that said she was willing to face death head on.

"Agreed," said Louise now conscious with the same attitude.

Saito prepared himself for the inevitable. Then he heard a faint roaring sound. Then when he looked up he saw the most beautiful sight he could ever see at that moment. Missiles all flying towards the enemy fleet. Within 5 seconds the enemy fleet of 11 man of war ships and 21 escort ships was destroyed and crashing to the ground. Then flying over head was a squadron of 20 F-103C fighters firing air to air missiles and the remaining 213 Skiffs.

"Lieutenant Hiraga do you read me over," Saito heard over his radio.

"This is Lieutenant Hiraga I read you over."

"Good to hear from you this is Scorpion 352 with your backup is the area clear?"

"Negative Scorpion 352 you mind clearing it for me?"

"Not a problem LT."

Parking themselves 70 feet overhead were four Scorpion gunship transports. The Gunships body was like that of a Merlin helicopter as well as the landing gear. Except it had sliding door for entry on both sides like a Black Hawk as well as a rear entry ramp like on the Merlin. The shuttle had a third entry point on the bottom in the form of a hatch like the ones on the DSRV's. The cockpit was shaped like that of a Comanche attack helicopter cockpit. With a difference that the cockpit interior was like cockpit from the Delta flyer from Voyager. Just cut in half length wise and leveled out getting ride of the ramp and the pilot seat re fitted to be more like that on a helicopter gunship giving the pilot a full 180 degree view. The Cockpit canopy also incorporated a slide up shield to provide the pilot with added protection. The engines were situated in the bottom rear like on the Puddle jumper from Stargate Atlantis except they were fixed in position and didn't slide in or out, and they were grooved with the stream line of the gunships body like the Argus shuttle in Star trek Nemesis.

For weapons it had a nose gun like the kind on the Huey gunships with a 20mm bushmaster chain gun with twice the ammo capacity of an Apache Gunship. On either side of the gunship were remote control gun turrets like on the republic gunships from Star wars the clone wars able to fire in a full 180 degrees. The turrets had three different weapons, a .50 caliber machine gun, a 40mm Grenade Launcher, and a laser beam cannon. The Gunship also had 3 different attachable weapon pods about the size of float pontoons on a helicopter that could be attached from underneath. The weapons pods came in three different modes a 30mm minigun with 8,100 rounds, and a 40 round micro torpedo launcher, and one with 285 missiles.

The Gunships had a crew of 3 to fly, a pilot, a copilot to handle the weapons, and a crew man to monitor the sensors and an additional 2 operators for the two remote turrets. The gunship had a maximum capacity of 24 seating or 50 standing or 16 sitting with a jeep loaded in the rear.

Currently the gunships were equipped a 30mm gun pod and 2 missile pods.

All four Gunships started opening up with their missile launchers blasting away the Albion forces currently threatening to over whelm the last line of defense.

"Nice job, send in the troops," Saito told the Scorpion pilot.

On the four Scorpion gunships all the doors and ramps opened up revealing the ready soldiers inside them with their EM 30's at the ready. After the doors opened all the troops inside them jumped out with their suits absorbing the impact of the fall.

"Move out and establish a perimeter," ordered there commanding officer. "Medics tend to the wounded." Every soldier with a medical cross broke off and headed straight to where the wounded were being treated.

Saito walked up to the commanding officer and saluted him then lowered his hand. "Lieutenant Hiraga," Saito said introducing himself. "Dame good to see ya."

"Lieutenant Farrell," The commander said introducing himself and Saluting the same way. "Good to see you too Lieutenant. What's the sitrep?"

"The enemy Commander just doesn't know when to give up. Before you guys got here we destroyed 4 of their ships and killed at least four or five of their companies, and destroyed all of his artillery positions on the ground. So far the kill rate has been 4 to 1 in our favor but he just keeps sending more troops."

"Well after seeing his air force destroyed and his forward troops pushed back by our scorpions he's sure to give up."

"I wouldn't count on that. From what I've seen this guy's willing to fight to the last man."

"Well let's just see about that." The commander then contacted the Gunship he just jumped out of. "Scorpion 352 you got your Speakers ready?"

"Yes Lieutenant Farrell Ready and Waiting."

"Good," he then Turned to Saito and said, "you want the honors?"

"I guess I earned it," Saito then linked up to the gunship and spoke out over the loud speaker on board. "Attention surrender now and you will be treated fairly. Refusing to surrender will result in your demise."

Both Louise and Henrietta had shocked looks on their faces. Neither one of them could understand how it was Saito's voice was amplified to such a high volume. Or that after everything and with the strength he said his forces had he would try to get the enemy force to surrender. According to him his military could defeat an enemy this size easily. So why ask for them to surrender?

Saito disconnected from the Gunship no longer connected to its loud speaker. "You think I over did it?" Saito asked in a joking voice.

"Nah you told the truth was all," Farrell responded. "Think they'll surrender? If not we got an Atmo Gunship on station flying at high altitude right now."

"Hope we don't have to us it. It be nice to use something like that as a surprise later on."

Suddenly both of them heard a loud bang and a puff of smoke from the enemy camp. They had been able to fix one of their cannon's and fired a shot in defiance.

Over it the enemy ranks the commanding General was ordering all of his men into battle. "Full charge everyone. Common they want us to surrender because they know they can't beat us. They only have four of those Dragons. We can kill them easily, and they only got a little over a hundred reinforcements. We still number in the thousands, and our air force will be replaced when our reinforcements arrive to only bolster our numbers. Now charge." He shouted at the top of his lungs inciting courage into his men as he rode out on a horse.

Back over with the Tristain forces Saito looked over the 2 mile long field as it was swarmed with Albion troops rushing towards them. "Guess we got to use it," Saito said as he contacted the Atmospheric Gunship over head. "This is Lieutenant Saito Hiraga enemy forces are swarming the field approaching friendly's use 107's 40's and 20's bring the Rain."

"Roger that this is Atmo Gunship THOR Bringing the rain."

The Atmospheric Gunship was like an AC 130 specter gunship but 3 times bigger. It had the same body wings and engines as the Valkyre shuttle from avatar. Except the front of the ship was more like that of the Zypher one from Marvels. It's ground assault weapons were the same as an Ac 130 specter a ,2 107mm semi auto cannon, 2 40mm Bofors auto cannon, and 2 20mm gattling guns on each side giving the gunship twice the fire power as a AC 130 specter. The only difference was they were all attached to turrets so the ship didn't have to turn so much to aim the weapons. In addition were two AA turrets on the top at the top rear and just behind the cockpit, and an additional one as a nose gun. The AA turrets were the same as the Hydra 6 AA gun from Olympus has fallen with an added 20mm air burst cannon between the two Gatling guns. Forward on the Gunship were 14 Large Canisters of Tear gas attached to missiles measuring ten feet long. Each capable of clearing out a small Village like the ones in Avatar. Midway in the center of the gunship was a bomb bay door where the ship could drop heavy ordnance. Such as a Smart guided Bomb, a MOAB Bomb, or a heavy Napalm Bomb. lastly the Ship was equipped with twenty long range missiles similar to cruise missiles but half the size.

The turret guns rotated and targeted the enemy forces. The 107's were aimed at the front lines to stop the advancing forces while the 40's and the 20's were just aimed at the main body in general. When they opened up it was as if hell rained down on the enemy force.

The enemy commander looked all around him as he saw his impressive army shrink rapidly in size by the second. "How could this of happened?" He shouted. "Hoooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwww" he screamed as he was thrown and killed by an explosion.

Within seconds they went from a force of over 2,500 to a couple hundred. Henrietta looked out over the Battlefield with both horror and amazement at how an enemy force that massive could be reduced in size so fast. Suddenly the bombardment stops and she sees the enemy soldiers throwing down their weapons and shedding their armor as a sign of surrender.

"Roger that," Farrell Said over his com. "We got three medical converted CT105's coming in to tend to the wounded." They were basically a mix between an Aliens Drop ship and a c130 cargo transport. It had the same remote turrets as the scorpion on either side, and a chin mounted 40mm grenade and 7.62 mini gun turret. It could either load vehicles and personnel in from the rear ramp, or through the bottom on the retractable platform. The platform deployed and retracted like the Aliens drop ship but with the protection like the Retrieval ship from Starship Troopers Roughneck's Chronicals.

"Understood Sir," Saito said over his Com's. "Command wants me to bring the Princes up to the Carrier to go over the last details of the alliance. Your to wrap up things down here."

"Hah sounds like you drew the short straw. Have fun with the Politics."

"Hah hah hah yuk it up." Saito said as he left Farrel and walked over to Henrietta and Louise. "Your Highness my superiors would like to go over the alliance with you, and if you would like to accompany us Louise they'd be ok with that?"

"Yes I'll go and speak with your superiors about our new alliance," Henrietta answered Saito in a tone that betrayed her shock at seeing so much death in a matter of seconds.

"And I would like to go with you and see what your People and ship is like. After all the stories you've told me I got to see it just to satisfy my curiosity and see if you were exaggerating." Louise answered Saito in a prideful manner looking forward to seeing what Saito has been telling her about.

Saito, Louise and Henrietta walk over and board a landed Scorpion transport and are taken off into the sky.

* * *

so what do you think common leave a review.

and for those that were looking forward to the federation arriving it's finally happen and every thing is going to change.

also with this story I've introduced 4 of Saito's rifles if you remember in the first chapter I said he had 5 rifles on his back. anyone want to take a guess as to what his fifth rifle might be.


End file.
